And The Unexpected Keeps on Coming
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: They all agreed it was Unexpected to find out that Sakura was pregnant, it was also Unexpected to find out that she was married. But Unexpected does not describe the fact that she's married to Morino Ibiki! And the Unexpected Keeps on Coming.IbikixSakura
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the continuation of the Unexpected series this is the third fic along these lines and I hope you enjoy. As usual I have no rights to Naruto._

Watching her Head of Torture and Interrogation kissing the girl she considered a daughter Tsunade didn't realise she had nearly finished her bottle of sake until Kakashi strode up grabbing it and downed the rest of it. Looking around the room she saw the same stricken faces on everyone, while Yamato was raising Naruto up and Ino, TenTen and Hinata were being raised by their team mates, Gai helped his mini-me clone Lee. Opening her bottom drawer she removed the fake bottom and took out two full bottles and a couple of glasses, before she could say anything Shizune and Jiraiya grabbed them from her hands and started sharing out the liquor to every one.

Oblivious to the state of everyone in the room Ibiki and Sakura only had eyes for each other, slowly pulling away but staying in his embrace Sakura looked up at Ibiki and questioned shyly" Your really happy about this?"

"Yes Hellcat, I'm truly happy about this, and it was time we told them" he said as he lovingly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hellcat?" the couple looked over to see every one apart from Lee and even Hinata gulping down shots of sake, looking at Kakashi who had uttered the word in disbelief, Ibiki could feel his face pulling into a shit- eating grin, Oh the fun was going to start now he thought. Deeping his voice and raising an eyebrow he coldly and evilly intoned "Got a problem with that?"

Ino, TenTen, Shizune and Kurenai yipped and grabbed the arms of Chouji, Neji, Jiraiya and Asuma who were next to them, as Hinata once again fainted into the arms of Kiba and Shino, the men gulped and Naruto jumped behind Kakashi.

Steeling herself for what ever was to come Tsunade took a large swig of sake and asked "How did this happen?"

"It was his idea" Sakura accused as she took a step away from Ibiki and pointed a finger at him.

'I'm getting the blame again?' Ibiki thought before responding with a smirk "And you agreed Hellcat"

"Yeah, but only because you took advantage of me" Sakura stated as she faced him full on, a slight smile on her face.

"I don't remember you complaining Hellcat" Ibiki replied remembering well how he had proposed.

"Of course not, how could I complain when you had just fucked me senseless against the wall"

At this point Jiraiya quickly resumed writing realising this display could write a whole book for him, as Tsunade eyed Ibiki slyly and the others cringed at the statement.

"If I remember I had you screaming my name in pleasure and begging me to fuck you" Ibiki growled out as he pulled her to him.

"And you were asking for it just as much as me" Sakura challenged as she grabbed him to her and they kissed each other harshly and hotly, poor Hinata just waking up cursed her lack of control and slid into darkness again.

"Sakura, Morino-san?" the cool crisp tones of Sasuke surprisingly interrupted them as they looked at the group to see most stuck between shock and horror.

"Excuse Hokage-sama, mind if we take this?" an ANBU, suitably shocked, horrified and convinced he was stuck in a cruel genjutsu, climbed in the window from guard duty and grabbed a bottle of sake from her desk for himself and the others on duty, stopping him she reached under her chair and handed him another "This one is full"

Looking a little pale around the edges Sasuke warily suggested to the two "For the sake of our sanity would you please not talk about your sex lives in front of us or give us examples?" as the others around the room quickly nodded their heads in agreement all pale faced.

"Haa hha that's so funny, that's exactly what Idate said!" Sakura admitted sheepishly as they thought 'who wouldn't'.

"Okay, so what, all the bickering between the two of you resulted in mad sex and you were drunk and got married, okay that's easily fixed, divorce" Kakashi tried to reason out half pleading for it to be true, as everyone just nodded their heads after turning into puppets unable to tear their eyes away from the scene before them, but not willing to miss a scrape.

"Kakashi! We were not drunk and the sex came before the bickering, kinda" Sakura said shaking her head as if he was truly foolish.

"WHAT! How long have you been married!" the Hokage screamed out shaking every one out of their stupor.

Giving a little yip Sakura jumped Ibiki, hiding herself from her Shishou's view.

"What are you doing Hellcat?" Ibiki asked in amusement as his pink haired wife held onto his arms and peeked around his shoulder.

"What I wanted to do when we explained the plan, hiding behind you!" Her voice causing Ibiki to chuckle, a sound that swept around the room causing everyone to shiver.

"We're dead" Kiba muttered as the sign of the apocalypse occurred and Shikamaru quietly said "Over seven months ago".

"You took advantage of SAKURA- CHAN!" finally joining the real world and processing the information Naruto pointed a finger at Ibiki in accusation, causing every one and the awakened Hinata to sweat drop in exasperation.

"I did not take advantage of her, she took advantage of me" Ibiki replied sending Naruto a scathing look forcing him to hid behind Kakashi once more.

"I did not take advantage you" Sakura defended as she stood next to him.

"You used me to release your anger, technically you did" Ibiki debated with her.

"Only because you wouldn't let me kill that Rogue Ninja"

"Did you want to scare your team?"

"WAIT!" the shout made them turn to see Yamato looking over the two carefully, "That was the mission to Tea, after Sakura interrogated the rogue and you dragged her from the room" he questioned,

Nodding her head Sakura and Ibiki both said "Yes"

"That was three years ago" Yamato continued.

Another ANBU came in the window looking around the room "Change of Guard" was the answer to the Hokage's raised eyebrow, reaching for her document folder she pressed a button and pulled out a bottle of whiskey "It's not sake but it'll do" nodding his head in thanks the ANBU climbed back out the window.

"But we heard fighting and when you came back you were bleeding, bruised and your clothes were ripped. . . ." Sasuke trailed off as realisation hit him and every one else. Seeing the so called innocent blossom smirking at every one's reaction Jiraiya added his two cents "So that's how you got the name Hellcat?"

Not actually knowing how she got the name Sakura looked up at Ibiki who smirked "No she got that after she shouted me down in the hospital, made the doctor nearly wet himself and terrified her teammates, a veritable, hissing , spitting, clawing Hellcat" he said darkly, pulling her towards him to kiss her again.

"NO,NO NO,NO NOOOOO!!!!" Came the interruptions from everyone in the room, as the two broke apart angrily pinning the group with their own scary stares, ice frosting the room.

"How long have you been married?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm, two years and 3 months" Sakura smiled lovingly at Ibiki.

"What, Forehead how?"

The mission to Tea when he was my escort, why do you think I call him a manipulative bastard" she questioned them with a raised eyebrow as Tsunade realised she'd been had all along.

"So the whole fighting was all an act?" the stoic Hyugga asked them.

"Some of it was, some of it wasn't. Playing with your minds was fun" Ibiki drawled sending shivers down their spines, just what was this man capable of " But it was a great way to rile up my Hellcat, . ." the suggestion hanging in the air as they looked at each other seductively.

"Wait, if Sakura-chan has a tattoo does that mean you have one too Morino – san?" Hinata shyly asked changing the subject as everyone looked at him. Stepping away from Sakura he took off his coat, handing it to her as he slowly pulled his sweater up over his head.

"I will not faint, I will not faint, and I will not faint"

"Oh my God Forehead, you get that!"

"Wow you could bounce a kunai off those abs"

"Oh my . . ., I may have a new Genjutsu focus"

"Damn if I was only 10 years younger"

The women in the room thought as they oogled the fine specimen of man hood that was Morino Ibiki, his naked chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and Pecs, the delicious eight pack, and the treasure trail that led to down to his leather pants that rode low on his hips.

"HEY! The tattoo's up here, not down there" Sakura growled out, making them jump guiltily, as the men frowned, to them the display just heightened the reason not to mess with Ibiki, he was big, strong, commanding and exuded a murderous intent without trying - his personality was a whole other reason.

"What is it?" Sai questioned "Well what does it represent?"

"The Celtic Knot was an old symbol, representing two different objects or elements that although strong on their own, together strengthened each other and were unbreakable, within the knot is the traditional Tea marriage symbol, as well as a sakura blossom, to represent Sakura and a coil of hardwire to represent me." Ibiki explained as Sakura came up and gently traced the tattoo on his pec, softly trailing down to rub his nipple ad he raised a hand to rub her tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Stop that!" Naruto whined disturbed by the sight of the two touching each other so intimately.

"You have good taste Forehead" Ino complimented her, the compliment encompassing Ibiki as well, who just raised an eyebrow at her causing her to blush.

"Thanks Pig, but Ibiki chose the tats" she revealed to a stunned audience, looking at them she gritted her teeth at everyone oogling her husband, even Kurenai was starting to get a nose bleed!

"Okay, that's it! shows over, you put your clothes back on, your mine" she said throwing the coat to a smirking Ibiki, standing in front of him as he put his sweater back on, bringing attention to his muscular arms and taunt rippling stomach. Meeting each one in the eye Sakura growled out "INO, tongue back in your mouth, TenTen eyes back in your head, Hinata . . . you already fainted, Kurenai, Asuma is right next to you, Shizune . . . enough said, Shishou stop oogling my husband and you can stop following his ass when he leaves the room" all the women sheepishly scratched the back of their heads as Asuma raised an eyebrow at a flustered Kurenai.

Seeing another ANBU about to come in Shizune walked to the bookcase and removed two bottles of sake from behind the reports folder "Hey where did they come from?" the Hokage questioned in disbelief. "They are _my _emergency stash" Shizune replied before handing one to the ANBU and opening the other, taking a healthy swig before passing it around the room.

"Sai, Naruto, Lee stop looking at him like that it's creepy!" Sakura said stepping back into Ibiki's embrace.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, just all those muscles" Naruto admitted not in a pervy way, he was genuinely amazed that anyone could be that muscular with out looking like Chouji or his family, a similar thought that was going through the other men's head except . .

"The Flames of Youth have made Morino-san a beautiful specimen of man hood for the beautiful cherry blossom" Crooned Lee as the group eyed him more peculiarly than usual.

"For once I agree with Dickless, in contrast with Dickless scrawny body and shorter stature, does Morino-san's higher muscle count, stronger physique and much taller stature mean he has a larger than normal dick?" Sai questioned with a blank face as the women now started to salivate and the men shyly tried to eye his groin while hoping it wasn't true, if Sakura started telling tales how the hell would they measure up.

Dumbfounded Sakura just looked at them, what the hell, "Sai!!" She growled out as she readied a Chakra induced fist and aimed it at his head. Cringing the group back away only to stutter as Ibiki grabbed her and pulled her into his arms kissing her sinfully "Ahh ahh ah Hellcat, the wall just got repaired, remember, you wanted to go at least a week with out breaking it" he soothed her as the amazed ninja's watched the unbelievable happen for the second time – some one calming Sakura's temper.

"Miracles do happen" Naruto quietly said as he edged out from behind Kakashi.

"Break it up, break it up!" Tsunade ordered, sighing in defeat she looked around the room "Sakura, Morino, take today and tomorrow off, celebrate the pregnancy and don't ever tell anyone how you celebrated" Tsunade half ordered, half pleaded with them.

"Thanks Shishou" Sakura said bestowing her mentor with an angelic smile that would charm the devil, wait it already did –Ibiki. Waving at the stunned ninja she turned around as Ibiki wrapped an arm around her waist and they both walked out the door.

"OWW!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Dope?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who pinched himself again "Owww, it's not a dream!" he cried as Kurenai, Ino, TenTen, Lee and Hinata started to Hyperventilate in disbelief.

"It was all real?" Asuma said as he took his cigar from his mouth and looked at it quizzically, it was just an ordinary cigar, no extras.

Looking around and realising all her sake had been given away Tsunade grabbed Shizune by the hand and uncharacteristically stuttered out "Mm m more Sake. Now!"

"Coming right up!" the dark haired medic called as she ran out the door.

Walking down the road with their arms wrapped around each other waists, Sakura noted the increase of ANBU on the roof tops "Guess Headquarters already know" she laughed as one by one the ANBU would spy them and stop in their tracks only to shake, pinch, or make the hand sign to break a genjutsu.

Chuckling as they passed civilians and off duty shinobi Ibiki agreed with her and gave her a kiss to the temple, the noises of fainting, dropped groceries and collisions could be heard as they left a path of destruction in their wake as people looked on in disbelief, shock and horror.

"You know once they pull out of it they'll gang up on you" she stated.

"I know, but imagine all the mind games I can play until then Hellcat" he admitted making her laugh. Stepping away from her Ibiki strode up to a magazine booth and tried to pay the helpless woman behind the counter, who quickly shoved the magazine at him half screaming "Its free, just take it!" as she ran behind to the back.

Laughing at her reaction and at everyone else's Sakura looked at the magazine Ibiki had been given "Baby and Home?" she quizzed with a smile.

"Yeah, might as well start getting some ideas" he said trying to be aloft but failing in his excitement as he wrapped his arm around her waist, gently caressing her stomach.

Making their way to headquarters, Sakura tutted at the low constitution of many of the ANBU, "You'll have to increase their training, their getting weak in the knees" Sakura lectured Ibiki as another ANBU slumped against the wall as they passed by. Coming into the main reception Ibiki broke away from Sakura "I'll be back in a minute just have to grab some files" he told her as she waved and recognised Keiko's chakra walking up to her.

"Hi Wren, how are you?" she greeted as the ANBU shifted nervously and those near took a step closer.

"Hello Sakura. Sakura is it true?"

"What?" Sakura asked with a way too innocent smile.

Gathering her strength Keiko questioned "That you married Morino-san?"

Smiling Sakura nodded "Yep, I'm officially Morino Sakura, have been for two years!" she cheerfully chirped inwardly jumping for joy as she saw some ANBU stumble out of the corner of her eye.

"How. . . What . . . " Keiko struggled as every one's attention was drawn to a purple haired jounin entering the reception area.

"What the Hell is go . . . "Anko started to shout stopping as she saw Sakure and walked purposefully to her.

'Well Tsunade now knows' so what the heck.

Walking up to the pink haired medic Anko shouted out "What the Hell is this rumour that you and Ibiki are . . ." only to be met with a fist in to the face and sent flying back against the wall.

"What the hell" she groggily spat out raising her hands to her head, why was every thing fucking spinning.

"_It'll be fun, I'll even let you chain me up_" Sakura spat at the Kunoichi sprawled on the ground, word for word what she had suggested to Ibiki, as she threatened.

"If you come near my husband again Mitarashi, I'll gladly fill that punch with Chakra"

"Hellcat, you can't kill my second in command" Ibiki said shaking his head in amusement.

Murmurs running through the room "Hellcat?" "It must be true".

"She can work with a bruised face" Sakura shot back as Ibiki came up behind her and handed her the magazine with an ear marked page.

"But can she work with a concussion?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Shrugging her shoulders she said "In a few days" turning around to walk away flicking the pages of the magazine with Ibiki pulling her under his arm.

"Ibiki, I don't care how much you like Kunai's or how much I like you using them on me , we are not getting a Kunai mobile for our baby's crib" the sound of Sakura's voice could be heard as they walked out the building.

"They're only plastic"

"I don't care lets give the baby a year or two at least, then we can break out the toys"

Back in the reception the 1st ANBU captain let out a shaky breath and sent everyone in the room to the ground by saying.

"Oh God . . . their reproducing."

X x x x x x x x x

HAHHAHHAAAAH.

MY FIRST CHAPTER, updates will be spaced out, they have to be I am way too busy but hopefully you will enjoy and let me know what you think as per usual.

Lots of love,

The Rose and the Dagger x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

_Dia duit,_

_I have no right to Naruto and if you go to my homepage you'll find the prequel to the story there All of it Unexpected, it's not under a pairing as I wanted it to be a surprise. Enjoy._

_xxxxxxxxx_

Sitting at his desk contemplating the pile of paper work before him Garra held in a sigh as he remorsefully looked out the window to see the sun shining and hear the sounds of children and citizens of Suna going about their daily life. He hated paper work, it was enough to make him want to kill the poor lackeys who came in every few hours with the dreaded piles, he needed to a break otherwise he would give into his nature and kill the next paper lackey. It didn't matter that Shuukaka was gone, 15 years of mindless killing, blood lust, hunting and enjoying torture would leave a mark on any one. Hearing footsteps in the corridor the red haired Kazekage swore that if it was more paper work someone would definitely suffer a slow and painful death.

The door opened to reveal his blonde haired sister looking slightly worried, okay he wouldn't kill his sister, maybe just scare the living Hell out of her he decided.

"Garra, this came urgently from Konoha!" she quickly informed him shoving the letter into his hands. Intrigued he opened it to find it was from Naruto.

_Garra!_

_Something terrible, awful, end of the world has happened to Sakura-CHAN!!!!!_

_We need your help!_

_Naruto_

_P.S Did you know there's a new Ramen coming out?_

Handing the letter to Temari Garra called out to a chunnin outside the door, quickly barking out orders, turning around he met the worried face of his sister

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to Konoha, we owe Haruno-san a debt" he replied as he gathered his gourd and stalked out the door.

-----

It had been a month since the news had come out and people were still shying away from the unusual couple, which truth be told they enjoyed. Watching another young man carefully eyeing Ibiki as he tried to pass the couple Sakura gave a twinkling laugh.

"You're a bad influence on me, I never used to enjoy scaring people so much"

Raising his eyebrow Ibiki pulled her closer to him "Lies Hellcat, you were already corrupted before I came along, you just had to hide it along with your techniques."

Thinking over all the times her temper and antics had made her team wary of her she agreed with a smile. Enjoying the effect they were having on people and to a lesser extent the children, Sakura didn't love the idea that some of the kindergarten Kids cried when they saw Ibiki, the couple made their way to the hospital and went straight to the second floor.

"Hiya Shizune" the pink haired medic greeted happily as she walked up to Hokage's assistant with the dark commanding presence that was her husband behind her, nodding his greeting to the dark haired woman.

"Hello Sakura here for your check up" she questioned and led the way to an exam room, it was strange Shizune mused, she got on brilliantly with Sakura used to her temper and slips of the tongue and she could manage Morino-san fine, but when the two were together she was just baffled, perplexed, confused, basically still in a state of shock as was nearly every one. Ushering them into the room Sakura jumped onto the bed and raised her top and lowered her shorts and skirt with out prompting, while Ibiki took a position at the head of the bed next to her.

"Okay, well just wait for the machine, I've scheduled you for another sonogram at 5 and 7 months that okay" Shizune started as she fiddled with various knobs ad twists, before turning and smearing the cold gel on her stomach.

"Oh that's cold" Sakura hissed through her teeth swatting Ibiki on the arm as he chuckled. Okay, this is easy, I'll just ignore him unless he asks a question Shizune decided, becoming uneasy at the presence of the Head of Torture and Interrogation on the maternity ward. Getting the probe she started rotating around Sakura's stomach to get an image and began talking about the pregnancy.

"As you told Tsunade- sama, the possibility of you getting pregnant was very low due to the wound to your womb, therefore as I said you'll have another sonogram at 5 and 7 months, we'll keep a close eye on the pregnancy and have monthly bloods tests and check ups as well"

Seeing Sakura nodding her head in acceptance peaked Ibiki's interest, up until now he hadn't really thought about the whole rigmarole that was pregnancy, addressing both women he asked

"Is there a risk to Sakura or the baby?"

Looking up at him, Shizune's eyes softened, yes he was as scary as hell and at times freaked her out, but at this moment in time he was a worried father to be, something she had plenty of experience dealing with.

"There is always some risk with every pregnancy and these measures are just a precaution . . ." she started just to be interrupted by Sakura

"Exactly Ibiki, I'll probably be put on bed rest for the last month but that just gives me an opportunity to drive every one crazy" she quipped with a smirk looking at the tall man only to see his eyes become transfixed to the computer screen, following his gaze she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and falling down her cheeks as she softly and reverently whispered.

"Oh my God"

------

She was the Hokage of Konoha, one of the Legendary Sannin, granddaughter of the first Hokage and it was taking all of her strength not to physically throw the people out of the room as they were coming in. Lifting her head from her hands she slammed her hands on the desk sending out a loud 'CRACK' shouting "If you don't shut up, I'll kick you all up to the monument" the terrifying blonde threatned as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Looking around the room she was surprised to see the number in her room had grown while she gathering her wits, it seemed the shock was finally wearing off, until Ibiki and Sakura did something again. They seemed to be getting a twisted kick out of shocking people, the poor woman at the store had been terrified when Ibiki had asked about baby toys, it hadn't made sense until she explained he was looking for toy kunai, shurikan and chakra strings for a newborn baby and when Sakura berated him the woman fled, fearing a fight. Well Tsunade mused what else could you expect the two had spent the last three years fighting verbally and physically, they were just as likely to hit each other as kis. . . okay the kissing was scarier she realised.

"Okay why the Hell are so many people here" she addressed the group angrily, she had to meet the two elders later and this was not putting her in a good frame of mind for that meeting.

The group came together to push a hapless red haired woman to the front as she clutched a large pile of paper to her chest, tentively taking a step forward she placed the papers on Tsunade's desk, quickly elaborating at the blonde's raised eyebrow.

"It's a petition"

"I can see that, but what's it for" she asked in low threatening voice.

"Am well …well…" the redhead stuttered nervous in the presence of an angry Hokage.

"SPIT it out!

"WellweheardHarunoandMorinowerehavingababy . . ." rolling her eyes at the ridiculous jibber jabber Tsunade barked out "Stop!! Start again, slowly"

Taking a deep calming breath the young woman started again "We heard that Haruno-san and Morino-san were having a baby"

"Yes, what about it?" Tsunade queried where the hell is this going?

"Oh God it's true!"

"Demon"

"No way in hel. . ."

"QUIET!" Tsunade once again shouted "Get to the point quickly" she ordered her eyebrow twitching in temper, effectively silencing the group.

"The Petition is signed by all Kindergarten workers, family and board of directors . . . we don't want the Spawn of Morino Ibiki in our kindergarten" she finalised with a resounding confirmation going around the room.

"It's a baby not a spawn of the devil" Tsunade argued.

"Are you sure about that? Look at Morino's reputation and not to mention Haruno's"

The woman did have a point Tsunade realised "Be that as it may, it will be a few years until the child goes to Kindergarten . . .

"Exactly so here is a petition from the Crèche's board of directors, workers and family who have children at them" a young man came up to Tsunade's desk depositing another stack of papers on the table.

Her eyebrows raising in disbelief she was at a loss at what to say, many shinobi had children in those crèche's and she couldn't outwardly insult them, while the baby was a baby, the parentage did have merit, and she was nearly certain her apprentice and husband were joking about kunai toys just to rattle everyone any way.

"Hokage – sama the Kazekage is here!" a chunnin ran into the room shouting over the crowd. Saved by the bell Tsunade thought quickly followed by 'why is he here' as the chunnin skilfully ushered everyone out of the room and ushered the Kazekage and his siblings in.

"Kazekage what brings you here?" she respectfully asked motioning him to sit. Declining a seat Garra looked at her "Naruto sent me letter that Haruno-san was in trouble"

"She's not called that anymore" Kakashi interrupted as Team Kakashi entered the room.

"Garra! You came!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the room, raising an eyebrow Garra quickly sent out a shrivel of sand to trip the blonde before he attempted a hug.

"Oomph" looking down at the pile of orange and blond Tsunade taped her nails "Did you invite the Kazekage here Naruto?" raising his eyes to look at her he jumped and stood behind Sasuke.

"Please if you would tell me what has happened to Haruno-san" Garra asked directing all attention to himself and his siblings standing behind him. Stepping out from behind Sasuke, Naruto started.

"It's horrible, I tried pinching myself, pinching the teme, all the handsigns I could think of, but it wasn't a dream, it was real, and every one fainted and nose bleeds and then they . . Oh god my eyes, my eyes it was horrible, Teme thought it would make us insane,"

Exchanging worried glances with Kankuro Temari gently asked "What happened, start from the beginning"

"We found out Sakura-chan's pregnant"

"Naruto that's not terrible" Kankuro admitted "Unless the father is running from responsibility."

Garra raised an eyebrow at the shudder that went through Team Kakashi at the mention of father "So the father is known"

"That's not bad then . . .unless it's Lee?" Temari asked suitably sickened.

"Chokcough" all eyes went to Garra as Kankuro said "EEW I need to wash my brain now"

"Its worse" the Uchiha deadpanned creating anxious faces on the sand sibs while Garra raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"We found out she married him over two years ago"

"Then who is she married to ?" Temari asked, names running through her mind.

The door burst open to see the pink haired medic in question running up and behind Tsunade happily screaming "Look Shishou, I got the first Sonogram pictures!!" squealing she showed the pictures to Tsunade.

"Hi Temari, Kankuro, Ka- Garra, what are you all doing here?" she cheerfully asked as she saw them looking at her.

"Haruno –san it. . ."

"Morino-san" Ibiki corrected the Kazekage as he followed his wife, his black coat flapping out making an impressive entrance.

"Huh?" Temari and Kankuro stammered out puzzled.

"She married Morino Ibiki" Yamato said as he went to lean against the wall, he seriously didn't think he had the strength for this shit.

"CHOKE COUGH COUGH" Eyes turned to see Garra thumping his chest as his eyes watered, while Kankuro slid to the ground mumbling and Temari sank into the seat behind Garra eyes flying from Sakura to Ibiki.

"Well at least they didn't faint like the others" Sakura smiled at Ibiki who smirked, as she showed the pictures to her team who simply glazed over them murmuring nice words not able to understand the blurs, until.

"Ehh Sakura-chan it's just a blob?"

"That's my baby Naruto" she replied her voice hardening.

"Eh ... "his sentence cut off as Sasuke and Sai came up covering his mouth and dragging him away from the hormonal woman. Shaking her head at his stupidity Sakura walked over to Ibiki and nestled against his side unaware of the open mouthed shock of Temari and Kankuro and inquisitive look from Garra. Handing him the pictures she watched as he safely put them in his pocket before turning and addressing the visitors. "So what brings you to Konoha?" a full blown smile on her face as Ibiki next to her smirked evilly having a nearly certain feeling it was because of them.

Temari seeing the look shivered 'why the hell is he scaring me, Jesus I put up with Garra' she tried to figure out, okay so his reputation is nearly as bad as Garra's and he's huge, torture's for a living, scary as hell . . . . Yep that sums it up. Realising she had missed what ever excuse had been thrown at Sakura, considering the way Ibiki was smiling and scratching his eyebrow no way did he believe it, she quickly tuned in as Sakura turned to Garra saying.

"Oh can we ask Garra to be godfather?"

"Sakura-chan that's our job!" Naruto protested with tears in his eyes as Temari questioned Sakura's sanity.

"Oh c'mon he's a reformed blood thirsty killing sadistic former Jinchuuriki. How cool is that, he'd make a great Godfather and can you imagine the looks on people's faces - it's perfect" she admitted rubbing her hands together as she gave an evil laugh.

"Couhhh" came the little noise from Garra as he looked in disbelief at the couple, some one was actually happy he was like that, looking around the room he saw the stunned faces of every one present quickly turn to horror as Ibiki threaded his hand through Sakura's pink hair pulling her head back slightly as he bent to kiss her roughly, huh he wouldn't have thought the girl liked it rough.

"No n o n on noooooo stop!" came the collective cries of everyone including Temari and Kankuro as Garra watched on amused.

Harrumphing Sakura pulled away as Ibiki hugged her to his chest possessively kissing her on the top of her head, looking Garra up and down he shared a cunning look as he said "That's not a bad idea Hellcat, but maybe that should be Team Kakashi's job as family, don't worry he'll be an honorary Uncle" grinning evilly at Garra who returned the look saying "I would be honoured"

"Really?" Sakura sent an angelic smile at the affirmative nod.

"I would be happy to teach the child all I know about torture and killing" Garra promised enjoying the mind games the couple were playing with the others as he saw their faces go white.

"See Hellcat, our baby will have lots of help" Ibiki assured her, "let's go home"

"Okay, bye guys see you later" Sakura waved goodbye as they left the room leaving a stunned group behind them as they switched to talking about toys.

"You can't give real kunai's and shuriken's to a baby Ibiki and no, no chains either!"

"How about those Chucky dolls with the Knives?"

"Are they plastic?  
"Yes?"  
"Okay"

Turning back to the room Garra suppressed every urge to laugh at the group, pale faced and some trembling as his siblings grabbed Tsunade's sake.

The door opening again Tsunade did nothing to stop her groan as the Elders came in about to speak they waved her off

"Your busy yes, yes, here's the betting poll your better than us in charge of it," the old lady said as a chunnin gave a confused Tsunade a huge whiteboard already a third filled as she continued "Put me down for 10 ryo – changeling" followed quickly by her teammate saying " 5 ryo it's demon spawn". The chunnin biting his lip quickly put down some money saying "3ryo – an Edward sissors hands" as he quickly followed the elders from the room.

Exchanging glances everyone crowded around the white board seeing the names of many ANBU, jounin, and chunnin betting on the baby's birth.

"Rock, mineral, vegetable, human or other?" Kakashi said reading over Tsunade's shoulder.

"Demon spawn, devil, evil spirit" Kankuro read and the list went on.

"20 ryo a beautiful child" Garra bet as they looked at him in disbelief "That pulls a kunai out from under the blanket"

Yep that's more like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_See what reviews get you although I am so fucked fro school tomorrow, any one want to email me a load of lesson plans?_

_Enjoy and as always let me know what you think._

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x_


	3. Chapter 3

"Black dress, red top, no, blue top, no that clashes, oh white dress . . . .damn! Too tight"

Chuckling to the empty room Ibiki walked into the kitchen to get a drink, they had ten minutes before they had to meet his Hellcat's friends at the restaurant and she had spent the last 35 minutes going through her clothes. She had assured him that she was sorted, had everything ready and as the restaurant was only 5 minutes away they could take their time, he had been sceptical but his Hellcat wasn't one to spend hours getting ready in the first place and her outfit was lying on the bed waiting.

Placing the now empty glass in the sink Ibiki crossed his arms as he leant against the counter, he himself had been ready by the time she started to get dressed, black leather pants, combat boots, long sleeved black sweater, nice and simple – unlike his Hellcat.

She only had a small bump, nothing you would truly notice unless you were him or one of her teammates and saw her day in and day out, baring her stomach or in tight training tops, but now four months along her stomach was not the only thing increasing.

"Fuck! Nothing fits!"

"What's wrong Hellcat?" Ibiki called out as he made his way to the bedroom, she had to have something that would fit he thought, the wardrobe was full enough. Striding towards the bedroom he stopped in his tracks as he was met by Sakura, her pink hair framed her beautiful face, she looked as beautiful as ever but it was what she was wearing . . . . or rather what she was not wearing that stopped him. Doing a head to toe he took in the amazing sight of his wife, black open toe stilettos encased her feet making her long smooth legs seem longer than possible, black lacy half cut boy briefs showed off her deliciously round ass, her smooth stomach showing off a slight outward curve – it suited her and a matching black lacy bra attempted to support her full creamy breasts. Fuck, he knew her breasts had gotten bigger, he enjoyed sucking and massaging them every night but right now watching them as they seemed about to overflow the lace cups Ibiki smacked his lips in appreciation of the bounty his wife was showing him, as he took a step towards to her.

"Nothing fits any more, it's not even my stomach I could put up with that, all my clothes are obscenely tight over my breasts. I know they got bigger, but not that big, have they Ibiki?" Sakura complained as she raised her hands up to squeeze her breasts together in demonstration as she looked at Ibiki.

"Ibiki?" Sakura queried as his eyes fixated on her chest and hands as she jiggled her breasts, his eyes darkening and tongue wetting his lips as he raised his arms and in one swift motion took off his sweater flinging it towards the door.

"Ibi . ." her question trailed off as with a growl Ibiki rushed her banging her against the wall and pulling her lips into a hot searing kiss, his hands covering her breasts as he painfully but oh so pleasurably massaged them, tearing the moans from Sakura as she ran her hands over his back.

--------------

Furiously scribbling and crossing out words Naruto tried to sort out his speech, urgh it wasn't working the orange suited man groaned and scratched his head in frustration.

"Where the Hell is Forehead?" the complaint from Ino making every one look at her, as she blew blonde strands from her face, as she sat next to Chouji and Shikamaru. Seeing every one eying her she quickly defended herself

"Come on she's 20 minutes late already"

"Troublesome" the lazy Nara muttered as she looked around the room at the Rookie 9, senseis, Tsunade, Jiraya, and one or two others.

"She should be here, its bad manners to be late to your own congratulations dinner" Ino ranted, as she smoothed her top.

"Ino be patient she'll be here shortly" Keiko tried to soothe her friend, but it was Chouji's gentle pat on her arm that quietened her down, raising a few eyebrows amongst the teams.

"Datteboyo! It's done" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up excitedly muttering to himself as he read his speech.

Looking around the room he quickly ticked off everyone "Kakashi – sensei"

"I'm not your sensei anymore Naruto"

"Teme, Yamato – sempai, Sai, Bushy eyebrows, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Gai – sensei, Kurenai – sensei, Asuma – sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Shino . . ." Naruto continued naming everyone at the table and ticking their name off a list" smiling triumphantly Naruto stood up straight and faced the empty seat next to him and started "Sakura-chan . . .Hey where's Sakura-chan!" the blonde nearly screamed as he finally realised the guests of honour weren't present. Frantically looking around the room he started to pout and tears gathered in his eyes. Unable to bear the thought of him upset Hinata stood up and slowly patted his hand "I . . . I am s sure she will be here soon N n Naruto-kun" she sofetly reassured him.

"Yeah, it's not like Ibiki would hurt her or anything . . . " Kiba attempted to quip in jest, only to have all the male members of Team Kakashi turn evil eyes at him, forcing him to slump in his seat.

"No!!!!! poor Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei what if he's hurting her!" Naruto shouted in fear as Sasuke paled and his Sharigan blazed to life in anger, Sai clenched his fists and Kakashi and Yamato shared concerned looks.

"I know where he lives" Yamato volunteered.

"Let's go" Kakashi ordered concern laced in his voice for his little sister as he raised his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingan, as Team Kakashi left the restaurant quickly followed by the rest of their party.

"We will rescue the blossom of youthfulness that is the beautiful Sakura-Chan from the clutches of evil" pronounced Lee as the group neared Ibiki's. Instead of causing head shaking this statement actually brought along agreement as they determinately neared the house, slowing down.

"Are we actually going to knock on HIS door" TenTen questioned, as Ino stood behind Chouji, and Hinata stepped back from Naruto to stand next to Kurenai- sensei and Asuma.

Nervously looking at each other Team Kakashi slowly nodded their heads, the point of the meal was to warn Ibiki to not hurt Sakura, to show that she had many friends to protect her and that as a group they were. . . . not afraid of him, but standing outside his house all their previous worries were returning.

"Stop being wimps and knock alre . . ." Jiraya prodded only to stop as the sounds of begging rose in the night air.

"Oh God, Please . . . Please . . . Don't . . . . . . Don't . . . . . Please . . . . DON'T . . . . STOOOOOPPPPP AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The screams from behind the closed door galvanised the group into action shouts of 'Sakura' puncturing the air as Team Kakashi broke through the door quickly followed by the rest of the group. Tripping on a black article Naruto crashed to the floor causing a domino affect creating a heap on the floor.

" FUCKKKAWWWWWWW"

Looking up towards the area the screams were coming from they stared in disbelief and shock as they started to choke at the sight before them.

Sakura was pinned against the wall her arms raised and bound to a hook with what looked like a black bra, her legs were wound around Ibiki's waist the heels of her black shoes dug into his ass as he was pressed flush against her, her breasts mashed against his chest as he had one hand squeezing her ass and the other braced against the wall for support. Their naked bodies glistened with sweat as they breathed heavily regaining their senses, articles and scraps of black lace and leather littered the ground at their feet.

As his Hellcat rested her head on his shoulder Ibiki turned his head to take in the heap of open mouthed ninja's , narrowing his eyes at them he watched as the gulped and paled to resemble the colour of snow.

"You have 5 sec. . . ." he started to threaten his voice lowering and filling with anger, as the ninja's en masse scrambled to stand with shouts of 'RUN' as they fled out the door banging it closed at a weak attempt to make a barricade.

Raising his arm he unbound his Hellcats arms and helped lower her on shaky feet to the ground. Cloudy emerald eyes met his as she thickly asked

"Did they really just barge in here?" she questioned as she kicked off her heels and walked to the doors to check if it was locked.

"Yes"

"Huh" she replied as she bent down to pick up some sheets of paper lying on the ground.

Walking to his naked Hellcat he raised an eyebrow "Huh"

"Can't think, sex addled, torture them later" she confessed as the residual feeling of the mind shattering, throat cutting orgasm still ran through her body.

Smiling in satisfaction Ibiki wrapped an arm around her kissing her as she read the letter.

"Haaa" she weakly laughed as she moved away from Ibiki and slowly walked to the bedroom "Well that will be put off for a few more months" she said as she left Ibiki naked in the hallway with the letters in his hands. Looking down he chuckled as he read the knuckleheads letter.

_Sakura-chan is our sister and x x x x x x------------_

_You might be her husband but we are fam x x x x x _

_Look here if you hurt Sakura-chan you will have all of us to deal with, including Garra and his family x x x x x x x xx x _

_Sakura-chan is too nice for her own good and we won't let you take advantage of her, we are her family, her team, we've known her for years and we won't let her be hurt._

_I x x x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------_

_You might have Sakura-chan fooled but we know your dangerous xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Your too old to be with Sakura-chanxxxx xxxxxxxxx. If you ever ever hurt Sakura-chan, there will be no place to hide, we will hunt you down and make you pay. It doesn't matter how scary you are, NO ONE hurts Sakura-chan.x x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Big scary giant xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx bastardxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_---------------_

"We're safe, we're safe" came the ragged breathings and wide eyed stare from the ill fated group as they ran into the sanctity and safety of Tsunade's office. ANBU were here, ANBU guarded Tsunade, they were safe here.

Crashing down into her seat Tsunade tried to compose herself as she played the images she saw through her mind.

"We're dead, dead, he's going to kill us" Ino hysterically started as the girls started to hyperventilate in fear.

"We say we never saw it" Shikamaru said as Jiraya sneakily wrote into his note pad hiding it in his coat.

Trying to light his cigarette and failing Asuma shakily agreed "Right, saw nothing"

His whole body shaking Naruto rubbed his eyes as if hoping to erase the images from his mind.

Rummaging in her drawers Tsunade quickly started distributing sake to everyone, gulping his share Naruto turned to pass some to Sasuke only to see Sasuke and Kakashi furiously scrubbing their eyes and shaking their heads in agony.

"Kakashi-sensei, Teme . . .?" he questioned as every one turned their attention to the pair.

Raising blood shot eyes and a look of desperation etched on his face Sasuke sickenly said

"Sharingan"

Looks of horror and disbelief were quickly followed by sympathy and then horror at the absolute certainty that Sasuke and Kakashi were dead men.

_----------------------_

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay in case you don't get it – sharingan - Kakashi and Sasuke have the image of Ibiki and Sakura permanently copied onto their brains. Hahahaha._

_Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think, reviews very important for motivation im so busy now need an extra kick up the ass to write._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no rights to Naruto_

_-----------_

"It's suicide!"

"It will result in a death wish"

"Tsunade even you can see that this mission is too dangerous"

Her honey eyes taking in the concerned and worried forms of Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya, Tsunade sighed and sat back into her chair, folding her hands in front of her and lowering her eyes down to the seemingly plain folder on her desk. Deceivingly deceptive, that plain brown folder held the mission details of one of the most argumentatively dangerous missions she had ever had to assign.

Raising her hands to her eyes she attempted to rub the grit from her eyes, it had taken her many hours to come to this conclusion, her heart was heavy with guilt and mostly fear, with her decision.

"You read the mission details, can you think of a better solution" she offered up to the trio in front of her, praying that they would have an alternative idea. Hearing defeated sighs she looked up to see Shizune protectively cradle Ton-Ton to her chest as she gazed at her feet, Kakashi rubbed a gloved hand over his equally gloved face and tugged his hair, while Jiraiya met her gaze with an equal look of resignation.

"I have to what is best for Konoha" she declared softly as she continued "and you know he is the only one capable of carry out this mission"

"We know Hime" Jiraiya consoled her softly as he leaned his body against her desk.

"But how will we tell Sakura?" Kakashi questioned as he reached for his ever trusty orange Icha Icha to help him hide the uneasiness he felt at the whole situation.

"Maybe, it would be best not to tell her?" Shizune timidly offered up as the other three looked up at the dark haired woman.

x xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeez Forehead, is there anything left in this place?" Ino shouted out disgruntledly from the living room as Sakura and Keiko laughed at the blonds complaining.

"I hate to agree with her but she is right, you have very little left here" Keiko smiled at the pinkette in good humour, finally at ease with the young women of the Konoha12 she was becoming more comfortable with their humour and jibes with each passing day and was now as much a part of their friendship as Hinata or Ten Ten.

Giggling slightly Sakura folded her bed sheets into the box that rested on her now stripped bed.

"Only the necessities and bare minimum to make the place looked lived in" she confessed with a smirk. It had taken nearly a month and a half from when her and Ibiki's relationship became public knowledge for her to actually knuckle down and finalise the move into Ibiki's place officially. All that had to be done was pack up the few boxes of her belongings and that was that.

"Hey Sakura what about all the furniture?" TenTen questioned as she came in to lean on the bedroom door frame.

"The boys are taking some of it for themselves, the rest is staying, and the landlord paid me for what was left." The young medic said.

"You don't want any of it?"

Smiling at the brunette's amazement Sakura had a little evil thought and confessed "Well I don't really need any of it, _you saw_ Ibiki's place . . . . . . well you saw the hallway anyway." Waiting for the dawning looks of fear and trepidation to settle over TenTen's face and Hinata's and Ino's who had come to stand behind her, Sakura continued lowering her voice to a husky timbre.

"Ibiki's stuff is so much, more. . . nicer . . . comfortable. . . sensuous. . . . decadent . . . erotic than mine. His bed alone.... the dark timber frame, dark satin sheets, strong bed posts" raising her eyes Sakura looked over her friends seeing the unease as images assaulted their minds and turned their faces red, just as Hinata starteed to wobble she finished, "perfect for being tied up to."

Thump

Hinata hit the floor as Ino flushed red and grabbed TenTen who in a similar condition barely managed to string a coherent sentence.

"We'll go now. . . . kitchen. .. living room . . .more packing. . boxes. we got Hinata." As the two sped into the next room dragging an unconscious Hinata with them.

With a smirk that would rival Ibiki, Sakura turned to face Keiko

"What don't they like bondage?" she questioned as she wrapped a pillow case around her wrists in mock, causing Keiko to shake her head with a laugh at the younger woman's antic's.

"What? I like my way better than Ibiki's"

"I know you do Sakura and it's only due to years of serving with Ibiki that I'm not scared shitless of the two of you together" Keiko admitted, thanking the Gods that she had been on a mission the unfaithful night that her friends had barged into Ibiki's home. Team 7 were still deployed in the field according to rumours and the Hokage was locking herself in her office, the elders amazed at the productivity increase in the last week had tried to create a way to continue this trend, but upon being informed of the cause had backed down so quickly dust had been seen.

Giggling Sakura admitted with a sigh "Mmmm, it's so much fun to see them scurrying around scared of what i could do to them or scream at them, much better than Ibiki's way."

Feeling helpless Keiko watched as the pink haired woman, her stomach only slightly protruding went back to folding and packing her box with bed linen. Every one was terrified of Sakura's temper and while Sakura was having fun playing with everyone, they were all on the look out for pregnancy influenced temper swings. A shiver running up her back Keiko sank down onto the mattress as Sakura left the room, she had told the truth earlier, years of working with Ibiki meant she wasn't scared shitless, only Terrified of the couple, but she was one of the many who were living in fear of Sakura's temper once the pregnancy hormones kicked in.

x x xxxxxxxxxx

"I know this is difficult but your are the only one capable to carry out this mission"

Gritting his teeth Ibiki stared the Hokage down until she looked away, seeing the guilt and tension in her body and the heavy circles under her eyes he knew she hadn't come to this decision lightly.

"I am a shinobi of Konoha, I know my Duty" he stated standing tall and proud as he accepted the mission, taking a step forward he took the plain brown folder from Tsunade and stood back in his usual rigid commanding manner.

Clearing her throat Tsunade continued "The mission will start the day after tomorrow, you will have an ANBU team with you for back up, the rest of the details are contained in the folder" she finished.

Absorbing all he had been told in the last few minutes and staring down to look at the folder he voiced his worry.

"What about Sakura?"

"We think it best not to tell her the actual mission details" Shizune offered quietly from her corner, looking around the room Ibiki took in the concerned faces of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Kakashi. Meeting Kakashi eyes he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You'll take care of her?"

"You have my word" the silver haired shinobi promised the care of his sister like student foremost in his mind, reassuring Ibiki that his Hellcat would be safe.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Dia Duit_

_Sorry it took so long to update, the hidden evils of teaching – marking!_

_Any way I have no rights to Naruto; sorry this is short but need to get my brain back in gear._

_Thank you so so much for all your reviews, they mean so much and are great motivation, I'm sorry for not replying to them – v v v busy, but they were all read._

_As always please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x x x _


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_xxxxxxx_

Clearing her mind Sakura focused on the most important thing in her world at that moment. The reassuring and rhythmic thump thump of Ibiki's heart beat, the fact that she was resting her head against his naked chest was just an added bonus, her privilege as his wife she smiled.

Lying on the leather sofa wrapped in only one of the dark bed sheets she unknowingly resembled a dark erotic goddess lying on top of her half naked leather clad servant, an image not lost on Ibiki as he framed it in his mind to have for remembrance. His pack was packed, weapons ready to load and his shirt and armour ready to don when she released him from her death grip, grabbing him half way between dressing he was loath to admit but all it took was his Hellcat kissing him and rubbing her glowing body against his and he was pulling the two of them to the sofa leading to this situation. Running a hand up and down her back Ibiki kissed his Hellcats forehead and held her tighter in his protective grip.

Feeling the tightening of Ibiki's hold Sakura buried her head into his large chest and breathed in the scent that was Ibiki, leather and spice. Sighing she blamed her mood on hormones, it was only a routine reconnaissance mission but she didn't want him to go, there was no question of his safety he could take care of himself and it was a low security mission, she didn't want him to leave because he would miss out on the pregnancy. She hadn't a clue, from a medical point yes – a parenting point no, and it was him that bought the pregnancy books, the pregnancy diaries, kept a record. Yes, Morino Ibiki, Head of Torture and Interrogation, Head of ANBU, Konoha's scariest residence was totally and utterly excited about the pregnancy, about having a child, about the miracle as he called that was happening to them.

It had been late at night when the two had been wrapped up in the sheets, sweaty and breathing heavily recovering from an amazing feat of stamina and control, that he had announced his fears and his amazement at Sakura's pregnancy, reiterating the idea that he didn't believe he deserved something as miraculous as a child and most definitely not with the woman he loved above all else. He truly felt that having Sakura as his wife was a gift from the gods already, a child was a miracle.

But lying here with him she understood as similar fears had raced through her head and now resting against his chest side by side she was loathe to let him go, it was only for a month but she felt uneasy about the whole situation, it was a month that he would lose in the development of their child and without him around how would she not go crazy, removed from active duty, restrained from using more than 50 percent of her chakra at the hospital, who would she share her evil thoughts with?

"Hellcat, I have to finish getting ready now, Wren will be here in 5 minutes." Ibiki gently told the pink haired beauty in his arms who slowly raised herself up and allowed him to get up. Hearing the rustle of fabric and movement Sakura bit her lip as she felt her heart lurch, what the hell was wrong with her furiously wiping tears from her eyes they only fell faster dotting the sheet she had wrapped around her as she fisted the material and clenched it in her fist.

"Hellcat look at me, Hellcat . . . . Sakura Love" Ibiki gently pleaded as he crouched before and gently pried her hand from the cloth to hold it in his larger grip, as his other hand gently wiped her tears. Looking into her emerald cat like eyes he leaned forward and gave her the forehead a sweet kiss. "Shush its okay Hellcat . . ."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, it's a routine recon mission, no hassle" she interrupted him, admonished herself and explained all in the one sentence.

Smiling gently Ibiki said nothing, hearing the knock on the door that confirmed the arrival of Wren he leant in and gave Sakura a gentle kiss "I love you Hellcat, I m trusting you to take care of your self and our little miracle" he told her, his hand travelling to rub the bump that was appearing. Standing up she walked to the door with him and watched as he shrugged on his pack, stepping forward she opened the door to see a fully ANBU garbed Wren waiting for them.

"Ready to go?"

Nodding in answer Ibiki leant down and enveloped his hellcat in a loving embrace holding her tight as he whispered quietly in her ear.

"I love you Ibiki" Sakura responded.

Seeing her commander saying goodbye and her friend so obviously displaying her heart in her eyes tore at Keiko's heart and prompting her to say "We'll keep an eye on him Sakura"

Smiling slightly Sakura looked at the scroll Ibiki pulled out and handed her "Open this when I'm gone Hellcat, it should keep you occupied for the next month" he instructed her.

"I will, Come back safe, or I'll kick your ass" she quipped with a watery smile on her face.

Remembering the first time she had said those words brought a smile to his face as he responded in kind with a slight adjustment before poofing away.

"You got it Hellcat"

Allowing the tears to fall unchecked from her eyes Sakura closed the door and walked back to the living room to curl up on the sofa, dragging a cushion over to hold she bent her head and took in the faint smell of Ibiki. Eyes resting on the scroll in her lap she slowly opened and started to smile and then to laugh, perhaps she could use the whole team as dummies; it would be good payback, not total payment but some. Shaking her head in love and scheming, she whispered to the empty room.

"Thank you Ibiki"

X

_Morino Sakura,_

_By order of the Hokage of Konoha and the Kazekage of Suna you will be escorted by Team Kakashi to Suna to facilitate in the First Aid program of Suna's Ninja Academy._

_You will partake in and teach basic First Aid to new students as well as advanced First Aid to senior students. _

_The mission's duration is 4 weeks and on order of the Kazekage, you and Team Kakashi will be housed in his private house for this duration._

_Arrive at Konoha's gates at 8am for a swift departure._

_Godaime Hokage _

_p.s._

_Hatake will be on time or will be strapped to a hospital bed for a month and given to you to use as a medical dummy._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dia diut,_

_Yes pure unadulterated fluff!_

_I'm sorry it's short but it made sense to break it here, please let me know what you think and if any one could give me a realistic outline of pregnancy and laMa's classes I would really appreciate it._

_Like Sakura I know the medical outline but not the realistic – when does big bump develop, cravings, mood swings, the waddling, I know its different for every women but am sick of books and stories that say in month .. . By trimester. . have enough baby cousins and done enough babysitting to know crap when I read it. But asking any of them will have parentals on me and lectures ensuing._

_So please if any one can spare the pm-ing time let me know , or a good website. . . and please review your little notes gives me ideas._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no rights to Naruto._

"Oh please, please, please stop. Sakura-chan help, save me"

The pleads for help brought a smirk to her face and lighted up her green eyes mischievously as she peered over at her surrogate brother swathed in bandages and being examined by overly enthusiastic children intent on proving their ability to their beautiful teacher.

"You brought it on yourself Naruto, you all did" she replied happily, her gaze widening to take in the forms of Sai and Sasuke in similar positions of discomfort as they too were surrounded by children wielding bandages and splints.

"Uh Sakura-sensei, have we done this right?" turning around Sakura took in the form of Ryou, the eight year old a bundle of nerves afraid to disappoint his beloved teacher. Following him over to the stretcher she smiled indulgently at the little boy causing a slight blush to form on his cheeks, running an expert hand over the bandages, tugging on the knots and double checking the neck and body braces she turned to Ryou

"You did an excellent job Ryou, I'm proud of you"

Smiling she watched as the little boy's face turned entirely red before turning and addressing the victim

"Didn't he Kakashi-sensei?"

Attempting to wriggle in the body brace and unable to bring his hands together due to the splints and bandages, Kakashi sighed, god he wished he had his Icha Icha, "Very good job"

Smirking evilly Sakura surveyed the room with an expert eye, circling the room and giving advice and demonstrating proper bandaging when needed. Time passed swiftly and soon enough Temari arrived to bring the pink haired kunoichi to lunch. Dismissing her students she happily walked to the door to meet the dirty blond haired kunoichi eagerly anticipating what she could order.

"Aren't you forgetting something Sakura?" Temari's question jerking Sakura out of her internal debate, she looked quizzically at her friend quickly checking her pockets, keys, money, hair tie, what was she missing? Looking at Temari she watched as the blonde shook her head and jerked a hand to her left, following her direction Sakura giggled at the tied up forms of Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke.

"Ah, them. Nope I didn't forget, Yamato will be back in a few hours from patrol he can release them then"

"They could just use Chakra to escape"

"They could, if I hadn't spiked their drinks at breakfast temporarily blocking their chakra" Sakura countered raising a very Ibikiesque eyebrow at Temari.

"But if there's an attack, what if Garra wants them!" Temari argued feeling slightly aghast at Sakura's deviousness.

"That's why I ran it by Garra first" Sakura happily informed her before breezing past Temari in a wave of pink hair and a beaming smile.

"But if they have to go to the toilet!"

Stopping to turn around and placing her hands on her hips to look at Temari, Sakura shook her head, "Don't be silly, their covered in bandages, lots of padding" before smiling and continuing down the corridor leaving Temari to follow.

Turning around Temari looked helplessly at the remaining members of Team Kakashi bound and gagged with bandages by the ninja students, shaking her head she wondered if Sakura had always had suck a devious streak or was it too much exposure to Ibiki. Oh well, if Garra knew what was going on who was she to get in the way and honestly if it came down it she would be the first to admit out loud that Sakura's bipolar temper and attitude scared her slightly more than Garra, shrugging to herself she reached out and pulled the door closed behind her, ignoring the muffled pleas for help from the tied up shinobi as she followed Sakura down the corridor.

Xxxxx

She had been in Suna for three weeks, evidence available for all to see from her glowing skin that now sported a light tan, nearly 5 months pregnant Sakura was coming to the conclusion that it was nearly time to stop adjusting her tops and loosening her skirts and to actually buy some proper maternity wear. Problem was nearly everything she had seen was pink and floral and sickingly sweet. As she explained to Temari she liked lace and some ruffles at times but not to the degree that shop assistants thought pregnant woman should, Christ she was a kunoichi, a medic nin, she was the bloody Shadow of Konoha- on maternity leave, she realised with a sigh. Just because she had pink hair and was pregnant everyone seemed to propose lacy, frilly, colourful contraptions of torture, where was the simple elegant clothes.

"Jesus, is it too much to ask for maternity clothes that say, yes I'm pregnant but I'm a deadly assassin who's also a medic-nin and know over 150 ways to kill you and dispose of the body, not to mention torture" she cried out loud in the middle of the street stamping her foot on the ground in frustration. Seeing civilians and shinobi alike staring at her curiously she growled at them "What the hell are you looking at!"

Who the hell did they think they were looking at her like that, who did they think they were to judge her, let them try being in her shoes, in a different country, getting fat, not able to control your own body, needing to pee more than usual, being as hungry as Chouji . . . not having your husband around. Tears pricking her eyes Sakura quickly wiped her eyes, she missed Ibiki, and she needed him here to mind her, hold her, tell her he loved her, to call her Hellcat. Unable to stop she exploded intro a torrent of tears and sobs, instantly sending the surrounding people running from her.

"Sakura, what's wrong, what happened?!" an anxious Kankuro worriedly asked the pink haired woman as he quickly enveloped her in a hug rubbing her back.

"I want Ibiki, he's not here and he's on a mission, what if something happens to him or to the baby and he's not here" she sobbed into his chest.

Totally helpless and in utter despair Kankuro looked around for help, typical when you needed help no one was around, what to do, what to do, if Temari was . . .

"Come on Sakura, I'll take you to Temari, maybe the two of you could go relax at the osen"

"M'okay" Sakura sniffled and allowed the puppet master to escort her to Temari.

Okay, Kankuro thought, get Sakura to Temari, before she gets in an 'all men are bastards and must die' mood, warn every one that the inevitable has happened and help Garra put emergency measures in place.

Xxxxxx

Sitting behind his desk Garra listened half heartedly to Team Kakashi give their report, it was beneficial to everyone, their patrolling not only helped him but kept them away from Sakura, a win win situation and when Sakura did get her hands on them, well then even better, he would a first hand account from the pink haired Kunoichi about what she planned to do to them, she would be happy and he got some amusement out of their predicaments.

The sudden WHAMP of the office door hitting the wall as it was flung open jerked everyone's attention up to a panting Kankuro.

"Code . .ha. . . hah . . Red!" he panted out in a desperate warning as Team Kakashi looked at Garra confused, motioning a hand at Kankuro Garra signalled him to explain.

"I was in the market and saw Sakura, she went from raging anger to hysterical crying in 3 seconds flat!"

"Fuck!" Kakashi growled as he ordered Yamato "Go inform Konoha"

"Use the fastest bird, tell them it's on my orders" Garra said as with a nod Yamato rushed from the room. Naruto mouth opening and closing started to mumble incoherently " pain . . .dead. . ." as Sai and Sasuke turned matching shades of white. Tucking away his book Kakashi saw the state of his team and quickly took it out using it to knock the back of their heads.

"Your shinobi, get it together!" he ordered them, waiting for them to weakly nod their heads he tucked his book away and rubbed off the film of nervous sweat from his forehead as he turned and joined Garra and Kankuro who were quickly pouring over plans and strategies, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto following after him.

Damn Garra thought, it would be so much fun just to let nature take its course, but he had a duty as Kazakage to protect his people, well there were bound to be some incidents he couldn't account for he mused to himself in an attempt to satisfy the bloodthirsty part of him.

A few hours later saw a smiling Sakura and a relieved Temari join the men in Garra's office all evidence of planning and sheets hidden away as the two stood next to Garra's desk. The red haired Kazekage inwardly perplexed at the whole debacle but for once making a correct judgement call on how to proceed.

"Ah Morino-san .. "

" It's Sakura Garra you know that" the young woman interrupted him as she beamed angelically at him in gentle reproach.

Returning the smile Garra continued " Sakura, I was going to give you this later but I thought you might like it now, if it is unsuitable for the baby you will at least be able to use it" he informed as he reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a package wrapped in simple brown paper.

With a slight smile Sakura excitedly took the package and went and sat down on one of the small sofa's Garra had put in the room for the kunoichi to use, as Garra stood up and followed her sitting down next to her as she carefully unwrapped the present.

"Did you know Garra got Sakura a present" Kankuro questioned his sister. Shaking her head in denial she responded "He must be taking the whole honorary Uncle thing very seriously"

"She's beautiful!" Sakura's exclamation of joy drew everyone's attention to the pink haired woman as she enveloped Garra in a hug, causing his sibling's to stare wide eyed as. . as. . . Garra smiled.

What the hell, they thought exchanging glance as they looked at Team Kakashi in the same predicament.

Oblivious to their family's reaction Sakura smoothed the black curls from the porcelain dolls face; she was just beautiful, deep dark eyes, porcelain skin, black curls and a formal black kimono with cherry blossom designs.

"I thought you would appreciate her and if it is inappropriate for your child you will be able to use it" Garra said the trace of happiness laced into his voice changing to a slightly darker tone as he continued "You have watched The Addams Family?" he questioned.

Turning around Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as she excitedly questioned the red head.

"Really, OH my God, show me!!"

Beginning to gat scared Team Kakashi and Temari and Kankuro took a step back exchanging worried glances as they watched Garra gently take the doll from Sakura's hands and smoothed the curls on top of the dolls head. Feeling disturbed they watched on as the feeling of impending doom increased; this was not good, seriously not good.

Motioning Sakura to look closely Garra started to press down on the dolls obi as Naruto took a step closer to see. Suddenly there was a pop and a six inch blade shot out from the dolls head.

"EEEECCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Naruto shrieked as he jumped away from the weapon doll, narrowly missing the blade going into his eye, the doll . . . evil.

"She's perfect Garra, thank you so much, Oh just wait until Ibiki sees her!" Sakura exclaimed taking the doll from Garra and lovingly caressing her.

Jesus Christ, that was a toy for the child Kakashi exchanged glances with the others in disbelief, it was too dangerous and Sakura was. ... happy. Sighing in defeat he shrugged his shoulders as Sakura and Garra left the office to return to the Kazekage's house for the evening.

"I thought the Hag had said only plastic weapons for the child?" Sai questioned as Naruto was muttering under his breath "evil doll . . .destroy . ..scary . . devil doll"

"Do you want to tell her that?" Sasuke asked his team mate with a 'you have a death wish' look.

Xxxxx

In Konoha the merchants, civilians and the shinobi alike were wondering what could have happened to the Hokage's assistant to make her run through the streets of Konoha as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her feet. Racing up stairs Shizune burst into Tsunade's office taking no notice of the Elders present, ignoring their protests and complaints she quickly handed Tsunade the scroll she had nearly crumbled in her grip in her haste to get to the office as she informed her Hokage with a terrified look "Code Red"

Shooting her assistant a stern glance she quickly unfolded the scroll her eyes darting over the words and widening as her face paled, the now silent Elders watched quietly as Tsunade quickly barked out orders.

"Inform all ANBU captains, the Konoha 11, sensei's and jounins to get their assess here immediately! Call the civilian liaisons and start putting the emergency strategies into place!"

Standing up the female Elder quickly reached for the scroll only to have Tsunade thrust it under her nose, worriedly taking it from her she shared it with her teammate. Their faces paling the Elders they sat down heavily on the seats "We're getting too old for this shit" his uncharacteristic language pulling Tsunades gaze to him as him team mate responded "God help us."

_Godaime Hokage,_

_Morino Sakura's pregnancy hormones have started to affect her and her temper._

_Yamato_

Xxxx

Relaxing at the Kazekages abode was similar to a holiday for the Konoha Shinobi as they lounged in the large living room, all trappings of office and shinobi lifestyle gone as Team Kakashi, Garra and his siblings relaxed in oversized shirts, baggy pants, jumpers or wrapped in throws, of course within arm's reach of every one was a weapon. These were rare moments, moments all shinobi treasured and looked forward to, sitting around in a loose circle the group traded humours mission stories, mostly at Naruto' expense the blond taking it all in good humour. It was getting late into the night when they began to debate whether to go to bed or not, unfortunately the resounding and ominous knocking on the door settled the question as Kankuro went to answer the door.

Settling themselves into slightly more comfortable and presentable positions the group looked up to see a harried Baki being brought into the room by Kankuro. Quickly bowing to his Kazekage and ignoring the others in the room he said.

"Lord Kazekage, a Konoha ANBU arrived at the gates, code name Wren. Her Team and Commander Morino Ibiki were captured by the enemy, she is requesting aid to retrieve them."

"WHAT!"

The desperate shout drew every one's eyes to the form of Sakura standing next to an armchair a throw wrapped protectively around her. Cursing his lack of attention Baki sent an apologetic look to his Kazekage as he stood back to await orders.

"No, he's on a simple Recon mission, no serious danger!" Sakura hysterically cried as Kakashi went to take her in his arms trying to calm her down.

"You're going to send a squad right, Garra right" she pleaded tears in her eyes as she swung her head desperately seeking out the red heads gaze. Before he could respond she continued.

"We're going after him; we're going to get him out right!"

Stepping up to her quickly Garra quickly reassured her before she became hysterical. "Of course Sakura, Team Kakashi and my ANBU will head out immediately once Wren is questioned.

"Good, good" she sighed starting to calm down,

"Just rest Sakura, we'll bring him back" Kakashi soothed her.

"What do you mean rest, I 'm going too" she protested as she rounded on Kakashi forcing him to take a step back from the young woman.

"Sakura, your pregnant you can't come" he tried to argue with her.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I **can and can not do**!" she shouted angrily at him forcing him back against the wall.

"You must protect the child Sakura" Garra tried to reason as even he felt slight fear at the woman's anger.

"ARE you saying I would harm my child!" she seethed as her anger grew and emerald eyes filled with flames.

"No Sakura, it's just, what if you get hurt?" Temari gently said.

"**I am the Hokage's apprentice, top medic-nin, the bloody Shadow of Konoha and a MORINO, I will protect my child and make every one of those fuckers pay for taking my husband!!" **Sakura shouted as her eyes brimmed with fire and flame in her anger and her voice heated as if it would peel the anger from their skin. Breathing deeply she raised her eyes to meet every one's gaze one by one, seething out in a voice that would cut steel. "**And no one is going to stop me!"**

Huddling against furniture and slumping against walls they all breathed in relief as she left the room.

"Are we sure she doesn't contain a demon?" Baki questioned as he shakedly sat down on the seat behind him.

Looking at him in disbelief Yamato rubbed his head "Don't we have enough problems"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly the darkness faded and he was able to open his eyes, trying to move he quickly realised he was tied, his arms securely fastened behind him and his legs shackled to the ground.

"Look who finally woke up" a dark sensuous voice called out from the surrounding darkness. Squinting his eyes he made out the form of a woman as she walked towards him and into the light. Walking around him she glided a hand over his naked shoulders, feeling the muscles bunch up underneath her touch, standing in front of him she swung her leg over his lap effectively straddling him.

"We're going to have so much fun baby, your not going to know what hit you" she purred into his ear as she leaned her breasts against his chest and licked the shell of his ear.

'You better take care of Sakura, Kakashi' Ibiki thought as he felt hands rub the scars on his skull.

X xxxxxxxxx

_Dia duit,_

_Well that was fun, please let me know what you think and as always thanks for you reviews._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x_


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no rights to Naruto_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_xxxxxx_

Smirking at the captured man the pinkette twirled her hair with her fingers and bent her head to accept the kiss from her black haired team mate as he wrapped his arms around her waist caressing her body, one hand moving upwards to mould her breast to his hand the other moving down to rub in between her legs through her shorts. Arching her body up she moaned and writhed in her team mates hold as he played her body like a musical instrument, her eyes opening suddenly they flashed in heat, mirth and cruelty as she met his gaze, her eyes raking over his from bound to the chair.

"A stepping stone, to use and discard, why would any one love you. Why would you think I loved you? Fool."

His heart lurched in his chest as the words he feared were uttered from her lips, no, no he admonished himself. Think, think, Sakura's not like that, she wouldn't do that, he repeated in his head forcing himself to remember the truth.

"_He's my team-mate and I longer have that kind of interest in him anymore"_

"_She collapsed of chakra exhaustion twice healing you alone"_

"_Stuck in a loveless marriage Sasuke, it would kill me"_

"_You looking after me, you're always there when I need you"_

"_I love you too Ibiki"_

"_Yes Ibiki, I'll marry you"_

"_Did you have to answer the door like that, you could have buttoned your shirt grabbed a bandanna, but no, you had answer the door half naked, all sexy and sexily sated."_

"_No, I'm not sure how he will react, what if he doesn't want the baby, I love him and want him to love our baby, it wasn't planned, but our baby is not a mistake_!"

"_Okay, that's it! Shows over, you put your clothes back on, your mine"_

"_If you come near my husband again Mitarashi, I'll gladly fill that punch with Chakra"_

"_I love you Ibiki"_

"_Come back safe, or I'll kick your ass_

"You . . . cough ... cough. You'll have to do. . cough. .better than that ." he spat out at the woman in front of him as he pulled his mind back to reality and once again felt his throat crackle from dryness as he spoke, taunting the woman in front of him. If any one could turn an interrogation around it was him, he just needed some time. Something he realised he might have plenty of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxx

She had wasted no time and honestly in the face of her fury all were wary of getting in her way. She was an inferno, a hurricane, an earthquake, an unstoppable force of nature that would kill you if you were foolish enough to think you could survive an encounter with her. The Suna ANBU had quickly realised this when two of them had been rendered unconscious, barely breathing and carrying numerous injuries within the blink of an eye when they had questioned the validity of her skill as a kunoichi. Wren hardly had time to mutter a warning before Sakura had let loose her temper and cowed the rest of the ANBU with her threats, her eyes a flame and her aura suffocating them with her killing intent. Yes, they now knew not to interfere with Morino Sakura – another shock to the system, but one that could be plausible, they were both crazy and hurt any one who got in their way.

But it was when they saw the Kazekage watch what he said around the pink haired kunoichi and oh so subtlety do as she told him, that they realised without a shadow of a doubt that Morino Sakura was not a simple kunoichi, she was a force of nature and woe behold anyone who stood in her way.

Standing at the gates of Suna Sakura waited impatiently for the rest of the team to arrive. Dressed in one of Temari's dark kimono like tunics her pregnancy was not as visible due to the high clinching waist under her breasts and her own strong abdomen muscles, her usual shorts were visible under the tunic and her gloves were already on her hands. But what caught many of the ANBU's eyes was the katana on her back, a weapon no one had ever seen her use – apart from her team mates.

Her face was hard and unreadable, her emotions locked tight for when she would need them, falling into her Shadow persona she allowed herself to become death and shadows – what she used to refer to Shadow. As Shadow she could kill torture and be unstoppable, there was no room for doubt here; it was what allowed her to do what she had to, to protect Konoha and her precious people. A sliver of molten anger leaked out from within her, sending out a wave of intent and destruction as she promised to retrieve her most precious person, from who ever had taken him from her, causing the surrounding ANBU to shiver and cautiously look at the stoic kunoichi. Finally feeling the arrival of the Kazekage, Kankuro and Kakashi, she turned around and in a voice that brooked no argument and a tone that even made the Kazekage nod his head in agreement she bit out "Let's go" as she leaped off, forcing the ANBU and her team to follow or get left behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God Ibiki, No, No this can't be happening Ibiki!" his pink haired Hellcat sobbed into his arms as she sat in their bed surrounded in blood. Her blood, the baby's blood. She wouldn't move, she wouldn't go to the hospital, she was hysterical and incoherent, the only words he could understand were the pleas to god and to him that it wasn't real. Her eyes screwed shut as wave after wave of pain racking through lower pelvis region caused her whole body to convulse, sitting in the bed amongst the blood soaked sheets holding her he felt useless, helpless and a failure. He failed to protect his Hellcat, his wife, his love; he failed to take care of his unborn child, his little miracle.

_There is always some risk with every pregnancy and these measures are just a precaution_

This could happen, this was a possibility, his Hellcat could lose the baby and it would be his fault for putting her through the whole process, all the other genjutsu's he had worked through, he more than any one knew how they were used for interrogations, keep the hostage fed and healthy, suppress the chakra and work on the mind. But now, now they had found a scenario that he feared and they knew it.

"Well boys, I think we're starting to get somewhere" the female voice resonated through the room as he felt a feminine hand caress his clenched jaw.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They covered ground quickly and systematically, carefully setting pace so as not to use up too much chakra and more importantly not to wear Sakura out, Garra had watched her, seen her determination as she travelled and then felt like kicking himself for a fool. Telling the others that they were near enough he grabbed Sakura and said they would met up 200 meters from the enemy base, before any thing could be said the duo were engulfed by a whirlwind of sand and disappeared.

He had thought it was a good idea, help her save her energy and not run her down, more fool him and him the Kazekage, he ranted to himself as he once again ducked to miss the deadly fists of an enraged Sakura.

"Get the hell out of my Garra or Kazekage or not you'll find yourself in the next country" Sakura threatened the taller red head as he stood in her way from getting Ibiki.

"We wait for the others Sakura, that's an order" he ordered her as he secretly pleaded 'and they better get here soon'.

"Move Ga . . ."

"Yo, we're here" Kakashi poofed next to them as the others quickly followed afterwards.

Grabbing Kakashi by the shirt she raised him off the ground growling into his face "What the hell took you so long!"

Floundering in the face of hormonal pregnancy killing intent, Kakashi's mind went blank, an unconscious protection method as any thing out of his mouth would have resulted in his death.

"Sakura – chan, we need to make a plan to get Ibiki" Naruto tactfully and quietly informed his sister, the others shooting thankful glances to him as the woman released her older brother figure and stepping back nodded.

Standing straighter Kakashi caught his breath and started to explain. "Okay, Yamato you stay out here with the ANBU to catch any one that tries to escape Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Saku ... Where's Sakura?"

The silver haired shinobi looked frantically around to see the pink haired medic coolly heading towards the base.

"Fuck" he exclaimed as Team Kakashi, Garra and Kankuro quickly followed the kunoichi.

Running into the stone building that had once served as a lone hotel outpost in the middle of no where but now was the base for enemy ninja's Team Kakashi, Garra and Kankuro came to a halt as they entered the large foyer. Swivelling their heads they took in the numerous corridors, stairs and doorways that lead off the foyer.

Scratching his had and sweat dropping at the unfairness of life Naruto sighed "How are we going to find Sakura-chan . . ."

BOOM!!!! WHAM!!! BOOM!!!

"Follow the explosions" Sai dead panned as they all ran up the stairs towards the bangs and noises that heralded the anger and destruction their team mate was causing.

Furiously running down a hall they narrowly avoided colliding with the wall that suddenly exploded out before them in a crash of dust, planks and plaster, covering their eyes and coughing they looked up to see an enraged Sakura pinning a quivering, terrified shinobi to the wall, who was frantically trying to loosen her grip from around his neck.

Her hair flying around her head from the speed of her attack, the muscles in her arms were taunt as she pinned the shinobi to the wall, raising her eyes up to meet his she looked up through her eye lashes, her eyes hard, cold and glittering like emeralds they quietened the shinobi as his struggles ceased.

"Where is my **Husband**?" malice dripped from her cold voice as she questioned the quivering ninja.

Hyperventilating he started to pray under his breath as he looked into her eyes, the eyes of death. "I . . . . I . . I. . ."

"Where is **my Husband!**" she questioned her voice like steel, her impatience evident as she shook the man like a rag doll.

Whimpering in her hold, she was disgusted and took a step back from him keeping him pinned to the wall as the crotch and legs of his pants darkened and the smell of urine permeated the air.

Kankuro watched on in unease, this was reminding him too much of when Garra was younger, a sly glance to his brother revealed a look of ease and expectation on his face. Swearing to himself he wondered why none of her Team mates tried to stop her, they seemed on the verge of it but would keep pulling back, her temperament to the extreme this couldn't all be attributed to pregnancy hormones, some one had to stop her while the man was still alive he realised as he noticed her tightening her hold around the man's neck and saw his face start to take on a bluish hue.

Taking a step forward he opened his mouth. .

"He's with Naoma" a strangled voice called out.

Whipping their heads around they looked in the cavern of a room that the wall had been broken from, within were two shinobi a young blond sitting on the ground holding his head, the other a brunette and several years his elder kneeling beside an upturned table. Coughing he looked up to see the Konoha and Suna ninja's looking at him.

Her hand tightening at the mention of a female name Sakura didn't even acknowledge the crack that came from the ninja's neck as her jaw clenched and she dropped him without a thought to the ground. Wincing at the sound Sasuke watched as the brunette's face paled as his eyes ran over the form of his team mate, making her way towards him Sakura caught his undivided attention as he looked up at her in fear. Squatting down beside him she looked him in the eye and coldly purred at him

"And where is _she_?"

Gulping and fighting the urge to faint as he looked into the deadly beautiful face of the pink haired kunoichi he whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"Next floor up, at the end of the corridor, honey moon suite"

The honeymoon suite, the honey moon suite!, what the fuck was he doing in there, he was supposed to be captured, be tortured, not be in the fucking honeymoon suite! Her aura and killing intent magnified to proportions that could possibly have equalled the Kyuubi as she stood up "He better be tied to a chair and not the fucking bed" she growled out.

'That's why they didn't stop her' Kankuro thought to himself as he flattened himself to the wall as she walked past him, her aura and intent suffocating him in her close proximity.

"Are you going to kill us too?" the young blond asked from his seat on the floor, no older than 16 this must have been one of his first missions.

"No, we're just here for damage control" Kakashi feeling sorry for the kid said as they followed Sakura to the stairs, stepping over the body of the dead shinobi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smack!

His head whipping to the side Ibiki did nothing more than spit out the blood and saliva that had built up in his mouth, his face stung but it was child's play compared to other things he had had to endure. Smirking he recollected the circumstances that gave him the scars on his face and head, knowing this would piss the red head off he chuckled evilly before raising his head to smirk at her.

"Tut, poor little girl trying to play with the ground ups" he goaded her, watching as her anger grew and her face became flustered.

"Go back to the playground little girl"

Smack!!

"SHUT UP!"

"Tut tut, can't even keep your cool, can you?"

Smack!

"Go back to Daddy little girl, maybe he can show you how to do it properly"

Smack! "I don't need my father!"

Bingo!

"Didn't your Daddy ever tell you, rule No.1 of interrogation; it's the same whether you're the victim of the abuser. Don't show any weakness and little girl" Ibiki watched as the confusion and inadequacy built up on her face "that includes losing your temper" he finished triumphantly as he saw her face redden in anger.

Smack! Smack!

BOOM!!! WHAM!!! BOOM!!!!

CRAsH!!!!

Her slaps ceased at the commotion below them, turning around she ordered half of the ninja's in the room to go investigate leaving one in the bedroom with her and 3 in the sitting room of the honey moon suite.

"Weakness, you want to talk about not showing any weakness" the red headed woman challenged Ibiki.

"Well how about we talk about that marriage tattoo on your chest. A very visible weakness." She taunted him.

Relaxing in his chair Ibiki simply watched the woman as she tried to goad him into a response, he had the information he needed he just needed the right opportunity to use it. Playing along he clenched his jaw, it would be so much more sweeter if she thought she was winning, the look on her face when she realised she had been played, and all he had to do was be himself and wait for the reinforcements to arrive.

"Big, clever ninja like yourself and your reputation to boot, tut tut your poor little wifey, does she know what your like, what you do, does she sit at home all innocently waiting for you to return?"

Getting no response except the clenching of a jaw and narrowing of the eyes she smirked and continued.

"I wonder what would happen if I sent some of my men to say hello, give her a special greeting" she threatened feeling in control, no man could refuse that.

"Haahahhh Haa HAAAA hhhhHAAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAAAA" The laughter exploded from his chest and the tears rolled down his face as he imagined the scenario if it was carried out.

Annoyed and angry that he would laugh at her she was even more confused that he would laugh at the situation, what kind of man would allow his wife to be raped?

"I'm serious, I'll do it!" she shouted out

Controlling his laughter Ibiki took a few deep breaths before speaking "Oh I'm sure you would, but my _wifey_ would chew them up and spit them out making them eunuchs. Actually please do, she be grateful for the stress reliever - actually the village would probably be more grateful"

Was he crazy, she thought to herself, seriously that kind of talk was creepy, she had heard many rumours about Konoha's Head of Torture and Interrogation but had thought that many were exaggerated, like the stories about her father. Time to change tact, keep them on their toes, sauntering up she straddled his lap and smiled down in her most charming way " . . .

CRASH!!! BOOM!!!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM **MY** **HUSBAND** YOU RED HEADED BITCH!!!!!"

The sudden feeling of impending doom came over Naoma as she looked to see a pink haired kunoichi standing where there had once been a wall, her face full of fury and her emerald eyes glittering with anger.

"What is it with her and walls?!" A Sunian accent was heard question as the ninja's from the next room poured in and say Team Kakashi, Kakashi and Garra.

"Oh shit it's the Kazekage!"

"We're dead!"

"We're going to be sand coffined!"

"Wait, why isn't he attacking?" the others looked at their team mate realising he was right and surveyed the scene again as Naoma quietly got up from Ibiki's lap, not because she was afraid. . just to be in a better position to attack.

"We are here for damage control" Garra coolly informed the ninja's, borrowing Kakashi's phrase as their gazes fell on Sakura, whose eyes were focused solely on Naoma.

"Are you _Naoma_?" her voice dripped ice as she looked the red head up and down.

Pulling up all her metaphorical balls that she possessed and every ounce of attitude her Father gave her, Naoma straightened her back and responded.

"Aww, I'm flattered, you know my name."

"And you'll be **flattened** in a minute if you don't **get the hell away from my husband**!"

"What the Hell are you doing HERE?" Ibiki roared from his chained position on the chair."

"Saving your bloody ass, you bloody BASTARD" Sakura retorted angrily, bloody bastard after all she did to get here is the bastard grateful no, he shouts at her.

"Aww is this the little wifey, how cute" Naoma said looking Sakura up and down, sure the pink haired woman was gorgeous but no way in hell was she admitting that.

"HATAKE! what the hell is she doing here? You were supposed to take care of her!" Ibiki reprimanded Kakashi, who caught between a rock and a hard place shook his head and waved his hand at Sakura in a 'that answer enough'

"Take care of me, Take CARE of Me!! I am not some child!!"

"But you are with **child!!!"** Ibiki argued with her as the others in the room were forgotten in their argument.

Totally bewildered the enemy ninja's watched in disbelief as the husband and wife argued in front of them, looking over at the Konoha and Suna Ninja they saw them sweat dropping at the couple. Catching their looks Kankuro waved his hand at them and mouthed "Run while you can"; he couldn't be serious, could he.

"I'm Pregnant, not a fucking **invalid**!"

Fuck that, they were out of here and wasted no time running out of the room.

"And if you got **hurt**!!"

Every one was forgotten as they argued, Naoma now standing by the side lines in shock.

"I'm a medic! And I'm not stupid. I'm not using Chakra"

What!!! The thought resonated through every one's mind as they looked from Sakura to the demolished wall. Hormonal Sakura, hormonal Sakura her team and friends thought in fear.

Naoma, looking on in disbelief suddenly remembered her fathers orders, she would be a true kunoichi of her family and finish her mission.

"No wonder you were so eager to get in my pants that night baby, stuck with a fat wife I must have heaven sent to you" she purred to Ibiki as he gave her 'death wish signed' look and her attention was drawn to the orange clad, silver haired, make up wearing ninja's frantically waving their hands in 'No NO' motions the two dark haired ninja's and the brunette making more sedate motions all with a look of horror on their faces. Even the Kazekage had closed his eyes.

"WHAT!!"

Coughing suddenly Naoma massaged her throat at the suffocating effect the pink haired kunoichi's chakra was having on her.

"Mmmm" she strangled out "Didn't you know, tut tut tut" oh this was easy the pinkette would lose it and start crying any minute, just like her cousin, pregnancy hormones made her cry at the drop of a hat.

"While the cat's away the mice will play" she continued to goad, smirking at the pinkette who stood stricken in place, as were her team mates.

Her attention focused on the woman in front of her Sakura started to breathe deeply.

"Guess you weren't satisfying, but considering the disgusting bump that easy to see"

Eyes widening Team Kakashi slowly took a step back, dragging Kankuro and Garra with them.

"But I can't blame him, why have wine when you can have champagne" Naoma gestured to her own body comparing it to Sakura's as she saw tears gather in her eyes.

"Sakura- chan don't cry they were orders" Naruto shouted out unhappy to see his sister cry.

"Dobe!"

"Dickless!"

"Naruto!"

"Idiot!"

"Uzumaki!"

Confused Naoma looked at the blond loud mouth to see his team mates berating him, looks of fear on their faces as they warily watched their pink haired team mate – Sakura.

Her gaze going from her team mates to her husband she questioned "Orders? You were on a simple recon mission Ibiki"

"Oh honey he wasn't on a mission, he was keeping me entertained, it's sad your friends have to lie to you and say it was a mission" Naoma smirked as the superior feeling coursing through her.

WHAM! CRACK!

Without her chakra the force behind Sakura's punch had sent Naoma crashing into one of the hotel's foundation pillars. Shaking slightly the men were relieved when it didn't collapse but winced in sympathy for the red haired woman who made a crack as she hit it, her shoulder and pelvis cracking as she fell to the ground the blood pouring freely from her broken nose.

Turning around to face her husband she saw her team mates out of the corner of her eye try to make themselves smaller, too afraid to leave her in case she hurt herself but too afraid of her to try and stop her.

Smiling evilly at Ibiki she took in the chains that had him secured to the chair, cracking her knuckles she looked up to meet his eyes and in a voice that sent a chill down Garra's spine said.

"Ibiki. **_Want to tell me exactly what the FUCK kind of mission you were on_!!!!**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dia duit,

This was one of the hardest chapters to write and as such I would gratefully appreciate your opinion on it. Am starting to get a little sick of typing from all the assignments I am doing at the moment so honestly can't say when I will have the next chapter up.

Thank you for all you reviews and I hope you enjoyed.

Lots of Love,

The Rose and the Dagger x x x x


	8. Chapter 8

_I have no rights to Naruto _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TAP TAP TAP

"Ibiki wake up"

What the fuck happened, shaking his head slightly Ibiki groggily opened his eye to see the concerned faces of Yamato and Kankuro looking down on him, trying to sit up he was pulled back only to realise he was still tied to the chair.

"Some one want to get me out of this?" he asked with a scathed look as Yamato sheepishly scratched his head, releasing him Kankuro helped the big man up as he wavered slightly on his feet.

"Whoa big guy take it easy"

Steadying himself on his feet Ibiki sent Kankuro a chilling look that made him gulp "Morino- sama, sorry" Christ, Ibiki and Sakura can both kill with a look, Kankuro thought.

"What happened, where's Sakura?" Ibiki questioned as he looked around the demolished room, ignoring the unconscious form of Naoma.

"Well after Sakura laid into you and knocked you out, Naruto went flying through the wall . . . "

"She knocked me unconscious?" Ibiki interrupted Yamato, damn she really was angry at him.

"Yes, you also have a hairline fracture in your jaw, one of the ANBU will fix it. Then Kakashi . ."

"Where's Kakashi, he was supposed to take care of her, not let her traipse around the country" Ibiki countered angrily.

"To stop Sakura would have both stupid and detrimental to one's health, even my own" came the response from the red headed Kazekage as he walked into Ibiki's line of sight.

"She's pregnant, he's supposed to take care of her as are you, her team mates and friends!" what the fuck was going on, dammit all could he trust no one Ibiki cursed, standing up straight he spied his shirt and coat and quickly grabbed them putting them on.

"Ugly's hormones have started to kick in, ANBU and Sasuke have gone to find Dickless, Ugly and Kakashi-sempai" Sai told them as he entered the room catching the end of Ibiki's question.

"Where is she and Kakashi?" he bit out through clenched teeth his patience wearing thin.

"After Dickless went through the wall, Sempai tried to calm her down and she sent him flying through the wall as well." Sai reported with a little smile, subconsciously in the little box of emotions in his brain thanking god that all of Danzo's training meant he could hide his true feelings – fear.

"And where the hell is my wife now" Ibiki asked as he quickly strode out of the room as the others followed all forgetting the body of Naoma in the room, as they tried to keep up with the deadly ANBU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura calm down, their your team mates, your family" Sasuke tried to reason with the infuriated woman as tears coursed down her cheeks, the remaining ANBU watched on in trepidation as they attempted to back up the Uchiha. They had raced to this location after hearing two consecutive explosions only to see the prone forms of Hatake and Uzumaki in the clearing surrounded by planks of wood and plaster, looking up to see the two identical holes in the hotel wall and the oncoming form of the deadly pinkette they had faltered. They couldn't attack a friend and ally of the Kazekage, especially as she was pregnant, all had sighed a breath of relief when the Uchiha had turned up and begun to reason with her, or tried.

What the hell kind of idiots bring a pregnant woman on a mission Ibiki furiously thought running towards his Hellcat as he saw her take a swing at the Uchiha only for him to narrowly miss a journey into the land of nod, extremely stupid fucking idiots he realised including the bloody Kazekage, especially when they don't bring another woman with them to calm her down.

Running as quickly as he could he came up behind his Hellcat and grabbed her, effectively pinning her arms to her side he looked at the Uchiha and ordered "If we're not back in within an hour come looking" might as well be realistic, she wasn't using Chakra but she was still deadly Ibiki admitted to himself as he poofed the two of them to a clearing a few hundred metres away.

Landing in the clearing Ibiki loosened his hold on Sakura only to have her turn around and swing for his head, ducking the barrage of punches and then kicks Ibiki saw red. "Stop your fucking stupidity Hellcat" he growled as he roughly grabbed by the shoulders and despite his anger and rough mannerism, gently pinned her to the trunk of a tree.

"You'll hurt the baby" he voiced his fear looking down into the tearful eyes of his Hellcat.

"Fuck you Ibiki" she spat back at him but at the same time calmed her struggles.

"Hellcat"

"No, don't you fucking dare Ibiki . . ." she snarled as tears fell unbidden down her face, her hurt and sorrow at his betrayal coming through despite her anger, feeling him relax against her body she brought a knee up between his legs, after what he had done nothing was sacred.

"Fuck Hellcat!" Ibiki roared as he barely grabbed her leg in time to stop the damage. Quickly spreading them he situated his himself against her body in-between her legs.

"Listen, just fucking listen Hellcat"

"Why the hell should I, you bastard, you lied to me!!!!"

"I didn't have a . ."

"You played me for a fool!!" she shouted turning her head from him.

"Dammit Hellcat Look at me" Ibiki ordered as he watched his Hellcat's eyes light up to magnificent green in her anger, her slight struggles against him hardening his cock as his Hellcat rubbed her delicious body against his, it had been nearly a month with out his Hellcat, without her warmth, her touch. Focusing on her kissable lips Ibiki raised a hand to grasp her head, running his fingers through her hair to get purchase he tilted her head to expose her neck quickly bending down to trail kisses up her neck and jaw.

"You bastard, kissing me isn't going to ..." Sakura stopped as Ibiki's skilled lips grabbed her and silenced her in their gentle domination and claim.

Each time Sakura thought to end the kiss, he would move slightly, change his position, and some new sensation would assault her senses, causing her to lose her train of thought. It had been too long, living together for weeks had gotten her use to his constant attentions and going cold turkey for nearly four week had been devastating, each kiss, tongue swipe and caress was setting her on fire, the hunger in her body building rapidly as Ibiki kissed, touched and pressed his hips into hers showing her that he had missed and needed her as much as she needed him.

Wrenching her mouth from his she snarled "You Bastard do you thi . ... Awwwhhhh!!" her complaints and anger deflating out in a low moan as Ibiki suddenly wretched her shorts down and with skilled fingers rubbed her folds spreading the slight wetness that accumulated there all over her soft pink sensitive flesh. Smirking into her neck he lightly bit down on her shoulder bringing another moan to her lips as he simultaneously rubbed quickly and hard over her clit making her hips buck in response.

Quickly taking his hand from her hair, he went to loosen his pants only to quickly grab her fists again as she went to punch him off her.

"That wasn't nice now was it Hellcat" he purred coolly into her ear as he nipped her earlobe drawing it into his mouth, roughly pining her hands above her head with one hand, he released his cock from the confines of his pants as he skilfully stepped on her shorts to push then to her ankles and kicking a foot made them fall off her.

"Do you know what happens now Hellcat, do you know what happens to bad Kunoichi's who put themselves in danger" he seductively asked her as he bent his legs so he could rub his cock against her wet folds, feeling the heat and wetness emanating from her core he groaned into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine and causing more heat to gather in between her legs at the sound of his voice.

"They get fucked!" he whispered harshly into her ear, quickly thrusting every inch into her heat as they moaned in unison. They were playing his game now and by the time he was finished she would be begging for forgiveness.

"Amuuummm Ibiki" Sakura moaned as he slid out of her only to slide back in with a buck of his hips, instantly sending a shiver through her. God she missed this, missed him as she tilted her hips to meet his oncoming strokes she hummed and moaned with every stroke of his thick, hard cock as it entered her, filling her and making her whimper. Her body on fire she now struggled to come, to be able to grab onto Ibiki and urge him on, urge him to go faster, to go harder, to fuck her, for all his strength as he pinned her to the tree he was still gentle as he took her, as he stoked the flames within her higher and higher.

"Do you like that Hellcat; do you like the feel of my cock deep inside you, filling you?"

He had to ask the question again as she tried to focus through the haze of pleasure that was coursing through her body as he played her so well making her moan out her answers.

"Answer me Hellcat!" punctuating the order with a jerk of his hips that made her scream.

"Yessss!!!"

"Yes what!"

"Yes, Awwwhh, I love the feel of your cock in me!"

Smirking he slowed the thrusts of his hips swivelling them as he entered her, feeling every glorious inch of her heat surrounding him.

"Do you want my cock Hellcat, do you want every inch of my cock in you"

"Yes, God please Ibiki!!" she breathed out.

"Pleading Hellcat?" God he loved this, the control, the power all made sweeter by the woman in his arms, his wife, his Hellcat, His.

"Do you deserve it Hellcat, do you?"

"Yes!"

Thrusting slowly in and out and he viciously hissed in her ear "I don't think you do Hellcat, putting yourself in danger, putting our child in danger Hellcat! Does sound like a good thing to do?"

No she thought through the haze of pleasure, but it was to save you, it was for you, it was too hard, she could hardly think let alone speak, the pressure building up between her legs becoming her entire focus.

"Ohh God" the scream tore from her lips as he thrust harshly into her filling her entirely until he couldn't move any deeper.

"Was it a good thing to do Hellcat!!?"

"NOOOOOOooooo" she keened out her body bucking at the beginning of pure bliss only to have Ibiki pull out and shallowly thrust into her again and again. Damn it wasn't enough, she needed more.

Aware of his Hellcats predicament Ibiki smirked evilly as he went for her lips biting and sucking harshly before he started questioning her again.

"Will you do it again Hellcat?"

"I . . .

"Will you put yourself in danger like that again?"

"I ..."

"Will you put the baby in danger again Hellcat"

"NOOO!!!" no she wouldn't risk the baby, she didn't mean to risk the baby, it had been for Ibiki.

"You'll listen to me Hellcat, you'll do as I say" he ordered her as he moved deeper into her as she complied.

"Awww"

"You want to protect the baby Hellcat" he wickedly whispered into her ear as she deliriously nodded her head "Yes"

"Then you'll do what I say Hellcat, no more putting yourself in danger?"

"AWHHHH no"

"Tell me!"

Swivelling his hips and thrusting his cock in deeper there was only one thing for Sakura to say.

"Yes, Ibiki! I'll do what you say AWWWWW"

Letting go of her hands Ibiki triumphantly grabbed her hips and began pistoning his cock in and out of her tight wet hot body the feeling pure bliss as he concentrated on her warmth. Wrapping her hands around his body and lifting her leg around his hips Sakura held on for the ride, arching her back against the tree trunk she let the wondrous feelings Ibiki was creating within her take over and it wasn't long before her body started to convulse and Ibiki's muscles strained, with a furious roar and high pitched moaned they came together, their orgasms hitting hard and fast exhausting them.

Resting her head on Ibiki's chest Sakura gathered her wits, the reason for the spat fuzzy.

Kissing her shoulder Ibiki ran a hand over her body in a gentle caress, their upper bodies still fully clad as he said "You need to start thinking about the baby Hellcat, no more running off"

Nodding her head Sakura agreed it made sense, she would have to get used to not being able to do what she used to, as Ibiki removed his cock from her body and buttoned his pants she morned the loss of such intimate physical contact.

"And you can't just come interfere with a mission like that . . . ."

Ibiki stopped abruptly when Sakura's head swung up and furious emerald eyes met his. Maybe he should have waited . . . .

"WHAM!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dia duit,_

_On pain of. . . . (you damn well know), you better let me know what you think this took a good while to get out of my head and I went near the laptop again after doing a ton of research – kisses from my boyfriend for me, if he was in the same bloody country. So hope it was as good to you as it was for me. (That sounds damn right dirty but I'm leaving it in x x x x)_

_Thanks to all those who review each and every time._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the dagger x x x x x _


	9. Chapter 9

_I have no rights to Naruto, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Skimming his ice blue eyes quickly over the official document the Raikage looked at the Legendary Sannin sitting at the other end of the conference table, she looked cool and calm as did her Team mate the Legendary Jiraiya standing to her right, but there seemed to be an air of anticipation about the room and considering Konoha's history of attempted invasions that was understandable. But it still rose his hackles slightly, they came with nothing beyond honourable intentions and the number of Konoha ANBU out side the room and in the streets seemed to show mistrust, after stationing two of his own ANBU out side the door he had four flanking him and his advisor, then four more at his quarters, the usual number for a diplomatic mission.

"Considering the nature of this meeting, I must ask if you hold so little respect for the word of a Raikage that you would double your patrols to the point of having your ANBU visible?" he questioned the honey eyed woman before him a hint of steel in his voice, he could understand from the view of a leader but it was still a act that could cause great insult.

Seeing the Hokage sigh he was surprised to see the look of resignation on her face and even more surprised at her answer.

"To be honest Raikage, they are for my and the village's protection against one of our kunoichi"

"A missing – nin? Surely your hunters have driven her off?" he ventured as he racked his brain; no word had reached him of any powerful Konoha Kunoichi's going rogue.

"She's not missing, she's pregnant" Jiraiya explained to him as the sound of voices came into the room from the hallway, raising his eyebrow at the white haired Sannin the Raikage looked at the extra ANBU in disbelief, surely they were joking.

"An amusing joke, Hokage" he replied scowling at the shouts outside the door and the sounds of scuffling that could be heard.

Seeing the anger building up on the Hokage's face and the increasing strikes of her fingernails on the table he decided to leave it be, the woman was known for her temper after all.

"Do not talk about things that you do not understand Raikage!" she bit out at him through clenched teeth, the effort she was making to keep her temper obvious.

"My apologi . . . ." he started only to be interrupted by a young genin running into the room jumping over an ANBU

"Konohamaru! What is the meaning of this" Tsunade shouted at the young boy as Jiraiya motioned the ANBU to close the doors.

"Pant ...pant. . ." so out of breath Konohamaru feel to his knees.

"Take your time boy, deep breath and try again." Jiraiya soothed the boy as he laid a hand on his back.

Looking up at Tsunade Konohamaru took a deep breath "Code Red – Sakura!!"

The Raikage watched in disbelief as the Hokage's face went pale and the ANBU in the room stiffened, turning around to address her team mate she ....

**BOOOM**

The occupants of the room hit the floor and tentatively looked up, the Raikage and his men's eyes going wide at the sight of a Pink haired Kunoichi dressed in a Sunian black kimono tunic and a katana strapped to her back as she stood in the arch of the demolished doorway. Looking her up and down the Raikage admitted that she was s sight to behold in her anger, her pink hair flying in response to her movement, her emerald eyes shining furiously, her smooth lightly tanned skin glowed and her body. . quickly narrowing his eyes he realised that she pregnant, was this the kunoichi they had mentioned, questions were cut off as she all disappeared from the doorway and grabbed the Hokage by the neck lifting her a foot off the ground.

Raising Tsunade above her Sakura looked her in the eyes and shouted at her "YOU SENT MY HUSBAND ON A SEDUCTION MISSION!!"

"Egh egh Sakura . ." Tsunade choked out as she tried to pry her fingers from her throat, when the hell had the girl become this strong.

"Sakura put her down" Jiraiya ordered the young woman as he put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"She sent my husband on a SEDUCTION MISSION!!" she angrily replied giving Tsunade a shake as she kept her eyes on her.

"I know Sakura, but it had to be done" Jiraiya tried to reason with her, gulping suddenly as Sakura transferred her furious emerald gaze from Tsunade to him and in a voice of steel stated.

"You KNEW!"

"I . . . I . . "

WHAM!!!!

The resulting destruction of the wall as the legendary Sannin went though it sent the Raikage and his men to the ground for cover, as Konoha ANBU came into the room to flank the Hokage who now rested on the ground after Sakura released her to hit Jiraiya.

Turning around to face Tsunade Sakura advanced on her, every step deadly and with precision, looking up at her apprentice Tsunade was at a loss, what the hell would she do, Sakura was pregnant so she couldn't really fight her . . . . Thank god.

"Sakura-chan!!" came the shout as an orange blur ran into the room to hug the kunoichi quickly followed by Team Kakashi and Ibiki.

"It's okay Sakura, it's okay!" Naruto's calm words seeming to do the trick as the others in the room sighed in relief, groggily walking in to the room Jiraiya stood beside Kakashi as he rubbed his jaw.

Relaxing somewhat into her brother's hold Sakura looked up and less hysterically accused Tsunade "You sent my husband on a seduction mission!"

"He was the best man for the job" Tsunade explained as she relaxed at her student's deflation

"You could have found some one else!"

"Tall, handsome, deadly, as well muscled, as sexy, everything the target liked, no he was the only one that fit the bill" Tsunade elaborated sweeping an appreciative eye over Ibiki.

Narrowing her eyes Sakura hissed as she saw Tsunade lustfully watch Ibiki, the look reminding her too much of that red headed bitch Naoma. Quickly head butting Naruto she broke from his hold and puling her fist back took the unprepared Hokage by surprise.

WHAM!

Sprawling against the wall the Hokage dimly thought it was lucky that she had the tower wall reinforced or else she would be down in the street.

Springing into action Sai drew some binds and sent them to capture Sakura as Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato and Ibiki went to hold her sides. Spying the ropes coming towards her Sakura smoothly unsheathed her katana and started to slice every bind that came near her.

Standing out of the way of a pregnant woman with a sharp object seemed a very good idea to every male in the room as the three female ANBU in the room tried to restrain the medic shaking their heads at the men's cowardice.

"Sakura – sama, please calm down" one of the woman pleaded fearful that the woman would get hurt.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down" Sakura seethed as she let the weapon drop to her side and turned to face Ibiki who had been attempting to get near her to restrain her – yes he loved her but even he had a survival instinct, wait until his highly volatile wife dropped the very dangerous weapon then try and talk to her.

"It was a mission Hellcat, you of all people should have understood that" he tried to reason with her.

"A mission, a mission" Sakura seethed her voice raising until she screamed "A MISSION!" looking around widely she grabbed the clock form Tsunade's desk and threw it at him. Ducking in time Ibiki covered his head as shards of glass hit his back.

CRASH! "I'LL GIVE YOU A MISSION!"

CRASH Every time they tried to stand up they were pushed to the floor by a flying object and a scream until Sakura suddenly stopped and sobbed out.

"That doesn't give you the right to lie to me!" looking up her team mates felt horrible at the pain visible in her emerald eyes and the tears running down her cheeks as she breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry Hellcat" Ibiki offered as her team mates warily came up and hugged her.

"We're sorry too Sakura, we were only trying to take care of you" Kakashi explained as he looked down at his sister like student, the others murmuring in agreement as every one in the room seemed to relax.

Feeling Sakura stiffen in their hold Yamato worriedly looked at Kakashi who quickly looked down in time to see flashing emerald eyes and quickly backed out of the way. Unfortunately Sai, Sasuke and Naruto weren't that lucky and with resounding SMACKS! they went skidding on the floor towards the walls groaning.

"I don't need you to take care of me!" Sakura shouted and grabbing a bottle of sake from the desk raised it back

"No not the sake!!" Tsunade's plea fell on deaf ears.

And with great aim threw it too fast for both Kakashi and Yamato to dodge as with a loud THUNK it sent Yamato to the ground.

"You lied to me, you all bloody lied to me!" she screamed at them.

Loosing his temper Ibiki finally responded making every one in the room back away from the couple.

"**It was to protect you!"**

"**I don't need to be protected!" **CRASH – an empty vase hit the wall beside Ibiki

"**Your Pregnant, you can't protect yourself!"**

"**But you don't fucking lie to me!"** CRASH – another bottle hits the ground

"**It was to stop you and the baby getting upset!" **

"**UPSET UPSET!! WELL DO YOU THINK IT FUCKING WORKED! I'M YOUR WIFE, NOT ONE OF YOUR ANBU. YOU DON'T LIE TO YOUR WIFE YOU BLOODY BASTARD" **Sakura screamed at Ibiki as her face went white and she started to sway, repeating more gently "You don't lie to your wife"

Quickly darting forward Ibiki gently caught his swaying wife as she closed her eyes and lowered her to the ground.

"Hellcat, Hellcat, come on baby" he soothed her as he rubbed her hair back from her face. "Tsunade-sama"

Quickly squatting next to her Tsunade sent her chakra through Sakura's body and gave a sigh of relief and looking up into the concerned eyes of Ibiki said

"It's okay, nothing too serious since she wasn't using any Chakra, let's bring her to the hospital and run some tests just to be sure"

Nodding at her Ibiki gently picked his Hellcat up into his arms and with out regard for anyone else in the room gave her a tender kiss on the forehead before following the Hokage out of the room and to the hospital.

As they left the room the Raikage watched from his protected corner as every one let out a mixed sigh of relief, turning around to one of his ANBU he ordered him to get a medic for the shinobi in the room as he took in the various states of injury they possessed. Watching him run off he turned around and asked the Konoha ninja's a question that had been worrying him

"Are all Konoha ninja's that . . .?"

"Crazy"

"Mad"

"Scary"

"Deadly"

"Feared"

"Freaky"

Came the responses from the various ANBU around the room including his own, sliding down to the floor Team Kakashi looked at Kakashi who in an attempt to ease the Raikage worries started to say

"Those two are . . ."

"Demented"

"Insane"

"Terrifying"

"Bipolar"

"Psychotic"

Shrugging his shoulders at his own team mates interruptions as well as the remaining ANBU Kakashi simply closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall, some one else could explain.

Catching the Raikage's eye Jiraiya one of the few left standing without leaning against the wall chuckled nervously and with a sheepish grin explained

"Those two are . . . . Unique"

"They bloody deserve each other" came the addition from one of the female ANBU as Jiraiya without missing a beat and seeing the Raikage pale slightly said

"That too"

And from underneath the table came the tentative question "Yo Boss, is it safe to come out now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later when the Raikage returned to the Land of Lightening and handed his elders the signed agreement there was a small uproar amongst the council members.

"Lord Raikage, you agreed to most of the terms"

"My Lord, why did you not argue the shipment procedures?"

Looking at the puzzled and scowling faces of his council the Raikage called for his assistant

"Ah Saito, please take these points

1. Never stop any Konoha ninja or civilian trying to deliver a CODE RED.

2. If you meet Morino Sakura don't say anything to piss her off, if she is pregnant stay away from her.

3. If Morino Sakura and Morino Ibiki are fighting get your team and get the hell out of Konoha."

Looking even more confused at the agreement by the Raikage's ANBU and Advisor standing behind him, one of the elders quizzically asked

"My Lord, what are those for?"

"Those are the new laws for anyone visiting Konoha"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay let's type this before I forget;_

_1. Any ideas for babies name please tell me along with an explanation and for which gender._

_2. Any ideas for revenge on Sai, Sasuke, Yamato and to a lesser extent Shizune please tell me, I know what will happen to the others and that includes Ibiki._

_Thanks to every one for reviewing and I'm happy you enjoy, hope you all like this chapter too._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_

_ps . seems to be a prob with saving some changes the laws should be 1. never stop you meet 3. if _


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_This chapter is dedicated to Lasrber for the kick up the ass reminder that i have stories to write and need a life. Thanks Lasrber! Sorry for the looong wait and i hope you find this chapter worth it._

_o0o_

They were gathered outside the hospital room, pacing, worried and afraid, worried for a friend, sister, wife and the child she was carrying, but afraid of the consequences, her reaction and what she would do to them. Nurses, doctors and civilians watched slyly out of the corner of their eye as the ANBU, famous rookie 9, the legendary Team Kakashi and the terrifying Morino Ibiki all stood outside the examination room. The corridors had quickly cleared earlier as the group had run towards the room worry etched in their faces, Team Kakashi were the most noticeable due to the limping and shuffling that pronounced various injuries and when Morino Ibiki had been forced out of the room by an irate Hokage they knew that it was the pink haired medic who was injured.

Rumours quickly flew, the team had been ambushed with Sakura getting hurt, Ibiki had beaten the crap out of her team mates after his pregnant wife had been injured, Ibiki had hit his wife. Smirking evilly Garra inwardly thrilled as people scattered from his path as he made his way to the group, listening to the different rumours, he couldn't wait for the fireworks, it was amazing to think that Sakura had become some one he could respect and admire so much. Compared to his opinion of her all those years ago, it was a complete turn about and he personally hoped she would allow him a front row seat when she dealt with her husband and team.

He paced up and down the length of 5 feet as he stood guard outside his Hellcats room, Tsunade had been examining her for twenty minutes, he would never admit it but his nerves were starting to grate, unbeknownst to him worry was clearly visible on his face, turning on his heal he nodded at the Kazekage as he joined them and continued his pacing.

Exchanging a glance with TenTen and raking her eyes over the body of the towering man, Ino secretly wished for a man who would so obviously care for her as much as Ibiki cared for Forehead, to see him vulnerable like this was admittedly a shock. Looking around she took in the reactions of everyone around, Foreheads friends and family. Forehead's friends and family she realised with a shock, where were Ibiki's friends? She knew many people had served with him on ANBU like her father respecting and fearing him, but racking her brain she couldn't think of anyone that called Morino Ibiki a friend.

"Your coming with me" she declared as she grabbed an unsuspecting Chouji and dragged him down the corridor with her, if Forehead was in a bad a mood as the ANBU and her Team mates said she was, then Morino Ibiki would need some friends . . . . . . so who the hell could she get?

o0o

Back in the examination room Tsunade sighed as she motioned for Shizune to let Sakura's team in, warning them to be quiet as they limped in their wounds only partially treated, their concern for their sister overriding their own health. Waiting as Ibiki stood next to his Hellcat, Tsunade watched as Jiraiya silently entered the room, dust and powder still on his shoulders and hair.

A little dizzy and tired Sakura leaned into her husband as he stood next to her bedside, the scare prompting her to look for comfort and solace, it was a hard slap in the face bringing all her fears and worries about having a baby back to reality and right now she needed Ibiki, needed his strength, his comfort and his love. As he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head she sighed in relief, for the moment everything was all right and for the moment everything was forgiven.

Seeing the fear and worry in his Hellcat's eyes Ibiki held her tightly as he saw the same fears in her eyes as in his, thanking Kami that both Sakura and the child were okay he kissed her and looked expectantly at the Hokage.

Gathering her wits Tsunade shook herself back to reality while watching the couple, she was used to and terrified of the lustful and sexual displays of affections between the couple but this show of tenderness between the two, the silent comforting showed pure love and devotion, not just lust and it was beautiful and heart rendering. Looking around she saw that the others were similarly affected by the simple act.

"Well as I said it's nothing too serious" she began to the relieved faces of everyone.

"Too much exertion, stress and your blood pressure raised, all which we can treat" Tsunade explained as she watched Ibiki rub Sakura's back, time for the lecture bit now she thought as she addressed the couple.

"But as you know Sakura, too much and it will become serious" waiting for a nod of agreement and seeing Ibiki's face tense she continued.

"High blood pressure is a danger in all pregnancies Morino, but we will take extra precautions due to the circumstances, Sakura will be limited to using only ten percent of her chakra, I know there is no way you'll stay away from the hospital so I'm restricting you to the civilian clinic and the maximum you can work is twenty hours a week. You will be on bed rest for the next few days as well." Watching her daughter's face she smiled.

"Is that enough?" Ibiki asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant Ibiki, not useless, incapacitated or an invalid" Sakura reasoned knowing only concern was making him act like this.

"I don't want you doing anything to endanger yourself Hellcat"

"Oh, like what?"

"The very reason you are in a hospital bed for one Hellcat"

Oh fuck, thought Yamato as he exchanged a look with a battle weary Kakashi, it's going to start all over again. But instead of the blazing anger he expected from his pink haired team mate he was surprised to see her sitting rigidly in the bed distancing herself from Ibiki, looking cool, calm and collected.

Taking a step back Ibiki watched his hellcat warily, he like her team was used to her maelstrom temper and fury, this cool fury was deadly, controlled and unpredictable, it was her Shadow of Konoha reaction.

"Do you really want to bring that up Ibiki?" she accused her voice as hard as steel and as cold as ice, making them wince.

"Well then let's start" she said her emerald eyes glittering in anger and looking as hard as the stone they resembled.

"You lied to me about your mission, my team, my family lied to me. Then you organised a mission to get me out of the way, out of the gossip, out of the loop. A silly little defenceless Kunoichi with out a clue about her husband's mission" malice dripping from her voice she met his eyes before sweeping to look at her team, her peers, her family, her friends.

"You all lied to me, treated me like a weak, useless, girl, not telling me the truth. Did you think I couldn't handle it? Did you think I would cry?"

"No Sakura, I suggested you weren't informed, I, we didn't want you to worry, you didn't need the extra stress" Shizune cried out distraught at losing Sakura's trust and friendship as everyone else winced.

"Stress Shizune, and you didn't think I would be stressed if I found out my husband was not on a simple mission, let my imagination run wild thinking of all the different scenarios he could be in!" not once did Sakura raise her voice, but there was no need her cold, calm voice hit their very core sending shivers up their spine and raising their guilt.

"And you Ibiki, a seduction mission, you think I wouldn't like it, that I'd argue and cry, rant and rave?" she questioned him "I know you enjoyed watching me seduce that dealer in Grass, it turned you on, made you claim me all over again, I enjoyed it. Do you think it's only fair to let me see you in action, you know I enjoy watching you manipulate people so what made you think I needed to be lied to?" her voice hardening as she ground out the last few words.

Hearing her lecture him Ibiki remembered the possessiveness he had felt as he watched his Hellcat seduce the Grass Dealer and then with a quick snap break his neck, it had turned him on, forced him to take her as primally as possible making them both scream in ecstasy. He knew her attitude and hearing her like this made him wonder why he hadn't just told her, looking at her he took in her pale face and her larger than normal emerald eyes, her hands protectively wrapped around her pregnant stomach. Ahhhh.

"And no mission goes to plan, no matter how strong you are Hellcat anything could have gone wrong, you and the baby could have been hurt" Ibiki ground out defending his agreement to not tell her.

"So you thought I was weak, useless, and unable to defend myself or our baby. **If you thought I was so weak in the first place why the hell did you marry me!**" she accused Ibiki her anger making her body tremble as she clenched the bed sheets so tightly her knuckles went white.

"I would never be able to forgive any one or forgive myself if you or our baby were hurt Hellcat, that s why. Not for any other reason, I know your strong and able to take what you give first hand, but you and our baby are too precious to risk. In a fight you would be worried about protecting the baby, your mind wouldn't totally be in the fight and it . . . .it would kill me to see either of you hurt Hellcat" Ibiki admitted to the stunned room as he stood closer to Sakura's bedside ready to hold her as the door clicked open.

o0o

"Ino, where are we going?" Chouji asked the blonde bombshell as he diligently followed her, admirably keeping his eyes from her ass.

"Getting friends to support Morino-san!"

Stopping in the middle of the street Chouji grabbed Ino's hand and with a thoughtful expression seriously asked her "Do you know any one that calls him a friend?"

Sheepishly Ino realised that she had no clue about where to start looking for Ibiki's friends . . . or acquaintances . . . . or at least people he respected.

An endearing chuckle brought her attention back to Chouji and she felt her cheeks redden as he smiled gently at her "Come on lets ask Sensei first, he might know" as she followed him down the street not letting go of his hand.

In the end they had Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Inoichi follow them back to the hospital, apparently Ibiki was extremely well respected by ANBU and sensei's but that went hand in hand with fearing him, only a select few were comfortable enough around him to go to the hospital. Walking down the hospital corridor they saw Garra enter the room quietly as they joined the others and waited patiently to be allowed to see their friends.

o0o

Entering the room Garra took in Sakura's pale face and ignoring the looks he received from everyone he made his way to her bedside, he was allowed to be concerned and the added bonus of unsettling people was just luck, but she was carrying his Honorary niece or nephew and he would allow no one to harm that child – there was so much he could teach. Watching he waited for her to release her death grip on the bed sheets and let out a deep breath. Sliding his hand inside his cloak he removed the porcelain doll that she had left in Suna and held it in front of her.

Looking down on the pretty porcelain face, Sakura felt tears pricking the back of her eyes, she understood the need for missions but she couldn't help but feel betrayed, smoothing her hands over the porcelain doll and caressing the black kimono she traced the cherry blossom design with a finger tip before quietly speaking.

"Did you know about the mission Garra?"

Looking down on the pale and emotionally closed face Garra was relieved to be able to tell the truth.

"I knew that Morino-san had organised your stay in Suna while on a mission, but I was not informed about the mission details until we were preparing to rescue him"

Nodding her head she realised that in her haste to rescue Ibiki she had never even thought to question what type of mission he was on.

"We were only trying to take care of you Sakura-chan, we love you" came the sad proclamation from her blond haired brother as he pulled her from her musings. Raising her head she levelled her eyes at her teammates, staring into her hard glittering eyes they gulped and shivered as in a voice that would freeze Sasuke's Katon's she coolly purred at them

"Your _love_ for me is the only reason you are all still breathing, Naruto-kun"

Watching their reactions Garra did nothing to stop the smirk that creep over his face as he relished in the entertainment provided by Sakura's quick changes of temperament, Kami he loved it, the potential for violence was so high and Sakura nearly always followed through. Quickly pulling his thoughts back together he tuned in, just in time to hear Sakura's next sentence.

"But don't worry Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, Kakashi-sempai, Yamato – sempai, Shizune – nee-chan, Jirayi – sama, Shishou and Ibiki, Dahling" she purred out with a lilt instantaneously making the hair on everyone's neck rise "Don't worry at all, I'll make sure you get everything you deserve for lying to me" she promised punctuating the statement as she released the six inch knife from the doll head and started to quietly chuckle.

"I gladly offer my assistance in disposing with the bodies . . . . . or what ever remains are left" Garra licked his lips and resisted the urge to rub his hands together in anticipation.

Only his force of will and love kept Ibiki by his Hellcats side as she and Garra chuckled together as Team Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune and even the Hokage backed away from her bed in fear.

Allowing himself to finally sink into the chair next to his Hellcat's bed he reminded himself that this was one of the reasons that he fell in love her, her ability to take care of herself and scare people as effectively as he could. But that didn't stop him from dreading the coming weeks; hopefully she would get it over and done quickly.

Thankfully as quickly as her temper came, it would disappear – most of the time.

o0o

Outside Sakura's room the Rookie 9 suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread as the ANBU, Sensei's and Inoichi made a very old sign against evil causing the younger ninja's to worriedly look at them.

Looking at his daughter Inoichi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I'm sure Sakura won't kill them baby girl"

"No, just make them regret ever being born Dad" she replied scornfully tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Hey maybe Morino-san will be able to, you know . . . . calm her down" Kiba offered with an eyebrow wiggle, remembering how Ibiki had clamed her with a kiss in the hokage's office 3 months ago.

"D d ddue to Sakura's condition the Hokage will most likely t t ttell her to refrain from ss s ssexual relations for a few w w wweeeks" Hinata stumbled out with a straight face as everyone else ANBU included, looked at the Hyuuga princess in disbelief.

"I . . . I was talking about him kissing her" Kiba admitted shocked that his shy team mate could think like that.

Noticing their reactions Hinata did the unimaginable and responded with out a single stutter "But she likes to be tied up"

Chocking in disbelief and awe that Hinata could speak and think like that, none noticed the little gleam in her eyes or the slight smile on her face.

o0o

_I hope you enjoyed that and just to clarify this story revolves all around the baby, at teh moment i have no huge battle, fight or ambush planned so the plot is mainly family based._

_thanks for reading,_

_lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x_


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_O0o0_

Stepping outside Sakura's room Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke were greeted by their friends eagerly awaiting the news of her condition. Questions stopped midway as Naruto fell to the ground wailing

"She's going to kill us, we're dead . . . we're dead!"

Looking at the pitiful orange clad ninja crying his eyes, Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the display shaking his head, this was how one of the best ninja's acts when his female team mate threatens him – what a chil .. . . His train of thought stopping mid way as he took in the clouds of despair that hung over team Kakashi, oh dear.

"We're Ugly's team, she won't kill us?" Sai tried to reassure them with a fake smile that barely curled his lips as his statement came out as more of a question.

Leaning against the wall his normal pale skin whiter than usual Sasuke closed his eyes, Yamato and Kakashi slightly gulped as they both quickly categorized what Sakura was capable of.

"We're in trouble" Kakashi simply stated, as Asuma, Kurenai and Inoichi looked at him for clarification.

"That may be an understatement Sempai" came the droll tones of Yamato.

"Understatement. Understatement!!! You call that an understatement! "Naruto shouted as he leapt from the floor, waving his arms erratically and shaking his head in worry "You heard her! _Don't worry at all, I'll make sure you get everything you deserve for lying to me _and she had the evil doll!" he exclaimed as he fell back into tears on the floor.

The rookie 9 and sensei's watched in disbelief as one of the most prominent and powerful teams in Konoha fell into despair and fear, faces paling, heads slumping in defeat as they came to terms with their predicament.

"I think my will is updated" Yamato said as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Feeling the need for his cigar Asuma rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he said " I know Sakura is strong, we all saw her fight, but your grown men and she's pregnant, she can't do much to at the moment." His statement brought on the hard gazes of the woman as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his lover pinned her red eyes on him promising him a talking to.

Team Kakashi's reaction was instantaneous as they grabbed the life line that had been thrown to them

"Ugly is only allowed to use a small amount of her chakra"

"And she's not allowed to over exert herself" the two black haired ninja's offered.

"So she can't do anything for at least 4 months"

"Longer, she'll have to recover after giving birth" Kakashi corrected Yamato.

"And Sakura-chan will be so happy with the baby she'll forget all about this! Dattebayo!"

Now smiling in triumph Team Kakashi congratulated themselves for realising the truth and after informing Asuma and Inoichi that Ibiki would be with Sakura for the rest of the evening, the male team members all left to get a drink to celebrate Sakura's good health and their narrow escape, leaving the women behind them.

"She really must have hit their heads hard. So how long do you think it will take them?" Kurenai questioned the younger women.

"Not until she has them begging for mercy" Ino scoffed at their foolishness especially her father's; surely he would remember what it was like.

"Their sculls must be thicker than a rock's " Tenten offered.

"It c c could be entert taining though, I just hope she doesn't scare Naruto for life" Came the admission from Hinata, her crush on Naruto still burning strongly but she would be the first to admit he needed some sense knocked into him.

Nodding their heads in agreement as they realised Hinata was right, it would be fun to watch, the woman contemplated on the future of Team Kakashi's male members as well as Morino-san. For they all knew –'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' but 'Only God and the Devil know what a pregnant woman is capable of' and if that woman is Morino Sakura all bets are off.

O0o0o

_Dia Duit_

_Sorry this is so short but just wanted to set up for the next few chapters and put up an offering before I ran out of time and to explain that my updates will most likely be very far apart due to work and mountains of paper work. Please bear with me and let me know what you think. While I kind of know what is going to happen to everyone any suggestions are appreciated._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	12. Chapter 12

_I have no rights to Naruto adn am very sorry it took so long for me to update._

_I am also looking for a beta . . . and look who are becoming friends._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Settling himself in his chair with a creak Ibiki gave a sigh that in public would never cross his lips, looking at the ever growing pile of paper work he rubbed his forehead to stave off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes. After being told by Tsunade to go do something productive while his Hellcat ignored him, Ibiki felt disheartened, he could handle his Hellcats anger, her strength, her tears, her happiness, but he had no clue how to handle her when she was being indifferent to him. In the solitude of his office, far from prying eyes and wagging tongues he admitted it hurt him, hurt him that he had caused his Hellcat so much pain that she was not even talking to him, that she was completely ignoring him and had truthfully and seriously threatened him and her teammates. This was not something that would settle in its usual manner, she would not suddenly change her mind once again showing the bipolar tendencies that made her so hard to predict.

A resounding knock on the door woke him from his contemplation as he barked an admittance that would have sent any rookie running. He was surprised to say the least when the door opened to reveal the Kazekage of Suna and not one of his ANBU or Anko.

Without waiting for direction Gaara sat himself in the seat opposite Konoha's most feared man, looking him up and down he nodded to himself and addressed the scarred interrogator.

"I would find it hard to believe that you feared your wife's threats"

Ibiki snorted at his comment and in other circumstances would have laughed.

Watching him carefully Gaara leaned back slightly in his chair as he continued "Unlike her teammates who according to Yamanaka and Hyuuga fell into a fit of despair and tears at her threats."

His lips curling slightly Ibiki mused aloud with pride "She's good at threats"

"Yes, her company is very entertaining and the violence that surrounds her is breathtaking" Garra admitted to a thoughtful Ibiki.

"The first time I saw what she was capable I was intrigued, the potential and the puzzle she offered was astounding. Seeing her standing there in her ANBU outfit . . " he trailed off as he began describing to Gaara the mission where they had been separated from their team.

_Looking at the landscape, that up to a few moments was the perfect ambush site for over 50 enemy ninja, but now resembled an earthquake epicentre, courtesy of the slightly out of breath ANBU clad medic-nin, Morino Ibiki could well understand the Hokage's trepidation to let the council know of the young woman's extra techniques._

_He himself was extremely impressed with the fighting ability, evasion tactics, genjutsu and strength the woman had shown in fighting the enemy ninja since nightfall, when they were first spotted after splitting up with the rest of the team. It was interesting he thought to himself as he watched her stand up and survey her handy work, very interesting indeed he mused._

_Haruno Sakura was known as a top medic but only had average ninja skills, barely enough to make Jounin, the only reason she was on an ANBU class mission was because of her medic skills. He tilted his head to look at her taking in every inch of her body, clad in the usual ANBU attire, hiding her identity, but showing without a shadow of a doubt that before him stood a 5'8, athletic, curvaceous, long-legged woman and then he remembered the range of skills she displayed._

_Haruno Sakura was an interesting puzzle, one he intended to solve, he smiled to himself, a smile that made his enemies and victims tremble and sign away their souls, as he considered the long trip back to Konoha and the amble opportunities he would have to subtly interrogate the young woman and get all the answers he required._

_Being the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Squad for Konoha, gave him plenty of experience at squeezing information out of people, and having heard of Haruno's short temper he anticipated a fun period in which he would rile and antagonise her into a temper, where she would tell him everything he desired._

"She is full of surprises and not to be underestimated" Gaara conceded with a smirk.

"Underestimate her at your own peril" Ibiki smirked pride for wife and her abilities ridding him of his momentary heartache.

"It will be a very interesting couple of months"

"Her teammates were in tears of despair?" Ibiki chuckled at the picture of one of Konoha's top teams reacting to the threats of their pink haired teammate.

"Until they were convinced that due to her condition she would be unable to harm them" Gaara smirked as Ibiki suddenly barked out a harsh laugh.

Reaching under his desk he removed his hidden stash of Whiskey "To celebrate" he said as he handed Gaara a tumbler of the fine liquid, raising their glasses Ibiki said "Thank Kami for fools who are easily misled" as he sipped his whiskey.

Waiting for the burning in his throat to subside Gaara questioned "I am surprised that a shinobi of Hatake's calibre could be so easily misled, but I would ask to be kept abreast of the situations"

"Of course Kazekage-sama"

"May I ask a personal question?" Gaara inquired with a tilt of his head.

Nodding at him Ibiki conceded "You are our child's Honorary Uncle and one of the few my wife will talk to at the moment Kazekage"

"You show no signs what so ever of trepidation concerning your wife's threats, threats that had her teammates in despair and had two of the legendary Sannin take precautions. . . ." Gaara asked leaving the rest of the sentence hanging as he noticed the predatory smile on Ibiki's face.

"Whatever my wife does to me or tries to do me, and I know she will as the last few years have shown, I will always have the upper hand" he confided to the young Kazekage as he continued "As her husband I can get my revenge in more inventive and erotic ways than her teammates. And as Konoha's Head of Torture and Interrogation, I have a hell of a lot more practise and expertise than my Hellcat" Ibiki chuckled evilly bringing a fully fledged smile that was every bit as evil as Ibiki's to Gaara's face.

Raising his tumbled Gaara saluted saying "May the games commence Ibiki-san."

Taking the honour in his stride he raised his own glass in turn "May the games commence Gaara-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So they still think that because I am pregnant I am weak!" Sakura seethed as Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten and Kurenai stepped back from her hospital bed as the anger and aura of death rolled off Sakura in waves that would have knocked many Chunnin and some Jounin to their knees.

If this was the aura that she had used to threaten her team they could well understand their fear and tears.

"No Forehead! They just think . . .

"That I'm weak!" the pink haired medic interrupted Ino her voice cutting the room like a knife as the women shared uneasy glances.

Raising her eyes up to meet theirs none could hold back the flinch that came on them as they met emerald eyes as hard and as glittering as the rock they resembled.

"Tell Keiko I want to see her as soon as she comes in" Sakura ordered as she schemed unaware of the misgivings of her friends "And get Anko here as well."

"Forehead you're not going to do something stupid are you" Ino questioned her hands on her hips; never let it be said a Yamanaka was threatened.

"You do not want to hurt your child, Sakura-san" Kurenai gently advised.

"Do you really want to accuse me of endangering my child Kurenai?" Sakura asked in a voice of steel as she slated her ice hard gaze at the former sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei is only reminding you of the Hokage's restrictions S s Sakura" Hinata gently reminded her friend, her soft and gentle voice catching Sakura's attention. "You are only allowed to use 10 percent of your Chakra"

The smile that graced Sakura's face was enough to send a chill down their spines as in a voice as soft as silk and as hard as diamonds she promised them.

"I won't even need 5 percent of my chakra to do what I plan to them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting, lengthening the shadows that fell in through the open window of the hospital as Anko looked on in disbelief at the pink haired medic that was married to her commander, roughly shoving strands of purple hair from her face; she paced away from the bed, passing her fellow ANBU. Turning swiftly she faced the duo and exclaimed unbelieving.

"You expect me to believe that, all of it"

Steadily meeting her gaze Sakura nodded "I gave you the code and you know better than anyone that if anyone else says that code they will die. Keiko has confirmed it as well."

Nodding her agreement Keiko watched her commander pace the room turning the new piece of evidence over in her head.

"But your pinkie, the weak little medic" Anko snorted instantly feeling the temperature drop as she finished those words. Turning around she saw the so called weak medic looking at her as if her gaze could kill and in this moment Anko felt it just could.

"I warn you Mitarashi, be very very careful what you say. Considering what has happened in the last 48 hours I cannot be held responsible for the damage I could do to you.

Anko gulped as she felt the promise in those words, the last few months had been a rollercoaster of new information, the pinkette was strong and actually able to fight, she and Ibiki had orchestrated the whole plan to save Konoha – good she had hated the idea of the little weak girl with such a strong team, it had made no sense. Then they found that she was married to Ibiki, the two fought like cats and dogs, and finally the medic was pregnant. Knocking Anko out for a harmless comment and then proceeding to freak out battle hardened ANBU with her actions with Ibiki.

Sighing deeply she addressed the two, concentrating on her subordinates response, Keiko wouldn't dare lie. "So all this time . . . ?"

"Yes"

"And you knew" she addressed Keiko

"Yes"

"Does Ibiki know?"

"The Hokage, my Team, Squirrel, Keiko, Ibiki and now you know" Sakura informed her.

"Okay, Okay" Anko nodded her head.

Looking over at the pregnant medic in the bed, attached to an IV and various monitors, Anko couldn't help but ask.

"Why tell me now?"

"So that you know what I am capable of, that you know I expect what I tell you to be done and that you know I am deadly serious" Sakura quietly intoned catching the two women's attention inexplicitly, as she straightened up in the bed. Meeting their eyes one at a time, until she rested on Anko's again as she asked

"For what?"

"Payback"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry it's so short but I have to get back into the swing of things, hopefully a new chapter will be up within a weak and if anyone is interested in betaing please let me know._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and your imaginations are running around._

_Let me know what you think._

_Lots of love _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x x_


	13. Chapter 13

_1 .I have no rights to Naruto and it's been a long long time since I have watched Barney so apologies for any mistakes to you die hard Barney fans you._

_2. I had a really bad stomach bug so I'm still recovering, I had planned to make this longer but am really not up to it so hopefully this will be okay as I'm going to try to have a chapter out once a week. _

_3. So please enjoy and sorry if it's lacking its usual jazz._

_o0o0o0o0o_

It was the twittering of birds and the high cries of a child that woke Sai from his sleep, a usual occurrence in Konoha. But what was unusual was the hard surface underneath him and the smell of wood and leaves when Sai knew for a fact that he had gone to sleep in his own bed.

Carefully arranging his body to ward off any attack, Sai slowly opened his eyes, blinking in disbelief as he took in the bright colours and various pictures that seemed to just pop out. Quickly forming hand signs he attempted to release the illusion only to find himself still sitting in the middle of the wooden hut surrounded by colourful cabinets and children's drawings.

Standing up Sai was relieved to find himself dressed in his usual ninja attire and even more relieved to have some weapons at hand. Warily looking around he took in all aspects of the wooden hut, inwardly wondering at the sanity of the person that would decorate a room thusly. Carefully making his way to the door he crouched slightly, prepared for an attack from any angle, softly opening the door he took a last look behind him as he stepped out from wooden hut.

Only to hit the ground with a loud THUMP. Slightly disorientated Sai looked around for Sakura wondering what had made her hit him, only to find him looking up at a large wooden tree house with its door open. Standing up and looking up at the large leafy branches of the huge oak tree that housed the tree house from which he just fell from Sai thanked his luck that none of Team Kakashi was there to see his un-ninja like feat.

Standing tall Sai once again surveyed his surroundings taking in the tree house above him, the playground to his right and the odd building before him, walking closer he saw a plaque with unusual writing the only words he could make out were Elementary School. Confused at the strange style of the building and surrounding area Sai cautiously made his way towards the steps of the building, the area was totally open, nowhere to take cover and certainly no where for him to blend in. Just as he reached to pull the door handle, an out coming force pushed him back toppling him down the steps and into an ungracious heap on the pavement – again.

"Oh no Oh no Oh no! are you alright?" the high girly squeals immediately setting his teeth on edge Sai nodded his head and stood up to reassure the young girl only to stop and stare in disbelief.

She, and he believed it was a she from the voice was not in fact a girl, a fact obvious from the large green feet with only three toes, the blatantly obvious green skin colour with purple spots and underbelly, the round snout like nose framed by a set of cone like bones on her head clutching a blanket to her chest, not to mention the tail, can't forget the tail he inwardly commented to himself.

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish Sai struggled to get a hold of himself as he just stood and allowed the girl/dinosaur/ thing / it to dust him down,

"Are you okay, are you, are you?" she cried as he could only dumbly nod his head up and down in affirmation.

"My name's Baby Bob, what's yours?"

Distracted, confused, perhaps concussed and distinctively shocked was the only reason an ANBU/ROOT trained Sai replied "Sai"

"That's a funny name" she/it/she giggled, as Sai only stared on.

Suddenly the doors to the school burst open behind them as a group of kids ran out shouting for Baby Bob, only to come to a stop when they saw her talking to a strangely dressed young man.

Not recognizing him one of the young boys stated "Baby Bob you shouldn't talk to strangers"

"Are you a friend of Barney's?"

"If you a friend of Barney's it's okay"

"Who is Barney? Sai asked with a hint of trepidation, these children were strange, reminding him of ROOT trained children but too happy, too goody-two-shoes, it was liked they were brainwashed and this Barney was their leader or brainwasher.

"You don't who Barney is?" a young girl dressed in a neon pink shirt with smiley faces questioned him in disbelief as the other looked in horror before simultaneously bursting out in to song.

"_Barney is a Dinosaur from our imagination . . ."_

Sai uncomfortably listened to the children as they sang their strange song, bright eyes and smiling faces coming closer to him until he was forced to step backwards. He didn't want to hurt these children and um . . dinosaur but he would if he had to. Definitely brainwashed he decided, no one was this happy, he knew that for a fact from reading all those books and hanging around Team Kakashi.

But even to him, someone not fully in tune with their emotions could see this was not right, the disturbing vibe was reaching new levels as the children raised their voices in song signalling the end of the tune and just as they sang the last note a gust of wind and dust forced Sai to close his eyes.

A sudden cry of joy from the children quickly brought his eyes back to the children as they ran joyously towards a . . . . . large human sized purple dinosaur.

"Barney, you're here"

"How are you Barney?"

"Barney we missed you"

Even Sai could admit this scene was nauseating as the purple dinosaur thing hugged the children saying "I missed you too."

Suddenly catching the young man's eye the purple dinosaur stood up and walked towards Sai with an inhumanly large smile "And who are you?" he questioned as Sai took a step backwards fingering the kunai on his belt.

"His name is Sai, Barney" Baby Bob thrilled as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hello Sai, it's nice to meet you" Barney said as he went to give Sai a hug.

Reacting quickly Sai jumped backwards letting loose a couple of kunai that thumped into the ground at Barney's and the children's feet, a clear warning not to come closer.

The children gave a cry of concern and the green dinosaur Baby Bob started to cry into her blanket while Barney frowned and looked sternly at Sai.

"It's not safe to play with knives Sai"

"Do not come any closer" Sai threatened the purple dinosaur as he groped for another weapon only to find his pockets empty and his scrolls and inkwells missing.

"It's dangerous to play with knives, especially around children boy" the purple dinosaur berated Sai anger edging his voice, when suddenly his face light up and he smiled, immediately setting Sai on edge and forcing him to take a defensive position.

This was too much Sai thought, this cheerful, happy go lucky brainwashing of children and these human sized dinosaur things/its/objects/ organisms. Desperately hoping for an escape Sai once again made the hand signs for a genjutsu release and shouted the words "Kai" repeatedly. But to no avail.

The purple dinosaur was coming closer his arms outstretched for a hug, the children similarly behind him as he started to sing.

"_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family _

_With a great big hug and a kiss _

_From me to you _

_Won't you say you love me too"_

Enveloping a struggling Sai in his purple arms for a bone crushing hug.

A scream renting the air tore Sai up from his bed his hands clutching his bedclothes as he shakily reached up and massaged his sore throat. In disbelief he realised the scream that woke him up was from him, quickly turning on his bedside light Sai rummaged for his dictionary tearing through it for the correct definition until he found it.

**Fear ; a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid.**

O0o0o000o0

_Dia Duit,_

_As I said before sorry this isn't my best but I'm recovering from a very bad stomach bug, but hopefully you'll still like this and it will make some sense to you, if not then all will be revealed in a few chapters._

_Please let me know what you think_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	14. Chapter 14

_I have no rights to Naruto,_

_Amazingly after I went to bed my brain came up with so much fun stuff, and then this morning I felt so well I had to write, so hopefully you will like this as much as I did. _

_Enjoy _

O0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Team Kakashi had gathered as usual at the ramen stand where Naruto was eagerly awaiting his ramen, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha, Yamato was chuckling at Naruto's enthusiasm, while Sasuke was scoffing at his child like actions and Sai, Sai was somewhat nervously looking around keeping an eye on everyone that entered the ramen stand.

"Here you go Naruto, one brand new ramen special" Ayame smiled brightly at their most frequent customer.

"Thanks Ayame, I could give you a great big hug and kiss!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed as he began to devour the ramen.

"Nooo, no no" Sai suddenly stated pushing himself from the counter sending his stool flying backwards and gaining the attention of all his teammates and Ayame who looked at him quizzically.

"Whaft d mattew Ai?" through a mouthful of ramen Naruto asked the twitching pale black haired boy.

"No hug . . . .No . . . . No kiss!" Sai panted heavily as he began to sweat and dart his eyes left and right as if looking for an escape.

Concerned Kakashi and Yamato exchanged glances, they knew it was only time until all those suppressed emotions got the best of the ROOT trained young man. About to step forward and try to soothe him, they were simultaneously hit in the face by the stands curtain flap as another customer entered. Batting the curtain out of their faces they heard the loud laughter of Naruto and the smirking chuckle of Sasuke at their predicament.

""Yeah, yeah very funny . . . . Sai?" Kakashi stopped his sentence to question the young man who had lost all colour to his cheeks and looked like he was going to faint at any second. With concern they all watched on as Sai raised a shaking hand and pointed at the person next to them, his mouth trembling as he suddenly cried

"PURPLE!"

Throwing a kunai at the person who had entered the ramen stand, he then barrelled through them to get out of the ramen stand. In his bid to escape he sent Kakashi and Yamato sprawling to the ground amidst the laughter of Naruto and Sasuke once again.

"Well, can't say I've never gotten that reaction before" the sultry voice of Mitarashi Anko gained their attention, as she used the kunai Sai had thrown at her to pick her teeth before sliding it into her pouch. Getting up off the floor and settling themselves back on their seats Kakashi and Yamato saluted the purple haired jounin.

"What can we do for you Anko?"

"Oh nothing Kakashi, it's the Uchiha I'm looking for" Anko stated to their dumbfound expression as she slinked over to Sasuke her trench coat swaying behind her.

Looking at her warily Sasuke nodded his head at her in acknowledgement but was unprepared for her jumping up and straddling his lap. His body stiffening he quickly tried to push her off his lap only to find her securely situated and a pointed canine showing in her smile.

Mouth opened and ramen being chewed absent mindedly, eyebrow raised and hands crossed across his chest, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato watched on respectively in morbid fascination at the site of Mitarashi Anko straddling Uchiha Sasuke's lap in public.

"Get off me Mitarashi" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, his face as emotionless as ever.

Putting her finger up to her lips Anko cocked her head to one side as if seriously contemplating his request, suddenly smirked at him and chirped "Aah nope!"

Looking down at the usually stoic man Anko inwardly cackled, this was so much fun.

"I've been thinkiiiiing" She drawled as she settled herself more comfortably on his lap. Not getting any response from the Uchiha she smirked showing off her pointy canines to her heart's content,

"You had two goals, kill you brother and revive you clan, right?" she questioned him.

"Hnn" Sasuke responded.

"Well I was thinking" she drawled one again looping her arms around his neck and leaning against his chest, as she heard the blonde knuckle head choke on his ramen and felt the Uchiha stiffen further below her.

"I was trained by Orochimaru, you were trained by Orochimaru. I can summon snakes, you can summon snakes. Your dark and broody, I'm dark and hmm eccentric. It would be an amazing combination. So what do you think?"

"Think about what?" Sasuke questioned his eyes narrowing in slight trepidation with a twitch to her answer.

"Me and you" Anko twirped, adding a little fan girl squeal to her statement which immediately made the Uchiha twitch.

Raising one hand up from around his neck she leaned forward and started twirling his hair between her fingers, the only thing betraying his stoic appearance was the surfacing of goose bumps on his neck as she lowered her mouth down to his ear , whispering loudly enough for his teammates to hear.

"You and me, hot, messy, sweaty sex. You can tie me up or I can tie you up. I 'm very very versatile" she purred as she licked the shell of his ear.

This brought an immediate and life saving reaction from Sasuke as his Sharingan blazed to life and in a burst of never before seen speed from the last surviving Uchiha, Anko was on the ground and the curtain flap swayed slightly betraying Sasuke's rapid exit.

Sprawled on the ground Anko gave a predatory smile as she congratulated herself with a mental high five, looking up at Kakashi and Yamato, ignoring the blonde knuckle head who looked dazed and confused, she leaned her elbow on the stool and resting her head on her hand chuckled evilly saying "Was it something I said?"

_The bed was much more comfortable than usual and for some strange reason he seemed to be only taking up one side of the bed instead of being sprawled in the middle. Turning over he settled in the middle of the bed only to feel a massive warmth radiating in front of him, sleepy and comfortable he settled down deciding to open his eyes in a bit. As the warmth seemed to burrow against him he felt a arm being slung over his chest, groaning he started to blink, Sakura had once shared the bed with him on a mission but he had made it perfectly clear that there was to be no cuddling at all, seeming to have forgotten he needed to remind her of that fact. Blinking his eyes open he looked down to see a head of purple hair instead of the pink he was expecting, the head slowly turned as Sasuke watched in horror as the words_

"_Good morning Lover" came from the mouth of Mitarashi Anko._

_With a harsh breath Sasuke jumped away from Anko and moved himself up the bed until his back was against the head board. Turning around the sheets slipped down Anko's torso to reveal her full breasts and snake tattoo on her abdomen, crawling up his body she smiled saucily at him licking her lips as Sasuke scrambled to gather the sheets around his waist to hide himself from her view._

"_Ah lover, little late to get shy. I've seen it all, felt it all, touched it all, licked and sucked it all" Anko purred as she straddled his lap pushing her naked breasts against his chest and bending down to kiss and lick his collarbone._

"_What the fuck!" Sasuke harshly said struggling to move Anko from his body, extremely aware of her naked breasts against his chest and her wet pussy pushing down on his sheet covered cock._

"_Don't worry lover, I don't bite unless you ask, remember" she purred seductively looking into his eyes as her fingers traced a bite mark on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Looking down Sasuke watched as a bead of blood covered her finger and she slowly raised it to her finger licking it clean, swirling it in her mouth before slowly dragging it out from between her lips. Raising her finger to his lips she traced their outline slightly parting them, in fascination Sasuke's tongue darted out to taste her appendage as his eyes met her._

_Suddenly realising what he was doing Sasuke balked and threw her from his lap, scurrying across the bed until he fell off the edge twisted up in a bundle of bed sheets._

Hitting the ground in a bundle of bed sheets Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and stood up ready to run, only to find himself alone in his bedroom. Quickly switching on the light he grabbed his katana and smoothly slid it from its sheath, one hand holding the draping bed sheets around his waist and the other holding his katana in a defensive position before he systematically checked his bedroom. Finding no one under his bed, in his closet, behind the door or in the house in general he breathed a sigh of relief and came to an abrupt decision.

The loud banging on the door reluctantly dragged Naruto from his warm and comfy bed opening the door to find a dishevelled Sasuke. Blinking in disbelief Naruto looked Sasuke up and down then suddenly stretched out a hand and poked Sasuke in the chest.

"Dobe" grumbled Sasuke as he marched past him into Naruto's apartment.

"Eh teme what are you doing here?" the blonde asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Crashing here for the night" he replied as he dropped a bag on the floor and sat heavily on the sofa. Scratching his head in bewilderment but too tired to actually bother questioning the teme, Naruto waved him off as he closed the door and went back to bed saying

"Sure, sure, you know where the blanket is."

Waking the next morning Naruto quickly showered and dressed happily going to the kitchen to make some glorious instant ramen, stopping in his tracks he took in the sight of the teme sitting exactly where he left him during the night.

"Teme are you ok?" he gently questioned slightly worried over Sasuke's behaviour

"Hnn"

"Did the fan girls get you?"

"Nnn"

"Did someone get you?"

"Nnn"

Totally lost and his stomach growling for Naruto shrugged and with a goofy grin ran into the kitchen, with a shake of his head Sasuke watched the blond dobe happily trot off for his first fixing of ramen as he contemplated his dream or more importantly his reaction to his dream.

Suddenly a high girly scream tore through the apartment instantly putting Sasuke on alert and making him run to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen he found Naruto babbling inconsistently as he threw anything and everything from the cupboards and fridge.

"Dobe?"

A frantic Naruto turned to face Sasuke his hands burrowing into his hair as he cried out "Ramen thief!!! Someone stole my ramen!!!" before delving deep into the cupboards again looking for his precious ramen.

"Tch, dobe, you probably just ate it all" he replied knowing too well this had happened before.

A ray of hope entering the blonde's head set him smiling and nodding his head in agreement "Yeah , yeah, your right teme. To the shops!" he exclaimed with a very disturbing similarity to Rock Lee that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the knuckle head, before he tore out of the apartment leaving Sasuke to follow after closing the door behind him.

Running from market to market Naruto was frantic, there was no ramen, the shelves were empty, there was no instant ramen, no baking ramen, no noodle ramen, no stir fry ramen, no cake ramen, no boiling ramen, not even vegan ramen. It had all disappeared. Finally getting to the sixth market store Naruto grabbed the empty ramen shelves and wailed "No ramen." As Sasuke strolled up from behind him slightly amused at this turn of events.

"Yeah, no ramen, won't be any new stock for a couple of days, they got to make sure no more stock is contaminated"

Naruto turned a woeful gaze on the old shop keeper next to him and pitifully uttered "Contaminate?"

Nodding his head the old shop keeper explained "People were getting sick in Grass, found out the Ramen had been contaminated in the factory so they recalled all the packages"

"Packages. Then the old man is still open!" Naruto giddily exclaimed as he ran past a bored Sasuke to the ramen stand. Reaching the ramen stand Naruto fell to his knees in disbelief as it was boarded up, tears welling in his eyes, his mouth started to wobble as he say the sign,

'**Closed until further notice'.**

"Naruto, what are you doing on the ground" the kind voice of Ayame, the ramen stand waitress came to him, looking up Naruto gave her a pitiful smile as she came and crouched next to him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ayame, wh . . why are you closed?"

A gentle laugh fell from her lips "It's only for a couple of days Naruto until the contaminate scare is over, don't worry" she reassured him nodding to Sasuke as he arrived; standing up she patted Naruto on the back and walked off.

Looking at the boarded off ramen stand, Naruto's eyes started to fill up with tears again and his mouth quivered as he cried out

"Bu . . . But my . . . **my RAMEN!"**

**o0o**

Over at the hospital Sakura put the last of her things into her bag and watched as Ibiki closed the bag shut and carried it out the door, turning to his pink haired wife Ibiki asked her gently

"Coming Hellcat?"

Just as the cry of "**my RAMEN!" **came floating through the window for all to hear.

Smiling at her husband Sakura rested her hand on her pregnant belly and joyously said "Three down, six down" as she walked past Ibiki with a smirk.

Returning her smirk Ibiki quietly said "Bring it on Hellcat, bring it on" as he followed his wife down the hospital corridor and escorted her safely home.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Dia duit,_

_Okay before you go mad that Sakura is going home with Ibiki, remember she wanted his comfort and security after the scare, she does plan to get him back and Ibiki knows this but it doesn't stop them loving each other and needing each other and Ibiki loves seeing his hellcat in action and is looking forward to getting his own back once the baby is born._

_So please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	15. Chapter 15

_I have no rights to Naruto_

O0o0o0

Looking down at all the eagerly excited faces Iruka prayed to whatever God would listen that the day would go okay and he wouldn't be informing some parent of their child's demise.

"Okay kids, we've gone over all the rules, so be on your best behaviour and don't touch anything." He addressed the academy children as they started jumping up and down, 'here goes nothing' he sighed to himself as he led the way into the building.

Finishing his letter to Gaara Ibiki chuckled at what his Hellcat had done to her teammates, as she said three down, six to go and he was eager to see what she had planned, he was surprised to see that Anko had seemly joined forces with his wife. He would never admit it to either of them but they were slightly similar when it came to wanting revenge, messing with the victims minds, he chuckled evilly, yes, it was great entertainment to watch his Hellcat get her own back. Sealing the letter he made his way to the reception to leave it there for collection, walking into the main lobby he stopped in disbelief as his eyes took in the sight of Iruka talking to the ANBU at the desk and behind him a class of Academy students excitedly whispering and pointing all around them .

"What the hell is going on here?" he boomed in anger, who the hell thought it was okay to bring kids into his ANBU headquarters, who the hell gave them permission and who the hell even suggested bringing them here.

Shrinking back at the sight of the legendary Morino Ibiki the kids were caught between fear and awe at the six foot six man dressed in all in black, his leather trench coat flapping behind him as he stalked towards them, with the black bandana on his head and the vicious scars on his face.

Gulping Iruka watched nervously as Ibiki came towards him like a force of nature 'please, please Kami keep the kids quiet' he inwardly prayed as he addressed Ibiki.

"Morino-san, thanks so much for agreeing to give the students a guided tour of the building"

"I agreed to no such thing Iruka, what the hell are you doing bringing kids here" Ibiki snarled at the smaller man – who the hell wasn't smaller than him.

Fumbling in his pockets Iruka sought to find the permission slip that Ibiki had signed to allow the children into the building, finally finding it he thrust it at Ibiki quickly rambling "Here we go, you signed it four days ago, agreeing to show the students around the building"

Scowling down at the brown haired sensei Ibiki watched in satisfaction as he saw the man nervously readjust the collar of his shirt, looking down at the piece of paper his scowl deepened as he saw Iruka was right. Every year Iruka tried to get the students into the building and now he had agreed, reading down the paper he realised Iruka was correct, he had signed this off four days ago, four days ago when his Hellcat was in hospital and he had been sent to do some work by Tsunade. He hadn't really paid much attention, for once in his life trusting Anko to veto what needed to be signed, he hadn't read the paper, cursing himself his scowl darkening to such proportion that a few of the students started to whimper in fear.

He was caught, if he admitted he made a mistake and sent them packing he would never hear the end of it, suddenly a smirk came over his face as he thought of the perfect way to deal with the situation, they wanted a tour, well, he'd give them a tour.

"Of course Iruka, give the students a tour of the Interrogation and Torture Headquarters. It would be my pleasure" Ibiki sneered as the smell of urine floated up form a student and Iruka shook his head in shock as Ibiki walked away.

'Wait a minute, Interrogation and Torture tour?' Iruka thought "Oh Shit!" he cursed outloud drawing the amazed eyes of his students, never before had they heard their sensei curse before as they followed him down the corridor as he shouted frantically after Ibiki.

"Morino, you're only supposed to show them the weapons and training grounds."

With Keiko by her side Sakura waited patiently as she saw Iruka and his troop of students enter the ANBU headquarters, moments later form the café across from the headquarters Sakura smirked as she heard Ibiki's yell.

"You up for this Haro . . Mori . . dammit what the hell do I call you?" came the annoyed voice of Anko as she came up from behind the two women.

"Considering the circumstances, Sakura will do fine Anko" the pinkette smirked in response to the purple haired jounin annoyance as she harrumphed in response.

"She has a point Sakura, Tsunade was clear when she told you not to exert yourself" Keiko said as she looked at the pregnant wife of her commander.

Smiling fully Sakura replied "And I'm not, you two are doing all the heavy stuff for me. I'm just using a little bit of chakra to make things more interesting." Pinching her fingers together to demonstrate the amount of chakra. "So let's get this done, we'll have about an hour"

"It won't take that long, he's going to try and scare the shit out of them, making them run out of there" Anko replied with a glint in her eyes, daring the pink haired young woman to argue as Keiko watched on, hoping the women's truce wouldn't go up in flames.

"Oh I know, but he doesn't know about Seko and Juca." Sakura smirked as she saw the confused looks on their faces.

"Think of them of little Naruto's with a constant sugar rush" she said with finality, as she headed off towards the building, leaving a manically grinning Anko eager to see how her commander would cope and a wary Keiko fearful that Ibiki would take his wrath out on the ANBU.

As the three women made their way into the lobby of the building the surrounding ANBU en masse shivered in trepidation, the sight of a chattering Sakura and Anko set all their senses tingly and with Keiko next to them mediating, one ANBU summed it up perfectly.

"Any last words?"

"What are you looking at maggots, back to work and if one of you dare breathe a word to Morino . . . "Anko threatened her eyes narrowed at the room as Sakura interrupted and purred with an evily toned voice, accompanied by a beautiful smile

"We will have oh so much fun with you" making the ANBU gulp in response as Anko smirked at Morino's wife before they walked down the corridor.

Giggling like school girls the three women made it down to Ibiki's office and leant against the wall to catch their breath. Keiko had to admit being around the two women was fun, as long as they were getting on.

"So how do we get in?" she questioned,

"For official purposes I know his chakra wards so with that sorted the only thing is the lock" Anko admitted as she released the wards Ibiki had around the door, seeing Sakura raise an eyebrow at her she explained.

"He got a special lock sent from Tea, made by the most notorious Thief Lord, Runota Tazeko, I can't even break it" Anko admitted scowling.

Struggling not to burst out laughing Sakura lost the battle and bent over struggling to breathe through her gales of laughter.

"Sakura?"

"Tazeko? As in Ko, brilliant!" She laughed as she took a small pouch out form her pocket and bent down in front of the door, taking out two long picks and what looked like a barbeque fork, Anko and Keiko watched on in fascination as she started fiddling with the lock.

Moments later to the amazement of a gobsmacked Anko and a smiling Keiko, Sakura stood triumphantly in front of them holding the open lock in her hands.

"How the fuck did you do that pinkie?" Anko asked in disbelief looking from Sakura to the lock and back again.

"Tazeko's Ibiki's friend, he taught me a thing or two that Ibiki doesn't know about" Sakura admitted a full blown smirk on her face as Anko barked out a laugh at the duplicity of the young woman before her.

"Well let's get to work pinkie" she gleefully cried as she entered Ibiki's office with Sakura and Keiko closely following.

Clenching his fists so hard that he swore he could feel himself draw blood, Ibiki gritted his teeth together, 'he couldn't kill the brats no matter how much he wanted, with their incessant questioning and twice, twice he had to pull them out of an interrogation room, how they got there in the first place he had the foggiest. All the other students were suitably afraid of him, hanging on his every word, not daring to put a foot out of line, except those two, Seko and Juca.

Hell spawn, devil's own, little gremlins, nothing seemed to faze them. In the weapons room Seko had taken inches off one kids Mohawk by swinging an old battle axe, while Juca tripped and knocked over all the shuriken and did giving out do anything. No. Not one fucking thing, the ANBU that came with them stepped so far from him that he was nearly out of the room but those. . those. . brats, just smiled and the minute he turned his back, they did it again. Not to mention how the fuck they got into the interrogation room.

Seething he stalked down the office corridor, the groups last stop thank Kami, he couldn't wait to get rid of them, the only time he wanted to see them again was when he personally recruited the two troublemakers for ANBU and then they could cause all the trouble they wanted on his orders.

No way in hell was his child going to turn out like that, he wouldn't allow it.

Passing his own office he stopped midstride, causing the children behind him to collide with the back of his legs, looking back and down he scowled at them, effectively making them back up and a few choke back sobs.

Turning his attention back to his door he raised an eyebrow as he noticed his lock was undone and the door slightly open. Curious he gently pushed open the door ignoring the children behind them, the door swinging open Ibiki prepared to give whoever was in his office the bollocking of their life.

But his office was no longer his office, staring in shock Ibiki took in the new interior of his office. Gone was his large desk, gone were the stacks of paper work once upon said desk, gone was his weapons cabinet, gone was his filing cabinet. Instead, there was mountains of cuddly toys, large bean bags, a games counsel, a dolls house, various children's DVD's next to a TV, the walls were now colourfully painted and in the middle of the wall was a big stencil of the Care Bears, Barney, the Teletubbies, Rosie and Jim and more.

"Oh wow, you got the new Xbox"

"Oh it's Princess Barbie"

"Yes. It's Cars"

"Oh look Ice Age 2"

Put it down to the shock of seeing his inner sanctum decimated and defiled, but Ibiki stood in shock as the Academy students ran past him and into his former office with cries of joy. Snapping out of it as they began to run wild Ibiki grabbed the lock and studied it, ignoring the questions of Iruka.

The lock had been specially made by Ko, Anko couldn't open the damn thing, so how the hell did someone open it . . . his trail of thought suddenly veering left, it was like a domino effect as realisation hit him. Clenching the lock in his hand and sending the children's hands clapping over their ears, he boomed in a voice of steel

"**Hellcat"**

Once again at the café across from the ANBU building Anko, Keiko and Sakura congratulated themselves and smirked at each other for a job well done.

"Well I think it's time for a drink, Keiko?" Anko asked the younger ANBU standing up and stretching with satisfaction.

"Kakashi and Yamato will be at the bar in about 20 minutes, joining a mournful Naruto" Sakura informed the two as they got ready to leave a 'cat got the canary smile' on her face.

"What about your teammate Sai?"Keiko asked

"Oh, he's . . . staying away from anything purple" she replied, looking at Anko, her smile widening as she met the purple haired woman's gaze.

"Oh and Anko, Sasuke will be there too" She drawled with a meaningful gaze.

Smirking the jounin chuckled evilly "Perfect, two birds with one stone. Later pinkie"

Relaxing back into her chair Sakura smiled to herself, life was good and oh so much fun.

O0o0oo

_Dia duit, _

_Hoped you enjoyed, thanks to all who reviewed and please let me know what you think as usual._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry this is so short but I was sick again last week and then life ie. Relatives and visiting, got in the way._

_Some good news, I have come up with an ending and a major plot bunny and twist, so just have to write the middle and the rest._

_Bad news, I have a few hectic weeks coming up, have to go back to England to graduate on Monday, then week after going on holiday with my boyfriend and have to go to Cork for some family get togethers – all great fun but I am afraid my updates will be very questionable._

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0o

It was not unusual for Jiraiya to find himself in a strange bed, so he was relaxed and comfortable as he awoke from his sex induced slumber. Stretching he did his best to remember the performance of the night before, frowning he was stumped as he realised his memories were fuzzy, something that rarely ever happened to him no matter what amount of sake he had drunk. He knew he had had sex and that was what counted; he shrugged and slightly winced as his back protested the movement 'too much acrobatics' he mused as he smiled, ready for a morning round with the beautiful woman in the bed next to him.

He may not remember the sex but his body did and he definitely remembered the looker he had flirted with the night before. Running a hand through his hair and artfully arranging the white sheets around himself, he plastered on his best seduction smile and turned to the woman beside him. Slowly trailing his hand up the sheet, he slowed as he hit a few lumps and bumps – ah a pillow cuddler he thought as he reached her shoulder and started to turn her around to him as he lowered his voice to huskily whisper down into her face.

"Morning beaut . . .

"**AAAWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Across a few streets Sakura chuckled to herself happily as she heard Jiraiya's antagonised scream of torture, wishing she could see his face or had told someone to get a picture she consoled herself with the fact that she had a meeting with Tsunade the next day. It had only taken a week, well Tsunade had only been three days without sake and her genjutsu induced dreams all concerned the destruction of sake shipments and gambling halls, her Shishou's weaknesses were too well known and Shizune had to deal with an alcohol deprived Tsunade for three days, not to mention redoing all the paper work that Tsunade had destroyed, ah musn't forget those dreams either they were a kicker, Sakura smirked happily.

Slipping out of the bed and shrugging on Ibiki's voluminous robe she walked into the living room and made herself comfortable, it was all working out so well, apart from her husband they were all crumbling – so much entertainment Sakura smiled. Hearing the shower turn off and waiting expectantly her smile widened as she watched Ibiki stroll into the room with only a black towel wrapped around his waist. She was fascinated by the droplets of water trailing down his chest, over his tattoo, down his abdomen and slipping down to the waist band of the towel, Oh this was a sight worth waking up to; she smirked as he met her gaze.

"Did I hear someone scream Hellcat?" Ibiki husked out mesmerized by his Hellcat's sinful gaze on his body. They had called a truce after hours of talking, both agreeing that their baby's safety was paramount and that Sakura would be more careful until the delivery. But he had agreed – the state of his office having no bearing on his decision, that he would not try and cover up the truth of his mission again, saying they were classified was enough to stop Sakura asking any more, as she had said to him in the past.

But even with the truce Ibiki knew without a shadow of a doubt that even though he was forgiven he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Jiraiya"

Seeing the amused glint in his Hellcat's eyes Ibiki raise an eyebrow in question as he enquired "He attempted to spy on the Hokage again"

"No, he just woke up"

Slightly worried seeing the predatory smile now adorning her face Ibiki questioned "Hellcat, why would that make Jiraiya scream?"

"He just met your doctor" Sakura admitted her teeth showing viciously as she watched Ibiki pale as he remembered the _doctor_.

_Taking in the sight of the woman in the door – she was wearing the female uniform, he felt disgusted, she was a big woman well into her 30's with frizzy thinning grey hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, thin lips, beady eyes, a thin sharp nose and double chin giving her a look of sucking lemons/ pinched meanness . Easily a size 24 or more she eased herself sideways in through the door, causing her ill shaped and ill suited uniform to ride up revealing rolls of fat and skin, feeling nauseated Ibiki closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Hearing a snapping sound, he looked up to see the wom . . .the doctor putting on surgical gloves._

"_Well, let's start with the prostate exam" she said in a whining dull voice, the spots on her face shifting as smiled and stared in glee at Ibiki's chest._

"Oh fuck Hellcat" Ibiki was mortified, that was a fate he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemy, but this was Jiraiya, the infamous author of the Icha Icha series, the effects could be devastating.

Smiling in satisfaction she resembled the cat that Ibiki called her in that moment more than any other time Spreading her legs out and making herself comfy she lamented the fact that she had to refrain from any sexually contact for at least another two weeks and if she couldn't have sex no way in hell was Ibiki. Sex would have been the perfect celebration she thought sadly as she contemplated Jiraiya's situation.

Suddenly a burst of uncontrollable laughter slipped out of her mouth as she realised the full and happily extra implications of her payback, seeing Ibiki's once again raised eyebrow and expectant gaze she took some deep, calming breaths and in a voice laden with conspiracy asked her husband.

"How do you think Kakashi will take the news that Jiraiya's lost his muse?"

O0o0o0o0oi

_Please let me know what you think and here is a sneak preview of an upcoming chapter to compensate._

_Feeling the atmosphere change immediately as he used her name she stiffened, turning her head to shout at him she found her face millimetres away from his. Seeing the dark gaze in his eyes as he looked deep into hers, she was lost, lost as he suddenly crashed his lips down to hers, capturing them in a bruising kiss, it was harsh, it was hurtful and it sent her body on fire. Just as she regained enough sense to kiss him back he bit down on her lower lip making her yelp, taking full advantage of the opportunity he swept his tongue inside her mouth, tasting every ounce of her he could reach. Too soon for her liking he pulled away, he watched mesmerized as his tongue slowly swept out to lick the blood that adorned his lips from biting hers, his eyes dark and hooded as he kept his gaze on her._

_It felt beyond amazing she admitted to herself, he filled her completely and totally, setting her nerves on fire and making her squirm in pleasure. Squirms he took as further defiance from her as he covered her with his whole body, she could do nothing to stop the scream of pleasure that tore from her mouth as he simultaneously stimulated her. His hard cock pistoned in and out of her, the slicking noises punctuating their groans as their hips slapped together, each time he hit the end of her she felt the pleasure jolt deep within her, felt her body tighten and breathing stop, amazing anytime at all times._


	17. Chapter 17

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

O0oo0o

For the first time in her life Yamanaka Ino was unsure of what to say as she strolled down the streets of Konoha with her team mate Chouji. It was even stranger to her that she had gotten up an hour earlier than normal to wash and dry her hair, moisturise her body, pick the perfect outfit and subtlety make-up her face for breakfast and a training session with Chouji.

It wasn't as if it was a date, was it? She mused to herself, alert signals suddenly blaring in her head as Chouji asked some vague question about eating, absent mindedly she agreed with him and allowed him to lead her away as she contemplated this new revelation.

She had gotten up earlier and done all her ritual preparations for a date, she was nervous and unsure of what to say. 'That never happened to her' she screeched to herself a slight frown on her face. It was Chouji, her team mate, she had known him since they were kids, so why the hell was she suddenly so nervous around him. He was a great guy she would admit, a loyal friend, ready to help out whenever needed, helping her to train and always trying to cheer her up, looking at him out of the corner of her eye she ran an appreciative eye over him, he'd converted a lot of his weight into solid muscle giving him an appealing look, he'd definitely keep you safe at night in bed.

'Oh Shit! Where the hell did that just come from' Ino screamed to herself. 'No way in Hell am I falling for Chouji, no way in hell!' So caught up in her denial she failed to follow Chouji's warning tug and collided with a frantic runner with an audible bang.

"Watch where you're going you . . . Jirayia?" Ino stopped mid rant as she looked at the white haired man in shock. Gone was his usual robust and exuberant attitude, instead he looked traumatised, his eyes frantically darting to and fro and his hands wrapped around his body. His eyes suddenly focusing on her, Ino started to jump due to the feral look in his eyes.

"INO!" The shout was the only warning she got as he grabbed her body as she stood up.

Chouji looked on disgruntled as the Toad Sannin starting crying and running his hands all over a confused and slightly scarred Ino as he cried and pleaded words such as

"Beautiful . . . . . real. . . . . so pretty , so pretty . . . don't leave me"

Watching the Sannin's wandering hands Chouji exploded as he saw them reaching up to cup Ino's breasts. Raising his leg as he had seen Sakura do so many times he forcefully kicked the old pervert in the face away from Ino, while at the same time pulling her into his arms.

Thankful for Chouji's save Ino wrapped her arms around him naturally as she watched Jirayia recover and stand up. Instead of his usual jibes he looked like a little puppy that just kicked, a little worried and a hell of a lot angry Ino started to rant.

"What are you doing your pervert! Wait until I tell the Hokage, she's going you beat you up so much you'll be in hospital for a month! But that will be after I beat the shit out of you first!"

"I'm sorry but you're so pretty and beautiful" Jirayia eyed Ino suddenly getting a sly look on his face. "I didn't mean to break up your date"

"Date what date, we're going training" Ino protested as they both suddenly realised that Chouji had his arm wrapped gently around her waist and that she was leaning against his chest. Breaking apart they nervously eyed one another as Chouji coughed.

"We are going tra . . . . "

A loud murmuring suddenly filled the air as the three ninja looked at each other questionably, looking around they were surprised to see the streets had emptied and people were walking to the square, the murmuring snowballing into full blown conversations and laughter.

Intrigued and of course extremely curious, the three made their way to the square, shouldering their way through the crowd they stopped in disbelief at the scene in front of them.

For in the middle of the square surrounded by laughing civilians and ninja's alike was Hatake Kakashi, bound to a chair for all to see, wearing woman's lingerie.

"Oh my God!" Chouji spluttered as Jirayia started to laugh uncontrollably and Ino giggled out "Sakura strikes again" as they all took in the picture of THE Legendary Copy Ninja dressed in a baby pink corset trimmed in white lace with little love hearts decorating it, a matching thong and garter belt, with white stockings and red high heels. Instead of his usual black mask he now sported a white gauzy veil effectively shielding his face above which was lovely complimentary eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and blusher.

Noticing Asuma, Genma, Kurenai and Gai on the other side of the crowd also laughing uncontrollably, along with the joyous cries of "Youthful Beauty!" they made their way over to them, greeting each other with full blown grins and laughter.

"Ha, ha. You had your fun now help me" Came the disgusted plea from Kakashi as he tried to release the ropes around his wrists.

"Nah, we're enjoying the moment too much" Genma cockily grinned as he attempted to swing a arm around Ino only to find himself hugging air as Chouji pulled her to him once again without any protest from the laughing blonde.

Watching in amusement his previous dilemma momentarily forgotten Jirayia watched as the jounin stiffened as Kakashi flashed them a red sharingan eye filled with anger.

"Okay, helping" Asuma drawled as he stifled his chuckles as he and Genma walked up to Kakashi and untied him. The moment he had his hands free the Copy ninja gave them the two finger salute and quickly made the hand signs for a transportation jutsu, only to still be standing in the square with everyone laughing at him. Puzzled he attempted the jutsu again.

"Here sexy, think you got a tip" wiggling his eyebrows at Kakashi, Genma tilted his head in the direction of the baby pink, red hearts, white laced thong that was barely covering his ass. "Nice ASS" as with a smirk he gave a loud smack to Kakashi's ass leaving a red hand print, an angry Kakashi and a thoroughly entertained crowd.

Doing his best to ignore his so called friend Kakashi found the note being held to his hip by the thong - as was done to give a stripper tips, reaching down he pulled it out with an audible twang that made the women giggle, noticing another interesting addition. His nails were painted a hot pink.

Growling he opened the note and started to swear.

_Kakashi,_

_You'll get your Chakra back by nightfall, enjoy._

_Nice Ass and your cock looks so cute covered in little hearts._

_X X X X X_

Reading over his shoulder Asuma and Genma were unable to control themselves and fell to the ground holding their sides as they cried tears of laughter choking out an explanation to the others who quickly ended up on the ground as well.

Grumbling in anger and the lack of sympathy from his friends Kakashi took a few steps forward before his amazing agility and balance deserted him as the heels wobbled and buckled and he fell to the ground, his ass up in the air.

The laughter that filled the air was unstoppable as Kakashi sat up and angrily started to pull off the shoes so he could walk to his apartment. Struggling he cursed the air as he found out why the bloody shoes wouldn't come off.

"Fucking superglue!"

Her mascara was freely running down her face as Ino laughed more than she could ever remember and if her assumptions were correct Kakashi was wearing the crap makeup that took days to come off properly. Holding Chouji's hand she used his support to stay on her feet but it was a true battle as she watched Kakashi topple over on his heels, curse and shakily stand up again.

Taking a wary step forward, ignoring the people around him Kakashi felt out the best way to walk in the torture devices – how the hell did woman walk in these fucking things, he wondered as the heel went from under him causing him to wobble precariously. With as much dignity as he could muster and wishing for pockets, a mask or at least something to cover his fucking ass.

The laughter increased a hundredfold as he walked through the crowd as people nudged themselves and pointed.

Wide eyed and in disbelief Ino looked at Chouji, her Sensei and other jounins as she said "Is that a cupid on his ass?"

Watching Kakashi's toned and fine ass try to stalk away, they saw Genma's red handprint on his left cheek and on the other ass cheek as Ino said, was a tattoo of a little cherub cupid, complete with a bow and arrow, as well as a cheeky wink.

O00o0

Blinking sleep encrusted eyes open Yamato moaned as his head pounded with the aggression of a hundred wood woody peckers inside his head yammering away. Shivering he yawned and was surprised about the cold nip in the air, he had slept in the open not long ago after a similar drinking sesion and it wasn't this cold. Stretching he felt a cool breeze wrap around his body increasing his shivering and giving him a shock, praying he was wrong he looked down and filled the forest with curses as he realised he was as naked as the day he was born.

Attempting a transportation jutsu he cursed as he couldn't access his Chakra or bloodline.

Looking around he noted he was in the middle of the training grounds and his clothes were nowhere in sight, walking around his hands carefully cupping his groin, he spied a piece of pink in the roots of a tree. Picking it up he opened it out to find a flashy pink hot miniskirt complete with ruffles, folding it up and turning it over he tore off the note that was pinned to the waistband.

_Yamato,_

_You'll get your Chakra back by nightfall, enjoy._

_Now we know why you're called the wood user._

_X X X X X_

Glaring at the offending piece of pink material Yamato sighed and closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose in defeat.

O0o0o

"Hello ladies" Sakura smiled as she settled herself in the seat across from her partners for trouble as she rubbed a gentle hand over her pregnant belly in satisfaction. Smirking Anko tossed an envelope file across the table as Keiko happily sipped her drink.

Opening the file Sakura flipped through the pictures of Kakashi in the lingerie, toppling in the heels, a close up of the make-up, the hand-print on his ass, the note in the thongs elastic and of course the cupid tattoo on his ass.

Laughing without restraint she wiped the tears from her eyes as Keiko smiled and handed her another file. "Don't say we never give you anything" she quipped.

Quirking an eyebrow at the dark haired woman the pink haired woman opened the other file and gasped happily "Excellent!" as she spread the pictures of Jirayia trying to escape the doctors grasp, falling out of the bed, wiping his mouth and cringed against the wall as the doctor tried to touch him.

"And what about Yamato?" Sakura questioned happily, wondering about the last piece of the puzzle. All had to be in place for her meeting with them tomorrow.

Grinning evilly Anko handed Keiko a small inconspicuous camera and nodded at Sakura "Look behind you"

Turning in her seat Sakura watched on as Yamato sheepishly walked down the streets towards to his apartment, his hands furiously trying to tug down the hot pink miniskirt to the surrounding laughter while some parents shielded their children's eyes as they stifled their own chuckles.

Looking back at the two, Keiko mischievously waved the camera at Sakura, meeting Anko's bright eyes she smirked.

"Perfect"

O0o0o

_Dia Duit_

_Please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	18. Chapter 18

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0

Allowing the early afternoon sun to caress her face, Sakura slowly walked towards the Hokage tower while rhythmically rubbing her nearly six-month-pregnant stomach. The maternity clothes were now a necessity and the increase of cravings, as well as toilet breaks, had suddenly taken over her life in the week she had been released from hospital.

Making her way into the tower and up the stairs, she smiled as she realized that her assumptions were correct; Tsunade wasn't in her office yet. Silently easing her way into the office, she sat down in a chair and waited for the dark haired woman to turn around.

Bundling the last of the documents into her hands, the older woman turned around and gave a small scream of surprise, the documents falling carelessly to the ground as she clutched her chest with her hands in fright.

Raising an eyebrow in mimicry of Ibiki at his best, Sakura kept her face impassive as she coolly addressed the woman in front of her. "Shizune."

Nervously eyeing the pink haired pregnant woman sitting in the chair, Shizune gulped as her feelings of misgiving increased tenfold as Sakura steadily looked at her without blinking. "Sakura, how are you? How's the baby? Ho......"

"Shut up, Shizune," interrupting the woman's babbling, Sakura gave a little smirk as she met the dark haired woman's gaze who suddenly started to sweat visibly. "I thought we would have a little chat before the others came."

Shizune's neck moved as she gulped and cringed, the nightmares she had experienced suddenly flying to the front of her mind; the pain, the ridicule, the humiliation. Caught in a cycle she had been unable to help, she had seen her friends hurt and die in front of her eyes due to her suggestions, her orders. She had not been tortured or killed but she had seen those she loved tortured and killed in her worst nightmares over and over again.

Seeing that she had her sister's attention, Sakura leaned forward in her seat and began, "You suggested that I be left out of the loop...that I should not be told the truth about my husband's mission."

"I was only trying to help not to cause you any more worry...."

The glare from Sakura as she stood up and walked towards Shizune quickly shut the woman up as she began to shake in fear as the waves of anger and the potential for injury came off Sakura.

Smiling evilly, Sakura raised a hand up and gently brushed a strand of dark hair from the trembling woman's forehead as, in a voice as cold as ice, she spoke, "You were helping me by lying to me. I had no clue what my husband had done, no idea of the danger he could face. With one comment you broke the trust between us."

"I didn't..."

"But you did. We were married and taking missions without anyone knowing for over two years; we told each other everything we could or left it as classified, and you broke that Shizune."

"I..."

Narrowing her eyes at the stuttering dark haired woman, Sakura stood toe-to-toe with her and gritted her teeth. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Shizune. Never ever get between me and my family. I don't care how long I have known you or how much you have taught me; if you ever, and I mean ever, try to keep anything about my family from me again I will hunt you down and hurt you. I will use every medical technique you have taught me on you and I will make you hurt and scream. The nightmares you have experienced the last week will be nothing in comparison to what I will do to you in reality."

Watching Shizune's eye open wide at the threat, Sakura smiled as she heard footsteps coming up the corridor. "Do you understand?"

Walking into the Hokage's office, Ibiki raised a questioning eyebrow to see his Hellcat standing right in front of a pale-faced and trembling Shizune who was looking at his Hellcat in disbelief and fear as her mouth hung open.

"Hellcat?"

Hearing Ibiki's voice, Sakura's face broke into a beaming smile, her eyes lightening up and filling with happiness as she turned and looked up at him. "Just sorting something out, Ibiki," she said as she turned her gaze back to Shizune.

Nodding her head in agreement, Shizune let out a shaky breath while contemplating the pink haired woman's bipolar attitudes. She then watched a smiling Sakura go over to stand next to Ibiki who put a protective arm around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

Taking a step, she quickly grabbed the edge of the desk to steady herself before regaining the strength in her legs. Grabbing the documents without care, she rushed out of the room to the amusement of Sakura and received a subtle head shake from Ibiki.

Looking at Ibiki's expectant gaze, she hid her face against his chest before hesitantly looking up at his face to see his corresponding smirk. "Have fun Hellcat?"

"Just making myself clear," the pregnant woman smirked as Ibiki shook his head at her in amusement. His opinion of his Hellcat was once again reaffirmed when Shizune re-entered the room with her eyes quickly darting to Sakura as she led the Hokage, Team Kakashi, and Jiraiya into the office.

The smirk on her face grew as she watched her Shishou, teammates, and Jiraiya eye her warily.

"Hmmm, think they figured out it was me?" Sakura looked up at Ibiki who started to chuckle.

"Yes we figured that out, Sakura. How the hell did you do it?" Tsunade set her honey-eyed gaze on her student as she clenched her fists.

"Well..."

"Well nothing! I don't care, I want my sake!" Tsunade shouted as she threw a bottle against the wall covering it in innocent water as everyone sweat-dropped at the sake obsessed woman.

"Ah but that's the beauty, Shishou. I told you that I would get you back," Sakura stated to everyone as she saw their faces pale as they remembered her promise.

_"But don't worry Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, Kakashi-sempai, Yamato-sempai, Shizune-nee-chan, Jiraiya-sama, Shishou, and Ibiki, Dahling," she purred out with a lilt instantaneously making the hair on everyone's neck rise. "Don't worry at all. I'll make sure you get everything you deserve for lying to me," she promised punctuating the statement as she released the six inch knife from the doll head and started to quietly chuckle._

"And it didn't have to the most horrible or most dangerous thing, just enough to show you I was serious...especially considering when some thought that because I was pregnant, I was weak and was unable to do anything. Isn't that right boys?" The pregnant pinkette said in a hard voice as she looked at her teammates remembering the conversation that Ino and the others had informed her of. She watched as their eyes widened in realization that she knew.

....

_"We're in trouble," Kakashi simply stated as Asuma, Kurenai, and Inoichi looked at him for clarification._"Don't worry at all. I'll make sure you get everything you deserve for lying to me," _and she had the evil doll!" He exclaimed as he fell back into tears on the floor._

_"That may be an understatement Sempai," came the droll tones of Yamato._

_"Understatement. Understatement!!! You call that an understatement?!" Naruto shouted as he leapt from the floor waving his arms erratically and shaking his head in worry. "You heard her!_

_The Rookie 9 and sensei's watched in disbelief as one of the most prominent and powerful teams in Konoha fell into despair and fear, faces paling and heads slumping in defeat as they came to terms with their predicament._

_"I think my will is updated," Yamato said as Kakashi nodded in agreement._

_Feeling the need for his cigar, Asuma rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he said, "I know Sakura is strong, we all saw her fight, but you're grown men and she's pregnant. She can't do much to at the moment." His statement brought on the hard gazes of the women, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his lover pinned her red eyes on him promising him a talking to._

_Team Kakashi's reaction was instantaneous as they grabbed the life line that had been thrown to them._

_"Ugly is only allowed to use a small amount of her chakra."_

_"And she's not allowed to over exert herself," the two black haired ninja's offered._

_"So she can't do anything for at least four months."_

_"Longer, she'll have to recover after giving birth," Kakashi corrected Yamato._

_"And Sakura-chan will be so happy with the baby that she'll forget all about this! Dattebayo!"_

_Now smiling in triumph, Team Kakashi congratulated themselves for realizing the truth and, after informing Asuma and Inoichi that Ibiki would be with Sakura for the rest of the evening, the male team members all left to get a drink to celebrate Sakura's good health and their narrow escape, leaving the women behind them._

'Oh shit!' Was the collective thought from Team Kakashi as they sheepishly rubbed their heads, gave a smile, and stared into space.

"But you're only allowed to use a small bit of chakra, Sakura-chan!" The knuckle-head exclaimed as Sakura fumed. He had once again insinuated that she was weak. Taking a step forward to hit him, she was amazed when his face turned stern and he accused her, pointing a finger at her, "You could have hurt the baby, Sakura-chan, and yourself!"

Ibiki smirked in agreement as he saw his Hellcat's face soften. "That's the reason I didn't do anything too bad to you," she sighed in defeat. "You did have my health and the baby's health in mind from the start."

Seeing their faces light up in happiness and amazement that they were off the hook, Sakura scowled and growled out, "But just because you're forgiven doesn't mean you're off the hook yet. And when I've had the baby and am able to fight again, I am going to pummel you into the ground!"

Her threat, delivered in a voice of steel, caused everyone in the room to gulp and nervously shift their feet, all making mental notes to request missions out of the country for that time.

"But that does not address the fact that you are not to use too much chakra, Duck," Sai addressed Sakura as everyone looked at him in puzzlement at the new nickname.

'Please let it mean something else,' Kakashi pleaded as he listened to Sakura question the black haired young man. He saw Ibiki smirk while Sasuke and Yamato took a few steps back.

"While you are still ugly, you now resemble a duck more due to your slow and waddling stride." No sooner was it said than Sakura had taken a step forward and with a quick punch wiped the smile off Sai's face and sent him crashing through the wall and into the next room.

Dusting off her hands, she clenched her jaw and met everyone's eye. "Okay, let me make this easy for you to understand since your brains have taken vacations." Waiting for everyone to put their full attention on her she began. "I have outstanding chakra control and manipulation abilities, and I need very little chakra to perform certain jutsu's when I need them, as you have seen, remember?"

_..._

_The Shadow cocked his head at Sitgotega, not moving a muscle or taking up a fighting position. Just as Naruto was about to shout a warning, he slid to the side dodging Sitgotega's attack. The crowd watched on in awe as the Shadow effortlessly and simplistically dodged all attacks; a slight turn of the head, a step back, to the side, crouching down. All of this angering Sitgotega with his easy evasion as well as his taunting tags to various parts of the body. It was easy to see that Sitgotega was tiring due to the dance and his anger rising as he started to gather Chakra and begin hand signs. The Shadow looked his opponent up and down. Shaking his head, he too started hand signs, but to the puzzlement of all watching only performed two—what jutsu only needs two hand signs? They need at least four. Taking a running jump, the Shadow somersaulted through the air, twisting as he landed behind Sitgotega, and placed a hand on his shoulder while he watched with his head tilted as Sitgotega folded unceremoniously onto the ground before him._

...

_She closed her eyes and concentrated on their chakra—chakra existed in everything in some shape or another, and with her perfect chakra control she could manipulate the chakra around her. She had been working on the ability for years, first gaining the idea in the Chunin exams and then developing it. Her precise and beyond perfect chakra control allowed her to adapt and manipulate many of the moves that Tsunade taught her, as well as develop her own. She waited until they were only a few feet away and, using the flow of chakra in the ground, halted them in mid stride—this idea was taken from Shikamaru's shadow manipulation technique. She looked them up and down, closing the door to her conscience, and slowly walked over to the group of four men. Like she did with Sasuke, she gathered chakra to her hand, this time concealing any presence of it while making vague hand signs, she then stretched out her hand to touch the ninja nearest to her on the shoulder directing her chakra to jump from one man to all four. She walked backwards from them while counting to ten, and just as she reached ten, she made a throat-cutting motion and all four men died as her chakra stopped their brain synapses and they fell to the ground._

_To those watching, including her team, it seemed like all she had done was touch the enemy and on her order they died; an extremely scary prospect._

_..._

_Raising his head to meet the Kazekage's gaze, he slightly bowed before looking at Team Kakashi and nodding in acknowledgement. Before they could say anything, The Shadow of Konoha disappeared....no chakra, no sound, no warning. The shinobi looked on unbelieving at the spot the Shadow had just stood._

_..._

Nodding his head in agreement, Kakashi saw the other come to the same conclusion—they were all idiots. They had forgotten exactly what she was capable of...forgotten that she had served Konoha as the Shadow of Konoha, flawlessly executing her missions without any sign of chakra or jutsu's. It was similar to the genjutsu's that could cause shinobi to see their worst nightmares and kill themselves in order to try and escape. Suddenly standing up straight, the silver haired shinobi remembered the nightmares that the younger teammates had told him about and in particular of a specific day.

_..._

_"I am the Shadow of Konoha."..."You use genjutsu as well. You only use a small amount so they are unnoticeable, layering them into our subconscious so they manifest as dreams that then cause us to react during the day," Kakashi half-questioned, half-stated as Sakura smiled and nodded._

_The statement was simple and needing no embellishments, the fear was tangible in the air as Sakura slid one of her swords from her back and held it before her thoughtfully. Cocking her head she turned her masked face to the force before her and in a voice full of promise quietly declared,_

_"Your options are limited: die fighting, be captured and placed in the tender care of Morino, or…………remove yourself from the equation……… Trust me, you do not want to be the one left alive to question."_

_Ibiki, Kakashi, and Sasuke couldn't hide the shiver that ran down their backs at Sakura's words. Sasuke was sceptical at Sakura's threat; sure she sounded scary and he would admit to...be...being...a little...teeny bit...fearf-...uuhmm...cautious, but there was no was no way a simple threat would make them kill......_

_His thoughts were cut off as he watched open-mouthed in disbelief as about twenty percent of the force drew their swords and took their own lives._

"You use genjutsu as well, you only use a small amount so they are unnoticeable, layering them into our subconscious so they manifest as dreams that then cause us to react during the day" Kakashi half questioned half stated as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yep, it's really a lot of fun to see Sai scamper off from anything purple." The pink haired woman smiled gleefully, resisting the urge to rub her hands together.

Considering his theory Kakashi ventured further. "Similar to the theory that if you had enough control you could layer your voice with a genjutsu to make the enemy take their own lives."

Seeing where this was going, Yamato added his two cents as a confused Jiraiya came to a slow and as-of-yet unconfirmed conclusion to which Tsunade nodded her head at his questioning gaze. "Or set up such a high level one that the enemy would think they had a torture worthy of hell, thus setting a certain reputation for when needed."

Mischievously smiling, Sakura's eyes sparkled as she chirped, "So much better and more fun than getting myself covered in blood," to which Ibiki chuckled at his Hellcat's blasé attitude and tilted her head for a kiss that caused her teammates and the other three in the room to sweat drop. Of course Ibiki would find it funny—head games galore.

"Remove it!"

The dark, heavy, angry tone caused Sakura to break the kiss and look at her stoic teammate, tilting her head in question. "Remove what, Sasuke?"

"Remove the genjutsu, Sakura!" Taking a step closer, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his tone lowered.

Growling at his attitude, Ibiki stepped in front of his wife and stared the Uchiha down. He still wasn't fully happy with how the younger shinobi had treated his Hellcat when they were younger, so any excuse to hurt him was welcome. The images of what he could do to him were suddenly interrupted by a high giggle from his Hellcat. As she giggled, Ibiki inwardly groaned. That was not a good sign. His Hellcat never giggled unless she was drunk or up to something very devilish.

"You want me to remove the genjutsu Sasuke?" The pinkette giggled.

"I have had enough Sakura; it's been going on for a week. Remove it!" He stated to the confused gazes of everyone.

"But I can't," came the giggles again as Sasuke took another step forward only to have Ibiki push him back.

Looking around Ibiki, Sakura met Sasuke's angry gaze with her own mischievous gaze. "The genjutsu's only lasted three or four nights; any dreams you've been having, Sasuke, are your own. Anything you want to say?"

Ibiki watched as the Uchiha's face hardened and he searched Sakura's face for a trace of a lie. Letting out a growl he pivoted away from the couple and prowled out of the room to Sakura's amusement and Tsunade's, Jiraiya's, Shizune's, Ibiki's, and the remaining Team Kakashi's confusion.

A growl emitting from her stomach, Sakura smiled sheepishly as Naruto, ever the caring brother, happily offered, "Want me to get you something to eat, Sakura-chan?"

Smiling her thanks, Sakura though for a moment. "Do you know what I would really love, Naruto? A toasted sandwich with Cadbury's chocolate spread and a runny fried egg in it." Nearly salivating at the thought, she missed the looks of revulsion that spread over the room or the gagging noise from Shizune.

"Okay," the blonde, instantly regretting his offer, agreed as Sakura turned to Ibiki once more to ask him his opinion of sandwiches and the better fillings. It seemed Sakura-chan's cravings had hit full force; it's not as if they could get any weirder.

"Oh and I would love a ham sandwich with some chocolate in it too, thanks Naruto!" the pregnant pinkette chirped as he left the room cursing his luck.

O0o0o0

Chewing on the deliciously sweet dango, Anko smacked her lips as she swallowed the last bite. Dusting off her hands, she threw the napkin and dango skewers into a nearby trash can and walked down the alleyway which served as a short cut to her apartment.

Suddenly a hand caught her wrist and before she was able to react she was pinned against the wall by a muscular body. Looking up at her assailant, her eyes widened as she took in the Uchiha looking down at her. It wasn't the fact that he was pinning her or that every inch of him was flush against her that made her widen her eyes; it was the anger in his eyes, there for anyone to see as they had a red tint to them. He was holding onto his anger by a thread.

But she was Mitarashi Anko, not really known for using her sense of self preservation.

"What the fuck do you want, Uchiha?" She snarled up at him totally ignoring the fact that she was inwardly admiring the sculpted planes of his abdomen and chest against her own body.

"Tell me Mitarashi, did you enjoy making a fool of me for the last week? Playing games with me?" Sasuke seethed pinning her arms to her sides as he looked down at the woman who had plagued his dreams for the last week until he thought he would go insane; insane unless he had her, tasted her, felt her, fucked her.

A shit-eating smile adorning her face, Anko barked a short and harsh laugh, narrowing her eyes at him as she near hissed. "Yesss, I enjoyed it. I loooove playing head games."

"You like playing head games, Anko?" Sasuke purred into her ear as he bent his head down to the crook of her neck.

Feeling the atmosphere change immediately as he used her name, Anko stiffened and turning her head to shout at him she found her face millimetres away from his. Seeing the dark gaze in his eyes as he looked deeply into hers, Anko was lost—lost as he suddenly crashed his lips down to hers, capturing them in a bruising kiss. It was harsh, it was hurtful, and it set her body on fire. Just as she regained enough sense to kiss him back, he bit down on her lower lip making her yelp and, taking full advantage of the opportunity, Sasuke swept his tongue inside her mouth tasting every ounce of her that he could reach. Too soon for her liking he pulled away. Anko watched, mesmerized, as his tongue slowly swept out to lick the blood that adorned his lips from biting hers; his eyes were dark and hooded as he kept his gaze on her at all times.

Shifting his body against her, he suddenly jerked her arms above her head pulling her up on her tip-toes. "And what about these head games Anko? Do you like these head games?" He asked her while pushing his full, hard cock against her pussy, her skirt rising up and her fishnet offering no resistance as he pushed his cloth-covered cock harder and harder into her. It caught her breath; she could feel the outline of his cock as it pushed the fishnet, each piece of netting biting into her flesh arousing her more. It had been a game, but this kid had turned the tables on her and fuck was he good at it.

"Answer me, Anko...do you like these head games?" Sasuke asked the purple haired woman caught in his arms as he barely held onto his control by a thread. Her only response was a low moan and a muttering that could only have been a curse.

Quickly switching his grip, he arranged her hands so that he could grip her hands with only one as the other suddenly and violently ripped through the fishnet and he slid two fingers inside her wet, hot core.

"You're already wet, Anko. I think you do like these head games."

Inwardly cursing, Anko was amazed at how good the Uchiha's fingers felt inside her; rubbing her inner walls, stroking the heat inside her, he was even better at this than he was at kissing. But there was no way she would let this be an easy ride for him.

"Fuck you, Uchiha. You...ahhh," the moan was wrung from her lips. Thoughts of fighting were flying out the window as her whole body vibrated in pleasure as Sasuke latched his mouth onto her curse mark.

Orocihmaru, the sick fuck, had known exactly what he had been doing when he created the curse mark; it caused intense pain to the holder, but if you lived long enough you found that it could also give extreme pleasure. A fact the Uchiha obviously knew as he bit, licked, nibbled, kissed, and suckled Anko's curse mark making her squirm in his hold and her hips buck against and into his hand.

"Fuck..." The breathy moan falling from her mouth involuntarily made Sasuke smirk as he slowly, with a last lick, pulled away from her neck.

"You like that, Anko?"

"Fuck you, Uchiha," she attempted to snarl back at him as her lower body continued to buck into his hand.

"Your body is trying to fuck my hand, Anko. You were screaming in pleasure. Admit it Anko. You like it!" Sasuke ground out in a voice of steel, his eyes flashing red and black at the jounin's defiance.

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" Anko spat at him as his eyes settled on red and he exploded.

"You keep asking me and I will, Anko." He bit out as he pulled his hand form her pussy, ignoring her cry, and tore open his pants allowing his cock to spring out. Swiftly and quickly filling every inch of her pussy, he plunged himself into her and let out a loud groan of his own as her breath caught in her throat at the full and delicious feeling of him filling her up.

It felt beyond amazing, Anko admitted to herself. He filled her completely and totally, setting her nerves on fire and making her squirm in pleasure; squirms which he took as further defiance from her and covered her with his whole body and latched once again to the curse mark on her neck. She could do nothing to stop the scream of pleasure that tore from her mouth as he simultaneously stimulated her. His hard cock pistoned in and out of her, the slicking noises punctuating their groans as their hips slapped together. Each time he hit the end of her she felt the pleasure jolt deep within her, felt her body tighten and breathing stop; amazing anytime, but add in the pleasure that coursed through her from her neck, the most erogenous zone times ten, and Anko knew she was going to explode any minute.

For a seemingly selfish woman at times, she was surprised when she bent her mouth down to his curse mark. Damned if he would make her come first, she cursed through the intoxication of pleasure she was feeling.

She felt his breath hitch and his body pause for the briefest of moments as she latched onto his mark, and then suddenly it was like water breaking from a dam. He released her hands to grab onto her waist as she clung to his shoulders, wrapping her legs around him as much as she could. Harder and harder he drove himself into her, tearing grunts from each of them as they both sucked and licked the others curse marks, trembling in each other's hold. Then suddenly Anko tore her mouth from his neck and screamed Sasuke's name in pleasure, her pussy convulsing as it covered Sasuke's cock in warm liquid and squeezed the hard silken rod as he too released, filing her wet, hot pussy with hot spurts of semen as he in return moaned her name in relief, completion, and pleasure.

Leaning against the wall, Anko allowed Sasuke to lean against her. Wiping her hair back from her forehead, she let a sighed "Fuck" through her lips.

"If you keep asking, I will Anko," Sasuke quietly replied his eyes shut but a smirk was evident on his face.

With a smirk of her own, Anko pushed him off her and righted herself as best she could. Looking at the dark haired young man, she saw he had done the same and standing up she walked a few steps down the alleyway before looking over her shoulder. Seeing him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest annoyed her as she tilted her head in a 'come-on' fashion and said, "My apartment's this way."

"Hnn."

Rolling her eyes, she thought, 'Great—back to no talking.' She continued down the alleyway until once again her wrist was caught, but this time she was gently pulled into the Uchiha's embrace. Bending down he took her mouth in a kiss slightly gentler than the first, tugging on her bottom lip as he tasted her blood. Looking down in to her lustful eyes, he breathed against her mouth, "Mine's closer."

Wrapping his arms securely around her and with the necessary hand signs, he transported them there.

O0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Many and special thanks to BoxingBunny who proofed this for me._

_I hope you enjoy this and please let me know._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	19. Chapter 19

_I have no rights to Naruto._

O0oo0

Draining the last dregs of his coffee Ibiki sat the mug in the sink and turned around to see his hellcat walk out from the bedroom with her eyebrows furrowed and a completive look on her face. Her habit of wearing his shirts still persisted, and he would secretly admit to loving the fact that she adored wearing his large black button up shirts around their home, allowing him much easier access to her full and heavy breasts. Due to her increasing pregnant belly, she was now forced to team it with a pair of shorts or girl boy briefs as her bulging belly now had the shirt resting above her ass, and his ANBU were starting to sporadically drop by to drag him from the house.

The increase in activity had him acting like a hound, he could smell the smoke in the air and now he was searching for the fire, as of yet no concrete evidence had been found or any plausible leads. He knew and when he showed his Hellcat some of the paper work she agreed whole heartedly something was brewing. But what? Little skirmishes here and there, attacking ninja's that would retreat just as quickly, call-outs to bogus missions and threats. It was annoying the hell out of him and therefore his ANBU who had to deal with him; he had ideas but none at the moment seemed to work.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the slight gasp that emitted itself from his Hellcats kissable lips and the widening of her emerald eyes. Rushing to her side he placed his hand over her smaller one, both cradling her stomach as he worried. "Hellcat, what's wrong?"

"The baby, I'm not sure if it's kicking." Sakura's confused eyes met his as she watched in shock as his face became visibly worried and his eyes widened in concern."The baby should start moving either in the fourth or fifth month, and by month six it should be actively kicking. We need to go to Tsunade now, Hellcat!" Sakura smiled lovingly her face gentle as she listened to Ibiki quote straight out of the baby book and stride away from her to the bedroom.

"Ibiki wait—"

"I'll get a bag of clothes while you get dressed, Hellcat." Ibiki ignored her as he grabbed a bag and randomly threw some clothes in it.

"You bloody bollocks, get your ass here now!" She screamed with exasperation. The tone obviously did the trick as Ibiki appeared by her side again in worry. Raising an arm to his side she jabbed him strongly in the side, forcing a resentful grunt from the interrogator.

"Hellcat now is not the time to be arguing," admonishing her he looked down at her disgruntled face and exasperated emerald eyes.

"If you'd let me finish, yes you're right about the kicking. But I'm not yet six months, and for the last two weeks I've felt a kind of fluttering in my stomach. But now...." She trailed off and, biting her lower lip gently, lifted Ibiki's hand back on to her to her stomach under her shirt. Confused Ibiki let her move his hand around her belly until she had manoeuvred it low down on her right could do nothing to stop the smile spreading on her face as she watched Ibiki's mouth open and his face take on a look of awe and astonishment.

"But now....""That's a definite kick," Ibiki whispered in a tone fit to worship, full of compassion and wonder as he felt the small thump and movement of Sakura's stomach.

"That's a kick. Our baby is kicking." Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched her husband reverently caress her stomach, his whole demeanour suddenly becoming so gentle and at the same time protective as he wrapped his other hand around her.

"Our baby's kicking." Looking up at his Hellcat's tear filled eyes, Ibiki felt his throat constrict and his chest tighten. He didn't know what to say. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his forehead against hers and breathed deeply, hearing his Hellcat's shuddering breath he leaned back and saw the tears spill from her eyes as she smiled. Smirking he started to chuckle and then laugh whole heartedly as he bent his head and kissed his beautiful, pregnant, pink haired wife with all the love he felt at that moment.

Breaking away he waited for her to catch her breath after that thorough declaration of passion, commitment, and love; at times it was still easier for him to use actions rather than words, though he actively worked on telling her verbally that he loved her. She was strong, loyal, loving, and beautiful, but with all her strengths other's opinions still affected her. Not opinions of their relationship or pregnancy but of her and her abilities, and he loved whispering those words into her ear when she wasn't expecting it and seeing her eyes light up.

But even with that, he still looked over his shoulder and watched the horizon. His Hellcat loved him but she was still disgruntled with him and the others and, like a cat, she was just waiting to pounce. Which reminded him, he had to talk to the Hyuuga.

Catching her breath, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ibiki in happiness and gave a startled scream as he suddenly twirled her around in the air and laughed loudly."Okay, no more of that unless you want me getting sick on top of you." Sakura shook her head at his unrepentant smirk as she settled herself in the large leather sofa; she was delighted when the morning sickness had abated and she certainly did not want it coming back any time soon.

About to join her, Ibiki was interrupted by a knock on the door. Cursing the day he told his captains the exact location of his house he strode towards the door and angrily tore it open. Sakura watched in amusement as the ANBU took a wary step backwards and with a shaking hand, handed her commander a scroll. She had laughed uncontrollably when Keiko and Anko had admitted that they were sending rookies and in some cases potential ANBU rookies to deliver the scrolls or carry messages to Ibiki under the excuse of testing their mettle and strengthening their backbone. Right...at least she admitted to using the interns in the hospital for the grunt and unsavoury work.

Cursing violently Ibiki slammed the door closed, not even wincing when a thud and strangled cry came from the other side. Making his way over to the sofa he leaned down to his Hellcat who was trying in vain not to laugh at his actions and kissed her briefly on the lips."Gotta go Hellcat, I'll see you later," he said inwardly cursing at being pulled in early.

Eyes gleaming, Sakura responded flippantly, "Don't get blood on your pants. They're my favourite leather ones." She reached out a hand and pinched him on the ass. God she couldn't wait to get the all clear from Tsunade. Oral sex could only do so much, she mused, but she had to admit that they had both gotten even better at it in the last fortnight.

"Behave Hellcat," Ibiki admonished as he saw her eyes darken. Swooping down he slanted his lips over hers, nibbling and teasing her with his tongue. Gently biting her lower lip and pulling it he ended the kiss with his eyes darker and his voice husky as he said with promise, "See you later, Hellcat."

Watching his tight ass go out the door Sakura stood up, not as quickly as she could have before the whole fiasco started but quicker than she would be able to in another month, and determinedly went to the bedroom. Searching through her new maternity section she grabbed the most suitable clothes; she had a Shishou to convince to give her the all clear.

Heh, if worse came to worse she could always threaten to take Tsunade's sake away again she mused. Sex with her husband was vital at this stage and damn any one that got in her way she promised as she left the house and made her way to the Hokage's Tower.

O0oo

After hours of work, Ibiki finally got a chance to leave the ANBU headquarters and found himself on the third floor of the hospital keeping a wary eye out for the Doctor—he refused to use the woman's name, and he honestly questioned if she was a woman to begin with. Shuddering, he sighed with relief as he came to the door he was looking for. Knocking gently he waited for the quiet "enter" and eased himself into the room in what he hoped was an unintimidating way.

Of all people to enter her office Hyuuga Hinata had never dreamed that Morino Ibiki would be one of them. Attempting to stand up to greet him she promptly gave up when her legs refused to hold her, and motioned for him to sit down as she plopped down into her chair. Licking her lips nervously she watched as the tall man folded himself into the chair in front of her, steadily watching her."Wha...what can...I-I do for you Mo-Morino-san?" Trembling and cursing her nerves, she tried to rally her medical side that Sakura had helped her create but in front of such a powerful man it failed.

The gentle smile that crossed his face nearly had her reaching for the tissues; seeing that smile made Sakura's attraction understandable, as well as the stories from her youngest cousin of the big giant that told cool scary, icky stories at the kindergarten when the carers weren't looking. It seemed Sakura had seen Ibiki's true character under all the leather and scars, and Hinata couldn't imagine a couple better suited. Although, when she tried to say it everyone else went a little loopy, but that was fun too.

"I need your advice on something private Hyuuga-san, from a medical point of view." Ibiki looked straight at the lavender haired heiress and watched in surprise as he saw her back straighten and her eyes become determined.

The relief came off of her in waves—medical. This she could handle. She was not the expertise that Sakura was, but she was confident here. Smiling now she responded, "So how can I help?" No sign of a stutter, no stumble, no lisp. Here she was in control.

Smirking at her confidence, Ibiki settled himself comfortably in the chair and looked at her devilishly. "What is the safest way for my Hellcat and me to have sex with the baby and her condition." Expecting her to faint or get a nose bleed he was pleasantly surprised when she let out a little giggle; strangely enough it suited her, not annoying him as others did. Maybe he could put up with a few of his Hellcat's friends.

"I am sorry, that was unprofessional." Red from embarrassment she smiled gently when she saw the tall man shake his head indulgently at her. "May I ask why you asked me and not one of her closer friends or the Hokage?" Hinata inquired.

"Because you are more like her than the others," Ibiki admitted. "You were underestimated and considered weak when you were younger. Hellcat has admitted that at times she trusts you more. And because, unlike some blabber mouths, you can keep a secret." He explained to the young heiress seeing the smile in her eyes as he continued, his voice laced with innuendo and meaning. "Plus my Hellcat needs a little punishment after her pranks."

"Unfortunately, punishment may have to wait. She must still keep her blood pressure down, but you can still enjoy pleasurable sex," Hinata explained with a glint in her eye. "Morino-san, there is something you should know," she said in a conspiracy-laced tone of voice that had Ibiki leaning forward in his seat as she too leaned forward to meet him, her lips quirking. "Sakura was cleared by the Hokage to participate in carnal activates earlier today."

Giving a bark of laughter, he leaned back in his seat and once again inwardly voiced the idea that a trickster God existed. Meeting the lavender haired heiress' pale-eyed gaze he questioned, "So Hyuuga-san, what positions and toys are safe to use?" He was quietly hoping maybe he could use the Kunai again.

"Please call me Hinata, Morino-san, but I want something first."

Smirking at the woman's backbone, he applauded her sense of bargaining and truly saw why his Hellcat liked this girl, waving a hand he motioned for her to continue, "And it's Ibiki."

A small smile in acknowledgement and the sparkle in her eye was his only warning. "I organize the baby shower"

Better her than any of those moronic, vapour-headed bimbos, traitors, perverts, dummies, or knuckle-headed baka's. Not a chance in hell.

"Done."

O0o0o

Silently entering their home, Ibiki masked his chakra and listened carefully. Hearing the sound of the shower he smirked deviously and made his way to the bedroom easing his clothes off to reveal his tall, muscular body. He stood in the open doorway of the bathroom content to watch his Hellcat as she stood in the shower, the water gently cascading down her body. He was mesmerised; the water slicked her pink hair down, moulding it around her face, before it trailed like streams down her elegant neck and farther down to her full and large breasts to fall like a waterfall from her full and tight nipples. Splashing onto her pregnant belly it continued down her sides and between her legs. His eyes resting at the wet lips of her womanhood, he imagined himself feeling the soft and tender skin hidden within. Moving her hands up to massage and wash her breasts Ibiki groaned inwardly and felt himself hardening to unimaginable proportions as he watched her lathered hands create circular motions over the beautiful creamy mounds. A sharp hiss escaped his lips as she gently tweaked her nipples. His hunger taking over, he moved forward.

Revelling in the soothing motion of the warm water on her muscles Sakura sighed in pleasure as she massaged her breasts. Finally, she thought, she could finally have sex with Ibiki again. No more teasing, no more stopping, just pure, unadulterated sex. Lost in her thoughts, she startled slightly as she heard the rushing of water. Turning around she cursed her complacency—she had left the kunai on the top of the toilet instead of bringing it in. Not like she could do too much damage in her state.

Grabbing the only thing resembling a weapon at hand, she picked up the stupid back scrubber that Ino had given her and opened the shower door, her vision obscured momentarily by all the steam. The moment she felt the large, warm hands on her skin she relaxed. Looking up at Ibiki's face she muttered annoyed, "Bloody Bollocks you gave me a scare."

Chuckling at his Hellcat's pout, he joined her in the shower and watched in satisfaction as her eyes drifted up, down, and over his body.

It was like the first time she saw him naked on that mission, her brain stopped. She was fixated on his body; his strong and handsome face marked by scars defined him and showed his character. It didn't take long for her eyes to drift down to his strong shoulders, his chest and abs were still as chiselled as the night in the tent, she still wanted to lick the muscles in his arms, and his chest was still perfect.

Drawn to the object of her thoughts, she placed a gentle kiss on his chest as her hands slowly stroking up and down his firm biceps.

"Like what you see, Hellcat?" The question had her looking up into Ibiki's face. His eyes, darkened with lust, need, and love, caught her and suddenly they were kissing; it was slow but full of promise, the kind of gentle kiss that shows how much your bodies need one another, slowing igniting the burning embers to set the body and senses aflame. Whimpering, Sakura protested as he slowly broke the kiss.

"I heard something interesting today." Desperate for some contact she 'hmmn'ed a response as she rubbed her cheek against his dark nipple, ignoring the water gently hitting her back, focused as she was on his body and his hands on her breasts.

"Tsunade gave you the all clear," he smirked awaiting her reaction and he was not disappointed.

Her head flew up her eyes wide as she stuttered, "How...how did you know that?"

"A little birdie told me," he whispered in her ear enjoying the look of disbelief and the loss of surprise on her face.

Apprehensive, she looked up at his face her hands making nervous designs on his bronzed chest as she quietly admitted "We, we can't...we have to be..."

Smiling indulgently at her discomfort, he dropped his hands to her waist as he stopped her babbling with a gentle kiss and put her fears at rest. "We'll be gentle, Hellcat, and leave our more strenuous activities until after the baby is born." He nearly laughed at the relief in her face when he agreed with being gentle which was quickly followed by disappointment. He knew his Hellcat and right now she was wishing for their usual all-consuming sex. Bending his head he watched as his crude words elicited a shiver form her, "I promise once the baby is born Hellcat, I will fuck you so hard you will be begging for mercy and unable to walk properly for a week."

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes darken to a forest green as they became half lidded in lust. Wrapping her arm around his neck she huskily stated,

"You'll make me scream?"

"Yes."

"You'll make me beg?"

"Yes."

"You'll make me bleed?"

Chuckling darkly, Ibiki smirked as he looked down at his Hellcat's shivering body. He could smell her arousal and damn he wanted her. "My Hellcat wants the kunai?" He waited for her nod of agreement "I'll lick every drop of blood from your skin, Hellcat," he promised as he licked the shell of her ear and groaned as she pressed her extremely curvaceous body against his and felt his hard cock against her.

Reaching behind her, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower beckoning her to follow. Stepping out of the shower, she ignored the water dripping off her as she watched Ibiki's ass while he turned off the water pouring into the large Jacuzzi-style bath tub.

Eager and hard Ibiki gently lifted Sakura up and placed her in the large tub quickly following her, and moving so that she was straddling him.

The water lapped the edges as they gently kissed. Their hands were unhurried as they caressed and stroked each other leaving water trailing down their bodies, following the path of their fingers. Leaning against his hard body, Sakura enjoyed the feeling of his body under her, the water making her feel light. No sound came from either until they gently moaned when Ibiki succumbed to the temptation of rubbing himself against her entrance and massaging her creamy breasts with his hands.

Rocking her hips, Sakura enjoyed the feel of Ibiki's thick, hard cock against her; moving his hands on her shoulders, he tried to direct her body while at the same time helping to support her. Shifting her position she slowly sank down onto him, taking him inch by inch until their pelvises met. Wrapping one arm around her Ibiki gripped the side of the tub with the other hand resisting the overwhelming urge to thrust up into her and make her scream. He had promised to be gentle and he wanted to watch her face as she came; he wanted to see her enjoyment, her rapture, her utter surrender to the pleasure that came when they were together. And so it was soft, it was gentle, and it was tortuously slow. The water in the tub gently swished with their movements as their hips rocked gently together, each movement was accompanied by a kiss or a caress as the heat within their bodies grew and the pressure increased.

Feeling her body tighten like a coil, the pressure building within, and aching for more, Sakura slowly raised her body up and down on Ibiki's cock making him groan at the pumping of her vaginal walls. Throwing back her head in ecstasy, Sakura did nothing to stop the moans falling from her lips as Ibiki gripped her hips with both his hands and started to take control; gently but strongly thrusting into her, the water swishing around them as it overlapped the edges and fell onto the floor. Abandoning her kisses, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into his neck as she succumbed to the pleasure, each thrust had her nerves on fire, her body tingling, it was utterly frustrating how the slow and gentle pace had her body on the edge just ready to fall over. Desperate to end the nerve racking but beautiful pleasure she begged Ibiki for more.

Hearing the whispered pleas for release from his Hellcat, Ibiki quickened his thrusts trying to remain as gentle as possible while sweat beaded their bodies. She dug her nails into his back and bit his neck, moaning at the pleasure she received with his hips bucking into her. And then he could feel her tightening around him, her body stiffening in anticipation and her inner walls heating up around him. Suddenly she was screaming her pleasure as her body shook within his arms. Gently tightening his grip, he let go of his control and quickly felt his body rushing to join hers in the wonderment as he moaned deeply. Coming down from their high took time. Both sated and weak from the pleasure that they had been denied for so long, their bodies satisfied and their brains scrambled, they lay in the tub with the water surrounding them as they enjoyed the utter decadence of each other.

After they had slowly and a little stiffly gotten out of the tub and dried each other off, they lay in bed, bodies entwined, lazy, and feeling like jelly, but with gentle smiles and eyes closed in happiness.

Snuggling more comfortably against him Sakura asked sleepily, "How did you know a bath was good for pregnant sex?"

His eyes still closed, Ibiki smiled gently looking forward to her reaction. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Her mind reeled as she was suddenly awake. He had asked...he had talked to..."Hinata?" she questioned in disbelief as she sat up and leaned against his chest.

"She's not a blabber mouth."

Looking at her husband, she lay back down unsure of what to say. What he said was true; unlike Ino or anyone else, maybe TenTen, Hinata could keep a secret and there would be no merciless teasing or asking of questions. Drifting back to sleep she was awoken by a topic she never thought to hear form Ibiki.

"She's also organizing the baby shower."

O0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Thanks to BoxingBunny who looked over this chapter for me, check out her story it is fab!_

_My friend lasrber has started her own Ibiki story and from the prologue alone i think it will be a cracker - all those Ibiki lovers go check it out._

_Please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	20. Chapter 20

_I have no rights to Naruto. any and all mistales are mine, hopefully a corrected version will be up in a few days. I was a bold girl, no patience what so ever wanting to get your opinion._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0o

Her eyes lighted up as she scanned over the choices available; biting her lip she narrowed them in consideration and indecision "Would it be possible to mix some?"

Smiling indulgently at the pregnant woman, her face obscured by her hat the waiter happily informed her that it was indeed possible.

"Great!" chirping Sakura quickly made up her mind and looking up started ticking off her food choices with her fingers. "I'll have the gammon steak with two runny fried eggs, pineapple slices, baby sweetcorn, a portion of ketchup, some mashed potato and gravy, please."

She smiled in amusement as she took in the now greenish tint to the young waiter's face as he wrote her order down, gulping as he asked "Anything else?"

"Oh can I have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, a glass of Pepsi max, oh and can I get a hot chocolate fudge Sunday with sprinkles, twirled wafers, Cadbury flakes, marshmallows and some cherries." She chuckled happily as the waiter gave a jerked nod and ran back into the café holding his stomach.

"Having fun?"

Turning around in her seat green eyes met the dark blue eyes of Keiko as she walked towards Sakura's table, followed closely by Anko. "Always" the pinkette watched as the two older women sat down dumping a large book on the table and perused their own menus.

"So are you little friends joining us?"

"Ino and Hinata are joining us, TenTen is on a mission" Scowling at the purple haired jounin's sarcastic remark she wished the waiter would hurry up with her food so she could eat.

"Ma'am your drinks. You're fo . .food will be here shortly" smiling at the distressed waiter who interrupted them Sakura took a sip of her drink and waited as the other two women placed their orders.

Sighing in relief the waiter left carrying two considerably normal food orders.

They conversed lightly for few moments, talking about ANBU and the hospital until Ino and Hinata joined. Rolling her eyes Anko refused to budge to make room for the blonde forcing the two into chair pushing match that is until Hinata slyly reached out a hand and with a well placed chakra jab had the two women simultaneously grabbing their lifeless hands with the other. Their fighting quickly ended.

Anko turned amazed eyes at the lavender haired girl as Ino started to whine and Keiko held in the laughter that made her shoulders shake as she bit her lip.

Before Anko could say a word Hinata quickly turned in her seat and addressed Sakura coyly "It is good to see you looking so well Sakura"

Matching her smile for hidden smile and to the confusion of the other women she replied. "Your advice is very much appreciated."

"Stop right there. The Mouse just touched me without fainting and she's not stuttering. Explain" Anko growled as she pinned the younger Hyuuga with her dark eyes. This was the mouse, she always stuttered, always fainted and wouldn't say boo to a goose.

"Look underneath the underneath Anko" retorted Keiko a full blown smile adorning the dark haired woman's face as she watched on as Sakura and Hinata exchanged knowing looks.

"Tch, she still faints. But her name is Hinata, not Mouse." In her own insulting way Ino defended her friend. Like with Sakura she was the only one allowed to insult her friends, but she had to admit Mouse was a good nickname for Hinata. Looking carefully at Sakura, Ino had to agree. "Hinata's right, your glowing Sakura?"

"Mmmmm" was the non committal response to the blonde's accusation.

"Spill pinkie, what's going on? You look like you've had a week of nonstop fucking" Anko questioned not realising the similarity between Ino's and her own tone.

Seeing the pink haired woman smile seductively and her eyes darken in memory, Keiko groaned as she remembered her predilection to being tied up by her husband. Morino was her Commander, she did not want to listen to any stories about him and sex, she was lucky enough on the night they had gathered for a dinner that she had suddenly been called away on a mission thus missing the interruption that had the others running for safety.

"You did, you lucky bitch!"

"You went to Hinata for advice not me. Forehead!"

The outraged cries filled the outer sitting area of the café as Hinata motioned the wary waiter over and ordered herself a drink, ignoring the curious stares of the other customers around them.

Annoyed at the two's outrage and shouting but secretly looking forward to their reactions Sakura retorted "I did not go to Hinata" she waited for the penny to drop, Keiko's eyes widened in fear as Ino scrunched up her face in confusion and Anko started to ask if Hinata went to her. "Ibiki went to her."

She held in her chuckles and cooly sipped her drink as the women paled and Ino slightly gagged, the image of Ibiki going to Hinata was a very funny one and according to their reactions a disturbing one too it seemed. Meeting Hinata's gaze as she too accepted a drink and started to sip she decided to up the ante and enjoy the predicaments' of the women sitting around her.

"I really must thank you for the advice you gave him Hinata"

"As long as you are enjoying it I am happy."

"MMmmm, I just miss the handcuffs, being tied up, fucked against the wall, the fighting we had and of course the Kunai."

Even Hinata's eyes widened at the information Sakura divulged the stress on the word Kunai sending shivers down their spines as she got a faraway look on her face and her eyes darkened. Watching her shift in her seat the women felt slightly uncomfortable, yes they often talked about sex in graphic detail but sex and Morino Ibiki . . . . . it depended on your constitution. Yes he was handsome and anyone who had seen him shirtless would swear hand over heart that he was damn sexy scars and all. But he was the Head of Torture and Interrogation known for using his victi. . prisoners own minds against them, he hardly ever resorted to physical violence but his aura just screamed deadly. Not something very constructive to many women, he simply scared them off.

But if you asked him, they were just weak simpering fools out for a big named pull; a few words were enough to put them off, separating the weak from the strong. But even he had not expected his Hellcat to take over his life.

Scowling in the realisation that all her thoughts and estimations Anko started growling out angrily "Fuck it! I knew it. I knew he'd use hand cuffs and . . . . ."

Coming so quickly he would put a jounin to shame the waiter settled more drinks down as well as the table ware for the meal about to come as he cursed the fact he had agreed to cover this shift for the manager. Why the hell did he always get landed with the weird customers? Scuttling away something pinged in his mind as he watched the young pregnant woman remove her hat and run a hand through her shoulder length pink locks. Shaking his head he got back to work dismissing silly notions from his head.

Ignoring Anko's rant Sakura played with her hair twisting the strands between her fingers, lost in her thoughts as she sighed "God yes, it's amazing. The slow and gentle is lovely, god is it lovely. It makes everything deeper. Just staring into his dark eyes as he wraps his arms around me, slowly taking me, slowly and antagonizing pushing in and out of me as he kisses me. He is so careful with the baby and with me. Wrapping the sheets around us, just slow gentle lazy sex, it's amazing, he'll kiss every inch of me and stroke me like a cat, so much more than he used to, and when we're done and I can't move because he's reduced me to jelly he holds me so close and strokes my stomach feeling the baby move and kick until I fall asleep."

The deep gentle loving tone that came from the pink haired woman amazed them all. Yes they knew they were married but it had always seemed to be a result of explosive lust. Over the last two years the two had bickered nonstop prompting every one, shinobi and civilian alike to give them a wide berth when in the same vicinity. In the last four months since their relationship had been relieved this belief had been strengthened by their passionate kisses and love of scaring and unsettling the bejesus out of everyone. For the women who had not seen a husband comfort a pregnant wife a few weeks ago in hospital this was a revelation. It had them gobsmacked and extremely uncomfortable to hear such intimate details about their friend and husband.

But their stupor was suddenly broken as Sakura jolted awake and huffed out "But I still miss the serious fucking and damn do I want him to use the kunai on me!"

A sudden choking noise had the women looking concerned over at Hinata who shook her head and in unison made the women look around to see Naruto holding on to Sasuke as if for dear life. His eyes open in shock and his face as white as a sheet, the black haired shinobi was better at hiding his emotions but his unease at hearing the details of his so called sister's sex life was easy for all to see.

"Na . Naruto-k kun . . ar are you alr . okay?" Hinata asked cursing her stuttering as the nearest to the blonde felt it was her duty to ascertain his condition, which seemed worse every second as he clutched his head and suddenly shouted.

"Ahhh the images make it stop, make it stop!" his eyes closed in tears as Sakura shook with laughter while the other women shook heads and rolled eyes muttering at the over reaction of the knuckle head.

"Dope" suddenly the atmosphere tensed as the Uchiha spoke and Anko met his eyes, even Naruto felt it quietening down to a dull whimper. Narrowing her eyes Sakura pierced the two shinobi's body language, reactions and facial expressions with a hard emerald gaze as her mind whirled at a hundred miles an hour, so many possibilities she mused, promising to discuss this new behaviour with Ibiki and see were her assumptions correct.

"Shut up you baka!" the shrill cry from Ino at Naruto broke the atmosphere as everyone's gaze was drawn to the orange clad blonde now on the ground. Her heart aching Hinata stepped forward and took a deep breath as she fought a losing battle not to blush attempted to console the blonde.

"May . . .be if if you th think of ramen it wil will help Nar Naruto-kun"

The sparkling blue eyes that rose up to meet her startled her and caught her breath, the wide smile warmed her body and suddenly she stumbled as a six foot one blonde orange clad shinobi launched himself at her and hugged her tightly thanking and praising her for such good advice. Hinata gulped, oh god she could smell him, he smelled so gooooood and he was holding her, his nice muscular arms holding her and she could feel his hard body next to hers . . .

Releasing her Naruto took a step back and smiled at her, quickly waving his hands in the air and trying to catch her as her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

Watching the knuckle head frantically try to wake the Mouse, Anko turned in disbelief and in a scathing voice stated "Him, he makes her stutter and faint, that knuckle headed baka!"

"Boys make her stutter. He in particular makes it worse and makes her faint" Ino sighed to the older women as she explained to their understanding that a childhood of ridicule had made her shy of most men due to her father's influence. She had improved a lot, especially in the hospital where she was confidant in what she was doing but it still happened.

"Hellcat" the low greeting had every looking up forgetting about the Hyuuga on the floor to see Morino Ibiki looking at the group in amusement. His eyes darted over his fellow ANBU and his Hellcats teammates and friends who, apart from the unconscious were now shifting uncomfortably and not looking at him fully. Something was up.

His arms laden with the pregnant woman's order the waiter carefully made his way out to the table ignoring the curious stares of the other customers and the men that had joined the group. Hearing the Pink haired woman happily mention the arrival of her food he smiled at her only to stop. Instantly his face drained of colour as he looked in to the face of Morino Ibiki. Morino Ibiki what the hell was he doing here, his arms trembling he distantly heard the woman tell him to move so she could eat and heard the endearment he called her. Hellcat. Wait Hellcat! His head suddenly to and froing the waiter started to visibly shake as he realised the pinkette was Morino Ibiki's wife.

Ibiki watched on as the waiter turned white, shook his head and started to sweat and mumble in the space of five seconds. Suddenly he gave a scream dropping the food which Ibiki barely caught and ran off jumping over tables and chairs, pushing people out of his way to escape.

Looking at Anko he raised an eyebrow as he handed Sakura her food "Recognise him?" suddenly the light came on and Anko barked a laugh "He's the pipsqueak who ended up in the mental ward for six months after trying out for ANBU over a year ago , you had him crying during the briefing."

The chuckle that emitted from his lips had all but Sakura shift slightly away from him as he remembered what happened. ANBU and the shinobi of the village were better off without him. Turning his gaze to the lavender haired girl on the floor and the worried blonde Ibiki raised an eyebrow as Sakura explained, chuckling softly he motioned to a frightened Naruto to move.

"Be gentle Ibiki"

The warning tone of his Hellcat made him smile as he leant down and gently boomed to mimic a shout "Uzumaki get your clothes back on now!"

She shot up her eyes wide and excited as she looked for a naked Naruto "Where?" Chuckling grabbed her attention as she looked up to see Ibiki standing next to her. Her eyes narrowed as she realised what he had done, for once her upbringing and so called gentle ways failed her as her thoughts slipped shocking everyone. "Dammit"

"Hinata, you you . ." Naruto pointed a shocked finger at the lavender haired woman as she stood and went back to her seat. "Dobe" Sasuke drew his attention back to him and nodded at the Hyuuga in understanding. "Let's train".

Bubbling with excitement Naruto jumped in the air and said goodbye giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek as she ate her food waving a goodbye. Unable to stop himself and unsure why he did it except for the fact that she was now sitting next to Sakura, he bent and also gave Hianta a peck on the cheek the two instantly going red and stuttering a goodbye. Hinata was lost to the group in a daydream as the two men left to train and the others watched with Cheshire cat grins thinking it was about damn time.

Seeing the large book on the table Ibiki opened it up just as Sakura realised what he about to see and was pinned in place by a questioning eyebrow. Nobody does an eyebrow like Ibiki she thought momentarily distracted by the way his trench coat fitted his body and his black sweater moulded the muscles on his abdomen.

The gently spoken "Hellcat" brought her wandering mind and libido back as she looked into Ibiki's dark eyes as he sat on his heels before her. "Want to explain why you have pictures of Yamato naked?"

Ooops, she held in her own giggle. The reason they had meet up, to organise the revenge pictures into a nice album and show Ino and Hinata, and maybe just maybe figure out how to use it in the future. "If you turned the other page you'd see Jirayia trying to get away from the Doctor" she quipped lightly not showing that Ibiki's intimidation tactic had any effect on her and hopefully distracting him enough that he would let the subject drop. Pretty please.

Ibiki blanched at the thought of the doctor holding in a gag as his stomach repelled at the thought of that that Doctor in a bed . . . . . fuck bad trail of thought. With his mind beginning to bring up horrifying pictures of the Doctor he leaned forward and gently framed his Hellcats face with his hand and kissed her.

Even Anko could not resist the sigh that fell from her lips as the women watched Ibiki kiss Sakura, Keiko marvelled at the gentleness from him and Ino went red at the thought of the two of them in bed and what Ibiki would be capable of.

"Do you two always make out in café's?"

The familiar voice had the couple turning to look at the bearer of the voice, a tall brown haired young man who looked at them in amusement.

"Idate!" the happy cry had Ibiki turning around to help Sakura stand up from her low chair as Anko explained in hushed voices to the two women.

Standing up to hug her brother in law Ibiki took a step away from her as Idate came closer, only to stop in disbelief cutting off Sakura's questions and in a similar pose to Naruto point an accusing and disbelieving finger at the couple as he cried out.

"No, no no nono ooooooo! Not again! You can't keep doing this to me!! I don't see you for god knows how many years then you turn up and you're married, In Secret! Your wife ends up being one of the ninja's who helped me years ago and not only that she nearly destroys the bar by punching a drunk that touches her ass."

Taking a deep breath they thought he had stopped.

"Then you come back telling me you organised some big coup against the enemy and caught every one out. Now I find your sitting here in the open together. But if that's not enough you got her Pregnant!!!"

Idate tirade ended as he huffed angrily before he cut Ibiki off as he opened his mouth "Does her team know? Huh HUH. Do Sasuke, Kakashi and NARUTO know? Does your Hokage know?" this time he pinned Sakura with his eyes in accusation.

"Yes they know Idate" the pink haired woman tried to soothe her brother in law, her eyes bright as she led him to her seat and sat him down. The minute he sat down he collapsed his head into his hands and whimpered "You can't keep doing this to me"

Though enjoying the drama Hinata and Keiko pulled Ino and Anko up respectively and excused themselves from the table, gently moving the picture filled book off the table and into a bag. Taking in Ibiki's nod and Sakura's promise to call them later they left, HInata and Keiko dragged the other two away . Only promises of gossip and food quietening the two down.

Looking at the time Ibiki cursed but he had a prisoner to interrogate and a report to give. "Hellcat, I have to go. Look after him?"

Smiling at him his Hellcat nodded her longer locks of pink hair swaying gently. The pregnancy had made her skin glow more and her hair grow at a must faster rate, it was unexpectedly like this that it would hit him just how beautiful his wife was.

"How about I invite him over to dinner?"

Smiling back at her he agreed "Okay Hellcat, but remember no guest room, means no guest stays, means no interruption means . . . ."

"Stop stop stop. Please stop. I don't want to hear it" the muffled pleas came from the brown haired man as he covered his ears with his hands. Rolling her eyes Sakura agreed with Ibiki watching him as he left, his trench coat swaying as he strode off with people respectively, perhaps a little fearfully shying away from him.

Waiting for Idate to calm down and her sundae to arrive they started to chit chat until Sakura had an idea. Seeing the calculating gleam in his sister-in laws eyes Idate started to panic. "No, no way in hell, I've seen Ibiki with that look. Whatever it is no way. No way in hell!"

His protests fell on deaf ears as Sakura smirked and leaned in pouting slightly "You wouldn't do your pregnant sister in law a teensy winsey tiny little favour"

He was doomed.

O0o0oo0

_Dia Duit,_

_As above all mistakes are mine, sorry to BoxingBunny07 for my extreme lack of patience. Lasrber thanks for all the pming and laughs while typing this._

_-kisukebenihime (hope spelt correct) has a new story out and it has already grabbed my attention, I highly suggest you check it out!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

_Please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	21. Chapter 21

_I have no rights to Naruto._

O0o0o

He walked away with a smirk that made people shy out of his path and stay away from him as he went to the ANBU headquarters. The sun was shining and the air was fresh but he ignored it as he was too caught up in relishing the look on Idate's face when he saw his Hellcat was pregnant. It was as if someone had just told him Santa Claus did not exist or Naruto when he found the ramen was out of stock for the week.

His hellcat had been soothing and caring, her maternal side making itself noticed more and more as of late, but even she had a glint of satisfaction in her eyes as she guided her brother-in-law to sit down.

To his extreme satisfaction, it seemed that marriage and impending fatherhood did nothing to ruin his reputation, but it even seemed to make people more uneasy; especially when his Hellcat was with him. He smirked at the ANBU scurrying away from him as he neared the Headquarters reiterating in his head how much fun it was to fuck with people.

Slowing down to let the civilians pass, he straightened his face as he saw a mother holding a child. He had been warned numerous times—and his Hellcat had punched him with each warning—to stop scaring the small children; children being those under the age of three in his mind, all others were fair a step forward he was suddenly hit in the legs and forced to stumble so as not to fall.

Instantly grabbing onto what hit him he looked down from his considerable height into the faces of two little gremlins, or as Iruka had called them: Seko and Juca. Seeing their mischievous eyes and dimpled faces fall as they looked up and up at Ibiki calmed him down somewhat. The little Hell spawn were wary of him.

Picking the red headed Seko up with his left hand and the brown haired Juca up with his right, Ibiki raised them up off their feet until their heads were level with his neck. Listening to them whimper as they dangled unceremoniously in his hands was beautifully justifiable after their behaviour in Headquarters a few weeks ago. Maybe he wouldn't kill them, just scare the shit out of them.

The resulting smirk that arranged itself on Ibiki's face twisted his scars, and as he narrowed his eyes at the two he slightly and begrudgingly admired their guts, _'or maybe it's stupidity'_ he countered, as they went pale-faced and trembling but refrained from wetting their pants. It was something of a self competition to see how many shinobi he could make wet themselves in a week...the high score so far was nine.

"What in the hell are you doing near my Headquarters?" He seethed as he brought them closer to his face so he could see their eyelashes in detail, uncaring that he was most likely getting spittle on them or that people had stopped in the street caught between outrage that he was yelling at children and fear as to what he might do to them due to their foolishness.

"Nothing," came the high squealed protest from the red head as he wrapped his small hands around Ibiki's wrist in an effort to relieve the pressure on his shirt as he began to squirm. It was his favorite shirt and he did not want the scary, smirking dude tearing it. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Juca doing the same. But the dude wasn't letting go. Looking up, Seko stopped squirming quickly followed by Juca as they looked at his face. The scars had twisted even more and his dark eyes were narrowed into slits looking at them as if looking straight into their souls. This guy acted like he knew their deepest secrets (not very deep for academy students but they still counted) and could bring their worst fears to life. Suddenly the feeling of pure anger and fear washed over them. Still untutored in the effects of a chakra aura, their eyes widened in sheer despair as they clenched their legs together to hold their bladders

."What were you doing?" The low grumble sounded like a bear as it came from gritted teeth.

"Going to the sweet shop, it's a short cut!" Juca squealed them over carefully Ibiki abruptly dropped them to the ground with a large '**Ooff'.**

With a loud "Huh," he watched as they rubbed the dirt off of their asses and looked up at him carefully.

"Stay away from my headquarters or you'll be my new interrogation dummies," he warned them as they gulped. Turning his back on them, he heard the sigh of relief that emitted from them due to their lucky escape but missed the mischievous grins and triumph at getting away from Morino Ibiki unscathed as they ran his office, he sat down and began to sort out the various documents that were awaiting him.

Coming across a bland envelope he opened it cautiously with a kunai and allowed the sheet of paper to slide out.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE THING?

Looking at the childish writing and smelling the sweet candy smell, Ibiki seethed as he quickly pushed his chair back and stalked out of his office and towards the reception. The anger on his face had the ANBU stepping aside smartly to allow him to pass as he strode up to the ANBU behind the desk. Breath caught in his throat, the ANBU stood up and nearly plastered himself against the wall as Ibiki leaned over him looking him in the eye and menacingly stated,

"You let two academy students into my Headquarters...into my office. Give me one good fucking excuse as to why I don't throw you into the Forest of Death for a month. If you ever, and I mean ever, let those gremlins get pass you again I will have you brought down to gen..."

Everyone watching shivered to the depths of their souls as Ibiki broke off and began to chuckle evilly, momentarily morphing into an insane laugh as his gaze swept the room and he said, "Better yet...if anyone disobeys my orders from now on, I will send you to my Hellcat. It would be nice for her to have an accompanying punching bag for her hormones."

In an uncharacteristic display of glee at a good idea, Ibiki walked back to his office whistling as the ANBU he left behind scrambled to finish their work, carry out orders, and to quite simply be out of the line of fire.

O0o0

The thought of handing any incompetent ANBU over to his Hellcat to serve as her stress reliever kept Ibiki in a good mood for the entire day. He was smirking away envisioning incidents of his pink haired pregnant wife punching an idiotic ANBU to the floor or making them fetch one of her slightly more creative food cravings. Luckily, years in the Interrogation and Torture Unit had given him an iron stomach when it came to watching his Hellcat consuming some of the strangest concoctions he had ever heard of. He was happy walking home; he was happy about talking to Idate and perhaps fucking with him a bit more. He was happy. That is, until he walked into his home and saw his Hellcats two teammates, the knuckle-headed baka and the traitor who had hurt his wife. He didn't care if she had forgiven him, he hadn't.

Suffice it to say his good mood pinned them to their seats with an angry gaze. This was his home, his private dwelling, and now they were here sitting in his seats and drinking his alcohol from his glasses. The outrage was building and building. Just as he was about to ask what the fuck they were doing here his Hellcat came in smiling with an equally smiling Idate. Not even giving her time to greet him he gently propelled her into the kitchen.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Looking into Ibiki's accusing eyes Sakura huffed, "I invited them to dinner."

"You were only supposed to invite Idate."

"They're his friends and my teammates."

"I don't care, they're a knuckle-headed baka and a traitor."

"Don't you fucking dare," Sakura suddenly seethed her temper more ready than ever to protect what was hers. "This is my home too and I can invite whoever I want over just as easily as you can. Naruto and Sasuke may not be perfect but they are my friends and they were and are my family. Just as you and Idate are my family." She effectively shut him up as he remembered her parents were no longer around and her team had been her only family for years before he came into the picture.

"Just give me some kinda fucking warning," he relented as her eyes softened. "Hmmm, like how Hinata's going to be filling this place up with balloons, banners, and soft toys for the baby shower?" She gently smiled her temper dissipating as quickly as it had risen. Watching a grown man groan at the idea of his gorgeous home covered in baby shower trappings was amusing as hell she thought as Ibiki ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, like that."

"I also invited Hinata over so I wouldn't be on my own," she admitted to him. With a sigh he confessed as he walked out into the living room,

"At least you invited the one I can stand."

Having explained to his Hellcat's chagrin and her teammate's amusement that while she could cook a decent meal for two or three, creating one for any more was outside the realm of possibility. All the years of using precise measurements for minute amounts of deadly poisons and antidotes had affected her so-called blending skills. Similar to the idea that yes, you can brew small amounts of putchin in your attic and it will be amazing, but to make amazing large amounts you have to upgrade and use the bigger equipment. Sakura continually burnt any kind of meal when it was in a pot size she was unused to.

That was how Sasuke, Naruto, and Idate found themselves watching Morino Ibiki cooking the dinner as Sakura set the table. Or in their opinion, knife started with pork strips, laying them out carefully on the chopping board. Looking over at his cooking knives he decided to use a larger meat cleaver than was necessary. Picking it up, he examined it in the light ignoring the unsettled looks of his audience and, getting a cloth from the drawer, he gently wiped the blade up and down testing the edge.

'Tutt'ing, he pulled out the round, steel knife sharpener and started to run the rough steel over the blade edge. The sharpening steel grating noise filled the kitchen as the young men watched the light flashing off the steel. A quick wipe and Ibiki quickly, precisely, and viciously cut the pork strips into pieces with resounding thunks as the blade hit the wooden chopping boards. They watched in rapt fascination as he repeated the process of sharpening the knives and testing their sharpness for cutting the different vegetables.

The similarity of the pork strips, the carrots, the parsnips, the sweet corn, and the cucumbers to a certain part of the male anatomy was not lost on any one of the males as they watched each piece being reduced to precisely cut segments and thrown into the wok as Ibiki looked at them with a glint in his eye. As Sakura busied herself by putting on the rice, a slight knock came from the door. Asking Idate to get it, Sakura talked with her brothers as Ibiki carefully flipped the food in the wok.

Hinata was gently guided in by Idate who had wrapped her up in talk of business and the similarities of her clan and his Boss's family. Both enjoying the opportunity to talk to a new business person had failed to notice the disappointment on Naruto's face when Hinata greeted him distractedly. The meal was delicious and Sasuke and Naruto begrudgingly complimented Ibiki's cooking thinking that his ability with knives was a little bit overkill.

Naruto had been like a lost puppy, forgotten at the side of the table, as Idate sat beside Hinata for the whole meal and kept her in continuous talks throughout. He would pass her the food with a joke making her lightly giggle, entertained her with funny stories about family life, and was the perfect gentleman to her. He was totally monopolizing her from anyone else, especially a blue-eyed blonde. Naruto's building frustrations did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table as Sasuke watched with veiled patience and Ibiki and Sakura enjoyed the entertainment.

After dinner they moved from the kitchen to the living room, settling themselves in the comfortable leather furniture. Just as the night was winding down and everyone was getting ready to leave Idate turned hesitant eyes at the lavender girl he had conversed with all night."If it wouldn't be too forward, maybe we could meet up tomorrow and continue our discussion?" The room stilled as Hinata smiled and replied. "I—"

"Is already meeting me," Naruto interrupted as he stood between the two his body slightly taller than Idate's as he stared him down with barely suppressed frustration, jealousy, and anger. Turning around he gently grabbed the lavender haired woman's hand and, muttering a quick goodbye, escorted her out leaving a stunned group to close the door that had been left open in Naruto's haste, Sakura was gently pushed aside as her blonde brother re-entered alone capturing everyone's attention as he muttered loudly,

"Forgot something." Walking straight up to Idate, he pulled back his arm and with a swift swing punched the brown haired man in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Looking down Naruto stated with a pointed finger,

"Stay away from my Hinata-chan!" before turning around and walking back out, closing the door behind him.

A pride-filled "Dobe" from Sasuke had Sakura quickly dissolving into laughter as she sat down on the leather sofa. "About fucking time," Ibiki muttered as he watched his younger brother sit up shakily holding his cheek with a groan.

Looking up at his brother and sister-in-law laughing openly at him and Sasuke's amused attitude, Idate growled out angrily, "See what happens next time you ask me for a favor."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura composed herself enough to hit back saying, "We're not laughing at your pain, we're laughing at the entertainment you provided." Before setting off into another fit of laughter as she clutched her pregnant stomach.

O0o0o

He walked her straight to the Hyuuga Complex not saying one word, not letting go of her hand, but holding a slow pace with her so he wasn't dragging her along. Arriving at the gates he abruptly stopped and looked down at her, looking into her pearly eyes he gathered his courage and blurted out, "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

He watched in fear of rejection as Hinata gulped her creamy white skin gently moving. Wow, how come he hadn't noticed before how soft and white her skin looked. Her hair framing her face brought out her eyes and made them look so big and bright he realized. Seeing her look at him he suddenly focused on her lips as she spoke, her soft plump lips.

"I-I would li-like tha...at."

Nothing could have kept the grin form his face or the sparkle from his eyes as she agreed with no argument or giving out that he had dragged her from Sakura's, but just a nice and simple agreement.

"W...we could g-go for ra-ramen," she offered nervously eager to please and to spend some time with the blond before his head Naruto looked up at the gates of the Hyuuga Complex and down at the lavender haired beauty before him. In the pale moonlight she looked nearly ethereal he realized; the pale glow illuminating her skin, her eyes shining so bright, and her hair darkened in the night.

"You like the sushi place near the main hotel right?" He questioned with sudden clarity. If he was going on a date with this woman then he was going to do it right. After all, how many times had he heard the kunoichi's giving out about crappy dates?

"Ye-Yes."

Hearing the tentative agreement Naruto plastered on one of his happy-go-lucky grins and said, "Okay, we'll go there."

Awed that he knew her favorite restaurant and she was going on an actual date with her life-long crush, Hinata was in a daze as they agreed to a time.

The feeling of warm lips on the corner of her lips had her eyes shooting up to look at Naruto as he pulled away from his brief peck on her cheek, his face going red. It had seemed the right thing to do he thought as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Seeing her small smile, he sighed in relief and with a goodbye set off towards home for the night feeling like he was on cloud nine.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there in a happy fog of euphoria but when the guard came and escorted her inside to the main buildings and her room she felt she was walking on air, and if this was a dream then she never wanted to wake up.

O00o0o0

_Dia Duit,_

_Thanks to Boxing Bunny for going over this for me._

_I hope you enjoyed it and as usual please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx_


	22. Chapter 22

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Aslan'sWhiteWitch hope this Sai moment satisfies. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helps._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0o0o

"Maybe strawberries, raspberries, ohhhh...ICE CREAM!"

Lying down on the large bed Ibiki listened in amusement as his Hellcat rummaged in the kitchen with the delighted sounds of a craving pregnant woman reaching his ears. To him those sounds were beautiful, even if she had woken up at six-a.m. on one of his very few and very precious days off. The padding of naked feet on the wooden floor had him sit up and smirk at the sight of his pink haired beautiful Hellcat once again wearing his shirt carrying an assortment of fruits, sauces and ice cream. Taking in her happy glow he noticed that her pregnant stomach now strained the buttons of the shirt more than they had last week. He would have to go buy a bigger size for her and throw it in with the others with the tag cut off. Asuma, in his wisdom, had warned him not to ever, ever mention her weight gain out loud or he would die a painful death. And with Kurenai and most of the other women backing him up, he was for once taking advice—that he had no proof was good—only a gut instinct.

Raising his eyes up her body he saw the glint in her eyes as she looked at the bed. "You are not eating in the bed," he stated. His love of comfort and slightly-anal control tendencies from being the Head of Torture and Interrogation quickly came to the surface as images of the beautiful bed being ruined ran through his head.

"I don't want to eat in bed," she purred seductively as her eyes raked over the god-like physique of her husband. To her, his scars made him even sexier and a hell of a lot more everything. Her body thrummed in anticipation. Her eyes darkened as she put the food in her arms on the bedside locker and slowly, tantalisingly slowly, dragged the black satin bed sheet down Ibiki's body and off of him, revealing each and every glorious inch of him to her eyes. Carefully, she straddled his thick legs and ran gentle, loving hands over Ibiki's chest feeling the light fine hairs that dusted his chest and tracing the outline of each well defined muscle.

Raising his arms up to repay the soothing and seductive touches, he raised an eyebrow as she encircled his wrists with her smaller hands and guided them back down to his sides."Don't move," she ordered as she leaned over and picked up some of the food.

Giving her a look he obediently and smugly settled onto his back looking up at her in anticipation and lust with half lidded eyes.

That look did things to her libido; setting the thrum in her body higher as she licked her lips. Then she began to turn his glorious, tanned, and defined body into her own special buffet—satisfying two distinct cravings at once.

She put berries in patterns on his chest and abdomen and then went on to drizzle the chocolate and raspberry sauces all along his tanned skin outlining his abs, dripping some into his navel, and moving lower and lower as she added the cool ice-cream to his hot skin. He moaned as his already hardening cock hardened completely to stand up proud as she put chocolate sauce on that too.

When she was done with the arrangement to satisfy her cravings she began cleaning him off one berry at a time. She used her teeth and her tongue to scrape, nibble, and lick every bit of fruit, cream, sauce, and ice-cream from his body. Her moans of appreciation filled the room as she enjoyed it as much as he did.

Halfway through, Ibiki had to grab the bed sheets to stop himself from grabbing his Hellcat and ending the sweet torture she was inflicting on him. When she started dipping her tongue into his navel, he moaned and in a harsh voice cursed her amusement. She laughed happily and licked the sensitive spot at the joining of his hip and thigh. His flesh quivered underneath her tongue.

She positioned her mouth over his thick, throbbing cock and slid her lips over his pulsating flesh, tasting the lingering traces of chocolate and ice cream. He moaned her name, and it sent waves of satisfaction through her body that she could reduce such a strong, powerful, and dangerous man to this. But it was not nearly as satisfying as the words that spilled from his mouth; words cursing her torture, pleas for release, pleas to fuck her, words of encouragement, and praise of her skill as she sucked him off and he let her be in control.

She brought him teetering to the edge, sweat making his body glisten as she released him and moved up his body to straddle his pelvis.

"I want you in me." She begged her voice throaty in anticipation and her lips swollen as she kissed him.

Ibiki growled into the kiss, and in one swift movement he tore the shirt from her curvaceous body and thrust his throbbing cock into her wet, hot body. His Hellcat had turned herself on just as much as she had turned him on. It didn't take long for either to feel the sweet coiling begin in their groins, or for their breathing to become erratic and their bodies to tremble uncontrollably. But Sakura loved the feeling of power; the power of knowing she had driven this gorgeous creature out of his wits and that this deadly man was hers and hers alone. Just as she was his and only his.

Her cries of joy joined his growls as they moved together, screaming as they climaxed at the same time. His hips pumped desperately into her hot body as his hands moved her up and down, her small hands wrapped around his broad shoulders as she clung to reality.

God Ibiki loved these weird ass cravings.

O0o0o

"I thought it was Ibiki's day off?" The brown haired young man absently questioned his blonde friend as they made their way to his brother's home.

"Ehhh, I think so," the blonde replied as he scratched his head in confusion.

"So won't Sakura want to spend time with him?"

"Heh, she can spend time with him whenever. We are introducing you to the rest of Team Kakashi today." He gleefully stated. All former animosity toward the brown haired man was gone after his successful date with Hinata and her confession that all she remembered of her conversation with the younger Morino was some vague business facts. "Hinata," he sighed quietly as he remembered how breathtaking she had looked. And even if he didn't have ramen, the night had been amazing.

Walking up to the door, Naruto happily opened it while ignoring all of Idate's gestures that he should knock first. The minute he walked into the room his body stiffened and his face went white as he heard the lustful and pleasure filled cries of his sister and Ibiki.

"Not again!" He cursed as, without any warning, he grabbed Idate by the collar and dragged him running from the house as fast he could, praying to any God that listened that neither Morino heard the door slam closed as he made his desperate escape.

Slamming both himself and Idate against a wall, Naruto breathed deeply as he frantically looked around to make sure they weren't his breath after his rather abrupt abduction, Idate looked at Naruto with a horrified expression and with a hint of fear in his voice asked, "Was that Ibiki and Sakura..."

"Nothing, we heard nothing. Got it?! We weren't even there!" Naruto ordered the whites of his eyes showing his fear as he lectured Idate.

"Absolutely nothing. Not one damn thing. We were never there," the brown haired man agreed remembering the times when he had walked into his brother's room without permission when they were both kids.

Slinging his arm around Naruto's shoulders, Idate steered the younger man in the direction he thought they were meeting the rest of Team Kakashi as he tried to defuse the situation and save their sanity. "Why don't you introduce me to everyone else, okay? And we'll forget all about this." As Naruto mumbled agreement under his breath they both attempted to mentally remove any memory of the pleasure filled cries they had heard.

O0o0o

Finally making their way to the designated meting point Idate was introduced to the other members of Team Kakashi. Kakashi was everything that he had been told—a seemingly easy-going hentai-reading pervert, and Yamato seemed nice while deferring some answers to his sempai, although the young man couldn't understand why Naruto was freaked out by what he called the 'scary eyes' look. But it was the third member, Sai, which unsettled him. He had nodded a greeting and proceeded to scratch away on a drawing pad hardly saying a word, and when he did speak it was to goad Naruto on. Even Idate could see that for a young man that didn't show any emotion he was getting a slight sadistic pleasure from riling up Naruto, and considering Ibiki was his brother he could recognise that a mile off.

Finally pausing in his sketching, Sai closed the book and put away his charcoals into their pack. Wiping his hands on his dark pants he looked up and paid attention to the younger Morino. This was the one who had left Konoha years before being found in Tea with a grudge against all Ninja, but seemingly once again Dickless had worked his magic and made a friend. Inwardly content, he mused at how his life had changed since his appointment to Team Kakashi; he had friends, he had a family in Team Kakashi, and slowly, very slowly, he was starting to express his emotions in private among that family. And he would admit that Naruto was that driving force with his power to create bonds with people and to accept them.

Looking at the two late comers he felt a little bubble of what he thought was amusement welling up inside him. Naruto and Idate both looked to be on edge and they were supposed to have gone to collect Duck. They had most likely interrupted her eating and insulted them, but wasn't one of the signs of friendship joking?

"Considering the look on your face, Dickless, and on Morino-san's, I would think that you walked in on Duck and Morino-sama having sex again."

He did not get the response he thought he would as both Naruto and Idate went white, immediately plugging their ears and singing, "Lalalalalalalalaaa..."

Kakashi dropped his book and sharing a look with Sasuke before suddenly pinning Sai with a blazing Sharingan gaze. "We agreed to never mention that...ever." Kakashi ground out in a voice of steel as he looked hatefully at the former ROOT shinobi.

"It was a joke. My book says—"

"Some jokes are inappropriate, Sai." Yamato interrupted attempting to lighten the mood and explain the difference to the younger man. Sometimes it felt that for every step the young man progressed, he would take two more backwards. Looking over at the two still lalalalala-ing, Yamato narrowed his eyes in thought and addressed Kakashi and Sasuke who was actually looking in on Kakashi's Icha Icha in what he called 'a bid to replace bad memories' when he noted Yamato's steady gaze.

"I think there might have been some truth to Sai's statement."

Looking at his blonde teammate, Sasuke scoffed at the Dobe's idiocy. Knowing him he hadn't knocked...again. Steeling his gaze at the artist he smirked as he said, "Hn, but it would be like...Hnnn is that Barney?"

"The Purple Dinosaur?" Kakashi finished off an evil glint in his eye as Sai suddenly went rigid in his seat and started sweating trying to look for an escape route. Shaking his head at his Sempai's and teammate's antics, Yamato attempted to soothe the young man next to him.

Smiling happily at his payback Kakashi leaned forward and pulled Naruto's hand away from his ear. "It's safe now."

With a relieved sigh Naruto nudged Idate who followed suit looking confusingly at Yamato trying to settle an extremely fidgety Sai, the former muttering calming words.

"There is no purple, see? That's it, deep breaths. Good. See? No dinosaur's."

Remembering an enlightening conversation with Sakura on his brother's so-called "interrogation techniques," Idate questioned "Ibiki get to him?"

"Ibiki?"

"No, it was Sakura."

Looking at Sasuke and Naruto, Idate leaned back and conversationally said, "What have I missed?"

O0o00o00o0

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry this took so long but life has started to become more demanding. I hoped you enjoyed and please let me know. _

_Thanks to BoxingBunny for looking this over for me._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	23. Chapter 23

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime for the MasterCard reference and lasrber will find her reference._

_Enjoy._

0o0o

After a deliciously wet, soapy, slippery, and sex laden shower with his Hellcat Ibiki walked out into the hall with only a towel around his waist. Following behind him, Sakura kept her eyes glued to the beads of water that slowly made their way around his back. Her eyes narrowed in appreciation as he turned around and she watched them caress his tanned shin, trailing down his muscles and following his slight treasure trail to disappear into the fabric of the towel. Sighing she looked up to watch another water droplet fall only to see Ibiki smirking at her.

'Busted,'she chimed in her head as she started to walk towards him for the kiss she saw waiting for her on his lips only to stop and curse. Making a 'one minute' motion, she walked back towards the bathroom.

Chuckling to himself as he heard the toilet flush, Ibiki looked around the hallway as an uneasy feeling came over him. There were no signs of entry but he felt it down to his very bones that the air had been disturbed; someone or something had been in his house.

"Bloody Bollocks, you wouldn't be laughing if your bladder was being used for roundhouse kick target practice," Sakura admonished with a half-smile as she came up and gently whacked him in the arm. "Ibiki?" she questioned as she saw the serious expression on his face. Looking around she closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the change in the atmosphere. The restrictions in her use of Chakra as well as all the changes to her body had played havoc with her senses. She was just glad to be in Konoha with Ibiki and all her friends and family around her; after her scare, nothing was more important than the protection of her baby.

Standing in place, she watched Ibiki as he stalked down the hall reminding her of a panther on the prowl. He bent down and picked something up from the floor by the front door. A few moments later she jumped at the sound of growling and the crumbling of paper. Striding towards her, he handed her a paper ball as he stalked past her and into the kitchen. Carefully unfolding it she read the childishly written

What do you treasure most?

"Fucking kids!"

Failing to hold in her laughter Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as Ibiki stormed back into the room pointing a finger at her.

"This is all your fault you know. You just had to let those little gremlins into my Headquarters."

Eyes filled with mirth at the venom in Ibiki's voice. Sakura innocently said, "Seko and Juca? But they're such little angels."

"Hell-spawn."

Biting her lip at his retort she shook her head, "Think of it as scouting, and imagine how much trouble they could cause for the ninja's of other villages."

Seeing the glint come into Ibiki's eyes she gave herself a pat on the back until he said, "Mmmm...that would mean putting them through their paces and coming up with new tests, simulations..."

Listening to him come up with new and inventive ways to test the two kids made Sakura smirk and rub her tummy gently as she said, "God help you when you start dating if you're a girl, baby."

"If it's a girl, no man is getting within a hundred feet of her!" Ibiki venomously stated as images of good for nothing perverts coming to his door ran through his mind.

"Don't worry, you can threaten and scare the hell out of them. And if they do hurt her, I'll castrate them. We'll see who beats them up first."

Nodding in agreement with his Hellcat's extremely serious statement Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "You assume I'm going to let any of them near her?"

"We'll deal with this in 15 years if it's a girl. For now, get dressed," she prompted looking at the clock before nudging him in the direction of the bedroom.

"I have to pick up some reports before we meet your team," Ibiki added as they began to get dressed. A vague nagging thought coming to him as to why no one came to pick up their teammate. Shrugging it off he waited for his Hellcat, admiring her extremely curvaceous figure while she dressed and wondering if it was possible to castrate all the men in the village just in case their baby was a girl.

O0o0o0o0

Wiping the tears from his eyes as he finally gained control of his laughter, Idate looked at the put-out faces around the table as he laughed at their pain.

"It's not funny," Naruto groused in a pout as Idate started to peel off another fit of laughter choking out,

"I'll say what Sakura said to me: I'm not laughing at your pain, I'm laughing at the entertainment you're providing."

"Hnnn."

Looking around Idate said, "So that's why Sai doesn't like the mention of...those words and you've been so tense around Mitarashi-san."

This statement had Sasuke straightening and looking up at Idate with a hard look in his eye.

"What? So does she, but it reminds me of Ibiki wanting to get payback. Both are good at the mind games."

Although satisfied that Idate had no clue and that Kakashi or anyone else had not commented, Sasuke slowly relaxed letting the conversation continue around him about Sakura's particular brand of payback, his mind focusing on one particular word...'_mind games'._

"It couldn't get any better!" Idate suddenly exclaimed with a smirk.

"I have pictures!" Sakura stated suddenly joining the group with Ibiki following closely as she dropped this bombshell on her Team. Smirking at their simultaneously outraged and horrified faces, she sat down on a nearby chair and waited for Ibiki to sit next to her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan you didn't!"

"Sakura!"

"Blackmail for eternity." Smiling away happily at their protests and watching the color slowly return to their faces, she asked Idate if he had a favorite.

"God yeah!"

"Well?"

"Xbox 360: $300  
Decorative wall stickers (Barney, Dora, ect.): $100  
The look on Ibiki's face when he discovers his office's dissolved state: PRICELESS!!

For everything else, there's Morino Sakura."

He though the joke was on him Ibiki still chuckled as Kakashi commented, "That's pretty clever."

"It's the slogan from one of the banks in Tea," Idate offered while Ibiki nodded saying,

"Yeah he's not clever enough to come up with that shit himself."

"Yeah I...shit!"

"We're not laughing at your pain, we're laughing at the entertainment you're providing," Sai responded with such a straight laced face that the whole group dissolved into fits of laughter, Sasuke even bending to give a little chuckle at the younger Morino's expense.

They spent the next few hours filling Idate in on everything that had happened in Konoha, from everyone's horror with the revelation of Ibiki and Sakura being married, Ibiki's ill-fated seduction mission, to the Baby Shower being organized by Hinata and the expected due date.

Slowly they left until Ibiki kissed his Hellcat goodbye as she went to meet her friends accompanied by Naruto, leaving him with Yamato and Kakashi. Looking at them he sighed before saying,

"I'm going on a mission."

O0o0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_It's short yes but I found this a very good cut off point story wise. Nothing bad is going to happen to Ibiki during this mission but it helps set up the next scene._

_Thanks to Boxing Bunny for going over this for me._

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	24. Chapter 24

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy. _

O0o0o

"Jesus, Forehead, you're like a cat on crack or something." Ino threw the comment at the pink haired woman who was attempting to stride up and down the hallway, once again wearing one of Ibiki's shirts, unfortunately with her pregnant stomach she resembled the duck that Sai had recently started calling her. Ino, usually the one to enjoy baiting her best friend had become somewhat wary with her insults, and where before, she would have gladly mentioned the similarity, she now kept her mouth shut. Forehead's temper had gone off the charts as well as her food cravings.

Ibiki had kept to his promise, and just as he had left for his mission four days ago he had sent an ANBU to Sakura for the day. It was obvious that this idiot hadn't been warned and Anko had found it very entertaining to tell the newly returned shinobi that he was on babysitting duty. Seemingly, the news of Ibiki and Sakura's marriage hadn't filtered out to the rest of Fire Country yet, or not to the general population or shinobi on long term missions, so it was with unadulterated glee that Anko had sent the unsuspecting Shinobi to Sakura.

He had been safe for a few hours but soon enough Sakura got antsy. He had told her sit down when she wanted to walk, had questioned her cravings, and suggested she actually bought proper maternity clothes for leisure instead of wearing men's shirts. This had resulted in the brush off, the evil glare that promptly shut him up, and the pregnancy rant, as Ino called it—'are you pregnant? No, then until you are shut up.'

Ino was impressed by her control, but it all went off in a beautiful explosion with Keiko actually handing them popcorn. The shinobi had asked if all the junk food was healthy and if she would even be able to shift all of the weight after the birth. Strike one. He had then whined about the uselessness of babysitting the pink haired medic and questioned what was so important about her. Strike two. Finally, he questioned Ibiki's decision and why on earth he would want anyone to babysit her and her bastard child. Strike three; do not pass go, sign your will.

He had shown amazing dodging skills by narrowly avoiding castration, a cool head as he didn't actually start crying but only whimpered, a strong character when Sakura got her hands on him, and showed he was sane when she informed him that she was now Morino Sakura and carrying Ibiki's child. It was comical to watch the man's face—what could be seen under the mask—go white, to see him trembling and sweating, and with a final agonised moan, faint. He was still in hospitable healing without chakra aid from his wounds inflicted by a pregnant, temperamental, hormonal Sakura.

Of course the minute she had finished hitting him and he had slumped down unconscious she had shown the entire market square a dazzling smile and proclaimed how much better she felt after that, saying she didn't realise how much stress she needed to release. Suffice it to say, it wasn't just Naruto who had shrunk back in fear of being the next punching bag but nearly all of the shinobi in general. Anko and Tsunade had gotten the biggest laugh out of it quickly followed by Keiko, Shizune, Hinata, TenTen, and herself. Those that didn't know Sakura skirted around her quickly.

Anko had accused Tsunade of taking away all her fun when she gave the gate guards orders to make sure everyone entering knew of the situation, but returned the smile to Anko's face as she stressed that only Konoha Shinobi be updated, saluting the purple haired woman with a cup of sake.

It had been an interesting few days, but now sitting in Sakura's home with Hinata, TenTen, and Keiko she felt ready to burst. She needed Forehead to vent with. "Christ can't you survive without him for a few days?" she further prodded waiting for some reaction. Bingo.

"You try being over seven months pregnant, peeing every five minutes, having your bladder used for kick practice, not sleeping properly, missing your husband who is on a mission, and dying for sex!" Sakura ranted to the blonde as she pierced a steely emerald gaze at her making Ino mumble and break eye contact.

Watching her resume her pacing the women exchanged glances, distraction time.

"Sa…uhem Sakura, how would you like something to eat? I could fix you a sundae?" Hinata gently enquired, the lavender haired woman knowing the pinkette's penchant for ice cream. She had quickly become a steadfast companion dragged not only by Naruto but by most of Team 7 with them to visit Sakura, her hidden humour and gentle demeanour making it very hard for Sakura to lose her temper with her.

"Where's the book?" TenTen questioned eager to see these fabled pictures of Sakura's payback.

"Bedroom."

"Is that really a safe place to keep it? Morino-sama could easily find it there." Keiko asked finally contributing from her comfortable spot on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, he'd never go into that drawer."

"Forehead, don't be cryptic...spill."Smiling a Cheshire cat smile she walked into the room past TenTen and came out again with the book saying, "The condom drawer."

"You mean the unopened box of condoms drawer." TenTen retorted leaning against the door frame shaking the clearly still plastic packaged box in her hands. Blushing, Hinata smiled gently as Keiko snorted and Ino accused, "Well now we know why you're pregnant. Seriously Forehead, you gave the safe sex talks to the academy kids. You should practice what you preach, not have an accident." The blonde finished with a smile on her lips showing that she was only joking as TenTen laughed.

Abruptly TenTen stopped as a kunai flew out of nowhere thudding into the wall next to her face and Ino yelped as another hit the wall behind her. Shaken and worried, the four women looked over at Sakura. Her emerald eyes were as hard as ice and her breath coming out frantically as she tried to control her temper.

"Never ever say that again, _Ino." _Thepinkette stressed her name in a voice of hard steel as her eyes glittered dangerously. "Our child was not an accident. Our child was a miracle."

"Sakura?" Hinata gently questioned, the sundae forgotten on the table as the lavender haired woman came and crouched beside her with a comforting hand on her shoulder as Keiko too sat next to the pinkette because now her eyes were filling with tears. TenTen and Ino looked on quizzically, slightly afraid to come near until the woman's extremely changeable temper had calmed.

Tears now spilling down her cheeks, Sakura admitted "I thought...I was told...I couldn't...I wouldn't be able to have kids."

Her emotions and fears spilled out as she cried. "My womb had too much damage from the sword and they thought the chances of even getting pregnant were slim to none. I was on the injections, all kunoichi are, regardless, it helps with regularity. So we didn't bother with a condom, that's why it's not opened. Then Sasuke came back and said he wanted heirs, and the comments about children. It didn't matter to Ibiki, we could adopt; it didn't matter. And when I was sick and Tsunade was trying to find out who was the father, I was so ecstatic but afraid of what if he wasn't ready, didn't want a baby right now. But he was so happy, his miracle. Our miracle."

She finished dissolving into rushed forward and embraced her friend in a suffocating hug, careful of the baby, as she apologized holding and comforting the crying woman. TenTen, Hinata, and Keiko all looked on murmuring comforting words and hugging with tears in their own eyes, never realizing how important this pregnancy was to their pink haired friend.

After a few minutes all was well with the four women all eating away at their own personal sundae, looking over the various pictures, and belatedly questioning the whereabouts of Anko.

O0o

His hands had her wrists pinned painfully above her head digging into the bed, her body arched up against his. Looking into the Sharingan emblazed eyes, Anko found herself caught by his gaze as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel the sweat rolling down between and under her breasts as the she lay in the sweat-soaked sheets.

He held himself above her his chest heaving with exertion as their bodies were still connected. She could feel him inside her, finally softening after their battle-like encounter; it had once again been hard, rough, and utterly amazing sex. She was jerked back from her thoughts as Sasuke released her wrists and brushed a strand on sex sweat laden hair off of her forehead. Her gaze travelled over his face and body. She took in the bitten lip she had repaid him with, the scratches she had given him on his chest, and the sweat that travelled down his chest and down to where their bodies were connected.

With a sigh he moved out and off of her, immediately Anko frowned at the sense of emptiness as he settled next her. _'Damn'_ she thought, as she stretched her arms and body feeling her muscles protest, knowing the bruises would come up soon. With a sigh she sat up hearing her back pop and started to get up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned as his arm encircled her waist pulling her back towards him.

"To wash the snake smell off," she retorted.

"Hnn."

"Fuck you, Uchiha."

"Again, Mitarashi? Will you be able to walk?"

Narrowing her eyes at the cool headed, pale man next to her she inwardly cursed; what the hell were they doing?

Looking down at the scratches on his chest she sniped, "Will you have enough blood left?"

Eyes blazing red he quickly flipped her over, covering her once again with his body, his teeth latching onto the curse mark on her shoulder, instantly making Anko moan.

"Will you, Anko?" He threatened, his cock hard again as he quickly thrust himself into her wet and hot body, loud moans coming from both of the snake taught shinobi.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Was the last coherent thing to fall from Anko's lips as she barely realized they had both reverted to using each other's names.

O0o0

Hours later Team Kakashi sat around the familiar setting of the café where Anko, Keiko, and Sakura had waited for Yamato a few weeks ago. Idate was with them apologizing that once Ibiki returned he would have to leave and return to Tea. His holiday was up and his Boss needed him once again.

Smiling happily, Sakura pulled the lapels of Ibiki's trademark black trench coat around her smelling the leather and the unique smell of Ibiki. She couldn't go out in one of Ibiki's shirts but with her own clothes and Ibiki's coat she was well covered. The coat that normally hit Ibiki mid calf just falling a scant couple of centimetres off the ground with her, and with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows it was perfect. She was carrying around their child and wearing his coat; smelling his scent made her feel comfortable and safe. No one dared question the pregnant pink haired woman after her display in the market, and Kakashi and Yamato looked fondly at her sitting in her seat talking with her teammates.

Exchanging a glance with Yamato, Kakashi marvelled at how such a group could become a powerhouse of a team. Sai once again sat sketching on his drawing pad as Naruto and an unusually well relaxed and slightly smiling Sasuke talked with Sakura commenting every few minutes as she relaxed and enjoyed spending time with her team. It was moments like this that made Kakashi love having his team. But there were moments that sometimes made him hate it.

Just like now.

"I am not fat!" Sakura protested as even Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief at Sai's death-wish comment.

"Comparing your current BMI against your previous one, you now fall into the category of obese, Duck." Sai informed her, his face straight as he imparted this newly acquired information to his female teammate.

Yamato felt like hitting his face on the table at Sai's comment—all that hard work for nothing. The kid was going to die.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do you want to live, Naruto?"

"Hai."

"Then only interfere if Sakura's about to harm herself. Sasuke."

"Aaaaa."

The group slowly stood up and backed away dragging Idate with them as Sakura looked at Sai in disbelief.

"I am pregnant, not fat!"

"But you have gained weight, you now walk like a duck, eat more sweets, and your clothes no longer fit you."

Whatever Team Kakashi was expecting, it was not the sight of their pink haired teammate suddenly dissolving into tears mumbling, "I am not fat!" as her face became splotchy.

Utterly confused, Sai jumped up and panicked. He had never seen Sakura cry! She shouted, she hit, and if she was really angry she went all quiet. Standing before her he tried to soothe her. "I am confidant you will lose the weight, Duck."

Kakashi groaned and ran a hand over his face as this only made the woman he viewed as a younger sister wail and cry more. About to step forward and attempt to calm the now hysterical woman, Kakashi was stopped as Sai suddenly flew towards them knocking them all to the ground.

"Can't I trust her with you for four days?"

Shoving the artist off them, the men looked up and saw an irate Ibiki crouching down before his wife with his ANBU mask on top of his head, his face gentling as he gently brushed the tears from her face.

"Hellcat what happened?" Ibiki gently questioned his crying wife, his heart clenching at the sight of her in tears. It was such a rare occurrence as anger was more her path than tears. But he also wanted to tear the former ROOT member's head from his body for making her cry. He was assuming he was the reason for his Hellcats upset, that's the reason he punched him back into the rest of her team but it would be an excuse to hit someone else if it wasn't.

Waiting patiently and rubbing her arms and legs soothingly as he crouched in front of her, he listened as she mumbled out between sobs, "He said I was fat."

Twisting around, Ibiki levelled the team with a glare that would freeze a forest fire before quickly shushing his Hellcat and softly murmuring comforting words to her. He reminded her that she was beautiful and carrying his child. Reminded her of all the amazing sex they had, told her how her skin glowed, and in her pregnancy bloom she put all women to shame. He continued in such a quiet voice that even his ANBU team couldn't hear him. And he finally got a tinkling laugh from her as he volunteered to send anyone who insulted her into the deepest, darkest interrogation room he had and not let them see the light of day for months.

She gleefully informed him about the condition of his ANBU prompting his own laughter making everyone passing look on in amazement. Gently kissing her he said, "I have to report to the Hokage, want to come with me?" Nodding her agreement, Ibiki quickly and effortlessly picked her up bridal style giving her a gentle kiss to the temple.

The surrounding females, especially the female ANBU, sighed enviously at his effortless stride as Ibiki confidently carried his wife, who looked so content and secure, in his arms towards the Hokage tower.

It seemed to fit, one or two thought as the couple passed them; the tall, strong Head of Torture and Interrogation carrying his beautiful, pregnant wife who had shown everyone she was a force to be reckoned with in her own right.

Shaking his head, Idate looked around at the momentarily googoo eyed females and the mess his brother had made, including the unconscious form of Sai on the ground, as he whined half annoyed and half amused, "Why is it always cafe's?"

Smiling once more as they arrived at the Tower, Sakura kissed Ibiki as he set her down and she went to talk to Shizune. Smirking at her 180 degree mood change, Ibiki made a mental note to find out what exactly his ANBU had said to his Hellcat and if he needed to deal with him as well. A happy thought in place he started to walk down the corridor but stopped and turned to his Hellcat.

"Hellcat, I'll want my coat back." Smirking at her laughter, he knocked on Tsunade's door and walked in momentarily stunned at the person he saw standing before her desk.

"Close the door Ibiki, this concerns you as well."

Tsunade ordered her eyes hard as she looked at her guest.

Moments later Ibiki raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when suddenly a loud, ear-splitting screech filled the air and the door banged open clattering off the wall and coming off its hinges.

"What in the HELL is this BITCH doing here?" Sakura seethed as she dragged the woman painfully in by her hair on her knees and threw her forward to hit Tsunade's desk and slump to the ground with a strangled yelp.

_o0oo_

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hoped you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think, the plot is now thickening._

_So please review._

_Thanks to BoxingBunny for looking this over._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	25. Chapter 25

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

Closing the door behind him Ibiki walked into the centre of the room, nodding his head at Tsunade he turned towards the visitor as he said "I take it you're not here for a social visit'

Her eyes darting between her Head of Torture and Interrogation and the man before her Tsunade took in their stances and inwardly huffed 'Damn men and their secrets'.

"I'm afraid not." The older man replied shaking his head as he looked Ibiki up and down taking in the ANBU uniform as the younger man folded his arms in front of his chest and waited for an explanation.

"Maharani is stirring up trouble with you in mind. Apparently word has it that he has dirt on you."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow about to question the older man when suddenly a loud, ear-splitting screech filled the air and the door banged open clattering off the wall and coming off its hinges.

"What in the HELL is this BITCH doing here?" Sakura seethed as she dragged the woman painfully in by her hair on her knees and threw her forward to hit Tsunade's desk and slump to the ground with a strangled yelp.

Standing up behind her desk Tsunade looked down at the red headed woman groaning as she clutched her head. Seeing her eyes open and look at Sakura with malice she decided to sit down and enjoy the show, she would be told everything in the end and as long as Sakura didn't hurt herself it was fine. She wouldn't mention the fact that it kept her from doing any paper work.

"Hey look it's the fat cow!" Naoma snapped as she looked up at the fat pink headed bitch that had broken her hip, three ribs, dislocated her shoulder and given her a serious concussion. Standing up she spied her sexy captive "Damn you nearly look better dressed than you do shirtless" she said to Ibiki her eyes roaming his tall muscular body licking her lips as Tsunade smirked at the flames in Sakura's eyes as she reached for her trustworthy sake. Ibiki and Sakura were nearly even in their possessiveness of one another. Oh what a nice break from the paperwork.

Quickly snatching the red headed bitch by her hair again Sakura pulled her back and hissed into her ear "Look at him like that once more and I'll make sure you never see another man again."

Raising his eyebrow at the unusual amount of evil tone in his Hellcat's voice, Ibiki felt slightly proud that his hellcat was so possessive and also realised by looking at the tension in her body that she was dying for sex. She was horny, antsy and pissed off. It was going to be a fabulous night.

"If you would please ask you subordinate to release my daughter Ibiki,"

The quiet rumbling brought Sakura's attention to the older man in the room, casually dressed she spotted at least five points where weapons were being hid, it was obvious he was an experienced shinobi his body just as ready to attack as it was to relax depending on the outcome. His hair was an extremely distinguished salt and pepper with a similar goatee framing his face, his skin was weathered and his hard brown eyes looked at her with mild amusement as he took in her pregnant stomach and anger as he watched his daughter being manhandled.

Seeing Ibiki slight nod out of the corner of her eye Sakura none to gently shaked the red headed bitch as she flung her backwards toward the older man and walked to stand beside Ibiki.

"She is not my subordinate." Ibiki stated.

Watching the woman pick herself up Ibiki thought it was time for the introductions "Hokage-sama, Hellcat this is Uitachui Chin, Rocks Head of . . . . my equivalent." He finished knowing the older man's preference for no titles. "Chin, you already met the Godaime and this is . . . . "

"Little wifey's disgusting bump got even bigger I see" Naoma interrupted the introductions as she sneered in the direction of the pinkettes bump.

"I am going to kill you, you bitch" Sakura swore and struggled to punch her as Ibiki wrapped his arms around her extremely careful of their baby. "Chin this is my wife Sakura" he said as he whispered to his wife until she calmed down and he slowly released her.

Stroking his goatee in thought Chin looked at the woman by Ibiki's side. She was tall, dressed in a long white flowing dress with a large black trench coat she exuded style and the beauty of pregnancy, her pink locks framed her face drawing attention to her magnificent bone structure and her piercing emerald eyes that were filled with fire as she directed her gaze to Naoma.

"I see." He mused out loud. "You remember my daughter Naoma."

Ibiki looked at the woman standing next to Chin as she attempted to puff out her chest. "She's a far cry from the sweet little Oma." He replied to his Hellcats obvious satisfaction as she wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest contently.

"I grew up" she smirked as she none too subtlety ran a hand down her curves to which even Tsunade snorted at.

"Unfortunately losing all of your appeal" Sakura snapped back viscouslouly, her claws fully out and dying to sink her teeth into this bitch. "Hmm a pity." Ibiki agreed.

"Oh shut up you . . . ." Naoma stopped in mid thought the information she had received just hitting her as she looked at her sexy captive and her father's raised eyebrow. Oh oh. "Ibiki as in Morino Ibiki?" she questioned with a face that on a three year old would be considered adorable but on a 20 year old was simply stupid.

Sakura looked at the red headed girl only a few years younger than her and felt like smacking her head against the wall. Was she really this bad? "You interrogated him without asking him his name?" she cried.

"I . . . I . . . he didn't tell me."

"It's one of the first thing's you do during an interrogation!"

"Perhaps you need to go back to basics Naoma?" Chin interrupted the two women's foreseeing the screaming match that was to come. He was surprised that Ibiki would marry such a woman, he had thought a woman more similar to Ibiki would suit the younger man, calm, focused, knew her duty. Instead it seemed the man had married a pink headed girl who liked to scream, not that he was denying her beauty.

"Perhaps she's just not suited?" Sakura offered enjoying the look in Naoma's eyes as she goaded her.

"And what the hell would you know about interrogation you pink headed bitch, you're probably a weak useless kunoichi only used to . . ."

Naoma's words were cut off in a flash as Sakura stepped forward and grabbed her by the throat. She took a wider stance than normal to accommodate her stomach but the effect was not lost as her eyes turned as hard as the beautiful colour they represented. At the same time Ibiki stepped forward and restrained Chin from helping his daughter. "Your daughter needs a lesson in manners. Hellcat won't kill her. . I think." Ibiki informed the older man as Chin raised an eyebrow at him looking over the pink headed girl 'Hellcat' who so easily held his daughter with one hand wrapped around her throat.

"Let me say this clearly in case you've forgotten who broke your hip, shoulder and ribs Naoma!" Sakura seethed as her aura turned dark and filled the room, this bitch had crossed the line and it was obvious she needed a lesson in manners. "I am Morino Sakura, formerly known as Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime, second ranked medic after the Godaime herself, Head Medic of the ANBU division, member of Team Kakashi and the Konoha 12. I specialise in poisons and antidotes you little fool and killed Sasori of the Red Sands. "

"Hellcat" the low warning came from Ibiki just in case in her anger she let something slip that she didn't want anyone to know. After their little coup the elders had been updated with Sakura's abilities. The ones she was happy to tell them about anyway.

Gritting her teeth at Ibiki's warning Sakura quickly finished "If you want to call me weak and useless do but only if you are prepared to back it up and fight me you little bitch." On the last word she released Naoma's throat and before Naoma could blink she pulled her fist back and walloped her in the jaw with a resounding crack happily watching as the red headed woman fell to the ground with a moan.

Raising her eyebrow at Chin as she passed she easily walked into Ibiki's embrace quipping "See I didn't kill her. I just broke her jaw." Smirking and giving a little chuckle that would send a shiver down your spine Ibiki kissed the top of her head possessively "That's my Hellcat."

Looking down at his daughter as she cradled her jaw Chin turned a calculating eye on the pinkette who in the space of a minute had changed his opinion of her, especially as it was revealed that she was the one responsible for Naoma's injuries. Listening to Ibiki promise that once the baby was born she could do whatever she wanted and use all her chakra Chin raised his eyebrow in speculation 'That was without chakra? How much damage could she do?'

"Actually Sakura, you have surpassed me." Tsunade grabbed their attention a little smile playing on her lips as the trio in front of her and the mess on the ground looked at her. "I haven't had anything new to teach you in years, you've refined many of my techniques and continue to develop new poisons and antidotes."

Sakura beamed at the public praise as Ibiki proudly squeezed her arm."Thanks Shishou."

"I also got the damage costs from when you destroyed the buildings in the market square." She continued.

Sakura immediately took a step away from Ibiki not caring how childish she seemed, pointed a finger at him and cried "It's all his fault!"

"How the hell is it my fault? You're the one who actually tore up the market square." Ibiki argued amused.

"But it was your plan!" Sakura defended.

"I didn't actually tell you to bring down the buildings now did I Hellcat?"

"You knew what I was going to do you Bloody Bollocks." Sakura argued her eyes taking on a gleam as she began to enjoy herself.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted rubbing her temples with her fingers as she sighed, Jesus she wasn't sure which was better them fighting bef . . damn they'd been doing this for about 3 years and it still annoyed her even when she knew they were married. Looking at Chin she inwardly grumbled 'Great another one who thinks we're crazy.'

"The council has agreed to pay for the damages, mainly out of Danzou's remaining estate." She informed them taking a drink of sake as she sat back.

"Huh" Sakura mused a snort gaining her attention as Chin shook his head in amusement.

"An interesting story behind that I believe Ibiki." he prompted interested in hearing all about their drama and how these two people got together. Any woman who could stand toe to toe like that with Ibiki was definitely more than meets the eye, despite or in spite of any reputation she might have.

"Disturbing is more accurate" Tsunade corrected him. "Let's get to the point shall we?"

Looking down at his daughter he inwardly sighed 'Interrogation definitely wasn't for her. It seemed his love for his daughter had clouded his head to her true abilities. They would definitely be having a chat once they were home. "Naoma apologise."

"Vhat!" her surprise coming out gargled as she protested looking in disbelief at her father.

His eyes stern he repeated himself "Apologise for your behaviour and for attempting to interrogate Ibiki." He kept his eyes locked with her until she mumbled a half hearted apology as she clutched her jaw.

Ordering her back to the lounge she slowly made her way out until Tsunade called out. "Shizune! Fix her jaw and get those Chunnin's to fix my door." The dark haired woman who with a group of Chunins had been hovering at the doorway watching the drama sprang into action acknowledging the 'but leave her in pain' signal from Tsunade.

Thanking Tsunade Chin turned towards Ibiki looking questionably at Sakura happily leaning against his bigger body.

"I have no secrets from my Hellcat." Ibiki stated inwardly thinking 'now anyway'. To both Sakura's and Tsunade's amusement.

Nodding his head in understanding and his respect for the pinkette raising a notch, not many shinobi couples could have or survived having such an equal relationship, there were just too many clearance level differences between some, Chin began to explain.

"Apparently Maharani has dirt on you, or whatever information he needs to finally decide that he can take you on."

"Who's Maharani?"

Answering his Hellcat's question and also addressing his Hokage Ibiki explained "A thief I met when I was in Itakona with Tazeko. He had shinobi training from his father who was a known S-Class missing ninja at the time, something I didn't know until afterwards. He broke Tazeko's rules and when he and his cousin tried to get revenge I was there to help Ko. Unfortunelty his cousin didn't understand Chakra burn; he attempted a jutsu that he lost control of burning the place to the ground."

"That was when Ko rebuilt his pub." Sakura interrupted. "He told me one person died and another was extremely injured."

"Maharani blamed Ibiki for his cousin's death and his burns, swearing he would get back at Ibiki." Chin finished and with a sigh continued pointing at the couple in front of him "I think she is the information he has."

His comment elicited an animalistic growl from Ibiki as he wrapped his hands protectively around his Hellcat and child swearing nothing would touch or harm his family while he could still breathe.

May God or Satan hear his promise. Nothing was touching his family.

O0o0

_Dia Duit,_

_And there's the plot sneaking in. I really hope you like this chapter, I was of two minds about it but felt happier with this version. Hopefully Sakura is not shown off too much but I think it's important to 1. Let the red headed bitch know who she is dealing with and others know she's more than meets the eye. Imagine Chin as Sean Connery with the salt and pepper hair._

_Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and as always please let me know what you thought._

_I was too impatient so all mistakes are mine and sorry to BoxingBunny07, I will but up the corrected chapter when I get it._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	26. Chapter 26

_Please read._

_This is the unbetaed version so I am sorry for any mistakes, I will be waiting for the next chapters to be checked though before I put them up. They have a lot of detail and I want to make sure they're as good as possible. This is mostly lemon so I'm not too worried. Please enjoy._

_0o0o0o_

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0

As a worried look settled over her face Tsunade could feel the smirk about to grace her face as she watched an extremely possessive Ibiki envelop her unofficial daughter in an all encompassing embrace and hold her as tightly as possible.

"Can you trust him?"

Her voice broke through the silence surrounding the couple as they were pulled from their own private world giving their full attention to their Hokage.

"To a point but his information was always solid, I'll send a missive to Ko and send out my own contacts but I am not taking a single . . " His determined speech was interrupted as Sakura elbowed him solidly in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

With a mischievous smirk of her own she looked him up and down before good naturedly saying "And what will you do, huh? Put an ANBU guard on me? Oh wait you already have." She ticked off the point with her finger. "Put a tracking jutsu on me? You've done that too." Another point ticked off. "Have the shop keepers inform you of where I am? Yep you've already scared the bejesus out of them to do that. Hmmm what else is left? Sakura smirked up at him with the points ticked off her fingers enjoying the uncomfortable vibe coming off him; he was well and truly caught.

"And let's not forget the fact that Team Kakashi and Ibiki have all requested not to be sent on any long term missions during my pregnancy and to be cleared of all out of village duties during my last month, hmm."

At this it was Tsunade who fought the urge to squirm in her seat as laughing emerald eyes met her honey coloured ones, wondering why her daughter had not started ranting at them yet.

Wrapping an arm around Ibiki once more Sakura looked up and questioned "I haven't forgotten anything have I?"

Shaking his head in amusement Ibiki chuckled lightly, if she hadn't blown up she wasn't going to . . . . . he was nearly 100% certain.

"And you . . ."

"I knew ages ago Shishou, and after the scare I was happy for the extra security." She admitted to them, secretly delighting in the fact that she still had a few tricks up her sleeves.

"Why don't you just leave things the way they are, I have more security on me than any A-class mission and since your home now Ibiki, you probably won't leave my side." She grumbled the last bit in mock annoyance; finally she wouldn't just be taking the edge of her horniess. Looking up into Ibiki's dark eyes she barely concealed the shiver that went down her spine as his arm tightened around her. Damn she couldn't wait to get home and strip him out of that edible body moulding uniform.

Clearing her throat Tsunade broke up the little love fest between the two as the sexual energy in the room started to rise; they could keep that shit to themselves. "I agree, until the information is confirmed." She placated Ibiki as he began to argue. "Then we will evaluate the situation."

"As you say Hokage-sama" Ibiki agreed, inwardly switching ANBU teams and roosters so that he could have at least one full team on rotation trailing his Hellcat at all time, no way in hell was he taking any chances with his Hellcat and little miracle.

Shaking her head Sakura gently snorted as Tsunade took Ibiki's word at face value. At least she could see the calculating gleam in his eyes and the slight tilt of his head heralding a plan in motion, she wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly had Anko or Keiko with her personally from now on and just wait until her teammates found out.

Missing Tsunade dismissing then she silently followed Ibiki out into the corridor carefully bypassing the Chunnin as they repaired the door and tried to look useful.

Seeing Ibiki gearing up for ultimatums and orders Sakura quickly cut him off, her temper dissolved and the slight fear in her taking root as she aggressively kissed him and pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms around his neck so tight they would have cut off the circulation in any one else.

Feeling the desperation, fear and tension running through his Hellcats body Ibiki gently moulded his body to hers putting as much love, promise and possessiveness into his kiss to her.

"It's okay Hellcat we'll sort it out, no one is going to touch you or our little miracle. I swear it."

His hands roaming her body he watched in pleasure as her eyes darkened with lust and her body shivered. Instantly he became aware of two things 1. They were in the corridor of the Hokages office where anyone could see them and 2. In his current outfit his reaction to his Hellcat was extremely obvious.

"Please Ibiki"

The lustful plea went straight to his cock making it twitch in anticipation. They were right; he would add one or two ANBU but would wait until the information was verified. Until then the best way to protect his Hellcat was to keep her with him at all times, naked and in their bed preferably.

Gently picking her up he quickly and purposefully left the Hokage tower and made his way to their home.

Entering their home he strode to their bedroom setting his Hellcat to her feet as he claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss, she was not the only one feeling the effects of their separation Without breaking the contact of their lips he slipped his free hand between their bodies, rubbing her through the soft material of her dress. With a growl he used his other hand to push his coat off her body and worked at the knot at the back of her neck holding the dress up. He cupped the firm swell of her breast the moment the material fell revealing her heavy breasts to him, he teased the nipple until she arched against him, panting to catch her breath when he added his mouth to the nipple taunting that was driving her insane. It had been only been days but it felt like weeks since they were together, she wanted and needed him so badly she thought she could explode as he caressed her gently and expertly rolled her dress down her hips and kicked it out of their way. Her moans filled the room, mingling with his own growls of pleasure at her response; he had loved her breasts but now heavy due to her pregnancy they were by far his favourite toy giving him hours of entertainment and her hours of pleasure.

Sakura moaned loudly when his fabric clad cock began a gentle undulation between her legs, coating it with her arousal, out of its usual leather the gentle fabric made the feeling more intimate as she felt every grove against her wet dripping body. She could feel the reluctance when he pulled away from her throbbing breast, whimpering her own protest at his abandoning mouth and tongue.

Looking up in to his lust filled eyes she felt swept away in the shiver of lust that consumed her body, growling she started grabbing and ripping his clothes off until he was as naked as she. Her hands shook as they travelled over his muscled chest, grazing hardened nipples, his quick intake of breath and heavy cock rubbing against her in turn. Allowing her hand to travel between their bodies to touch the top of his cock, she rubbed his pre-cum over its tip. She slid her hand down his shaft, caressing him with her fingers. He throbbed in her firm grip while she squeezed him; happy to return the exquisite feeling to his Pink haired Hellcat he increased the pressure between her thighs with his leg. Sakura was so turned on she thought she would explode on his muscled thigh.

Her desire rose as she looked deep into his eyes each seeming to feed off the other's emotions, lowering his gaze he was caught by the sight of her pink lips slightly parted as she panted in desire her tongue peeking out to wet her lips, with a moan he swooped down to capture her lips with his and kiss her as fiercely as he could.

She tightened her hold on him until he groaned deep in his throat. She continued to pump his thick hard cock until he suddenly lifted her carefully off her feet breaking their kiss. Sakura gave a low, throaty laugh at his impatience as he brought her across the room to their bed. The contact was fierce, dominating and possessive

With gentle hands Ibiki shifted her position until she was on her hands and knees a pillow firmly underneath her supporting her pregnant stomach.

Looking over her shoulder Sakura shivered and felt herself get even wetter at his dark and hungry gaze.

Gently caressing her body with his large hands and trailing kisses along her back Ibiki carefully pulled her closer to him. He kneaded her soft, round ass with firm strokes, loving the feel of her firm ass in his hands pulling a lusty moan from her lips.

As much as he wanted to pound her body and take her he held an iron strong restraint on himself. His entry was painstakingly slow, and he savoured each inch that buried him deeper into her. Her tightness engulfed him as her wet cum covered his cock easily slipping deep inside her

"Oh, Kami," Sakura cried in a whisper, her head falling forward onto the bed. Gritting his teeth he resisted the urge her cries and moans evoked in him and keep his strokes even and deep. But damn if she didn't feel so warm and tight around him.

But she was his Hellcat for many reasons and not to be out done or treated like china, she knew what her body was capable of and she would get it; she eased forward, dislodging half of him before pushing her ass back against him until he was buried deeply in her wet hot body once again.

"Hellcat," he moaned, barely able to talk sense. He gripped her hips to still her but found his own body joining her lusty movements. He plunged deeply into her hot wet body, each thrust taking him closer to the edge. Determined to make her feel what he felt and to hear her scream, he reached under her body caressing her stomach, his hand lodging between her thighs as he sought her clit. Moist heat drenched his fingers when he reached his target.

Sakura jerked against the thick middle finger rubbing her excited clit. He stroked her steadily from behind while fingering her nub until she felt as if her legs would give out beneath her from the tortuous pleasure, Grabbing onto the headboard she held on for the ride.

Her orgasm came so suddenly she could only ride the waves of its effects as she screamed his name putting a death grip on the headboard. Ibiki pounded into her with quicker strokes as her hot, wet walls squeezed tightly around his cock. Seconds later he was shouting his own explosion, letting his hot cum flood her body in a warm flow.

As a resounding crack went through the room.

Quickly pulling Sakura to his chest onto her knees in fear of attack Ibiki chuckled as his sex addled brain realised the true source of the noise. A mortified Sakura looked up and behind at Ibiki.

It was a laugh or cry situation and feeling the vibrations from Ibiki as his chuckles evolved in full out laughter Sakura soon joined him tears of laughter running down her face as they both looked at the deeply cracked headboard.

An ominous groan suddenly filled the room as Ibiki clutched Sakura to him just as the bed shuddered and collapsed inwards on itself, depositing a naked Sakura and Ibiki sideways on the mattress as it sunk to the floor, the frame of the bed broken, splintered and cracked.

The hysterical laughter that filtered from the room and made its way to the ANBU standing guard up on the roof would have made even the most steadfast Shinobi waver but for Squirrel it was just another mental tick that they hadn't killed each other yet. Sighing he wondered when his replacement would turn up, the nightmares were starting to evolve around the Morino's sex lives and if he had another night of them he would seriously have to ask for a sabbatical.

O00o0oo

_Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, life and work have been very hectic._

_So to business_

_I have a new story that will be updated every month __**Tell them I was still alive when you saw me**__**, **__another Sakura story._

_A couple of months ago I wrote __**The Unexpected Interrogator **__a little glimpse into the future, but who's to say it's that straight forward._

_Reviews would be great incentive please as otherwise life takes priority without reminders that I have a story to write._

_I hope you enjoyed so let me know._

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x x_


	27. Chapter 27

_i am sorry but this chapter is also un unbetaed, I was bold and couldn't wait any longer sorry for the mistakes._

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_O0o0o0_

There had never been an organised meeting of ANBU outside of Headquarters and it wouldn't be accurate to say that this was one. ANBU of all rank and experience that at the time were off duty and many that weren't, some in uniform and some in civvies but who were all ready to leave at the drop of the hat or word of Morino Ibiki's arrival sat around various tables, at the bar, on the beams of the roof and even on the tables.

As Squirrel entered the bar he scratched the back of his neck and resisted the urge to take off his mask and get a strong drink, sitting down next to Keiko he tilted his head in question. Shrugging her shoulders in response she turned giving her full attention to one of the ANBU captains that had stood up.

"Anko hasn't turned up and we can't stall in case. . ."

"Morino-sama and Sakura will be held up for a bit" Squirrel interrupted the Captain as he began his address knowing full well that there was only one thing anyone would worry about and it wasn't the Hokage, seeing everyone's eye on him he quipped "They, well Sakura broke the bed so their going shopping."

To the ex-ANBU now turned bartender who had seen more years of action than many had been alive and even more impressively had survived to tell the tale, it was nothing short of hilarious to see so many skilled and deadly ANBU shudder and turn pale beneath their masks at the idea of their commander having sex with the Hokage's apprentice even if they were married. He himself remembered the reactions when his commander had retired from active duty due to her pregnancy over 35 years ago; many had reacted similarly to her as they now reacted to her son.

But he admitted Ibiki and his pink haired volatile wife had his mother well beaten in unsettling the populace, it was pity the old battle axe had died after the birth of her second son she would have been proud to see her oldest son married and expecting her first grandchild. His commanding officer and old Teammate would have approved of Sakura without a shadow of a doubt, there may have been a few fists thrown but heh it would have been entertaining.

Yes he mused, if the old battle axe was still alive she would have burst with pride. Shaking his head to clear the dust in his eyes that was causing them to water the former second in Command turned back to his bar and poured a measured of sake, saluting his old teammate he drank to the memories and to the future.

Back with the active ANBU the Captain had finally gotten back into the stride of things and had every one's attention after Squirrels revelation. Squaring his shoulders he took a breath "This is unofficial so anyone that has any misgivings there's the door."

Watching in approval as no one moved he continued "Uitachui Chin paid an unofficial visit to the Hokage and the Morino's during which Sakura-san broke his daughters nose, turns out his daughter was the woman Morino-sama was sent on The Mission for." Murmurs had started at the mention of Rock's Head Interrogator but with the explanation of who his daughter was the female ANBU had whistled and clapped.

Waiting for them to settle down he steeled his voice "While I don't know the background, I was on duty at the Hokage's office. When Morino-sama was a Chunnin in Itakona he was friendly with a young man by the name of Maharani, a fight broke out between them causing him to be badly scared and his brother to be killed. Maharani blamed Morino-sama and vowed revenge."

Like good Shinobi they waited patiently. Squirrel and Keiko exchanged glances Morino was well able to take care of himself and had had plenty of threats before, so what was the punch line.

"According to Uitachui, Maharani is after Sakura-san and more importantly their child."

A silence so heavy that even an ordinary civilian would have sussed it descended on the room, fists clenched and sharp intakes of breath were taken. As one the ANBU silently vowed to protect their own. Yes Morino Ibiki scared the shit out of them, yes Morino Sakura scared the shit out of them, and yes the two of them together made them feel like running to the hills and the fact that they were expecting a child made them pray to God.

But Ibiki and Sakura had saved many of their lives whether on the field or in the hospital, they gave up so much to serve Konoha, had kept their relationship a secret to protect Konoha, had put their lives on the line countless times, had orchestrated an entire coup to reveal Danzou and stop his overthrow of Konoha. And now finally with the impending birth of their child it seemed real happiness was about to descend.

The wave of anger and determination that came off the ANBU had the captains nodding their head in agreement. "Wren, Tiger get in touch with your contacts verify Uitachui's information and his reliability. Second ANBU Captain Monkey and her team are going to Itakona, officially to reassure the Hokage that all of Danzou's resources and contacts are dead, unofficially they are to find out any background information they can and report back."

"Explain the situation to Tazeko, the Thief Lord" an out of breath, dishevelled and late Anko interrupted.

"The Thief Lord?"

With a sly grin Anko continued as she slided into the seat next to Keiko and Squirrel "Yep, according to Sakura he's friends with Ibiki, taught her to break his specialised lock. How the hell do you think we got into his office to redecorate it?"

"Morino-sama's younger brother is returning to Tea tomorrow, explain the situation to him and he could introduce you to the Thief Lord." Keiko added as the Captain nodded in relief, even they were wary of the stories of the Thief Lords dealings with trespassers.

"Good that's sorted. Next order of business, Morino-sama has agreed with Sakura-san and the Hokage to wait to get the information confirmed before adding security. The repercussions could go either way especially if Morino found out but I don't want to wait, I need volunteers to guard . . . . .

He trailed off as every single person in the room raised their hands.

Towelling off the bar the former second in Command nodded in approval at the amazing loyalty and respect the ANBU had for their Commander and his wife.

O0o0

A few days later with eyes narrowed in consideration Tazeko carefully looked over the Konoha ANBU team standing proudly in front of him no sign of hesitation or trepidation coming from them as behind him Rizzo stood ready as did the various thieves in his bar. Reading the letter Idate had handed him he allowed a grin to spread over his face as he weighed the consequences versus the havoc and entertainment he could create. "Well can't let her down now, especially considering she's pregnant" he said.

"Pregnant! Who's pregnant?"

Turning to a frantically questioning Rizzo, Ko gave a gentle smile as he said "Ibiki and Sakura are expecting a baby in a couple of months. She's invited us to the baby shower." Watching as her face fell Ko gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze waiting as she rallied softly saying "Good for them."

Turning back to Idate he invited him to stay for a drink before facing the ANBU team, "And what's your business here?"

Seeing the smile slide off his face and settle into a determined look that screamed 'It better be a good fucking reason or I'll let the thieves have you' the ANBU captain took a step forward and took off her mask. Placing it under her arm she removed her glove and stuck out her hand towards the legendary Thief Lord. As Ko warily shook her hand the brunette looked at him steadily with her green eyes, dropping all formalities getting straight to the point.

"My name is Hana, we're here to investigate a threat to Ibiki, Sakura and their child."

"What do you need to know?"

Nodding her head in satisfaction at the hard tone Hana said "Information. Considering your invitation if you are agreeable we could head to Konoha after we have eaten and discuss it as we travel."

"Good, talk to Brin, he'll feed you and sort out any supplies you need, I'll get ready."

"Not without me!" Rizzo shouted as she followed a determined and extremely pissed off Ko up the stairs to gather her stuff leaving a bewildered ANBU team behind.

O0o0o

With a beautiful smile Hinata made her way into the ANBU Headquarters, things with Naruto were going along very nicely. She still blushed madly around him and stuttered but the fainting had stopped, mostly. It only happened yesterday because he had kissed her by surprise.

Nodding her head at the passing ANBU she turned the corner and knocked on the partially opened door. Upon the bellowed enter she entered with a small smile.

"Hello Mor . . . Ibiki" Hinata corrected at a raised eyebrow from Ibiki.

Tossing a file to the side and shuffling some papers on his desk Ibiki gave a gentle smile to the lavender haired woman gesturing for her to sit down.

"Good afternoon Hinata, business or pleasure?"

Trying in vain not to blush at the sexual innuendo she shook her head and quipped "A bit of both."

Scratching his eyebrow Ibiki smirked at the young woman's previously hidden backbone that on occasion provided very entertaining "Hmm and how's Uzumaki handling the pleasure."

Seeing her face go red and her body start to sway in the seat at the thought of her and Naruto in _pleasure, _Ibiki grinned and grabbing a glass of water next to him flung it at her face. Watching her splutter he couldn't help but chuckle. "Guess not yet?"

Eyes narrowed in anger Hinata started to stutter "You . . . you . . . you"

"Bloody bollocks according to Hellcat." He provided her smirking even wider as she grumbled to herself. "Well it will be entertaining when you get to it, so official or unofficial first." He asked her.

Wiping off the last of the water from her face Hinata folded her arms and sat back. "Official, the ANBU you sent into Sakura's care will be restricted to desk duty for at least a month and a half. He underwent testicle retrieval yesterday and unfortunately the medics were unable to use any Chakra" she informed him with a sly smile that would have had Naruto extremely worried.

"Very good and unofficially?" he quipped with a smirk riffling through the sheets of paper again as he wrote down the estimated amount of leave. Spying the pile of unopened letters he started to sort them out while looking at Hinata.

"Unofficially, Sakura got very upset while you were gone, told us why her pregnancy was so unexpected, TenTen and Ino made some jokes that in light of the information were hurtful. It was all sorted out easily but I think she's more worried than she lets on."

Nodding his head in agreement Ibiki was thankful that his Hellcat had such good friends as Hinata continued.

"Also I was hoping you could contact the Kazekage and his siblings to invite them to the Baby shower . . . . " Hinata trailed off as Ibiki loudly cursed and clenched his fist crumpling a sheet of paper in his fist.

"Ibiki?"

Reigning in his temper so as not to offend the young woman, he wouldn't dare voice it but she was of a gentler nature than many of the ninja and even he wasn't that mean as to truly lose his temper in front of her. So far his Hellcat was the only one able to give as good as she got from him, possibly followed by a Chakra laden fist to his head. Plus it had taken long enough to fix his office after the redecorating he couldn't trash it in anger so soon.

Through gritted teeth he hissed "Seko and Juca."

Pressing her lips firmly together Hinata did her best to keep her laughter under control, of all the things Sakura had arranged the two boyos had without doubt tested Ibiki the most.

"Yeah laugh it up" Ibiki grumbled throwing the sheet of paper at her. Allowing her laughter freedom Hinata looked at the badly written note

_Which would you choose duty or family? _

Raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him she waited for him to explain. "Those little gremlins have sent me two other notes like that asking me questions, first they sneak into my office, then they put a note under my door at home now they got it going into my po . . "

Ibiki trailed off as he saw a frown mar Hinata's features as she looked over the note, turning it back to front. "What's wrong?"

Meeting his eyes with a puzzled look she explained "I took over in the Academy from Sakura, this is not Seko or Juca's handwriting."

Sitting up straight Ibiki barked out "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seko's mother is part of the calligraphy group that my father attends, she taught Seko and Juca how to paint, write and design, they can hardly write badly even if they try" she responded jumping in surprise as Ibiki snatched the note from her hands and barrelled out the door, quickly followed by the lavender haired woman.

Running down the hall and into the lobby Ibiki sent the ANBU scurrying away from him, barely slowing down he started to point at various people barking out instructions "Urahara, you and your team find Sakura, stay by her side until I arrive, don't leave her for any reason. Keiko, Squirrel with me." The nearly frantic tone of Ibiki's voice had every one jumping to attention and moving at the speed of light, adding the fact that the usually strict Ibiki had failed to address the ANBU by their codenames had warning bells ringing throughout as he ran out the main doors followed closely by Keiko and Squirrel.

He flew over the roofs taking no notice of the turning heads or questioning looks; he landed with a loud thump before the door of the Academy. The doors banged off the walls as he stalked down the halls barging into each classroom a chorus of screams following each interruption heralding the route he was taking for Keiko and Squirrel to follow.

As the screams of children increased the teachers quickly armed up and started to evacuate the children, protect children first then fight was the unspoken motto of the Academy. Quickly organising his class Iruka grabbed his kunai just as the door was slammed open with such force it came off one it's hinges as it dented the walls. Jumping in front of his kids Iruka relaxed when he realised that Ibiki stood at the doorway, lowering his kunai he started to question Ibiki about what was happening, only to be roughly pushed to the floor banging his head on the hardwood.

Clutching his head Iruka looked up to see Ibiki haul Seko and Juca up to his face, with a curse he rushed over to pry the kicking boys from Ibiki's death grip on their shirts as he shouted inaudibly at them. Quickly joined by two ANBU the three did their best to release the kids.

Looking around in desperation Squirrel spied the heavy class log book lying on Iruka's desk, grabbing it he thwacked Ibiki on the back of the head with a loud thump that had everyone in the room stand still and look at squirrel in disbelief. He shrank back in fear and with an audible gulp as Ibiki slowly turned his head and sent him a piercing look that cut him straight to soul.

"Put the kids down and ask them slowly" Keiko said flicking Ibiki on the head to distract him hoping with bated breath he would ignore her in favour of asking the kids whatever he was growling out.

Letting out a harsh breath he slowly lowered the boys to the ground as a sigh of relief came from the others. Still clutching their shirts he closed his eyes and opened them again slowly enunciating in a hard voice of steel "Did you send me notes?"

The harsh tone, scarred face twisted in anger combined with Ibiki's frightening eyes had Seko and Juca speechless for once. Opening their mouths they were appalled when nothing came out and they began to stammer as Ibiki questioned them again spit flying onto their faces.

"Ibiki calm down, their kids, they won't answer you like this." Hinata half pleaded as she walked in the doors seeing the looks of fear on nearly every child's face. Spying the tension running through Ibiki's body she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder hoping he would listen to her. "Step back and let me ask, I have more experience with them. When you scare kids they'll lie more often than not."

Somehow the logic seeped into Ibiki's angered mind, she was right he had never dealt with kids this young before, the kinder garden incident never to be mentioned on pain of death. After what seemed like an eternity he loosened his grip on the boy's shirts slowly releasing them. Standing tall he took a step back and ran a worried hand down his face before clutching the back of his neck.

Ignoring Ibiki's overwhelming presence behind her Hinata squatted down to Seko's and Juca's level, yes she had more experience but she could take a leaf out of Sakura's book as well. Looking them straight in the eye she activated her Byakugan tearing gasps from the boys. In a gentle but firm tone she questioned.

"Have you been sending Notes to Morino-sama?"

Shaking their heads so quickly Hinata thought their heads would fly off they denied it.

"Are you sure? Because if turns out your lying it won't just be Iruka-sensei who punishes you but me, the Hokage, Morino-sama and Sakura-sensei. You do know that right?" she waited as their eyes widened in realisation and fear before continuing.

"You might never become Shinobi, who would take a liar on their squad. Sakura-sensei would be so disappointed I can't even begin to imagine what she'd do, hmmm maybe ban you from the hospital, never visit the Academy again . . . . . ." Hinata left the sentence hanging unspoken were the mentions of Sakura's physicals punishments but for kids who loved her the threat of her never visiting again hit them hard, disappointing her made them sick.

"We didn't send notes or letters we swear!" Juca protested loudly as Seko agreed their heads swinging to look at Ibiki "We never sent you anything, we wanted to see you so we hung around the Headquarters and tried to sneak in but we never sent you anything!"

Turning towards Ibiki Hinata called him several times before Keiko carefully touched him to gain his attention. Holding out her arm she motioned for him to hand her the note, finally getting it she showed it to the two boys. "You didn't send this?"

"No we swear!"

Standing up and looking around Hinata was taken aback by the fearful look in Ibiki's eyes, the hard set of his shoulder and the anger radiating off him. when suddenly he let out an almighty roar that thundered through the school causing the children in the room to plaster themselves against the wall, caused the ANBU to step back as Iruka and Hinata tried to shield Seko and Juca fearing Ibiki would lash out.

The kids hadn't been sending the letters at all the realisation came crashing down to Ibiki. A hundred and one scenarios rushed through his mind before a shiver ran down his spine. Coming back to the real world his eyes focused on the worried lavender haired woman in front of him, his ANBU, Iruka and the terrified students. With a loud curse that made Iruka cringe he roughly made the correct signs and transported from the room determined to find his Hellcat.

With a sigh Hinata turned back to Iruka as Ibiki and his ANBU left the school and apologised for disturbing his day. The only thing now was to find Naruto and see what was going on.

Slowly regaining their composure Seko and Juca looked at each other as mischievous grins spread over their faces in unison exclaiming "That was so cool! Morino Ibiki interrogated us!"

Eyes narrowing in thought Seko watched as Iruka-sensei tried to settle the other students, grabbing Juca's attention they quietly sneaked out of the classroom to the hallway whispering "Lets find out what's going on"

"Yeah if Sakura-sensei is in trouble she'll need help."

"And we could see Morino Ibiki again."

"He is so cool."

"If we can sneak around them there's no way anyone can say we not great ninja's."

Back in his classroom Iruka sighed as finally all the students calmed down, getting them to sit down and get out their books had taken ages, beginning his address he looked wide eyed at the vacant seats in the back of the classroom. Seko and Juca were gone! Putting his face in his hands he resisted the urge to cry and asked Kami why he kept giving him the Naruto wannabe's. Why didn't the other teachers get them?

O0o0o0

_Plot finally starts to show huh._

_Well I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	28. Chapter 28

_I apologise this is not checked by a beta, she is really busy and I wanted this out to get feedback. On that note I havebeen getting very little for this story and my newest one - Tell them . . . I was still alive when you saw me. Alot of you say you enjoy my stories so please check this one out as well._

_Thanks to lasrber for all her opinions, conversation and meanings of flowers._

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

o0o0oo0o

They sat in a circle on top of the building their Chakra securely masked, dampened and shut off to the last as they played cards. The wind ruffled their hair over their masks and caused the pile of cards to sway. Sighing the youngest and newest fully qualified ANBU dropped his cards onto the pile questioning "Are they ever going to leave?"

A low chuckle resonated from the other four ANBU at the younglings impatience as the green haired kunoichi revealed her cards happily, teasingly saying "You gotta learn patience squirt. Can't have you coming before the show even starts now huh?"

Smirking underneath his mask at the sexual innuendo the leader titled his head at the barely perceivable sounds that made the others straighten up and put away their cards.

"Who actually got this gig?" the green haired Kunoichi questioned the group, grumbling when the leader informed it was her to snigger's as they stood up and started to split into groups.

"Newbie and I will tail you, you two stick with him." he ordered the group as the couple left the house they stood upon and began walking down the street.

"He still hasn't got his coat off her." The kunoichi gleefully exclaimed as the men rolled his eyes as she then complimented the woman's hair sticks. All the females in Konoha had suddenly been enthralled by this fact and it had disturbed the male Shinobi when they had overheard it was due to the fact that their Commanders ass was now perfectly on display for them. But luckily many had also mentioned that it was because it was so cute that he allowed her to wear his coat when everyone knew how much he loved . .prized it. Not that anyone would dare say he was feminine in his love for his leather trench coat.

Watching as the tall scarred man bent down to lovingly hug and kiss his beautiful pink haired wife the team leader ignored the wistful sighs of his green haired team mate and the fact that many women on the ground were giving the couple similar attention and gave his orders.

"Team 3 will take over in five hours, keep your eyes peeled and don't lose them." before he quickly vanished along with his team to guard their Commander and his wife.

-------

Walking down the street towards Ino's flower shop Sakura smiled happily as she mentally revisited the christening of their new bed. Due to Ibiki's height it had to be a seven foot bed, but she had pushed for the nearly six foot wide, extremely thick and solid wooden four poster bed. Ibiki had nearly made her come in front of the sales man when he had so deliciously whispered in her ear that they should get the one with the metal bars between the wood of the head board allowing her something to hold onto that she wouldn't break as easily while continuing to whisper his erotic intentions for her and the new bed into her ear.

And what a glorious comfy, delectable bed it was. Yes new sheets and pillows had to be bought but that was fun too and hopefully Ino could come shopping with her as well as giving all the latest intel on her relationship with Chouji.

Sakura was jolted from her recollections by the shouts of two so called gremlins that quickly brought a beautific smile to her face as she spied them running down the street towards her.

Greeting them happily she listened attentively to Seko and Juca as they quickly filled her in in the latest gossip at the Academy.

"Oh poor Iruka-sensei, how has he not gone bald? First Naruto, then Konohamaru and now you two, the poor man." Sakura commiserated as she laughed gently at the boys story. Seeing the two boys looking at her seriously Sakura stopped and raised an eyebrow at them in question.

"Can we try on Morino-sama's jacket pleaseeee!"

Seeing their puppy dog expressions and begging hands Sakura could do nothing to stop the uncontrollable laughter bubbling out from her lips. Those two acted so like Naruto sometimes she mused as she simultaneously awed inwardly at the hero worship the two seemed to have for Ibiki. It was very cute.

Bending over slightly she placed a loving hand on her stomach as she beckoned the boys to listen carefully to her before she staged whispered conspiratorly "Do you know how long it took me to get it off him?" Before she gleefully exclaimed "No way am I sharing!" her smile took up her whole face as she laughed at Seko's and Juca's expressions.

Picking up the hem of her long dress she continued down the street with the two boys following her, narrowly missing a collision with a street vendor she walked backwards for a few steps as she shook her head in denial to the boys pleading. Her laughter ringing trough the air as she turned around only to be quickly cut off as she banged straight into someone.

Seko and Juca acted quickly, catching her by the elbows and trying their best to stop her from falling to the ground. They sighed in relief as hands came from behind them getting a firm grip on Sakura saying "I got her boys" before straightening her up.

Letting out a shaky breath Sakuraturned around and gave Newt a grateful smile as the green haired ANBU nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I am so sorry are you okay? I should have looked where I was going!" the women and two boys looked at the contrite and worried face of the man Sakura had banged into. He just topped six foot with sandy blond hair and a tanned complexion, brown eyes pleaded with Sakura to be okay.

"I'm ok . ." she started to reassure him only to be cut off by Seko and Juca as they admonished the man.

"You should be careful!!!"

"You could have hurt Sakura-sensei and her baby!"

Hearing the little chuckle from Newt Sakura smiled at the two boys before putting a gentling hand on their shoulders "Its okay it was an accident and I'm not hurt."

"But you don't know for sure Sakura-sensei"

"You should go to the doctor"

"Their channelling Morino-sama already." Looking back at Newt Sakura agreed saying "So I'm not the only one to figure out its due to hero worship that they plague him?"

"Nope, bets on when they'll barge in asking to join ANBU."

"I'd say a month."

"I have three weeks down"

The women were pulled from their talk as the boys suddenly started berating the man again, nearly giggling at the exasperation in his eyes Sakura went to the rescue. "Seko, Juca shouldn't you be at the Academy now?"

Interrupted from their task the two scowled missing the chuckles as Sakura and Newt took in their crossed arms and spread legs, a true Ibiki stance. "Not until he apologises!"Juca declared

"Yeah, he could have seriously hurt you." Seko added.

Smiling indulgently Sakura looked at the man as she said. "It was an accident guys, he didn't mean to hurt me or anything and I am . . ."

"But I am sorry for bumping into you. I would never like to hurt a beautiful woman, especially in your condition." The man apologised as he met Sakura's emerald eyes.

Not one to be pulled in by sweet words but still female enough to like the compliments with her pregnancy Sakura smiled as he continued.

"My name is Itoh Kenabi and I apologise for bumping into you . . "

"Morino Sakura" she supplied "Its okay it was as much my fault."

"Well then if everything is okay I have to get to the bakery. Have a nice day."

With a wave and a 'Have a nice day' Sakura said goodbye before looking down at Seko and Juca saying "Now shouldn't you two get to the Academy?" listening to their grumbling she watched as they headed off to the Academy.

"They had a point."

"I know. I'm going to Ino's for a gossip so she can give me a quick check up " Sakura answered Newt as she turned down the street towards the flower shop stopping to look back at Newt. "If your going to be following me all day as usual you might as well walk with me and chat."

Above the women the two ANBU looked at each other hoping to hell that the pink haired woman below them didn't figure out they were following her as well, but considering how accident prone she'd become in the last few days their job nearly consisted fully of them moving people and things out of her way.

0---o

"You got caught?" the amused tone filtered throughout the bar as the other ANBU snickered and chuckled as Newt shrugged her shoulders and made a 'I couldn't help it' motion with her hands.

Pushing her mask up in what had become their unofficial meeting hall the Kunoichi's sparkling eyes met her team Leader's "What did you want me to do- let her fall?"

Shaking his head in amusement the team leader nodded his head as the off duty Captain who orgainsed the whole thing entered the bar grabbing a drink from the old bartender. Silently sipping his sake he walked over to the team and addressed the many ANBU that had once again turned up.

"She already knew Morino-sama had someone watching her."

"So see, not my fault!" Newt argued with her leader as the Captain grinned inwardly musing how funny the 'when the hell will they realise they like each other' couple were, pretending to ignore the outburst he continued.

"As long as she doesn't realise she and Morino-sama have a team watching them we're fine, any one have anything to report . . . . "

Once again wiping down the counter the bartender merrily whistled as he listened to the ANBU plan to protect their Commander and Spitfire of a wife.

Xxxxxxxx

Even with the underlying threat nothing could dampen Sakura's happy mood at the moment. She was nearly at the eight month pregnancy mark and apart from a little back and foot ache she was flying it, Ibiki's massages a delightful contribution. Ibikihad just left for Headquarters and she had once again managed to get his coat off him, it had definitely become her favourite style her long maxi dresses that gavecomfort, flexibilityand room to hide a kunai or two topped by Ibiki's long leather coat. As she arranged her hair with the hairsticks she bought in Itakonashe smiled; the best thing about the outfit, no obstinate amounts of lace, frills or pink and the leather coat gave it the edge, no frumpy maternity wear for her.

Grabbing some money she checked herself in the mirror resisting the urge to rub her hands together evilly, today was the day. The day that her payback on Ibiki was complete.

Ko had sent her a letter by messenger bird two days ago with an approximate arrival time and would wonders ever cease he had met up with a Konoha ANUB team halfway who recognising him had started to interrogate him only to find her letter. She only hoped that he been regaling the team with some incriminating Ibiki stories.

Leaving the house she kept an eye on her surroundings, Newt and every other ANBU assigned to her had been quick to tell Ibiki about her new found clumsiness which had now become a running joke with Ibiki. Even though she couldn't see them she knew that Ibiki had an ANBU tailing her and the extra bit of security steadied her along with the kunai strapped to her thigh.

Enjoying the day Sakura browsed through the shops mentally cataloguing any items she would need for the nursery as well as one that were so cute she would have to show Ibiki, although with the amount of catalogues he had gone through and ear marked he had her well beat. With a sigh she gently rubbed the mahogany nursery set and the beautifully carved cot, it was no use buying anything until after the baby shower as she was unsure what gifts their friends could give her and Ibiki. Looking at the time she grinned as she waddled towards the gates to wait for Ko.

She hadn't even reached the gates when her name was shouted loudly through the street turning everyones head towards the mischievously smiling Ko as he waved at her. Laughing she waddled towards to the older man to be engulfed in a warm hug.

"By Kami, girl you've gotten big. Is there something in the water here?" his Naruto like statement had the ANBU team behind him cringing as they waited for the pink haired woman's scathing reply only to stare in disbelief as she laughed.

"Congratulations Hon, so hows Ibiki holding up with all the pregnancy hormones?"

She was torn between laughing at Ko's audacity with which only he could get away with and hysteria at the ANBU teams body language as they waited for the fireworks.

"Ohh he's loving it. Unfortunately we had to get a new bed but I think we both enjoy the newer model . . . . . more bondage capabilities." The frantic coughing from the ANBU had his smirk widening even further as he looked at her sparkling emerald gaze and cat like smile. Raising an eyebrow in question he was not disappointed by her answer.

"Oh you know, he was on a mission, mad screaming sex. . . . accidently broke the bed. Now the new one had iron bars in the headboard so I can't break it as easily."

He barely counted to 3 when the ANBU suddenly began to choke, lean against the wall and rub their ears after Sakura's breezy statement. Nothing could have removed his smile as he listened to them make frantic excuses, thank him for all the stories and quickly jump onto the roofs disappearing from view.

"The two of ye really have them traumatized huh?" he questioned as Rizzo now came to stand next to him. With a guarded expression Sakura welcomed her as Rizzo took in her appearance.

She could feel her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Ibiki's pink haired wife, the Doll was beautiful, pregnant glowing and . .

"Your wearing Ibiki's coat?" watching Sakura nod her head in affirmation Rizzo felt the rug being pulled from under her feet. He had never ever let her wear that coat no matter what the circumstance and seeing bubble hair Barbie standing there with it fitting her so perfectly and her hand protectively cradling her pregnant stomach made Rizzo's stomach lurch.

Ko watched in pity as Rizzo finally and truly realised that Ibiki loved Sakura. His own heart swelled with pride as as suddenly as her eyes had filled with tears they were gone and she softly congratulated Sakura. Listening to Sakura's sincere thank you he thought that perhaps these two women could get on, in a year or two.

"I'm so happy you could come to the baby shower and agreed to my littl . . . . "

Listening with a smile on his face as Sakura chatted away Ko secretly looked at Rizzo acknowledging the promise the two had given to ANBU Captain Monkey not to let either of the Morino's know that the ANBU had come to them for information. Hearing the story had unsettled them both and quickened their travel to Konoha to help their friends.

"Any way I'm having my team over for dinner tonight so you get to meet them."

Returning his full attention to the pinkette Ko answered for the both of them "That will . . ."

"Morino-sama!"

"Morino-sama are you okay?" The urgent tone to the ANBU Captains voice had the three stopping and worriedly looking at the ANBU team that rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Sakura's tone broke no argument as the ANBU surrounded her protectively acknowledging Ko and Rizzo thanks to Monkey's report.

"Sakura-san calm down"

Turning on Newt Sakura pinned her with hard piercing eyes as she coldly said "Calm down? You come rushing down the street from the rooftops shouting my name and you tell me to calm down."

Watching the ANBU flinch and hearing Sakura's cold tone Rizzo realised that this was a different woman than the one in Itakona, like Ibiki Sakura seemed to have another side as she easily took the ANBU to hand.

"Morino-sama ordered us to find you and not to leave your side Sakura-san"

"Oh really and did that include alerting everyone in the vicinity to his orders" Sakura questioned Newt and the ANBU behind her, satisfied when they all flinched in realisation. So eager to make sure she was okay they forgot all procedures and regulations, their actions potentially damaging.

Tapping her foot on the ground she injected the tiniest bit of chakra into the ground smirking as the vibrations travelled to Ko, Rizzo and the ANBU as she quietly but authoritively said "Explain. Now"

"Morino-sama ordered us to find you and not leave his side as he rushed to the Academy." The Team Leader informed the pink haired woman as a worried look came over her face. About to respond she was cut off immediately as large arms enveloped her completely, crushing her carefully to a large, strong body that she would have recognised anywhere.

"Hellcat!" the relieved voice of Ibiki was like a stab to the heart. What on earth could have made him so worried? Just as she was about to struggle for breath Ibiki released her a fraction before giving her a desperate kiss that nearly made her weep as she felt his fear while one of his hands reverently caressed her pregnant stomach.

"Ibiki?"

Her question went unanswered as Ibiki quickly greeted Ko and Rizzo without question before gently lifting Sakura up into his arms. He felt more secure with her physically in his hands the relief that had swept through him when he had seen her safe with the ANBU had staggered him. Nothing could have stopped him as he held her reassuring himself that she was safe, she was whole, she was fine and that their little Miracle was just as safe.

"Ibiki what's going on." Sakura asked as she looped her arms around his neck as he quickly and purposefully strode down the streets with her in his arms, Ko and Rizzo silently following as they exchanged worried glances while the ANBU team split up half joining Wren and Squirrel on the roof tops with the other half flanking Ibiki.

"Seko and Juca never sent those letters" Ibiki growled out as his hold on her tightened, there was no need for further explanations. The implications hit her heavily. Someone had gotten into Ibiki's office past the ANBU, had gotten undetected to their home, knew them enough to ask those questions and considering the recent information it did not bode well at all.

Someone was threatening them. Someone was threatening their baby. The dread that came over Sakura put a lump in her throat and a stone in her stomach, her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach as she tightened her hold on Ibiki and laid her head on his chest fighting the overwhelming fear, despair and sick feeling that was taking over her.

Grasping her to his chest Ibiki ignored everyone and everything not paying attention as people moved out of his way as he stalked like an avenging demon of darkness hell bent on destruction, pain and terror down the street his face promising never ending pain and torture to anyone who interfered or tried to stop him. The surrounding Shinobi could feel the anger and darkness coming off him in waves, it was suffocating causing them to lean against the walls, sit down and for the weaker chunin and genin to collapse.

Rizzo and Ko could do nothing but follow as Ibiki headed towards a large red tower, Ko had seen many things and was proud to say that very little unsettled him, he was not a fool to say he did not have fears but he could control them. But now following his friend and his wife Ko could admit openly that for once he was truly fearful, fearful to hear if the ANBU information was correct, fearful of the threat to the couple and their unborn child, fearful for what could happen and fearful of what kind of monster would be unleashed if anything happened to Sakura and her unborn child.

o0oo0o0o

_Dia Duit, _

_Sorry for any mistakes. Now we are getting down to the crunch, feedback would be greatly appreciated so I can make sure the characters are not oc but that their reactions are plausible so please review._

_lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx_


	29. Chapter 29

_I have no rights to Naruto and this is unbetaed sorry._

_Enjoy._

0-0-0-0

In the streets the people jumped out of the way, flattened themselves against the wall, and plucked their children from the ground to their arms. On the roof tops the ANBU kept watch, eyes peeled for suspicious characters, for any one that came too near the couple watching their commander nearly run down the street to the Hokage office his stride quick as the rest of the group trotted alongside for protection and to find out what was happening.

Unaware of the commotion about to unfold Tsunade conversed with the newly arrived Jiraiya filling him in on the latest gossip and news. The Legendary Pervert regaling stories of his travels and exploits in order to rid his memory of the Incident amidst grumblings of 'pervert' from his blonde team-mate.

So caught up in their ramblings they were unaware of the murmurs and yelps out in the corridor until Ibiki kicked open the door his Hellcat nestled securely in his arms followed by ANBU and two strangers.

Her eyes blazing in anger at the interruption Tsunade barked out "What the Hell is the meaning of this!" before her face quickly filled with concern and worry as she spied the desolate faces of Ibiki and Sakura, absently noting how most of the ANBU took position outside the door before closing it. Nearly sending Jiraiya flying she flew around the desk towards the couple as Ibiki reverently set Sakura on her feet. Her hand glowing Tsunade quickly assessed Sakura and the child before being interrupted by a shaking Sakura latching on to her mother figure murmuring 'Shishou'.

Floored by this uncharacteristic behaviour Tsunade wrapped comforting hands around her daughter and guided her to a seat. Worry over took her when all the pink haired young woman did was lay her head on her shoulder and sigh heavily. Her honey coloured eyes blazing Tsunade opened her mouth to rant but exchanged alarmed looks with Jiraiya as they watched Ibiki lean against the wall slowly sliding to the ground with a hand over his face.

Ko and Rizzo immediately felt sick as they watched Ibiki's reaction, looking around Ko realised that while Ibiki knew these people they with the exception of Sakura did not know Ibiki to the extent that he and Rizzo did. When all was said and done even the Legendary Morino Ibiki, Head of Torture and Interrogation was still human.

Ko was not a ninja, he was a thief and proud of it but even he could admit their skills were handy. Recognizing the white haired old man he got his attention and covered his ears and eyes. Quickly copping on Jiraiyia performed a seal effectively making the room sound proof and hard to discern figures.

"From what I can gather, there is a threat to Sakura and the baby, and this is Ibiki realising that perhaps it's bigger than he thought and his family could really be in danger." Ko offered secretly thinking _'or he's doing his damn best not to go beserk infront of her' _as Sakura raised her head and gasped at her strong husband squatting against the wall.

Her heart wrenching at the sight of one of her oldest friends Rizzo continued. "Ibiki doesn't really act like most people, he controls his emotions exceptionally so he can use others against them but it means he can really lose it at times. Just give him a minute."

Looking at each other Keiko and Squirrel remembered the indescribable rage they had witnessed from Ibiki at the Academy.

"Ibiki?" the soft inquiry slowly filtered through to Ibiki bringing him once again back to the real world, away from the scenarios and events his mind was bringing him to. Memories of the genjutsu where his Hellcat lost their baby, when Sakura had collapsed due to her high blood pressure, when his mother died after Idate's birth, how Sakura for everything he had said had railroaded her way into his life and heart so quickly. He couldn't lose either of them. Looking up he locked eyes with his Hellcats watery emerald orbs. Mentally raging at himself for showing weakness in front of her when she needed him, for forgetting her pain while he indulged his, for letting his fear and anger get the best of him for even a minute, Ibiki stood up and in two long strides was next to her picking her up in his arms as he swiftly sat down arranging her in his lap. Caressing her hair with one hand and her stomach with another Ibiki promised into the shell of her ear "It'll be okay Hellcat. I'll have the fucker strung, drawn and quartered before he gets near you or the baby. He'll be begging for death and if he lives long enough you can tear out his heart after the birth."

The words though softly said were clearly heard as they sent a shiver down the spines of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ko, Rizzo, Wren and Squirrel as they watched the pinkette nod solemnly as she wrapped her arms around her husband and tuck her head under his chin. No matter how human they were or however emotional they could get the group were quickly reminded that the couple in front of them were two of the most dangerous Shinobi they had met as they witnessed their promises to each other and watched their eyes hardening.

Tearing his eyes from the couple's intimate display even though they were fully clothed Jiraiya looked over at the dark olive skinned woman her braided hair showing off a beautiful face immediately drooling as his eyes raked over her body.

Until a grumbling Tsunade narrowing her eyes reached over to slam his face into the top of her desk muttering about no good perverts. Clutching his head Jiraiya whined miserably at her before looking at the strong wiry built man next to the woman, a mischievous smile that reminded him of Naruto on his face as he met his eyes.

"Runota Tazeko fancy seeing you here?" Jiraiya spoke resisting the urge to check his pockets as he looked over the younger man.

"Jiraiya" Ko offered before his eyes started to gleam "Mama Lo told me to remind you that you still owe her and her girls some money if I saw you . . . . about... . "Ko smirked as Jiraiya quickly cut him off as he scooted away from Tsunade and pulled the neck of his collar, assuring him payment was on the way.

Propping an elbow up on Ko's shoulder Rizzo chuckled as she joined the fun " Yeah Auntie Lo said if she didn't get the full payment by the end of the month she'll have to black list you and send it to other clubs . . . ." She trailed off as the Legendary Pervert drew his own conclusions starting to sweat as he imagined being cut off from all those lovely ladies. Stammering to come up with an excuse he sighed with relief as Tsunade went back behind her desk and addressed them in a hard demanding voice.

"Sort out the personal issues later. Tell me what's going on."

Unsure where to start or how much to revel Ko and Rizzo exchanged questioning glances with Wren and Squirrel before cursing the ANBU masks that prevented them from reading facial expressions. Sighing Wren bit the bullet and stepped forward to explain but was beaten to the punch by Ibiki.

O0o0oo0

Grinning madly they evaded the teachers getting out of the Academy and stealthily slid along the side of the buildings. Triumphantly evading people Seko and Juca made their way down the street, hiding behind trash cans and shop signs when they thought someone might spy them.

What they didn't realise was that above them on the roof tops sat entertained ANBU watching their progress in amusement as they attempted evasive actions.

"C'mon Seko, hurry up!"

Juca exclaimed as Seko executed a tuck and roll that would have made Iruka-sensei proud, to crouch next to Juca outside the bakery. Whispering a plan, they startled at the sudden interruption.

"Hello again how are you?" the happy voice made them turn and look up at the origin of the voice only to scowl when they saw the baker.

"You nearly hurt Sakura-sensei!" the combined shouts of outrage that soared through the air from the two boys broke any elusion they had of stealth as heads turned towards the boys and the sheepish figure of the baker Itoh Kenabi as he rubbed the back of the neck.

"It was an accident and no one was hurt" Kenabi said exasperated as they continued to accuse him of hurting their precious Sakura-sensei. Sighing he resisted the urge to shout at the two children deciding bribery might be a better route.

"Why don't I give you some sweet buns and tarts that are just out of the oven?" he offered inwardly smiling when a speculative gleam entered their eyes, he could nearly see the thought bubbles above their heads full of sweets and buns. "I'll even give you a few to give to Sakura-sensei" he sweetened the deal smiling broadly as they quickly agreed following him into the bakery. Chuckling at their haste as they blew on their fingers form burns he wrapped some buns and tarts in a napkin and handed them to the red head.

"Here you go fresh from the oven for Sakura-sensei, please say hi for me." He requested a sigh of relief escaping from his lips as the red and black haired kids run off, shaking his head as his boss chuckled at his frazzled expression noting he wasn't used to kids and their exaggerations.

Further down the street unknowingly on a collision course for the two boys Chouji and Ino argued over the advantages of his new diet. Huffing and resisting the urge to bat him on his arm even though the gentle lug deserved it Ino took a deep breath and with flashing eyes verbally attacked "You wanted to develop the new jutsu's not me. You came to me for help not the other way around. You agreed with my diet regime for you. I didn't force you."

Inwardly chuckling at how flustered she was getting as she tried not to hit him Chouji smiled as his stomach grumbled "I know Ino but the ribs just looked so tempting and the sauce it was the perfect consistency of herbs and liquid the tantalising aromatic smells . . . "

Groaning at how an Akimichi could make the description of food sound like poetry Ino put her hand over his mouth absently noting her nails needed a good filing she smiled as he stopped talking and looked at her expectantly. "I know but we have to convert your bad cholesterol into good cholesterol for you proposed jutsu's to work." Suddenly blushing as Chouji nodded and gave her palm a kiss she lowered her hand and started to walk down the street, desperately fighting the urge to blush again as Chouji grabbed her hand and gently started to swing it as he walked beside her. She was not Hinata.

It was so strange she mused, holding hands with Chouji, a little kiss on the hand, they all made her feel so happy and safe. They didn't speak of it and she had only admitted it to Forehead but she thought she was falling in love with the big gentle lug beside her. He made her happier than she had been in a long time with a guy, the one night stands that had seemed so free and fun now paled in comparison to Chouji and how he made her feel. A little bit deep deep deep inside her rallied that being with him made her seem thinner but that little voice was dying quickly as she felt happy, she realised he made her happy. She was filing away little stories about her day to share with him knowing they would make him laugh, cutting out recipes from magazines for him to cook, she could be dressed up or just in her comfy clothes which he had unfortunately caught her in but she still felt beautiful to him either way.

After her talk with Forehead she felt more at ease with these new revelations, but she still dreaded actually telling her parents, but she was a Yamanaka and would do it. Like a light bulb her face light up instantly warning Chouji that she was scheming, hiding a smile he looked at her expectantly wanting to laugh as she blew her hair from her face at his laid back attitude before she explained. "I said we have to increase your uptake of vegetables so come over to mine and well stir fry them, sauté them, boil them. We'll spend the night at them but we'll try adding different spices, herbs and sauces to them and you gotta remember try not to eat any barbeque chips after 6 okay?"

Smiling at her concern and willingness to help Chouji bent down and gave her a peck on the lips that slowly developed into a gentle kiss that forced them to stop walking. Breaking away he saw the flushed look on her face and her beautiful eyes darken to navy, smiling in triumph that the girl he had always liked now reacted like that to him of all people and actually wanted him to kiss her, touch her, make love to her Chouji was about to suggest that after they experiment with the vegetables they could –God forbid for an Akimichi to suggest, work off all the food afterwards. He stopped as the alluring smell of sweet buns and hot pastries filled his nostrils.

"Chouji?" Ino questioned as a faraway glazed look descended on his face, a litany of no's falling from her lips as she recognised that look; he smelled food that he really really really wanted.

Just as she was about to try and break him out of his trance Ino was suddenly flung forward into his arms as two objects banged off the back of her legs. A few things happened simultaneously, 1. she realised that it was Sakura's favourite munchkins that had barrelled into her throwing her into Chouji's arms. 2. They were eating and carrying some sort of pastries evident from their crumb covered mouths and napkins with the bakery logo on it and 3. Chouji was like a hound with a scent his eyes narrowing at the boys, his body trembling and his mouth salivating.

Without ninja training what happened next would not have been possible Chouji attacked the children with a roar of "Give me 'em!" as Ino quickly turned grabbed the boys by their collars and threw them onto the tented roof of a nearby fruit stall, turning to face Chouji ready to fight to keep him away from the children . Instead Ino smacked her hand over her face as she saw him on his knees devouring the fallen pastries from the street. Incoherently grumbling she marched over to him and smacked him on the head shouting "You big lug! What about your diet! I can't believe you!! You You You . . . ."

Above on the tented roof Seko and Juca exchanged glances agreeing that blondie was crazy as she gave out to the fat ninja. While behind them unseen the ANBU struggled to maintain their steady no emotions façade, which they achieved due to a lot of lip biting.

Back on the street Ino's rant was suddenly cut off as Chouji suddenly bent over holding his stomach muttering the few words that no Akimichi said after eating food. "I feel sick"

Her face falling Ino was by his side in a flash sending chakra through his body to lessen his pain, doing what could she started to drag him up to bring him to the hospital to identify what made him sick when an ANBU appeared next to her with the whimpering forms of Seko and Juca in his arms. Quickly knowing what he wanted she checked them out smiling gently as Chouji stood next to her as she asked "How many did you eat?"

Grumbling to themselves the whimpered confessions of '7, 9' came from the boys as Ino put a soothing hand on Chouji's arm saying haughtily "Well next time don't eat so many so quickly then you won't have such a bellyache."

"And don't leave the Academy!" the angered voice of Iruka-sensei pre-empted the sudden plucking of Seko and Juca from the hands of the ANBU who simply jumped away once he was unburdened as Iruka held the two boys by their collars looking down at their pitiful expressions as they clutched their stomachs.

"But we wanted to help Sakura-sensei!"

"And show what great ninja's we are to Morino-sama!"

The exclamations from the boys were quickly followed by whimpers of pain as they clutched their stomachs.

"Why would Forehead need help!" the sharp cry had heads swivelling towards Ino as she momentarily forgot a pained Chouji by her side.

"Knowing her temperament well Iruka quickly headed her off soothingly saying "Ibiki has it under control Ino, do you doubt him?" inwardly sighing with relief as she calmed down and Chouji gave a grumble forcing her attention to him.

Seeing the napkin from the bakery on the ground and knowing Chouji Iruka chuckled "You forgot you're allergic to shellfish?"

"Huh?"

Looking at the puzzled faces of his two former students Iruka chuckled as he explained, Seko and Juca both clutching their stomachs by his side as he nodded at the napkin "That bakery uses Shellfish in some of its pastries so they having a warning up that their food may contain traces of Shellfish. It's the only thing you're allergic to; luckily it only made you sick and gave you a rash when you were in the Academy."

Looking at him in disbelief Ino felt like whacking the big lug after he had given her such a fright, her voice gaining volume as she started to screech at him for worrying her needlessly. Watching on Iruka shook his head marvelling at how some things never changed as he proceeded to cart the two whimpering and belly clutching runaways back to the Academy knowing full well that Ino would soon remember Sakura and go searching for her, most likely dragging Chouji with her as punishment.

0-0-0-00

_Dia Duit,_

_This chapter was a real struggle I had to actually force mself to finish it so I don't feel it's up to the usual standard of the other chapters. Hopefully the next chapters will be better but I am going to write chapter 4 on Tell Them next- 1. To give me time to sort out chapter 30 in my head and 2. To have the Tell Them chapter for December done so I will have Christmas to focus on UKOC._

_This could be delayed for the obvious Holidays but also the biggieee!!!!!!!! My boyfriend and I got engaged!!!!!!!!!! So after 5 yrs we are engaged but there are no plans yet we are going to enjoy it and save up some more money, espeically as I haven't got a permanent teaching job yet._

_Anyway there will be alot of visiting over Christmas so I'll do my best to update._

_Please let me know what you think and thanks so much to all the people that review, story alerted and author alerted this story and my new story Hidan/Sakura Tell Them I was still alive when you saw me._

_Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!! x x x x_

_Hope to hear from you soon. Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	30. Chapter 30

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0o

Iruka had been correct, it took Ino a couple of moments to remember that Sakura was in trouble and it was poor Chouji, clutching his stomach and going red in the face that was dragged along. Her worry and concern for her best friend caused a snowball effect as she searched for the pregnant pink haired woman. By the time she collided with a worried Hinata who was nearly dragging a perplexed Naruto with her – a scene that caused many eyebrows to lift in astonishment, Ino had collected Shikamaru, Sai, Lee and TenTen, Neji was on duty and therefore unreachable.

As the two women quickly collaborated and checked out each other's stories the group became increasingly alarmed. Naruto lost all characteristics of the knuckle head baka and became the Shinobi that his team saw in the field. Quickly taking charge he ordered Sai to get Kakashi,Sasuke and Yamato rendezvousing at the Tower, he summoned a Toad only to be laughed at b the orange and purple striped amphibian when he asked where Jiraiya was – apparently trying to get out of a debt, and finally he ordered Lee to get Shino and Kiba before he ordered the rest of the group to follow him to the Tower, it would be quicker to find out from the source rather than any of the increased ANBU that had suddenly turned up around the place and knowing Ibiki and Sakura they would have headed straight to the Tower.

Following the blonde Shinobi, Ino and Shikamaru exchanged glances nodding in agreement at the thoughts going through everyone's mind. If this was a little glimpse of what Naruto was capable of – years of supporting his dream and friendship, of seeing him pull miracles out of the hat during a fight aside, then he was a worthy Hokage to be, in that moment they had felt such an inner stirring of respect and leadership from the blonde that they felt they were propelled forward in time and that this would be a daily occurrence. It was how the future would be. Naruto would be Hokage, no doubt.

Such was their, not precisely state of worry but concern over their friend that by the time the group had rushed into Tsunade's Office a few enlightening pieces of information had been conveniently overlooked. It was not Sai but Naruto who had collided with Sasuke who was closely followed by a slightly dishevelled Anko, noted but Sasuke's similar dishevelment was not precisely questioned being put down to a sparring session. Those clever but concerned Shinobi missed the cut on his lips, the ring of bite marks on her neck and the finger marks that Shikamaru of all people would have seen on any other day. Luckily for the two they had plenty of time to right themselves.

Kurenai and Asuma were caught in a compromising position by Sai who happily for them did not realise that they were celebrating the three and a half month mark of Kurenai's pregnancy so their secret was safe until after Sakura's baby shower, not wanting to trend on Sakura's and Ibiki's celebration. Unfortunately Sai's lack of common sense did not prevent him from being attacked by shoes, make up brushes, an alarm clock and other projectiles that Kurenai could reach as she simultaneously tried to cover her nakedness as Asuma grumbled. But like true friends all misgivings were forgotten and they were ready in a flash as Sai finished relaying the news.

Kakashi and Yamato were pulled from their training, Kakashi silently thanking the former ROOT agent for interrupting an approaching Gai about to issue another insane and annoying challenge to him. Sadly the news was not welcomed.

By the time the assembled group had barged into Tsunade's office they had also forgotten a few very very important things. Ibiki and Sakura were not exactly run of the mill Shinobi and the statement they walked in on quickly reminded them of that fact.

"I don't give a fuck Ibiki, even if I'm still pregnant I'll cut out that bastard's heart . . . maybe pull his small intestine out foot by foot, or slice open his balls first."

An enraged Sakura viciously stated her emerald eyes full of fire as she sat on Ibiki's lap challenging him. Meeting her eyes with his own eyes pooled with a darkness that sent shivers through everyone he growled out just as venomously but with a quietness that stilled the room.

"As long as you and the baby aren't in danger Hellcat I'll personally hand you all the instruments you need, I'll even hold him down and cover his screams so he doesn't distract you."

As was well known Tsunade had an unhealthy fear of blood for a top medic so the paper white complexion gracing her face was not surprising but to see the white white faces tinged with green on Jiraiya and the two strangers faces lead Shikamaru to believe that this conversation had not just begun. Kakashi just behind him noticed the rigid 'I will not disgrace myself' postures of Wren and Squirrel to the side of the door confirming that assumption. Even ANBU could only take so much gore.

Attempting to collect herself from the nauseating detailed tortures the two were discussing Tsunade questioned "As long as you get the information from him first . . . "

"Where would the fun be in that?" Ibiki interrupted the honey eyed woman lifting a sardonic eyebrow at her, before looking over at Ko and Rizzo smirking evilly as he enjoyed unsettling them, just because they were his oldest friend didn't mean they knew everything about him and he personally loved his sadistic streak. Hearing Sakura voice her agreement he smirked lovingly at his now anger and vengeance fuelled Hellcat. How in the hell had he thought she was just a simple kunoichi with average skills, only good as a medic.

"Think we can get Gaara to help? His sand could be very use full, imagine grain by grain his sand tearing off the skin or entering the body and tearing the muscles and organs from the inside, or . . .."

"Mmmm I get the idea Hellcat and we can certainly ask him when he comes for the baby shower."

In a scene from one of those ludicrous foreign comedies that had slowly infiltrated Konoha Sakura gave a manic smile and put her hands together tapping her fingers against each other as she slowly and laden with evil intent drawled out "Excellent".

Unlike in the comedy that Naruto had become unhealthy addicted to, the group did smile in glee, they did not laugh and they most certainly did not enjoy the scene before them. Certainly if they were not such well trained Shinobi that had fought tirelessly for their village or had such a high standing in the Ninja world they might have had the response that many a civilian would have had – faint in fear or wet their pants. But they were the now Legendary Konoha 12, they were the world famous Copy Cat Ninja, the Son of the Sandaime and Swordsman, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, they were Nara, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Konoha's Youth, former Root and ANBU. They did not succumb to such weak actions.

So they gulped, felt the blood rush from their faces and took a step back from their friends, years of training a large help quickly establishing a mantra in their heads "Don't get in their way, don't get in their way."

They were not afraid but wanted to life a full and healthy life, as full and healthy as a Ninja's could be. They knew to a certain extent what the two Ninja's in front of them were capable of and were wary as any good Ninja would be and most especially they did not want to see what else Sakura and Ibiki were capable of. Ignorance is bliss as they say.

Finally acknowledging the group Ibiki levelled a dark calculating look at them before gently nudging his precious pink haired occupant to stand up as he too stood towering over her, her long flowing dress, his leather trench coat, her pregnant stomach and tied up hair giving her an ethereal look as Ibiki stood behind her dark and menacing in his stature. The dangerous dark warrior protecting the beautiful angel. Of course the illusion was shattered when she responded a little too eagerly to Ibiki's prompt to leave as he left the task of explaining to Tsunade.

"Yeah we had our little moment, now comes the fun!" her eyes lightening up with childish glee that reminded them of when she wanted to make Gaara her child's Godfather, before she turned to Ko and Rizzo and invited them back home for a chat. Ibiki quickly butting in "And we'll sort out your accommodation". He still held onto the notion, no guest room – no guests – no interruptions.

Giving a quick wave to her team and friends as Ibiki smirked at them Sakura looped arms with Ko and starting chatting with him about the journey to Konoha as Ibiki looked askew at Rizzo and said "And you can tell me exactly why you are here"

Which caused Rizzo to smile and raise her own eyebrow "Don't forget who gave you the black eye for telling Ko about the butcher's cold room." Looking at the pinkette ahead of her she commented "You're rubbing off on her".

"No, Hellcat can just show her true colours now. It's so much fun seeing the idiots squirm" he darkly chuckled as went through the doorway deep in conversation.

The group watched confused as Ibiki and Sakura left the room the two strangers in tow, Anko not missing how the tall olive skinned woman gave Sasuke the once over unknowingly starting to growl before she realised what she was doing. Abruptly stopping she shook her head ignoring the look Sasuke was giving her as she righted herself. As the door closed Tsunade didn't have a chance to explain before the questions erupted.

"What happened to Forehead?"

"Who does Sakura want to . . . do all that stuff to?"

"Who were those people?"

"What's going on?"

"What fun is coming?"

Furiously slamming her fist on the table Tsunade gave a grateful sigh as it groaned but did not break under her hand as she angrily addressed the assembled Ninja.

"Shut your mouths and listen and you'll find out you baka's!"Her lips pressed in a grim line she waited until they were silently waiting for her to explain. "I don't know what the fun part is but . . ."

"Planning" Anko interrupted her famous smirk adorning her face as she rubbed her hands together "Their going to plan how to catch the bastard and what they do to him." She said happily, her characteristic sadistic streak coming to the fro. Barking suddenly she called out to Wren and Squirrel, "You know what's going on?" Seeing their nods she whistled happily "Yesssss Dango time. Let's go you can tell me at Headquarters with the dango." She ordered delighted for an excuse to get out of the office and away from the Uchiha, away from him she wouldn't have these stupid feeling of jealousy or whatever it was. Her jealous, as if, she was only hungry dammit!

Narrowing her eyes at the ANBU' abrupt departure Tsunade blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she sat down in her seat and began to explain. Only to be halted by the ominous groan and resulting collapse of her desk before her feet.

There was only one word to describe the whole debacle and she uttered it heartily before she explained exactly what was happening to the group.

"Shit!"

0o0o0o0

_Dia Duit,_

_Hello this is unbetaed and kinda short so sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to have a chapter out so I could focus on Tell Them so I can hit myself imposed January deadline. I hope you all had a great Christmas and will have a Happy New Year. Hope to hear from you soon about this chapter._

_Consider it my belated Christmas present to you all._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x_


	31. Chapter 31

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0

The four walked down the streets with the attentiveness of predators, their eyes sweeping over anything and everything on the lookout for any threats. Above them on the rooftops the ANBU diligently followed, their eyes trained on their Commander and his pink haired wife, the thief and braided haired woman their secondary concern as they too were on the lookout for unsuspecting threats. When word of what had made Ibiki uncharacteristically lose his composure, tearing through the streets and sending the ANBU to protect Sakura had reached the ears of the ANBU captains, they had quickly sent a team to secure their home and stay on guard at all times. ANBU had suddenly replaced the shinobi at the gates, waving off any arguments and threatening the shinobi if they didn't move, the captains had broken down the lists of all the new comers to the village and were systematically doubling checking all background information. Whoever the fuck was threatening their Commander and wife would be found and made to pay, several times over.

When the four finally reached their destination the ANBU sighed with relief, ignoring the fact that so many of them up on the surrounding rooftops resembled crows on a branch, neither did they care that they were obvious or that the people in the streets below were watching them. They had their orders and were following them.

Closing the door behind himself Ibiki felt the relief wash over him as they were secured from ambush, he had noted the mark on the base of the door and the chakra strings on the window – ANBU captain Monkey's signature, she had secured his home and he was thankful, but it would not stop him doubling checking everything as soon as he could. Watching his Hellcat sit down he knew she felt the same as him, the tension was singing from her body as she made small chat with Ko and attempted to bring Rizzo into the conversation. Shrugging off his worries for a bit he went to join them, they were his oldest and most trusted friends but he had shown enough weakness for the day, hell he had shown more emotion in the last few months than he had in the last ten years, and while he had no bother letting his hellcat see his emotions, his reputation was as much a weapon as his kunai's. Neither could be jeopardized.

Joining his hellcat on the large couch he put an arm around her and drew her body close, putting a hand on her bulging stomach he rhythmically rubbed it, feeling the responding kick he smirked. All was well and good with their little miracle and as such he would focus on the here and now, leaving the worries for after their guests had left.

Ko was watching his actions with delight, sensing the sadness in Rizzo he gave her hand a squeeze from his seat next to her as Sakura turned her head to give Ibiki a kiss. It was time she finally let go of her attraction to Ibiki; the man had never returned it and had always seen her as a friend. Hopefully their time in Konoha would let her see how perfect Ibiki and Sakura were together.

"I have a bone to pick with you Ko." The annoyed tone of Ibiki's voice cut through his thoughts. Quickly looking at Rizzo and then Sakura he questioned lightly with amusement.

"Oooh?"

"You taught my wife to pick locks." The statement brought a smile to Ko's face as Sakura laughed lightly and happily, easily foreseeing where this conversation was going.

"A handy skill." Ko bantered, as if it was the most logical thing in the world, looking at Rizzo with intrigue who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Not when you teach my hellcat how to pick the lock on my office door." Ibiki said a challenge resting within his words.

"What she do, put up some pink curtains?" Rizzo teased, Sakura gathering their attention when she laughed.

"Worse."

The dark tone simply had Sakura laugh harder, Ko and Rizzo looking expectantly at Ibiki.

"She, with the help of my second in command and ANBU, broke in and turned my office into a children's play room."

The serious outrage in his voice had all three in laughter, Rizzo choking out. "Seriously?"

"We painted it as bright as we could, put up stencils of cartoon characters and filled it with cuddly toys, dolls, teddy bears and computer games. It took him four hours to get the kids out of there."

Sakura's body was racked with laughter as she remembered it, tears running down her face as Ko and Rizzo joined her in similar states, minus the pregnant clutching hand. Though Ibiki had truly been enraged when it had happened, the joy and sound of his hellcat's laughter lightened his heart, pulling her laughing body neared to him he kissed her pink hair and marvelled at her.

"Right under my nose, she had Anko slip me the permission sheet for the Academy Children to get a tour and while I was busy with them, they snuck in."

"Good work, Hun!" Ko was wiping the tears from his face as Ibiki proudly told them about his Hellcat's sneakiness. "Wish I could have seen it."

"I have pictures!" Sakura's face lit up and Rizzo bounced. "Show us!"

The two women were suddenly friends, the love of getting one over Ibiki giving them a focus and as Sakura slowly waddled to get the picture book Ko gave Ibiki a thoroughly amused look, to which he only smirked back in response.

"Oh Kami!" Rizzo's exclamations had Ko over to her and Sakura in a flash. Leaving the trio to ooh and ahh over the pictures Ibiki went to get drinks; coming back into the room he caught the laughter at the pictures of Jiraiya trying to push away the Doctor. Smirking at their shivers of revulsion Ibiki sneered "What you don't like them?"

Gulping down his drink, Ko rasped as it burned his throat. "ACK, no but that one might give me nightmares."

"Not that I'm against payback or pranks, but why did you do all those pranks?" Rizzo questioned curiously, easily noting how they all seemed to have taken place recently and in a similar amount of time.

Sakura sat back, her hands caressing the book as she sent a glare at Ibiki. "Someone thought it a good idea for my husband to go on a seduction mission without telling me, they thought it a good idea not to tell me, to send me to Suna so I wouldn't find out. Someone – my team, senseis, friends and my husband thought they could get away without any repercussions."

Ko winced at the angry, evil, berating tone in the pinkette's voice, they had seen her hardcore strength and had heard the stories, but it seemed she was just as capable as mind games as Ibiki. God help their kid, it would be carrying out interrogations from the cradle.

"Good work." Rizzo grudgingly admitted to the pinkette.

"All fair in love and war."

"Turn about's fairplay."

"Payback's a bitch."

"The female of the species is more deadly than the male."

The two looked at each other for a moment, emerald eyes assessing Rizzo's, who coolly met the knowing gaze; a short nod was exchanged baffling the men who simply shrugged thankful they weren't insulting each other.

It was an hour later when the two left, an ANBU knocking on the door informing them accommodation had been arranged and was ready for them. A quick goodbye and a promise to meet for lunch the next day had the two gone, and Sakura and Ibiki finally alone on their home.

Alone they quickly and systematically went through the rooms, checking every nook and cranny. Waiting in the living room Sakura pulled Ibiki's coat around her, a shiver running along her spine as Ibiki strode in with a murderous face, a white envelope clutched in his hand. Throwing it too her she opened it and gasping sank down onto the couch. It contained three pictures.

The first was one was a picture from Tsunade's office, Tsunade sitting behind her desk with Ibiki and Sakura in front of her. From the clothes and work piled on the desk it looked like it had only been taken a few days ago.

The second was definitely from a couple of days ago, Ibiki was carrying Sakura in his arms down the street, the forms of Team Kakashi and Idate though small were clearly visible in the café in the background.

The third picture was from a month or more ago, Sakura walking along side Ibiki, her stomach smaller than it was now.

Ibiki sank down next to Sakura. He could barely breathe, barely think. Clenching and unclenching his fists he counted, he breathed deeply, anything to calm the beast raging within him. Dainty hands clutched his and he tore his gaze from the pictures to look at his hellcat.

""He's been watching us for awhile. He hasn't just got dirt on you, he's known all along."

"No." he reassured her. "Not all along. The last four months, that picture is from about three and half months ago." He pointed to her less pregnant stomach.

"Revenge is bad. Get even, payback. But revenge is the potential for madness. You don't care who else you hurt." She was babbling, she knew it and she didn't care. Worry was overtaking her; this man had been watching them for the last few months, had gotten into their home twice and was threatening them.

"Ibiki? He's been watching for the last few months." She waited for his nod, her face draining of all colour as she said. "Why didn't he attack when you were on your missions?"

"Cat and mouse game, you were always surrounded by ANBU." Ibiki growled his hand slamming the arm of the couch in anger, his dark eyes spitting fire as his mind raced to the true conclusion just as his hellcat's did.

"He only started the last several weeks, why not four months ago?"

"Let us think everything was perfect, make us paranoid at the end. Just when we think its safe he'll pounce." Ibiki answered not wanting to voice the next few words, the words he dreaded. But she said them.

"He'll wait for the baby; he'll wait until we can't do anything. He'll take our baby away from us."

Her quiet words sliced through the air as they sliced through their hearts. They tightened their arms around each other, realisation sickening them; for once they were the pawns in the game not the other way around. The ones who manipulated were now the manipulates, someone was playing with their lives and the life of their unborn child, pulling their strings, waiting to bring the deck of cards crashing down.

"He won't get the baby. I won't let him." Ibiki promised into her hair, his lips caressing her head as he placed his hand over her stomach.

Sakura didn't speak, her eyes glazing over with pain as she thought '_What if you're not there to stop him.' _She wouldn't be able to handle that, she hid it from Ibiki, her weakness, her fear. What if Ibiki was taken away from her, then her baby, how would she cope on her own? She couldn't lose him.

"We have over a month at least until the due date." Ibiki stated with determination, moving until he could look his hellcat in the eye. "The baby shower is in three days and that's it. We start hunting."

The hard angry gleam in his eye would have sent many shinobi running, it promised pain, retribution and torture, it promised to give everything Morino Ibiki was rumoured to be capable of and much much more. But to Sakura it was reassuring and comforting.

"We'll do the paper work until the baby shower and then you'll move in with the Hokage, two legendary Sannin in residence and ANBU around the clock will make him think twice if I'm out on a mission. Gaara and his siblings are coming, I'm sure they will help as well."

He laid out his plan, Sakura nodding her agreement, knowing the moment he had mentioned the word hunt, that he would be the one hunting. "Gaara takes the title of Honorary Uncle very seriously." She said.

"Bring the doll with you from now on, it wouldn't look unusual." He noted, mentally tallying weapons and fighting styles she could use if she had to.

"A child can have more than one set of Godparents." Sakura mused out loud pulling away to look Ibiki in the eye, a small sad smile on her face as she tried to focus her thoughts from the despair that was threatening to overcome her.

"We will ask when he comes." Ibiki agreed with a small smile.

Gently running his hands threw her hair he leaned down and gave her a sweet loving kiss. It was full of love and promise, bringing tears to Sakura's eyes as he said.

"I won't let anyone hurt our baby hellcat. I promise, 0ver my dead body."

She pulled him down, returning his kiss with eagerness, wrapping herself in him as he loved her, all the while thinking.

'_That's what I'm afraid of_.'

-

-

O0o

_Dia Duit, _

_I am so so sorry it took me so long. I have been writing my Hidan and Sakura story, Tell Them I Was Still Alive When You Saw Me, and it kinda took over. Reading back over this story I have to apologise at all the mistakes, grammar, spelling, sentence flow, I found in a few chapters, maybe if I get time I'll fix it but I will try and make the next chapters better written._

_I know not much happened here but I still hope you enjoyed it and I am not sure how long the next chapter will take, but I promise not three months._

_Please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	32. Chapter 32

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o

Their estimated timeline had been discussed thoroughly, Shikamaru of course had argued the what ifs, but even he could see the logic behind the idea that Maharani would wait for the birth of the baby to strike, as had been pointed out – he had had plenty of opportunities to strike when Ibiki was on missions. They had sat and discussed for hours, quickly ordering background checks and run downs on all newcomers, Ibiki had been surprised when his ANBU captains had informed them they had already begun, as well as the fact that ANBU were now guarding the gates and following his Hellcat at all time, in uniform and out of uniform. He had simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing, there was no point, he was satisfied with the extra measures and the knowledge that ANBU had taken those steps on their own was a relief. Sakura had been sent to the hospital, her team and Shizune by her side for a quick check up, the first one he would miss. But he had work to do, and Team Kakashi was well known and feared by the enemy, they could hold their own. It was just the nagging insecurity that ran through him, saying his hellcat was safest by his side.

Sitting in his office, he scribbled furiously on pieces of paper, sticking notes up on a board behind him and marking points off on the map beside his desk. Ko had just left, a quick talk putting a worry at ease as he went to join Rizzo, but he still wasn't satisfied yet. There were many loose ends, too many, even with their timeline things could go wrong, a date could be miscalculated. Hours later, he sighed and sat back in his chair, if he had any hair left it would have long been pulled out. A knock on the door caught his attention, looking up to see the red haired Kazekage entering his office. He was too tired to stand and simply gave a wave to sit down.

"Gaara."

"Ibiki."

The quick greetings were more than sufficient, Garra's jade eyes roaming over the walls and notes that covered his desk.

"Naruto sent me a note yesterday, as I have a quicker means of transport I came on ahead; Temari and Kankuro will be here tomorrow."

Ibiki nodded, thankful that the Kazekage was in Konoha. "You'll help."

"Of course."

The words were heavy with promise, making Ibiki smirk, he knew whether it was him or Gaara that caught the fucker threatening his hellcat and baby, the fucker would pay, blood, sweat, tears and screams, but personally he wanted to get his hands on him first.

"My hellcat found out an interesting fact." He offered to the powerful red head before him, making Gaara tilt his head in curiosity.

"A baby can have more than one set of Godparents, even several. We would be honoured if you agreed to be one of the baby's godfathers." He asked.

Gaara was caught by surprise; his face was even more emotionless than usual and made no movement. After a few seconds turbulent emotion filled eyes met Ibiki's, his eyes saying more than words ever could, although he managed. "I would be honoured."

"Good."

That was the hard part out of the way at least, Ibiki concluded as he waited for Gaara to say something more, or ask a question. But, nothing.

Settling back in his set he recognised the confusion and emotion that were lighting his eyes. After a few moments Gaara cleared his throat and asked. "What are you working on."

Running his hand over his bald scarred head Ibiki huffed. "Plans. A plan B for plan A, a plan C for plan B, D for C, E for D. . . I think I'm up to K at the moment, or I'm using the same one twice. Planning for the inevitable and unexpected."

Gaara held out a hand, scanning the notes handed to him thoroughly he nodded in approval before saying. "Most are relying on the fact the baby shower is in two days."

"Yeah, our timeline gives us at least a month or so, the paperwork is being done now then we start the running and jumping." Ibiki said his muscles tense. He was eager to start, eager to hunt the fucker down, eager to get it all sorted so that he could focus on the birth of his child.

"You are worried he will strike sooner."

A stupid question and Ibiki gave the Kazekage a look to show it. Gaara was unfazed and simply said.

"Move the shower to tomorrow, I believe my siblings and I were the only guests travelling for it. Have it tomorrow and then you can focus on the target."

A good idea, simple, effective and letting him get rid of plan F.

"Although I do have a question." The berating tone in Gaara's voice had Ibiki stop and stare as he walked over to his board.

"Why did you not simply cancel the baby shower?"

"Because hellcat needs something to keep her mind off things and keep her happy."

The response was one from a husband, pure and simple, and all Gaara could do was stand when Ibiki grabbed some files and ushered him out the door. Walking down the corridor he added.

"And would you like to be the one to tell her and the other kunoichi's including the Hokage that it was cancelled? Even I'm not that stupid."

The remark lightened the colour of Gaara's eyes and depending on how the light fell you would have sworn a tiny smile graced his face.

-x

-x

They had worked quickly, the former second in command turned bartender offered his bar for the shower, whistling happily as he sent his staff decorating and ordered food to be delivered. The ANBU had helped and were delighted when pitching in with funds they were able to purchase the gift they wanted for the couple. Shinobi from all aspects of Konoha had been dropping off gifts, shinobi who knew the Morino's from either duty or the hospital, even shinobi who only knew them by reputation dropped something off, and even if it was a simple card the token was appreciated. The shower would be mainly comprised of the Konoha 12, the senseis, ANBU and the Hokage, Shizune and Jiraiya who would arrive later in the evening. Ko and Rizzo were already there helping set up the decorations along with some ANBU, and Ino and TenTen. The bar was turning out well and they couldn't wait to start the party.

With Sakura by his side Ibiki felt more secure, once again she had somehow managed to grab his coat before he had a chance to and was wearing it over a long flowing yellow dress, but every day he was finding he minded it less and less, her hair was swept up of her neck with a pair of hairsticks and she was glowing. Finally reaching the bar, he looked up at their ANBU escort before turning his attention to his wife.

"Before we meet Ko and Rizzo, I better tell you we moved the baby shower."

Sakura paused her brow furrowing as she thought up reasons why it would be moved, what was the threat.

"To when?"

One hand on her lower back, he opened the door of the bar with a smirk. "To now."

The chorus of surprises and shouts of well wishes overwhelmed her, the iron grip she had on Ibiki's arm the only thing that held her up as tears began to flow down her face in surprise. "Oh Kami!"

She burst out laughing, reaching up she hugged Ibiki and kissed him, a smile on her lips as he returned it and smirked at Naruto's and Sasuke's comments.

"Damn."

"We forgot they'd do that."

Their friends rushed forward to hug Sakura and nod at Ibiki, Kakashi, Yamato, Anko and Keiko shaking his hand or giving him a tentative hug, Gaara exchanging nods, with which Ibiki was more comfortable with. In a few moments the shower was in full swing, everyone sitting around having a drink and exchanging stories, instead of going off in groups everyone was happily mingling, Keiko out of uniform was chatting with Monkey, Ko adding his bit as Rizzo was talking to Ino and Yamato, no one was left out. A cocky smile on her face Anko took her drink from the bartender and taking a sip grimaced "Shit."

"What's got your panties in a twist Mitarashi?" the condescending tones of Sasuke came to her ears as he reached over and taking her drink from her hand sipped it.

"Fuck you Uchiha." She narrowed her eyes, snatching back her drink and downing it. "I forgot to get a gift."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully his face its usual pale colour, his eyes dark with a hint of amusement. "It's sorted Anko."

"What!" the word was hissed low and hard as she looked around to see if anyone had heard. What the hell was he doing calling her by her name.

"Everyone gather round, we're going to open the first lot of presents!" the loud cry from Ino had everyone walking over to the main table, Anko furiously looking at Sasuke who giving her a smirk whispered "It's all sorted."

She was floored and gobsmacked when he took her hand in his and dragged her over to the table to watch the unwrapping, telling herself that the only reason she didn't yank her hand from his and punch him in the face was because it would cause too much of a commotion, she wouldn't even think about how warm and comforting his grip was.

Sakura sat comfortably on one of the chairs beside the table Ibiki beside her gritting his teeth, he had tried to move away from this but somehow ANBU had boxed him in and Sakura's quiet 'please stay' had him sit down and fold his arms, it would be worth it to see her smile he told himself.

A combination of small gifts and big gifts had been set before them, everyone watching eagerly to see what was bought.

"From Hinata." Ino said playing master and handing out the gifts.

Smiling over at the lavender haired woman Sakura tore eagerly into the presents gaining laughter from everyone as Naruto said. "She loves presents!"

"Of course. Oh my Kami, Hinata these are fab!" Sakura exclaimed quickly showing Ibiki the tiny baby t-shirts, and then quickly handing them to Keiko who held them up for everyone to see. They were in dark red, light green and blue colours perfect colours for the undetermined sex of the baby, each holding a slogan "Mom's looks, Mom's brains, Dad's . . . . ." "It was like that when I got here." And finally "My daddy doesn't like the way you're looking at me. Run." They had everyone in stitches of laughter, Ibiki cracking a smile that had those around him shuffle slightly away as he thanked Hinata.

Handed the next gift which was from Sai, Sakura gasped when she opened it, Ibiki smirking as he nodded in thanks to the pale former ROOT member. After thanking Sai and reaching over to give him an awkward hug Sakura showed everyone the beautiful painting of herself and Ibiki, she was wearing a long maxi dress under Ibiki's leather coat, one hand on her stomach as Ibiki stood next to her in his black sweater and leather pants, lovingly looking down on her, one hand around her, the other on her stomach. It was beautiful and instantly had Sai forgiven for all his inappropriate comments.

A large flat rectangular package was then put in front of them Sakura raising an eyebrow at the ANBU tag and without looking up could feel the expectant gazes coming from them. Tearing of the wrapping she looked at the piece of mahogany in puzzlement.

"Turn it around."

Following the prompt she was amazed to see the beautiful carved headboard of the cot she had admired before her. From the wrapping paper Ibiki pulled out a sheet with the picture of the full Mahoney nursery set on it.

"It's being delivered today but we'll have to wait until the baby is born to put it together – bad luck otherwise."

Sakura was speechless as Ibiki wholeheartedly thanked ANBU for them, her hands lovingly tracing the carvings on the headboard as with tear-filled eyes she asked. "How did you know?"

Squirrel laughed "You go into that shop every day, wasn't that hard when we were following you."

His comment brought laughter from all around the table as she thanked them, effectively embarrassing all of them who shuffled on their feet unused to the gratitude.

Ino quickly handed Sakura the next gift, a set of small lock picks from Ko, who quipped "Never too young to learn."

"Okay last gift, we have to wait for the Hokage to open the rest." Ino grumbled handing Sakura the last gift, stopping mid way as she read the card, her head shooting up "From . . . Sasuke and Anko!"

The statement had everyone send the couple shocked, piercing looks, Sasuke meeting their looks with a glare daring anyone to say anything as Anko stuttered slightly before clamming her mouth shut and following Sasuke's example glared at everyone. The chuckle from Ibiki made everyone shiver as he took the gift from Ino's hands and opened it, showing his hellcat the beautiful soft white blanket embroidered with their marriage tattoo and the name Morino. Her smile lit up her face. "Thank you Sasuke, Anko, it's absolutely beautiful."

The group still slightly in shock at the revelation of the newest couple slowly moved off to get a drink, or some food which was just being delivered as Ino informed them the rest of the presents would be opened when the Hokage arrived.

"I'm going to have a talk with Anko." Ibiki said, giving his hellcat a kiss as he stood up." I want to know everything." Sakura smiled as she looked over at the couple who were whispering furiously – well Anko was whispering furiously, Sasuke was just giving her a little smirk.

"Would you like a drink?" looking up at the waiter Sakura smiled and accepted the cool glass of lemonade, relaxing as she watched everyone and looked at the gifts.

"Congratulation Morino-san."

"Kenabi-san, please call me Sakura. Sit down." She said to the tall sandy haired baker who held a dish of pastries.

"You provided the food?"She questioned.

"The owner of the bakery is friends with the owner of the bar." He replied sitting down, offering her a pastry and napkin. Gladly accepting them she took a final sip of her drink breaking the pastry up.

"I hear you met Seko and Juca again." She smiled as he laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately they didn't share any of the pastries with you, but went and gave themselves bellyaches."

They laughed quietly before she asked. "How are you getting on anyway?"

"Very well, better than expected. I came here six months ago but wouldn't have hoped for the opportunities that came." He said with a smile as he watched her eat the pastry.

Chewing away thoughtfully she swallowed and taking another bit said. "That's great what kind . . ."

She trailed off just as she had swallowed her second piece of pastry her face draining of colour as she identified the taste that had her wondering. "Poison." Her eyes widened suddenly as she went to call Ibiki only for her hand to be clamped painfully. Her eyes flew up to meet the sneering face of Kenabi, his brown eyes filled with hateful glee.

"You."

He gave a harsh chuckle as her shock, quietly mimicking her 'You'. Shifting his seat quickly he hid the Kunai in his hand that now lay against her stomach. "Don't call any attention now."

He threatened with a lilt, pressing the kunai against her, letting her feel the sharpness of its point.

"A hint of poison, a common poison, slow acting, it won't harm me or the baby." Sakura said, everything in her hiding her panic, it wouldn't do too much harm if treated in time.

He laughed. "Maybe not the poison in the pastry but the one in your drink will. Mixed with water and with the lemonade it was. . "

"Tasteless and odourless" Sakura finished, horror taking over her face, sweat starting to bead her brow.

"Not even the famed Apprentice of the Godaime Hokage caught it." Kenabi or more accurately Maharani laughed.

Finishing his conversation Ibiki turned away from Anko and made his way to Ko, looking over at his Hellcat he instantly felt his stomach drop, his view was partly obscured by the guy in front of her, but her face was pale and she was trembling, was the guy holding her arm?.

"Hellcat?" he shouted, walking over just in time to see her hand fly to grab her hair stick revelling a wicked senbon as with a cry she sliced it across his face. Ibiki roared. The man turned with a bloody gash on face dropping the henge, Maharani. Ibiki quickly took note that Keiko was by Sakura's side as were the female kunoichi's, before he lunged at him.

It was chaos, the waiters dropped their platters and drew kunai's attacking the Konoha shinobi as caterers from the kitchen ran out as well, behind the bar the ex-second in command pulled a large hammer and vaulting over his bar entered the fight. Ibiki was locked in battle with Maharani, the shorter man driven by revenge and madness; he didn't feel any of Ibiki's hits as they slammed against the wall.

Laughing insanely, brown eyes looked maliciously at Ibiki's "Got to say it was fun, but we'll be going now."

Ibiki growled. "Not a chance." Swinging a right hook at him that sent him back against the wall.

Maharani spit blood and sneered. "What would you choose duty or your family?"

A loud bloodcurdling scream suddenly split the air stalling the battle in the bar.

"Hellcat!" Ibiki said fearfully his heart torn as he looked at the triumphant fucker before him. About to lunge at him again another scream rent the air, Ibiki eyes wide, cursed and dropped his Kunai, barking at an ANBU to grab him as he raced to his Hellcat's side.

"Hellcat!" Desperation laced his voice as he grabbed her just as she fell out of Keiko and Hinata's grip.

"Ibiki!" Tears were coursing down her face her hand clutching her stomach as she looked up at him in agony. "Poison!"

"We'll get you to Tsunade, it will . . ."

He stopped as she screamed into his chest, her hands digging into his chest as she sobbed. "The baby."

Her heart stopped, his eyes looking down, he saw the long yellow dress she wore flood with blood, turning it a browny red colour. So much blood, too much blood. He couldn't breathe, was his heart even beating.

"Ibiki! It's too early, our baby, our baby." She was nearly hysterical and all he could do was hold her closer as his mind raced for a solution. Looking up he could see the fighting around him, see his Hellcats friends around them trying to help. He saw a flash of red.

"Gaara!" he shouted loudly stopping the fight for a moment as everyone turned at his desperate and plea filled tone. What they saw angered them, made them curse, and made them fight the attacking nin even harder.

Gaara was by Ibiki's side in a flash, concern taking over his usual stoic appearance as he bent down, his hand reaching out only to stop and fall, sadness filling his eyes.

"Bring her to the hospital, I'll get Tsunade." He ordered, gently handing his precious hellcat to the redhead.

"Ibiki, no. I can't. Ibiki!" Sakura was crying. She didn't give a damn, she was afraid; she knew the amount of blood staining her dress was not a good sign, another agonising cramp ripped through her, her scream deafening.

Ibiki kissed her roughly; tears were falling from his eyes."It will be okay Hellcat." Looking up at Gaara he rasped. "Get her to the hospital!"

The fighting had stopped, everyone watching the scene before them in horror as Gaara transported the two of them to the Hospital, Ibiki watching on with tears as he made the signs and in flash of smoke disappeared to get Tsunade.

Left alone in the bar, the enemy either gone or on the ground, the shinobi were in a state of shock. Ino and Hinata started to sob, Chouji and Naruto coming and taking them into their arms. Looking around Monkey cursed and quickly pelted out orders. "Teams 6,9 and 11 go after the enemy. Get Team 2 and 4 over to find out everything about the bakery. Who ever is left in uniform round up the enemy."

"I'm heading to the hospital with Keiko, Squirell and the others." Anko came up to the captain and told her.

Monkey nodded. "I'll join as soon as I find out anything."

Looking around his bar the ex-second in command watched as ANBU picked up the enemy and carried out their orders, Sakura and Ibiki's friends leaving to go to the hospital, their faces pale and withdrawn with fear and worry.

Standing up he hefted his large hammer in his hand and called out. "Captain, I 'll help with the interrogations."

It took Monkey a second to realise who was offering her help, but with a grateful sigh she nodded. "Lets find out what these fuckers know."

-x

-x

O0o

_Dia Duit, _

_Well quickly updated and longer than the last chapter. There is an Irish company on line called Hairy Baby that make slogan t-shirts and jumpers, I got the first two mentioned above for my cousin so I sued those, the third is made up._

_I hope you enjoyed, so please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	33. Chapter 33

_It short but packs a wallop._

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

It was reminiscent of the scene a few months, months ago when they had been reassured by Tsunade that Sakura was okay and she was only giving her a check up. It had been filled with humour as Sakura had threatened everyone and Team Kakashi foolishly thought they were safe, resulting in the pranks that had the whole village laughing. The scene now couldn't be any further from that one.

Ino and Hinata sat in the protective arms of Chouji and Naruto, Kiba was sprawled on the ground, Akamaru beside him despite the looks from the nurses. Shino, Sai and Sasuke leaned against the wall, Anko resting against Sasuke's legs as she played with a Kunai, TenTen leaned against Neji as Lee quietly sat cross legged on the floor his bushy brows furrowed so deeply you couldn't see his eyes. Shikamaru sat next to Temari, hands behind his head as he looked at the wall before him, Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato stood near the door as Asuma and Kurenai uncaring of who knew sat with her in his lap. Ko sat on the floor Rizzo lying beside him, her head on his lap, dreading the news to come, praying it would be okay. Gaara stood off to one side deep in thought as Kankuro paced. ANBU had started to litter the hospital corridor Squirrel and Keiko waiting outside the door promising to get them if needed. There were there for two things, to find out what would happen and to protect Sakura and the baby.

"It's Sakura-chan she'll be alright and so will the baby." Naruto voiced, attempting to sound confident and failing. Hinata rubbing his hand in reassurance, tears filling his bright blue eyes and slowing falling."

"Forehead gave herself temporary amnesia; she's probably only doing it for the drama affect." Ino scoffed, earning harsh looks before they saw the tears falling down her cheeks and her trembling lips.

"Sakura is strong, they'll be fine." Sasuke said quietly, Anko pausing in her play looked up at him before starting to spin the kunai in her hands again. The blade her reassurance. One by one they all slowly voiced positive opinions, getting a laugh when Shikamaru joked.

"She's probably ranting about what she'll do the bastard when she gets her hands on him."

Their laughter was cut off as a loud pain filled scream came from the room, a nurse rushing out, brushing off their questions as more screams filtered through the door. Worry and concern overtook them again, their throats constricting and stomach's lining with lead. Heavy footsteps – deliberate footsteps, came pounding down the corridor as Monkey came into view, two ANBU by her side.

Kakashi straightened up and walked forward to meet them. "Well?"

"Maharani, or Itoh Kenabi came to Konoha over six months ago, answering an advertisement the baker had put in a paper." Monkey said.

"The bar and bakery have a long standing agreement to supply goods for the other and when the baker went to hire waiters and caterers Maharani said he'd sort it. He hired missing nin, bandits, no connections, men just looking for pay and when they heard, the chance to get a shot at Morino Ibiki.

They knew nothing, were just a distraction, Maharani got away clean, ANBU are still hunting him, Jiraiya has his toads helping."

Clean. There were no leads. The words were bitter, and as another scream filled the air, they were heart wrenching.

-x

"Ibiki!"

Sakura was screaming in pain as Ibiki clutched her hand in his, the tears from her face, the agonising look of pain, the blood that filled his nostrils. It was just like the genjutsu Naoma had put him under, but this was real, this was worse.

"You can do this hellcat. You can do this." He coaxed his free arm rubbing her back.

"Push SAKURA. You have to push!" Tsunade barked in earnest, her brow worried as Shizune bit her lip beside her.

"No Ibiki. I can't. I can't. It's too early, it's too soon." She dissolved in tears, spasm of pain after spasm of pain racking through her body making her scream. Ibiki grabbed her face in his hands and leant his forehead against hers, his voice harsh and his eyes boring into hers.

"You can hellcat. You have no choice. You have to do this."

"I can't. I can't." Sakura cried, tears and snot running down her face as she pleaded with him, begging for this to be a nightmare.

"You can. You must." He said forcefully. "You can do this. You can do this."

"Nooo, I. AAAAaaaaaaghhhhhhhh!"

The scream rent through the air, Sakura panting heavily.

"Sakura if you don't start to push I will slap you until you do!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"You can do this hellcat." Ibiki's words finally getting through to her made her nod and as another spasm of pain hit she began to push and push and push. Blood hit the floor in a splash, sweat covered her entire body, Ibiki held on to her with force, not letting go, whispering all the time. "You can do this hellcat, you have to."

Finally with a final scream it was over. But there were no cries.

Sakura having closed her eyes opened them and sharing a pain filled glance with Ibiki looked at Tsunade.

"Shishou?" her voice was quiet, tired, pained, as she watched her walk around the bed, Shizune rushing forward to work on Sakura.

"It's a boy." Tsunades voice quivered as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her honey eyes rose holding such a look of sadness and regret that Sakura gasped, ignoring the work Shizune was carrying out on her, the call for blood and need for stitches.

"Hokage."

Looking at Ibiki Tsunade gave a quiet sob. "I am so so sorry." She handed the blue bundle to Sakura backing away to allow the couple to bond. She watched as Sakura opened the blanket and dainty hands traced the features of the beautiful, perfect, still born baby in her arms. Ibiki held her, one hand coming to rest on the tiny head. Neither cried.

Shizune finished her administrations and pulling a blanket over Sakura's lower body quietly said. "I'm sorry." The nurses quietly cleaned the room.

Ibiki looked down on the tiny bundle in his hellcats arms. His chest heaving, so perfect and peaceful looking he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Ibiki."

The pained plea from her was the last straw.

"Get out."

The low growl startled everyone. "What?" Tsunade questioned.

"Get out." This time the venom in his voice had the nurses scurrying, Shizune walking over to the door.

"Ibiki . . ."

"Get out!" the roar rattled the window, Shizune running out the door as fast as she could. Getting angry at his order, even taking into account the circumstances Tsunade narrowed her eyes and was about to tell him to shut up and comfort his wife, when Ibiki stood to his towering height and in two steps caught her bruisingly by the arm and hauled her on to her tiptoes. Getting to the door he slammed it opened and flung her out of the room.

"Ibiki . . ." he looked up and let the tears flow as he saw the lost look in his hellcat's emerald eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks and how small she looked in the bed. The room was filled with blood, stained cloths littering the corner, trays of bloody instruments at the wall. Breathing deeply he took a step forward and closed his eyes. Finally opening them he went and sat on the bed, taking his hellcat into his arms he looked down on the still baby in her arms and let her cry.

-x

Falling to the ground Tsunade was quickly helped up by ANBU as everyone in the corridor stood up, the ANBU coming down to from a ring.

"Hokage- sama?"

"Baa-chan?"

"Is Forehead okay?"

"What about the baby?"

"Are they okay?"

All the concerned faces and hopeful questions were awful and Tsunade shook her head giving a shout. "Shut up!"

Waiting for everyone to pay attention to her she took a deep breath, mentally chastising herself when she made a choking noise. "It was a boy."

The sighs and exclamations were overwhelming cutting her words off. "SHUT UP!"

The second roar was surprising, but the tears falling form Tsunade's face stopped everyone and instantly quietened them.

"Hokage?" the quiet prompt From Kakashi, made her give a loud sob, Shizune coming to stand beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was a beautiful boy." She cried softly, the tears increasing as she continued. "Stillborn . . . the baby died."

Kakashi hit the wall with his fist, Naruto wishing to do the same instead took a crying Hinata into his arms, Chouji doing the same with Ino. Neji hugged TenTen as Asuma and Kurenai put a hand over her stomach. Gai and Lee were uncharacteristically quiet with Akamaru whining softly, Kiba burying his head in his coat. Ko held his head in his arms, Rizzo closing her eyes in sadness, she might not have liked Sakura too much but it was still a baby and a horror she would wish on no one. Shilamaru closed his eyes, Temari leaning against him, her brothers standing quietly, Gaara as stoic as ever.

Sai, looked around at everyone and raised a hand to feel the wetness on his cheeks, looking at his wet hand he turned as Yamato put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, his older teammate looking at him with a sorrow filled face. Sasuke had slipped to the ground with Anko his hands holding hers, absorbing the information as everyone around them mourned the loss of new life. The loss of their friend's baby.

Keiko and Squirrel exchanged horror filled glances with Monkey and her team, the ANBU in the corridor stiffening in anger. There would be hell to pay. Maharani was a dead man; he would have every shinobi in fire country and wind on his ass. He was dead; he just didn't know it yet.

O0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I know you'll have something to say now, so review and let me know._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	34. Chapter 34

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o

Quiet sobs filled the corridor, the sadness radiating off the entire group in waves, with so many ANBU around, the civilians, nurses and non essential people had given the corridor a wide berth, allowing Keiko, Squirrel, Newt and few more of the ANBU to express their sorrow, Keiko and Squirrel had slid to the ground as Newt closed her eyes and laid her head against the wall, her captain squeezing her arm, around them many ANBU had bowed their head in respect, knowing this would be the only time they would have to do such. Ibiki would want blood . . . a lot of blood.

No one was speaking, sorrow etched their faces and their eyes were red from tears. But what made them feel worse was the complete and utter silence that came from the room they waited outside of. Ko watched them with a practiced eye, sighing as he contemplated going into the room, it had been over an hour and no one had budged.

"Forehead needs me!" the determined voice of Ino was soft as she wiped her face and stood up, Rizzo bounding up quicker than a jack in the box to grab her hand.

"Not a chance."

Furious blue eyes sparkled immediately, quick to take up the fight, quick to feel something other than sadness, growling "Who are you to tell me what to do!"

"Ino" the soft call of Chouji was ignored as she squared up to the olive skinned woman.

"Someone with a bit more common sense obviously." Rizzo scoffed, tugging her arm as she tried to pull her away from the door.

About to go into full ranting mode Ko laid a placating hand on her shoulder looking at the blonde with a friendly smile.

"Sakura's your friend, but Ibiki's ours. We've known him along time; have an idea of how he'll react. . . .you don't and everyone here is afraid of him." Ko ignored the half attempted protests from some of the young men, Rizzo scoffing in response.

"Sakura and Ibiki have to get through it together, right?" he half asked, half questioned looking at the worn out Hokage who nodded absentmindedly, her worry for her daughter and concern over an attacker at war in her mind.

"We know how to handle him . . mostly" he smiled taking the sting out of his words.

"Can you handle Forehead." The challenge garnered a small chuckle from the man.

"If she swings, duck."

Chouji came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around her, speaking gently. "Ibiki barely puts up with us as it is Ino, he's hurting too, let him have his friends, Sakura has him. You can go in later."

Tears of frustration ran down her face as she acknowledged their words, truthfully Ibiki had always scared her and still did, but Sakura was her best friend . . . . . and she had a husband who loved her, and was taking care of her.

"Fine, but only because I have to fix my make-up." She turned and flounced down the corridor to the bathroom; TenTen exchanged a look with Hinata before giving Neji a kiss on the cheek and headed off to follow her.

"We picked these up from the house." An ANBU walked forward carrying two bags, one for Sakura and the other a baby bag. The sight stunned them all, the colourful teddy bear bag shocking them into silence as they all looked awkwardly at it. It had been a gift from Shizune for them to use specifically for this purpose, for when they went to hospital to deliver the baby, she had given it to Sakura and Ibiki at her check up two months ago. Now white faced and trembling she stepped forward saying. "I'll . . . take it."

Rizzo patted the woman on the shoulder taking it before she could reach it. "I got it girl, you sit down."

Ko nodded at her. "If I know Ibiki he'll give us a job to do, we can take it away with us."

"Lets' get this over with." The two looked at the group and with a gentle knock on the door quietly entered the room, shutting the room firmly after them, just allowing them the sight of Rizzo hiding the baby bag behind a table.

-x

Finally, but Kakashi knew it was only thirty minutes later, the door opened slightly and the barest mumble could be heard.

" . . . .we'll take care of it."

Everyone straightened up and held their breaths as Ko and Rizzo walked out of the room, Rizzo had the tiniest hint of redened eyes, the baby bag clutched to her chest, while Ko stood tall his face withdrawn.

"Are they okay?" Kakashi questioned.

"Rizzo gave a small sad smile. "She asked for one of the baby onesies and put it on. I don't think she's going to let go until the burial."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "The Hokage and Kazekage had to leave, but do they want visitors?"

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Yamato neared the door, eager to see their team mate, their sister and comfort her.

"They want to be left alone. Ibiki's worried about Sakura . . . who wouldn't be. He wants to get it over as quick as possible, give her all the time now rather than . . . . . . putting the ... the coffin."

Ko gestured, not wanting to say the words as the team nodded, what could they saw, as shinobi they were used to death, but how could they , especially as men relate to the loss of the baby that she had carried around for nine months, had felt grow and kick, had planned a future for. It was devastating.

"Ibiki?" Keiko asked, worried about her Commander.

"He wants a full report by tomorrow . . . . after the funeral, so be ready. He wants us to head back home, dig up old contacts and present ones, find out everything we can."

Looking around Ko sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, meeting Rizzo's gaze she nodded. "Okay so."

Ko walked over to Team Kakashi and shook their hands, nodding to the rest of the group and ANBU that were left – at Monkey's signal half had left to gather as much information as they could and be prepared for Ibiki tomorrow. "We'll head, camp tonight and we'll make time."

Rizzo nodded her agreement, sighing as she said. "Watch him, his temper will either be foul or . . . . . make sure everything is sorted. Sakura will need her friends; just don't expect her to be herself for a long time. It took my aunt months to recover and she said the pain never goes." A hand rubbed over the soft material of the baby bag, a sad look directed at the door. You would have to be extremely cruel, cold and heartless to not feel sorrow for the couple behind that door.

Shizune returned from her foray at the nurses' station, just in time to say her goodbyes and wish them luck, Ko promising to visit another time. But no one wanted to risk the wrath of Morino Ibiki, two ANBU going with them to help them gather their things.

"So what do we do now?"

Kakashi shrugged at the blond young man beside him, Anko coming up to stand next to Sasuke. "ANBU will stay at the doors and windows; I have to go to Headquarters double check everything's ready and all information gathered."

No one missed the glint in her eye telling them that she was going skewer whatever was left of the attacking nin, and she would enjoy.

"We'll sort out the funeral." Hinata said, coming up to join them, everyone behind them nodding in agreement.

"Yamato can make a . . . coffin, Ino can do the flowers." Naruto said stuttering over the word coffin, Hinata smiled gently at him, her pale eyes understanding and saddened.

"We'll all help." Shino spoke softly startling everyone apart from his sensei and team mates.

Shizune watched helplessly as they left with a goodbye to gather Ino and TenTen and 'if Sakura or Ibiki need us call', looking at the ANBU left she found no help muttering under her breath as she went to the nurses' station to double check a file. "Thanks. Leave me to tell them about the funeral."

-x

The sun shone down on Konoha brightly, lighting up the village making it seem clean and fresh, a warm breeze flowing through the air, the birds sang happily twittering about, making people smile, the mood among the villagers was happy and who wouldn't be with such glorious weather. But the moment ANBU were seen gathering outside the hospital and the people saw the Konoha 12 and their sensei's their mood dampened and they bowed their head in respect, the Konoha grapevine had done it's trick and everyone knew the Morino's were burying their stillborn baby that day.

Rizzo had been correct, Sakura did not let go of the baby and Ibiki did not leave her side, Kakashi and Yamato had been about to enter the room Shizune by their side when Ibiki had walked out, ANBU had instantly gone on alert, covertly watching him as Kakashi had told him about the funeral arrangements. His face had been utterly devoid of emotion, an ANBU offering him a tray of food had backed away from him when he had simply plucked the bottle of water from the tray. He had taken one drink, nodded and returned to the room. That was it, leaving a sweating Shizune, Yamato and Kakashi in the room, Rizzo's words of warning running through their heads.

Once more they had gathered in the corridor, shades of black and dark charcoal greys dominating the corridor as they gathered in their mourning clothes. It was Gaara who had knocked on the door and taking the too small coffin from Yamato had entered the room, surprising everyone. After ten minutes he came out again, his eyes holding an emotion that had Temari and Kankuro gasping, sadness and pain. Sakura and Ibiki were . . his friends, their child was to have been his godchild and nephew, he was sad for the couple who deserved the child but that had instead lost it, and he was mourned the loss of his godchild and nephew, a child he had been trusted to protect and influence, a child he had already been starting to . . . care about.

"Ibiki asked if Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Keiko would help Sakura get ready while he did." Gaara informed them, Ino nearly rushing to get through the door, slamming into the hard immovable mountain that was Ibiki as he came out the door. Sweeping his eyes across the group that had gathered, they dropped and focused one by one on the women, falling on Ino as he bit out, his jaw clenched and his face as hard as rock.

"If you say one thing to upset her you will never see the light of day again."

They shuddered at the complete and utter malice in his voice; the threat was beyond scary, his voice promising a life of pain, his eyes glittering in pain, his own and Sakura's. He looked completely and utterly wreaked, his face tired, purple half moons under his eyes – he hadn't slept a wink they hazarded a guess rightly, his clothes rumpled and blood stained, stained with the blood of his wife and dead child. He was the picture, of pain, loss . . . and vengeance.

"She is our friend Ibiki, we love her. We will not hurt her." Hinata spoke gently, softly, Naruto fearfully dragging her back to him as Ibiki's penetrating gaze rested on her. The lavender haired woman sighed and with a kiss to Naruto extracted herself from his arms, walking up to Ibiki she gently laid a hand on his arm, ignoring everyone's hiss of surprise. Looking backwards she saw Squirrel move forward, a bag in his hands, Gaara, Kakashi and Yamato going to his side.

"Why don't you go with the Kazekage and the others, and get ready. We'll take of Sakura."

He didn't move, just looked unseeingly forward. Tsunade walking down the corridor heard the last bit of the conversation, Jiraiya and the bartender from the bar surprisingly by her side, her eyes narrowing she was about to order him to get ready when Jiraiya stepped forward and simply clapped a hand on the taller man's shoulder, Kana, the ex second in Command now turned bartender clapped a hand on his other shoulder saying. "Come on son, let's get you ready."

For all Jiraiya's foolishness, it was easy to forget what a formidable shinobi he actually was, instead choosing to hide his abilities behind a smoke screen of perverseness and silliness – he actually was those things, but you would easily forget that he had earned the title of one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade's temper never let you forget. Kana on the other hand was known to all ANBU, whether it was as the bartender or by the rumours that he had been ANBU, but it was the respect that Ibiki showed him and the truth – he was the second in Command, that teams told their new members when they went to the bar, that had the ANBU take a respectful step back and allow the man to lead their Commander down the corridor.

"Do not upset her." The warning came, making everyone nod their head in promise before Ibiki allowed the two men to take him away, Gaara and Squirrel following them. Kakashi and Yamato sat down next to Sai and Sasuke, no longer needed and slightly thankful, worried about their girl as the women entered the room.

Ino had taken one look at the lifeless form of Sakura and tears fell from her eyes, emerald eyes were lifeless as they focused on the too small coffin lying on the table near the door. Keiko prodded her in the back, Hinata and TenTen going over to Sakura, hissing in her ear.

"Get a hold of yourself Ino, the very last thing she needs is you crying in front of her." Ino had whirled on the ANBU, but stopped seeing the same pain in Keiko's eyes as she herself felt. Taking a deep breath Ino frowned and looked around the room, it smelly stale, musky and blood was in the air, the room was dark and the blood soiled linens could be seen in the corner. Anger over took her quickly, striding to the windows she flung open the curtains and opened the windows allowing the warm breeze in and releasing the stale air out. Going to the door she stuck her head out and barked out orders, a couple of nurses rushing in to pick up the soiled linens and clean up, nodding in satisfaction Ino went into the small bathroom and switched on the shower to an agreeable temperature, quickly stripping down and putting on one of the horrendous hospital gowns she went back to the room and straight to Sakura.

"Come on Forehead, let's get you cleaned up." She coaxed the pink haired woman and with the help of Hinata had her undressed and in the shower, careful of her own hair Ino washed Sakura pink locks absently noting how much longer they had gotten, after helping her shower Hinata took her off Ino's hands to dry and brush her hair, the lavender haired woman wrapping a large towel around her shivering form as Ino quickly dried and dressed herself. Keiko and TenTen had laid out her clothes and helped the lifeless Sakura to dress in the long loose black dress and cardigan. None of the women looked at the coffin behind them, determined to be strong for their friend and to help, not hinder her. Ibiki's warning ringing through their minds as well.

Without any warning Ibiki strode back into the room, neatly dressed in his usual black but looking more alive than he had a when they had first seen him. His face softened amazingly as he took Sakura in his arms, she fell into his embrace, his arms the only thing keeping her on her feet as she leant bonelessly against him. Ibiki's eyes hardened as he looked at the women still in the room, with a sigh Keiko ushered the protesting Ino out followed more sedately by Hinata and TenTen, he sent her a nod in acknowledgement his focus back on his hellcat, one hand stroking her hair in comfort.

"Are you ready?" Keiko stood at the door ready for a response.

Sakura cringed and tightened her eyes in response as Ibiki kissed her head, giving a quick hard nod. The doors opened and everyone respectfully ringed the room as they entered. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke came forward out of the group, Naruto nearing the coffin as Sasuke said. "We'll take the coffin."

"NO! No." Sakura straightened and ordered them, her breathing heavy and her eyes a little wild as she looked at the tiny coffin in front of her. Stepping forward she whispered sorrowfully. "I'll . . . I'll take him." Ibiki wrapped his arms her from behind and hugged her tightly, his eyes sweeping the room, Sakura's doning the same, her voice wavering as she vaguely asked. "Where are Ko and Rizzo?"

"They left last night."

Sakura left Ibiki's embrace and stood before the coffin, tears beginning to trail down her face, one dainty hand resting on the coffin as she whispered. "My baby."

Ibiki rubbed his head and clenched his fists, suddenly straightening his back he strode over to her and put his hand on hers. "Hellcat."

"I know . . . . I know." The words were weary and heavy. Sakura picked up the too small coffin in her hands, the last of her tears splashing the wood as she sniffed and tried to regain her composure. Pain filled emerald met steady dark eyes as she slowly walked out of the room, Ibiki towering over her, one hand wrapped around her as he put his other on the coffin, his face giving nothing away.

ANBU lined the corridor, their hands clasped behind them and their heads bowed. The teams, sensei's, Gaara and his siblings followed quietly behind them, the nurses, doctors and patients they met stood to one side and muttered a quick prayer allowing the solemn procession to pass, at the reception stood Tsunade, waiting for them to accompany them to the graveyard. Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly as the bright sun hit them outside the hospital and the people nearby watched the sad procession pass. The ANBU had left the hospital and the rooftops were lined with them, black crows on the watch, they were paying their respects and watching once more for any threat, hoping, praying that the fucker would be foolish enough to dare attack them today of all days.

When they reached the graveyard and arrived at the gravesite, the coffin was taken out of Sakura's reluctant hands. She didn't pay any attention to the words spoken or the condolences given, her eyes riveted on the too small coffin being placed into the ground, Ibiki's arm securely around her, giving her support, letting her know she was not alone. But as the first spade of soil hit the coffin she made a choking noise and when the second one fell she closed her eyes, as the third spade of soil hit the coffin the whacking sound of soil meeting wood hitting her ears, her knees crumpled and she fell to the ground. Ibiki followed her, kneeling on the ground beside her as she watched them cover the grave and place the abundance of flowers on top of it. So many flowers, they took up so much room, so much space was need for the bright colourful flowers, when only a tiny amount of space had been needed for the little grave.

ANBU had kept the ceremony private from prying eyes, only the Captains, Anko and few others at the actual gravesite with the Teams, Senseis, Hokage, Kazekage, Jiraiya and Kana, the other ANBU watching from afar. After a while Ibiki picked the unmoving Sakura up in his arms, Sakura burying her head into the crook of his neck as he took her home.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered after them, Tsunade saying. "Leave them, for now leave them, they need to grieve and I doubt they want us to see."

Acquiescent nods met her words reluctantly, Anko piping in. "Keiko and I will wait outside the house; he'll know we're there if he needs us."

Tsundae sighed as Monkey added. "Ko was probably right, he'll visit Headquarters soon."

"With your permission Hokage, my brother and I will wait at ANBU headquarters . . . ."

There was no denying Gaara's words, or any need to explain further. The ANBU captains nodded their agreement and Tsunade simply waved a hand at the younger man who walked off in the company of the ANBU captains towards Headquarters. Sighing wistfully Naruto watched the form of Ibiki carrying Sakura disappear from view.

"Come on dope, we'll visit tomorrow." Saddened blue eyes looked back on Sasuke, who stood next Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. Waving a goodbye he joined his team – as everyone was doing, the graveyard emptying now Ibiki and Sakura were gone. Emptying of everyone apart from the arriving ANBU team who had volunteered to guard the grave for the night, being relieved in twelve hours by another team and so on, until the fucker Maharani had been captured and made to feel as much pain as their Commanders wife was feeling, it had been decided amongst the teams to have someone with the little Morino – there was no doubt that the little Morino would have grown to be a fine ANBU, and the request had been approved by a surprised First ANBU captain.

-x

It was late into the night, the streets empty of all but the patrolling shinobi and ANBU when Ibiki walked outside of his home, standing at the open door he looked directly over at where Anko and Keiko stood, with a nod he walked away down the street, leaving the two women to go in and watch over his exhausted and fitful sleeping hellcat. He was wearing his black leather trench coat, the memory of his thoughts from only a couple of days ago hardening his face, it seemed a whole world away, he could smell the scent of his hellcat coming from the collar, the exact reason she had taken it from him – to smell his scent. Inwardly growling at his sentimental thoughts he shook himself and finally reaching his destination he entered ANBU headquarters.

There was instant silence as he entered the building; he ignored the subtle glances, wary looks and cautious exchanges, walking straight past the reception and down the corridor to his office. He left the door opened; when he sat down he was not going to stand up just to open the door again to call for one of the captains. He sat behind his desk, his eyes taking in the order before him, the stack of paper work that was completed and the second pile that had to be done, noted littered the side of the desk, labelled plan a, c, f, , the board on the wall held the notes and pictures sent by Maharani. Looking at it all he felt his throat tightening, Maharani had come into this home, destroyed it, touched what was not his, touched what belonged to Ibiki, touched what was Ibiki, that bastard, that fucker had hurt his hellcat, had touched his hellcat, was responsible for taking their child away, caused them pain, had destroyed. . .

It was an explosion, comparable to the force of a tsunami as Ibiki roared to his feet and upended his desk into the air, he swung around and with a thunderous incomprehensible shout flung the filing cabinet to the floor, the board on the wall was wretched from its place and slammed against the wall repeatedly until it broke to pieces in his hand. Indescribable anger coursed through him, overriding anything else as he destroyed his office, broke everything he could get his hands on, the chair crashed into pieces as it hit the wall with such force it left a considerable debt. Still the anger, the pain, the need to destroy coursed through him, looking up he barely recognised the faces or masks that stood rigidly outside his door. The ANBU that ringed his door, stepped back, stepped back at the look on their Commander's face, the look that promised death, the look that was Death.

"Do you want to fight?"

The words slowly made it through, not spar, where you held back and practiced, but fight, where causing pain and destruction was used. He smiled, and smiled, and looking up at the doorway, looking at the face of the Kazekage, he said.

"Yes."

-x

-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well another sad one but it had to be done. I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Los of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


	35. Chapter 35

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o

Kankuro was more than relieved when Ibiki and Gaara had gotten straight into the fight on one of the old dilapidated training grounds, he was thanking Kami that neither seemed to notice him and ask him to fight. Morino Ibiki was feared for his interrogation techniques, mind games and sadistic tendencies, he was also the Commander of ANBU and seeing him in action with Gaara made Kankuro realise just how dangerous this man really was. Finally with the sun rising, the training ground demolished and Ibiki and Gaara equally worn out and bloody, they stopped; they had been fighting for over several hours, Kankuro making a mental note to never let Morino Ibiki within his personal space during a fight. . . or ever. Gaara had relaxed his sand in an effort to truly allow the tall scarred man an opportunity to channel his rage, but with a sneer at the red head he had shown that he was not a man to take pity on or hold back on, once Ibiki was within Gaara's personal space it had been a real fight, plain and simple fisticuffs, making the other man bleed and hurt, no chakra, no jutsu's. It was a brawl, a fight, an opportunity to beat the shit out of each other, it was a guy thing, and while supposedly therapeutic for Ibiki, Gaara enjoyed it immensely giving the taller man a bloody smile.

"You will not kill your own shinobi now?"

Ibiki spat blood and cracked his spine as he stood, his eyes levelling on the red head as he sneered. "Only if their too stupid to get in the way . . . or annoy me."

His eyes were dark and the adrenaline was still pumping through his body after the fight, but he was more focused now, able to think a little clearer. He knew that he couldn't let his anger get the better of him, he have to be strong and use his head, he would have to bottle it up and when it came to it, he would release it, release it on Maharani. An evil smirk crept onto his lips, peeling them back and showing his bloody teeth, Gaara giving an equally bloody smirk.

"Of course."

As they walked through the village, the early risers and people on their way to work shied away from the rumpled, crumpled, bruised, bloody duo as they passed, Kankuro following a little bit behind until they reached one of the market squares.

A nod of thanks and Ibiki headed off back to Headquarters, Gaara and Kankuro taking the other route to their lodgings. Temari walking out of the building looked them up and down, her eyes wide at her youngest brothers dishevelled appearance . . . . and blood.

"What happened?" her voice rose slightly as she asked incredulously, quickly putting up a hand. "Do I want to know?"

Simply brushing past her Gaara said. "Anger, a stage of grief."

Totally confused she looked expectantly at Kankuro who followed his brother into the building. "Sleep. Tell you later." Leaving a bewildered and annoyed Temari behind them.

-

-

- ANBU and any shinobi that came within sight of Morino Ibiki were on their toes, five days after the burial he was as dangerous as a simmering volcano, they were all waiting for him to blow . . . again, unfortunately the Kazekage and his siblings had been called back to Suna for an internal emergency, but had promised to join the hunt if needed and wanted. Reports were being sorted through by the captains, putting them into piles – this has info, urgent, might have something, has nothing to do with the situation, but all were handed to Ibiki, his ability to see and find information legendary. But worry was also a strong emotion in the ANBU headquarters, the Commanders wife had not left their home since the burial and their Commander was spending most of his time in his office, the ANBU on guard and stationed around their home shared their gossip willingly and with worry as they gathered in the mission room, hoping for a solution.

"She hasn't left the house in five days."

"Team Kakashi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and the others are with her most of the time."

"She walked into the baby room today. . . "

"Fuck! We never cleared it out."

"She collapsed in the doorway."

"Hatake lifted her out; she refused to let them clear it."

"Refused? She became hysterical when they offered."

"She needs him."

They all stopped and turned around to stare at Newt who put up her hands and shrugged. "What it's true?" The words may be true, but who would tell him, who would dare. Suddenly the doors that the Commanders wife had broken down a few years ago were opened, Squirrel running in as he said. "She's gone to the grave, left a clone with her team."

-

The knock on his slightly opened office door was hesitant, his bellow loud, the green haired ANBU walking in, her eyes taking in the new mismatching furniture and hastily arranged files that had been organised during the fight. Standing legs shoulder width apart and hands behind her back, she asked.

"Permission to speak freely Commander?"

Ibiki settled hard obsidian eyes on her, his face as hard as granite as waited for her to talk and get out. His words to Gaara re running themselves, he would only kill her if she annoyed him or said something stupid.

"Morino-san, your wife." She stopped, the temperature in the room dropping to glacial as she said those four words to her Commander. Gulping she continued. "She needs you Sir, she has her friends, her team, but she needs you by her side . . ." she stopped as he stood up, thankfully he stayed behind the desk, but he still cast a shadow on her as he looked down on her. She rushed to finish.

"She's left a clone at your home and is gone to the grave." She saw his brows lower in thought and his mouth open, she poofed immediately out of the room, the quiet and torn "Thank you." From Ibiki left unheard. 'Ohh well' he thought with a half hearted smirk, just as well she didn't hear it.

-

The day had turned chilly, the sun now hidden behind the clouds left the ground cool, the warm breeze offering no comfort and without the warm of the sun, or the sparkle it lent the earth, the grave yard was cold and dreary. Walking around the graves he slowly made his way to the form of his pink haired wife, kneeling before the flower covered grave. She had obviously just left the house without thought, dressed in a pair of long loose drawstring pants and one of his shirts she was trembling from the chill in the air, but she didn't take seem to take too much notice, her eyes focused on the grave instead.

Looking around Ibiki spied the ANBU up in the tree at the end of the grave yard, satisfied that she had not been alone he shrugged off his leather trench coat and crouching down behind her, wrapped it around her, his voice gentle as he whispered. "Hellcat."

"I want my baby back Ibiki, I want my baby back." The tears coursed down her cheeks, falling rapidly as they wet his shirt, his hands wrapped around her, he put his chin down over her shoulder and looked at his hands holding hers. He held her tight, let her tears fall, kissed her tear soaked cheek, and looked at the tiny grave in front of them.

"I know Hellcat."

Her body was starting to shake; she shook her head, sobbing. "I want my baby! I want my baby!"

Ibiki clutched her tighter "I know."

She turned in his arms, her face a mixture of anger and sorrow. "You know, you know. How the hell can you know Ibiki! How the fuck can you know!"

"It was my baby too." Ibiki growled, barely holding her struggling hands. But she freed them and started to punch his upper arms, she didn't use Chakra but they would still bruise.

"You didn't carry it for eight months! You didn't feel it grow, move inside you, you can't KNOW!" she was shouting as she rose to her feet, Ibiki following her.

"You told me! You told me everything, our miracle hellcat. Our Miracle! Yours and MINE!" he stressed the words catching her punch, wrapping her arms around her and transporting them away from curious eyes. They landed in the middle of the forest. He ducked her next punch, grabbed the follow through, allowed her . . . forget to block her side sweep. Finally she was showing anger, finally she was talking, finally she was saying what she felt, letting her emotions out. He back handed her, barely missing her roundhouse kick, heard the tearing of the sweater as she grabbed him and brought him down to the damp cold grass, they rolled and struggled, elbows in the stomach and kicks against the legs making both grunt.

"You bastard!" Sakura growled as he pinned her, snapping out to bit him.

"Hellcat!" he succeeded, biting down on the soft juncture of her neck and shoulder, hearing her gasp, feeling her hips buck against him, move against hardening cock. He rolled himself against her, the gasp turning into a moan.

"Ibiki." Her voice was hesitant, but yearning, needy, wanting, her struggling lessening. Letting go of her neck he licked his bite mark and looked into her eyes, keeping her pinned, he lowered his head and kissed her. The careful kiss exploded, their mouths meeting in a clash of tongue, teeth and blood as they nipped, licked and sucked each other, the kiss quickly turning brutal. With a loud lustful cry of his name, Ibiki released her hands, tearing at her clothes as she tore at his, her words, his name from her lips egging him on. They ripped and tore off each other clothes, quick to bite and suck, to feel any part of the others skin as they could, her hand encircled his cock as she pulled him free, squeezing tight, bordering on pain as he shuddered against her, his hands squeezing her breasts together in response making her gasp in pain that bordered on pleasure. One hand trailed down to her wet opening feeling the wetness that slipped onto his hand with an earthy groan and question. "Hellcat?"

"Healed." That was all he needed to hear, his finger thrusted into the warm, wet, heat, quickly joined by another as he made her body jerk against his, kissing her deeply through her heavy moans. Suddenly he twisted, rolling himself to lie on the grass, moving her astride him, feeling her small hands clutch his skin, her nails raking his chest he growled and barely giving her a chance to steady herself he thrust forcibly into her wet, hot, body. Their screams rang through the forest, the exquisite pain they both felt a release, an extension of their emotional pain. Panting Sakura dug her nails into his shoulders, his hands wrapping around her hips, his fingers bruising them as he clutched her, their eyes met for a second, both panting heavily. Then they moved, he spurned her on as she rode him roughly, his hands jerking her against him and onto him, faced gritted in concentration she bucked against the large thick cock in her, rubbing it against her insides, focusing on the point where it hit her deeply making her scream. It was furious and unrelenting, their fucking animalistic as they took their pain out on the other. Their grunts and moans heightened, turned to screams as they roared, their bodies bucking wildly against each other until they stiffened and gave a final earth shattering scream.

Sakura collapsed on Ibiki's chest, her body slowly losing its euphoric numbness, Ibiki's hands were clenched on her hips, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he regained his senses. Tears began to fall once more, quieter tears, tears of release.

"He took our baby."

Ibiki moved his stiff hands, one resting on her head as the other wrapped around her waist.

"He has to pay."

"He will."

Sakura raised her head looking Ibiki in the eye, she saw the burning determination there, but still had to say, had to voice it. "He has to suffer, he has to scream, he has to pay."

Her voice was low but left no doubt. Ibiki took her head in his hands and promised her with a sneer that would have sent a lesser person running. "**We **will make him pay hellcat, he will regret the day he was born, he will die screaming in agony and begging for mercy."

The words thrilled her, her chest heaving in response; she licked her lips in anticipation, her voice hard with promise. "Nowhere to hide."

Ibiki chuckled, his chest rumbling under her body as it turned into an edgy, shiver inducing laugh. "You can't hide from Death hellcat."

She returned the smirk with her own, her lips catching his in a bloody kiss as she sucked his cut lip, her eyes were heavy with lust and pain, her body moving sensually against his hardening cock, his hands were gentle on her waist but held his strength as he guided her, their earlier anger was gone, this would be slower. Looking down at him she moaned softly.

"Death."

He pushed deeply into her, relishing in her moan of pleasure, promising.

"Death."

_0oo_

_Dia Duit,_

_Short but good – I hope._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	36. Chapter 36

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

0o0o

_They sat in a circle, the pink haired girl scowling at the foolishness of the orange clad baka and how he kept boasting about how great he was and would be the next Hokage._

"_Dobe." The scoff from the black haired Uchiha, made her hackles rise. Quickly she slapped the blond baka to the ground, growling. "Don't annoy Sasuke-kun."_

"_AAAH Sakura-chan." _

_She ignored the indignant wail, focusing on the handsome black haired boy in front her. "Umm . . . Sasuke-kun ... um would you go on a date with me?" she asked hopefully, her eyes full of stars._

_Up above them their silver haired sensei sighed, would the girl ever learn, she was just setting herself up for pain. Seeing Sasuke roll his eyes and clench his fists he knew the answer would not be pretty, Sasuke's patience was thin enough today after escaping his rabid fan girls. Closing and pocketing his beloved orange book he stood and jumped down to the ground. Just in time._

"_What kind of ninja . . ." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, silencing him and giving the trio a hidden smile, shown by his eye crinkle he explained. "Sorry, I'm late, my apartment got flooded, I had to swim for it but then realised I forget Mr. Ukki."_

"_LIAR!" The shouts of protest from his two extrovert students made him smile, they were so easily distracted. Or perhaps not, he could see the thoughtful looks in his little pink haired student's eyes and how she glanced at Sasuke, the dazzling smile she gave him when he looked her way made Kakashi rethink that thought. Tapping his finger against his mask covered lips Kakashi hummed and hawed, ensuring he had their attention._

"_You had a good point Sasuke, do you know the different types of ninja's that exist?" he questioned lightly sitting down on the ground his back against the tree._

"_Ah that's easy Kakashi- sensei, genin, chunnin and jounin. . . oohh ooh wait, there's also ANBU and the Kages!" Naruto said excitedly, pumping his fist in triumph._

"_Missing – nin" was the add on from the stoic Uchiha, his face determined, his mind focused on one in particular._

_Brushing it off Kakashi looked at all three and giving them an eye crinkle said. "You have the basics."_

_Sakura tilted her head in thought as the two boys looked slightly confused. His smile unseen Kakashi waved his hand in a 'listen up' gesture and began to explain. "You have many different types of ninja's, you have the dependable – the soldiers - who without them nothing would get done and you would have no ninja force, you have the specialists – those who abilities and talents are centred on one aspect."_

"_Like you and your jutsu's, and Kurenai- sensei with her genjutsu's."_

_Kakashi nodded his head in agreement to Sakura's statement, continuing. "You have of course, the killers – the S-class and dangerous ninja's that pose a threat, you have Commanders- those who make the decisions, both good and bad, they are your leaders, your captains, they both command and earn respect." He raised his hand to stop Naruto. "Yes like the Hokage. Finally you have the Legends – like Yodaime, the First, the Sannin, ninja so powerful they are known among the ninja country, they are both feared, respected and reverend."_

"_Like Death."_

_Kakashi, held back his surprise, realising it shouldn't be too much of a shock that Sasuke would know of Death._

"_Who's Death?" the loud demanding question came from Naruto who was waving his hands wildly for an answer._

_With a small chuckle at his antics Kakashi told them. "No one knows Naruto, that's the point. No one even knows what country he is from. But missing nin, S-class criminals, any one causing problems or deemed a threat are killed, no sign left, no idea who ordered the mission – there was just Death, the death of those who were only highlighted as problems for a few days before they were killed."_

_He watched the three sit there in thought - waiting, counting how long it would take. Not long._

"_Why would he do that! No one would know what a great ninja you are!" Naruto screeched appalled at not having people know how good he was, not having them respect him._

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

_Kakashi shook his head, those two were so quick to name call and fight, he watched as they threw insults, the same one they had been using for the last two weeks since he had met them. "Naruto, Sasuke sparring – work on your taijutsu, both of you. Sakura you need to build up your stamina . ." He trailed off; the two boys had run off the moment he told them to spar but his little pink haired student was still sitting in the grass, a deep look of concentration on her face._

"_Sakura?"_

_Her emerald eyes looked up at him deep in thought, fiddling her fingers together as they rested in her lap. "No one will know when he dies will they? Or what he did . . the real person I mean."_

_Kakashi felt . .proud at her little insight, nodding at her words, his head tilted as she went on._

"_That must be hard, no one knowing what you are doing, the risks you are taking. It's very brave, putting everyone's safety, your country's safety before your own. I think . . . I think that's real bravery, real strength. To do that and get no recognition, to expect none." She gave a sheepish smile and bobbed her head, blushing as he looked down on her._

"_Well, I better go make sure Naruto hasn't hurt Sasuke-kun." She smiled and ran off to join the boys, leaving a smiling, thoughtful Kakashi behind._

_There seemed to be more to his little pink haired student than just boy craziness, it made him smile and be hopeful, maybe there was hope for his entire team._

_-x_

For three days no one had seen hide nor hair of Ibiki or Sakura, after Newt had informed him of Sakura's whereabouts he had rushed off, the team at the graveyard the last to see them, Team Kakashi realised their Sakura was a clone when she had simply gone poof, Squirrel arriving to tell them the truth. Letters left on his desk, correspondences and important information left for him disappeared, no chakra signal or residue left, no traps triggered, nothing, it was like a ghost was coming in and taking his stuff, it unsettled the ANBU slightly, but they put it down to Ibiki being Ibiki.

Now gathered in the Hokage's office the ANBU captains, Team Kakashi, the rest of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's waited for Tsunade to speak as she riffled through her documents and in hushed voices spoke with Jiraiya. In their own hushed voices they talked amongst each other wondering.

"Forehead's been hiding for days."

"The Commander hasn't been to Headquarters."

"Do you have any idea why we're here?"

"Troublesome."

Snapping the files down on her desk Tsunade growled at her team mate. "Pervert." Making everyone sweat drop at the realisation that their serious conversation had been far from serious. Grapping her cup of sake Tsunade took a long sip before straightening and finally turning her attention to the full room of waiting shinobi, her honey coloured eyes serious as she spoke.

"You all know the threat Maharani presents, he has destroyed one of our own and gotten into Konoha undetected. I want to know everything, you have had more than enough time to get enough rope to hang him, I want this bastard taken care of, I . . . "

She trailed off, her eyes widening in surprise, the thankfully empty cup of sake dropping with a dull thud. Startled, everyone in the room turned as one, shocked as their eyes fell on the two figures that stood in the doorway for a moment, a terrified Shizune looking at them from behind before they walked into the room and stood before Tsunade.

The smaller figure, small compared to the second shinobi next to him was dressed totally in black, black armour, black hood and black ANBU mask, the clothes slightly looser than normal to allow for easier movement – the Shadow of Konoha.

The taller figure was also dressed in black, the standard black ANBU clothes covered by a black hooded robe that did nothing to hide the white skeleton mask he wore – Death.

"Maharani is our prey." The deep and deadly tone left no room for argument, Tsunade's eyes narrowing.

The shinobi in the room were astonished and fearful. Team Kakashi, Anko, Wren and Squirrel recognised Sakura, an uneasy feeling crawling up their spines as a terrifying thought occurred to them as they looked at the legendary Death. The ANBU and teams with their senseis took a respectful step back at the presence of two such deadly figures.

As one they took off their hoods and masks, the hisses of surprise and gasps of shocks echoing through the room as Ibiki and Sakura looked at the Hokage with a look of vengence, their eyes blazed in their determination, promise and hatred, taking out their katanas they laid them on the desk, Sakura starting and Ibiki finishing.

"Where ever the Shadows fall, there will be Death."

In unison the whole room shuddered, a chill sweeping the room. The promise, the threat heard by Kami and noted, there was no where on earth that Maharani could hide from the Shadow or Death. He was going straight to hell.

O0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Yes it is short but I felt if I added any more I would lose the impact._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	37. Chapter 37

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

The room was stunned into silence, everyone's attention riveted on the imposing couple dressed in black standing before the Hokage's office. The revelation that Ibiki was Death wasn't very far fetched, the ANBU's theory and rumours proven true, for the Konoha 12 it was seeing a legend in the flesh and having another reason to be wary of the tall, scarred man. Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai nodded to themselves, they along with Ibiki were all near enough the same age, when Death had first come onto the battlefield many had talked and wondered, only a handful of shinobi from among the ninja countries had qualified to be the ghostly figure, Ibiki being one of them.

But Sakura, standing there next to her husband, dressed in her black clothing and armour, the mask of The Shadow of Konoha in her hand –that was unnerving. After the debacle over a year ago everyone in Konoha knew she could fight, but now she was also the Shadow of Konoha – no one would dare impersonate that person and no way would Ibiki or Tsunade would just stand there so calmly unless it was the truth.

Blond hair swinging wildly Ino looked at everyone's reaction, the ANBU's hidden underneath their infernal masks, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were as stoic or uncaring as ever, Shino's reaction undeterminable , with Neji and Shikamaru having their eyes narrowed slightly in thought, the ever said 'Troublesome' coming from her teammate as Neji nodded his head. Beside her Chouji was attempting to subtly eat a bag of his favourite chips, Lee was being kept silent by Gai's presence, a restraining hand on his shoulder, TenTen's eyes held a gleam of astonishment and slight jealousy, Ino mentally scoffed that girl was way too weapon happy and had wanted to join ANBU for months. Kiba was kneeling down on one knee his hands in Akumaru's coat as he sniffed the air watching the couple before them in thought, Hinata was watching with sad eyes, Asuma and Kurenai standing next to each other – as if their relationship was a secret anymore, hell it had been the worse kept secret in Konoha. But looking as Team Kakashi, Ino narrowed her eyes . . . there was something about their attitude.

"Maharani is ours." The quiet words held a world of promise and threat as Sakura spoke them, her hard eyes threatening any one to object as she turned slightly and dared anyone behind her to say a word.

"Forehead . . . what . . . you." Ino stumbled over what to say, what was she even suppose to think, the others seemed to have the same worry or was it concern on their faces as she did.

"Leave it Ino." The soft words form the usually baka of a blond grabbed her attention, her eyes widening as she accused Naruto. "You knew, you all knew!"

He came over to her side, his hand wrapping around her and dragging her back to her team, whispering furiously. "Yes, we knew. Be quiet and wait Ino."

Naruto was afraid, afraid for his sister, for his Sakura-chan, Team Kakashi all knew her temper and her true abilities, but this anger, the words she was saying were too familiar, sombre blue eyes looked over to his brother, as if knowing he was being asked his opinion Sasuke tore his eyes away from Sakura, a small frown marring his face as he met Naruto's eyes and nodded.

Ino, oblivious to Naruto's worry was about to protest, the large hand of her sensei on her shoulder making her stop, along with Chouji taking her hand. Forehead was her best friend, what the hell was going on, why was she keeping all these secrets from her, why the hell was everyone always telling her to stay quiet. Emerald eyes looked over at the disturbance, dark obsidian following, the weight of those eyes, the fury and barely restrained anger shutting her up.

Satisfied there would be no more talk Ibiki and Sakura turned back to Tsunade, looking at the serious demeanours of Tsunade and Jiraiya they were satisfied that they had their full attention. Reaching under her armour Sakura took out a bunch of scrolls and placed them on the table. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the innocent looking scrolls, annoyed at how the two before her had shanghaied her meeting.

"These are to be sent to all the Hidden villages, Maharani is ours and no one will interfere. As according to mission guidelines we are informing them of our intentions."

With Ibiki informing her, Tsunade reached out to fill her cup with sake and took a drink, quickly thinking. They weren't asking her permission, far from it, they were telling her, they were trying to order the Hokage around . . . . . but reining in her temper and thinking about she couldn't fault them . . . much. She been just about to give orders to catch the bastard and Ibiki and Sakura had more invested in this than anyone, it was personal, but looking at their eyes she knew it wouldn't hinder them. It would make them more careful, more exact, and more deadly, the bastard had taken their child, her grandchild and Tsunade was far from stupid, with or with out her backing they would go after him.

Drumming her fingers on the desk she cast her eyes around the room, no Tsunade thought, she was not stupid.

"You are to have an ANBU team with you as well as Team Kakashi, that is non negotiable, otherwise I will lock the two of you in one the interrogation rooms until we get him. Understood!"She barked her orders and watched the exchange between Sakura and Ibiki.

"They will follow our orders." Sakura stated.

"Agreed."

Ibiki cupped Sakura's elbow with his hand and pulled her close, they stood touching but there was no wrapping of arms or affectionate touches that they loved using to startle people, besides comforting each other, their attitude was unrelenting and Ibiki stared at Tsunade judging her words.

"We will be at Headquarters."

Before any one could question Ibiki or ask anything else the two were gone. No seals, no chakra spike, just gone.

Rolling her eyes Tsunade looked at the now empty spot and took another mouthful of sake. Gathering the scrolls in her hands she smirked as she noted the seals shutting them, they would certainly grab attention, thrusting them out she looked up and barked.

"Nara send these, the rest of you get out!"

-x

Slipping a lock of her browny red hair behind an ear Terumi Mei waited for the doors of her office to burst open, she could hear the pounding footsteps and sighed as she waited.

"Mizukage! Mizukage! This came for Konohagakure."

She smiled at the young Chunnin panting after his long run and thanking him took the letter from his hand. Looking it over she waited until the young Chunnin closed the door.

"Very interesting."The bodiless voice floated through the room before her advisor, friend and bodyguard showed himself.

"Isn't it." Mei agreed looking at the two seals that held it closed, one bore the insignia of the Konoha ANBU, more specifically the personal seal of The Head of Torture and Interrogation and the second was one not seen in about eight years, Death. Opening it up she hummed and hawed before sharing its contents.

Watching as he read it she spoke. "There was much speculation that Morino Ibiki was Death, he and Momochi Zabuza were favored for the position, the truth is not too surprising. But this Morino Sakura I have never heard of, have you?"

"The Apprentice of the Godaime Hokage is one Haruno Sakura, which is the only Sakura I can recall from the files." Ao said.

Mei clasped her hands together on her lap and looked out the window down onto Kirigakure. "Find all the information you can, I want to know everything before I even consider their so called request."

The sarcasm was not lost on him as he read the letter, putting it back on her desk he bowed and left the room.

-x

He had spent all afternoon looking for them, for her. He had tried and failed to explain the burning need in him, he had been at a loss for words. Anko had been flippant and sarcastic; her words hitting him, the message clear as she smirked and made him roll his eyes when she hissed like a snake, a smile that showed her sharp canines displaying her pleasure.

Now walking through ANBU Headquarters he knocked and entered Ibiki's office, the door was slightly open and he walked in finding his pink haired team mate sitting on the desk a mirror in her hand as she angled it around her head.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke." She returned the greeting, never taking her eyes from the mirror.

He stood and watched her, stepping forward, saying. "Don't do this."

That got her attention, hard, cold, emerald settling on him. She was pale he noted, her cheeks looking a little hollower than before the loss of her child, was she eating?

"Don't let revenge consume you."

She ignored him hopping off the desk and sashaying towards him, her eyes flat and humorous as she handed him the mirror.

"Like you did?" she questioned as she positioned his hands with the mirror. "Keep it there."

He watched her, watched the accusation come from her, as he growled out his agreement. "Hnn."

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander." She intoned with a lilt, a cruel smile on her lips, her hand suddenly held a kunai, twirling it in her hands, the point coming very near to Sasuke's face. Her smile morphed into a smirk her eyes locking onto his above the mirror, with a swift practiced hand she caught her hair and cut it with the kunai. The kunai disappeared and she held out empty hands, pink strands floating to the ground, Sasuke's eyes followed them fall noiselessly before he took in her new short choppy hair cut.

"You know nothing."

He bristled at her words. "How long did you, Naruto, Kakashi, all of Team Kakashi try to convince me? Revenge consumes you Sakura, it can destroy you. Take it from some one who knows." He stated, trying to reason with her, for her to see the truth, it was near as he would come to begging.

"I am not you."

For a moment his eyes bled red before he controlled himself. "I wanted revenge on the man who took my family, so do you."

She narrowed her eyes at his words, a cruel painful smirk on her face. The door opened fully breaking their eye contact to watch Ibiki enter the room, his hard voice questioning.

"Hellcat."

Sakura's eyes softened the tiniest bit, so minuscule that if Sasuke hadn't been nearly nose to nose with her he would have missed it. They turned back to being hard, cold and cruel as they bored into his, Sakura looked him up and down, a sneer on her face nearly an exact copy of the one Ibiki would use as she said.

"You know absolutely nothing."

With a final glare, she shoved past him and walked to Ibiki, Ibiki's fingers brushed her now chin length hair, a look passing between them that Sasuke couldn't interpret. With a solemn 'Uchiha' he turned and with an arm around his hellcat walked out of the room, calling out as they left.

"ANBU training grounds tomorrow at 5 am."

-x

Ao returned just as the sun was setting, waiting for the group of Shinobi to leave the room he walked in and set a file on Mei's desk, summarizing up the contents as she flicked through the file.

"Morino Sakura, formerly known as Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. Interesting girl, wasn't much on her apart from exceptional medic skills, Head Medic of the ANBU division and member of Team Kakashi – that is until last year, it was revealed that she worked secretly with Morino Ibiki to catch Danzo, Konoha's Head of ROOT during a takeover of Konoha, she also killed Sasori of the Akatsuki."

"Pink hair, interesting." Mei mused out loud as she listened.

"About five months ago it was then revealed that she and Morino Ibiki had been married for over two years. No one in Konoha knew."

"Very, very interesting."

Ao smirked as he continued. "The Raikage had an enlightening meeting with her a few months ago. It seemed her Hokage had sent Morino on a seduction mission without telling her, she interrupted a meeting between the Hokage and Raikage, punched the Sannin Jiraiya through the wall and attacked the Hokage, it took Team Kakashi and Morino Ibiki to calm her."

Mei found the note on the meeting and questioned. "Due to her condition the Shinobi were reluctant to use excessive force?"

"She was pregnant." Ao confirmed. "That's where the guy Maharani comes in. An old acquaintance of Morino Ibiki's, he wanted revenge, poisoned her during the baby shower. She lost the baby; she only had a month left."

Mei's face hardened, a small prayer passing her lips for the child. "Still . . . "

"That's not all."

She raised an eyebrow at her old friend and gestured to him to finish up.

"At a meeting with the Hokage this morning, Morino Ibiki and Morino Sakura revealed themselves to be Death and The Shadow of Konoha respectively. They have declared Maharani their prey."

"Now that is an interesting development." Mei sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. While many accused her of over thinking she liked to look at all the angles, she did not want to throw Kirigakure back into the nightmare of blood that had been her predecessor's domain. The Shadow of Konoha and Death were formidable opponents on their own, but as a team they would be even stronger, as parents wanting revenge nothing would stand in their way. This was their not so subtle warning – get in their way and pay the price. It was a declaration and now they didn't care who knew. Tie the feared Morino Ibiki with legendary Death and only the most skilled shinobi, the top percentile of shinobi would go after them . . she didn't know enough about the young woman but it was probably the same, The Shadow of Death had only once ventured into Water country once. They were drawing lines in the sand.

"Any word of the other countries?"

Ao smiled. "It is believed the Raikage will agree, on his return from Konoha he added some stipulations for anyone visiting Konoha - Never stop any Konoha ninja or civilian trying to deliver a CODE RED. If you meet Morino Sakura don't say anything to piss her off, if she is pregnant stay away from her. If Morino Sakura and Morino Ibiki are fighting get your team and get the hell out of Konoha."

Mei gave a twinkling laugh at the stipulations.

"The Kazekage will also agree, but already offered his services – he was supposed to be the child's Godfather."

A powerful ally, Mei thought. Too long Kirigakure had stood on its own, without support or even an ally.

"Send out the birds, we won't interfere with their hunt. See if we have any information on this Maharnai, but don't work on it. We are being very generous to allow them entry and access. This debt may come in handy, or at the very least open doors for an ally. Keep this information about the Morino's confidential as well."

She snorted in amusement as she looked over the letter. "Regardless of our permission or not, they would still come after him if they thought he was here."

_Mizukage,_

_Maharani Itoh of no affiliation but of Shinohi inheritance is wanted by Morino Ibiki and Morino Sakura. _

_He will be hunted within and throughout the ninja countries, by those mentioned above and any team accompany them._

_Your co-operation and any information pertaining to the capture, torture and death of Maharani Itoh is expected and appreciated._

_Morino Ibiki_

_Under the mantle of Death_

_Head of Torture and Interrogation, Konoha._

_-x_

The morning was grey and cool, the dawn chorus filling the ears of the four ANBU and Team Kakashi that waited at the ANBU training grounds. Naruto was yawning his head off, barely voicing his surprise through them at Kakashi's prompt arrival. Sai and Yamato had taken on their old habitats, similar to the waiting ANBU as they stood and waited for the arrival of Ibiki and Sakura. Wren, Squirrel, Newt and Newt's ANBU team captain Ox, the ANBU assigned, stood or knelt, Sasuke sitting on the ground next to them his chin resting on his clasped hands as he thought about his team mate. At the moment she and Ibiki had only one thing on their mind. He wondered if it was better or worse to have someone by your side, thirsting for the same things, would they keep each other sane or would both be consumed by the darkness.

A sharp gust of wind carrying dirt and grit flew straight into their eyes, forcing them to shield their eyes. Opening them they found Ibiki and Sakura standing before, their faces hard and grim, wearing their uniforms, their masks on top of their heads, apparently they wanted everyone to know who they were, wanted everyone to know exactly who was going after the bastard and wanted everyone to know exactly who they would be trying to stop.

"You will be the distraction, no one gets Maharani but us; we need to make sure you can keep up with us." Ibiki intoned, his voice bordering on insult, Sakura following offering no time for protests.

"You will be training with only half your Chakra, even a week of this training will improve you."

She tossed a Chakra inhibitor bracelet at each one of them before turning around, once again expecting them to do as they were told. Kakashi sighed and exchanged a look with Yamato, quickly meeting the eyes of Wren, Squirrel, Newt, Ox and Sai, but Naruto and Sasuke was oblivious to the exchange – they would learn. ANBU training all over again . . . times a hundred, the fun.

O0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you enjoyed that and thanks to everyone who reviewed, there was a load of them and I think I answered all of them, but just in case I missed you – Thank You!_

_Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	38. Chapter 38

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0

In the end they didn't even have a week - contacts, name dropping, revelations and fear getting them the information they needed.

Five days after Sakura had thrown them Chakra inhibitor bracelets, the group were in the ANBU training grounds wiping the sweat off their foreheads or from under their masks as they recovered from a strenuous bout of circuit training. Sakura stretched out her muscles inwardly relieved that she was back in top condition, healing and careful exercising during her pregnancy allowing to return to her previous condition. Her face darkened visibly as her hand pulled down her ANBU uniform over her stomach, there was still a slight bulge her hand hovering over it, a feeling of emptiness overtaking her.

Suddenly a swirl of wind threw leaves into the air and into their faces.

"We got the bastard." The low growl from Ibiki announced his arrival, the group stopping in their tracks to watch him prowl to his pink haired wife and gather her in his arms. Sakura clung to him her body trembling and her breaths coming out in short gasps, anticipation lacing her voice.

"Where?"

"Ko's contacts got him buying a black market passage from Lightning to Water." Ibiki said, his voice thrumming with need, his whole body screaming for him to go.

Closing her eyes Sakura opened them, renewed with determination and intent she met her husband's obsidian orbs and saw the same determination in them. "When?"

He smirked, his eyes narrowing as darkness laced his voice. "One hour."

She nodded in agreement, enough time to change clothes, pack, gather the needed weapons and come up with a quick plan. Team Kakashi and the ANBU had gathered around them and at Ibiki's gesture had swiftly gone to gather their own things; the designated meeting place of course the gates.

Ibiki's arms wrapping around Sakura transported them straight to their bedroom where they quickly stripped and using the wash specially created for ANBU to eliminate scents showered, Sakura saturating her short hair with it. Their teams had been given it a few days ago, it didn't matter that the bastard wasn't a fully trained shinobi but they would be travelling through other ninja countries – best not to announce their route. They worked in sync, Ibiki carefully gathering their weapons and dividing them between the packs, Sakura stowing medical kits in the pockets and mixable changes of clothes that would double for ANBU and civilian.

Checking the drawers Sakura stopped and pulled out the kunai necklace's that they had exchanged that night in Tea, the smaller onyx one was nestled against hers, the emerald within it shining brightly. Her fingers caressed the dulled blade, her decision quick. Her and Ibiki's marriage was no longer a secret, the marriage tattoos they both held told that - although not to whom, but with their declaration a few days ago and Ibiki's letter all secrecy was gone. Putting the chain around her neck she settled the kunai necklace's blade between her breasts, careful even though it was dulled the point was still sharp, the 'no personal effects' rule didn't mean much right now to her. Grabbing a form fitting black ANBU jacket she zipped it up all the way and then proceeded to strap on her black armour, mask in hand she turned and watched Ibiki put on the last items of his uniform.

She reached out to grab the strap of her bag when Ibiki's large gloved hand encircled her wrist, stopping she looked at him calmly, bringing her free hand to stroke his scarred cheek she raised up on her toes and kissed him. She sighed as he groaned and releasing her wrist threaded his hands through her hair, their kiss was sweet, hot but promising, pulling away Ibiki rested his bandana clad forehead against hers, his eyes serious.

"Are you ready?"

"He has to pay."

Ibiki nodded; biting his lip, she could nearly see the cogs in his head turning, the spark in his eye. "Don't let it . . . ." _consume you/overtake you/ drive you insane. Let me take it/ let me protect you/ let me do it._

She smiled knowing what he wanted to say, the message similar to when he found out she was The Shadow of Konoha; he loved her, he would not stand in the way knowing how important her duty was, how important protecting those she loved was – but he feared for her at the same time, it was why he offered to do the dirty work, to take the brunt of it, was always by her side if she needed him.

"We're a team, we'll see how it plays." She said reassuring him but not backing down. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, handing her pack to her, the spark growing as he smirked. "I really do like the idea of pulling his intestines out though."

Walking out the door of their home and to the gates to meet the others she responded. "Me too."

-x

-x

They had run through Lightning, pushing hard, the knowledge that the only and quickest way to get to Water was to take a ship from Lightning to Water, the ship would offer them at least three hours to rest and regain their Chakra, more than enough time for trained shinobi like themselves, and as Naruto so happily exclaimed he had enough ramen for everyone to regain their energy. As genin shinobi were told that only rest would help them regain their chakra giving the young teenagers a chance to rest and prevent strain or injury, as they grew up and depending on their ability they learned that food – carbohydrates and all energy rich foods worked just as well coupled with some rest.

So as the ship docked at the port city of Water, ten shinobi walked down the gangway refreshed and eager to get on with their mission. Ibiki's letter had been clear, he had no intention of hiding his hunt, but having Konoha ANBU suddenly infiltrate Water would not be a good idea. Team Kakashi had simply kept their usual gear as did Ibiki – exchanging the black cloak/robe for his favoured leather trench coat, Wren, Newt, Ox and Squirrel had removed their armour and masks, either adding a skirt, jacket or fishnet to their outfits. Sakura had removed her armour, added her medic skirt over the black pants she wore, and exchanged her black zip up jacket for a skin tight red top with loose sleeves – she wasn't too concerned about weapons, her pouch, pants and boots easily hiding an array.

Walking on to the dock they were stopped by a group of jounin questioning those seeking entry to the city. As usual with most assignments there was a slightly older more experienced shinobi placed with a younger teammate, Sakura easily spotted the other two patrolling up and down the dock, ready to catch any one who tried to run, a nod confirming everyone else had too. Naruto pasting on his I'm harmless smile as he greeted the shinobi, which they ignored recognising the group for what they were, Konoha shinobi – not that they had hid their hitai-ate, Ibiki was deadly serious when he said he wanted Maharani to know he was being hunted.

The older Water shinobi had straightened, the younger brown haired shinobi easing his hand back, ready to grab a kunai if needed. "What's your purpose Konoha?"

Naruot was stopped, actually shoved back as Ibiki strode to the front of the group to answer the question. "To hunt."

The dark skinned man scowled. "Hunter-nins are not allowed on Water soil, especially Leaf . . ."

"The Mizukage knows." Ibiki interrupted the man as stepped closer and looked down on him with a sneer.

The water shinobi laughed and shared a brief look of amusement with his team – mates who had circled the group. "What are your names Leaf nin . . . so I can double check with the Mizukage." He said in a condescending tone.

"You only need ours." Sakura said walking up to stand with Ibiki, ignoring the quirk of the man's lips as his eyes landed on her pink hair.

"Okay then pinkie" he drawled missing the collective wince form the group behind the pinkette. "What are your names?"

Sakura placed a dainty hand on his shoulder, effectively turning his protest into a groan as she squeezed tightly, Ibiki having fun propped his elbow on her shoulder and looked down on his face – that was lowering as the pain from Sakura's grip was driving him to his knees - with a sneer saying.

"Morino Sakura and Morino Ibiki."

It was beautiful how quickly the water shinobi's face paled and lost any interest in trying to stand, falling straight to his knees. There was a reason the name Morino Ibiki was feared throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations and all others, Ibiki's chuckles elicited a whimper as he explained.

"I'm sure you know my wife as well, she was the Hokage's apprentice . . . "He trailed off as Sakura released her grip, the man falling over on his ass, his younger team mate pulling him to his feet. He too was pale, they didn't bother turning around to look at the other Water shinobi, but Ibiki knew what they were thinking, hell he had leaked the information himself over a year ago. The apprentice of the Hokage had a temper as bad as her Shishou, her strength was worse and she loved to play with poisons . . . forgetting to make the antidotes unfortunately. It had helped that the truth about her killing the Akatsuki puppet master had made its way around the gossip mill on its own. Ibiki smiled which seemed to scare them even more, which made him smile more – a vicious circle; Sakura smacked him on the shoulder which made them whimper, defeating her purpose as she said. "I am sure the Mizukage would not be happy to know we gave her shinobi's mental break downs."

Ibiki only smirked and raised an eyebrow in response.

"Morino-sama . . . Morino-sama." The arrival of a Water ANBU interrupted them as she greeted both of them gaining their attention.

"Mizukage-sama offers her greetings and agreement that our shinobi will not interfere knowingly . . . "

"Fine." His gruff, short answer stopped the ANBU. He didn't care and didn't want to hear any invitations or offers, they had work to do.

The ANBU nodded knowing the man's reputation and short patience, quickly adding on before she happily left as quickly as she came. "Aid is negotiable."

"Of course it fucking is." Ibiki growled to Sakura's chuckle as they walked past the shinobi who quickly scrambled got out of their way, shaking his head at their reaction Kakashi, trusty orange book in hand voiced lazily.

"Was that really necessary?"

"It was fun."

-x

-x

Booking into a hotel had been hassle free the Leaf shinobi going two to a room, quickly setting traps and securing their gear they met in Ibiki's and Sakura's room. They had barely sat down when Ibiki had started giving orders, his ANBU to scout the local shinobi bars, Team Kakashi to gather as much local gossip as they could while he and Sakura would find Ko's contacts and see what information they had.

Snapping closed his book, which had been deprived of its usual attention Kakashi interrupted Ibiki.

"We have our own contact in Water." He looked at Naruto pointedly who suddenly exclaimed. "Inari!"

"Exactly."

Seeing Ibiki waiting for a further explanation Sakura answered. "Before our chunin exams we were given a C rank mission that inactuallity was an A-class mission. We escorted the Bridge-maker to Water and protected him against a local business man's attempt to destroy him and the bridge - Momochi Zabuza and Haku were the shinobi he hired."

Ibiki nodded remembering the mission and the reports that had crossed the Hokage's desk, Iruka had been very upset when he had seen what had happened.

"The Bridge-maker is Inari's grandfather – loves a drink, his mother knew some first aid - so knows many people in the village, Inari would be around 18 or so now I guess." Kakashi said.

Ibiki agreed, pub gossip, mothers/women's gossip and young men talking and looking for work were bound to unknowingly know something. "Agreed, pay them a visit. I'll check out Ko's people myself."

Nods were exchanged and Sakura walking past Ibiki half hugged him before following her team out the door.

-x

Walking down the streets, they finally reached their destination after a good hour, Yamato and Sai deciding to travel around the area on look out while the original Team 7 knocked on the door of a house that hadn't changed in ten years.

"Can I help you?" the old man that answered the door had hardly changed a bit.

"Hello Tazuna- san." Naruto greeted, his manners showing unexpectantly, the missions atmosphere affecting him as well.

The bridge builder peered at him, looking him up and down, his eyes roaming over the team before settling back on Naruto, leaning against the doorway he smiled. "Not such a runt anymore are you Naruto."

Tazuna welcomed them all into his home, shaking hands with Kakashi and hugging Sakura. He stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Heard some stories about you."

Everyone stilled. It was the first time anyone had actually confronted Sasuke about his defection in a long time, a simple statement holding a lot of weight.

"Most likely true." Sasuke added.

"What brought you back?" Tazuna quizzed.

Sasuke gave no answer, his head hung low in thought before he raised it and his eyes rested one by one on his team. Tazuna nearly had him on the ground with his unexpected back clap that had even Kakashi wince at the force of it. "Good. Come on."

He brought them through the house giving a shout. "Tsunami, Inari, we have guests!"

As they entered the kitchen Tazuna's daughter came out to greet them, her face lighting up in a smile as she recognized the guests. Greeting them with hugs, she stopped when she reached Sakura. "Oh my have you grown Sakura." The gentle smile and comforting hug that Tsunami gave her caused tears to flow down her cheeks. Pulling back Tsunami was horrified at the young woman's tearful face and the pain screaming from her eyes. "Sakura?"

"I'm sorry . . . I don't . . . I'm sorry." Sakura dissolved into sobs, clutching the older woman whose motherly nature quickly surfaced and she enveloped the pink haired woman in a hug. "We're going to my room." She coaxed the sobbing woman to follow her, the door closing behind them as Tazuna asked. "What happened?"

Just as Kakashi was about to answer the door opened a young, strong, black haired man walked in.

"Grandfather I . . .Naruto?" Inari broke into smiles as he greeted the team, quickly answering their questions informing them that he was now a carpenter. Smiling he looked around and asked.

"Where's Sakura?"

Inari's question quietened them enough that the soft sobs could be heard coming from Tsunami's room.

"That's why we're here."Kakashi answered nodding his head in the direction of the soft sobs. Tazuna scratched his head understandingly."Let's head outside."

It didn't take long to get Inari and his grandfather up to speed about what had been happening in Konoha the last few years and just as they were explaining about the loss of Sakura's baby to the stricken family members, the door opened and a splotchy red faced Sakura walked out. With a weak smile and gulp she excused herself whispering that she was going for a walk, leaving her team, Inari and his grandfather behind her. Shaking his head Tazuna sympathized with the young woman and turned to her teammates. "Give us the rest of it."

Sakura walked until she reached the very reason for Team 7's first true mission. She leaned against the railing and watched the water flow past, the wind blew her short pink hair around her head, cooling her body as the seagulls above her cried. Closing her eyes she listened and tried to ignore the tears that fell from her eyes. She felt the shift around her and was comforted by the arms that wrapped around her.

"Hellcat?"

"I told Inari's mother everything." She leaned back against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Did it help?" His hand ran through pink strands and smoothed her hair.

"I think it did."

"Good."

"So this is The Great Naruto Bridge?" Ibiki looked up and down the bridge, the mission report from Kakashi going through his head. His hellcat nodded in confirmation and hugged his arms to her, happy to stay in silence for the moment.

They stood there watching the water pass under the bridge, Sakura's tears dried and she wiped the tear tracks from her eyes, content to stand and feel the wind and sun against her face. After several minutes she sighed.

"Anything?"

"Ko's contacts are on a trip for two days." Ibiki said just as a loud cry got their attention. Turning around they were greeted with the wildly waving form of Naruto running towards them.

"Wren and the others are back, they got something, and Inari had some very interesting news." Naruto smiled happily as he told them.

00o0o0o

x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry for ending it there but I am really tired – sorry for any mistakes, the next chapter should be up in two days so it won't be too much of a wait._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _

_p.s. I wrote a funny little one-shot about Kisame and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, it's on my profile if you want to check it out._


	39. Chapter 39

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Warning – Torture, death and gore._

-x

o0o0o0

-x

He sat nursing his drink calculating how long it would take for his contact in the black market to get the merchandise he needed. Sipping his drink his thoughts were interrupted when a shadow fell on his table, looking up he jumped swiftly to his feet, only to be quickly and roughly thrown back into his seat – gaining the attention of everyone in the bar.

"I must admit you chose an interesting place to hide." Ibiki spoke as he circled the table and sat down in front of Maharani, Sakura taking the seat next to him.

Maharani smiled and looked around the ninja bar, sitting back and arrogantly putting his hands behind his back. "Who says I'm hiding?"

Sakura gave a small chuckle ignoring the curious eyes on them as she exchanged amused glances with Ibiki, who raised his hand and gently, attention seekingly slid off his Hitai-ate bandana.

"Now everyone knows who you're talking to, and if you think we give a fuck about attacking you when you're surrounded by shinobi you are mistaken."

"You wouldn't dare attack me in public." Maharani protested his eyes darting around for help, finding nothing apart from hard watchful gazes he turned back to the dark couple before him, dressed in black ANBU gear – the clothes tugging at his brain.

"Like you did at my baby shower?" Sakura asked lightly, running her hand through her hair absently, a smile showing off her canines.

Safe in the knowledge that despite their words, the two wouldn't attack in a bar full of Water shinobi – the repercussions would be too great for Konoha, Maharani goaded. "Did you like my little gift, heard it made quite an impact . . . . . and a tiny grave."

Quicker than he could blink he was consumed with pain, his head snapping back as he fell to the ground. Spluttering and spitting out blood, he head the rustling of weapons and gingerly sat back in his chair, clutching his nose and adding three teeth to his bloody spit he chuckled. "Another move and they attack, they mightn't know me but any excuse to attack Konoha . . ."

"Unless we are here with the Mizukage's knowledge." Ibiki interrupted him with a sneer, Sakura lazily propping her elbows on the table as she took in the slight widening of the bastards eyes.

"You wo . . . "

"No, we're not going to attack you . . . where would the fun be in that?" the tone of Sakura's voice and the image of relaxation she gave off were unsettling, her emerald eyes dark as she looked at him, making him shift in his seat.

"We decided to take a leaf out of your book." Ibiki's tone was conversational, polite even, but his eyes were hard and flaming as he continued. "But we don't have as much time as you did unfortunately, so the moment you walk out of this bar. The Hunt begins."

The air was tense, Ibiki's words carrying through the pub for everyone to hear.

"Hunt . . .you" Maharani stuttered, loosening his collar as he looked at the couple before him, before he grasped at straws with a look of relief. "I have men; you won't be able to touch me."

Sakura gave a twinkling laugh as Ibiki chuckled darkly, shivers going down the spines of everyone close enough to feel their chakra pulse with killing intent.

"One of the first rules when carrying out a mission – do your research." Ibiki informed him.

The shit eating grins that covered their faces made him sweat and when their hands disappeared into pockets he straightened and inched back, ready to run. The sigh of relief from his was audible when they placed some cloth on the table in front of him, but as they started to peel back the cloth he hissed and tumbled back, falling on his knees, his chair hitting the floor with a loud bang. Eyes wide and body trembling he looked at the completely black ANBU mask and the white skeleton mask before Sakura and Ibiki respectively.

Around him he was vaguely aware of the tension running through the Water shinobi, the sharp hisses and how most were standing watching the deadly couple, weapons ready in their hands, but even they were wide eyed with amazement . . . and more than a little fearful.

"I see you recognise our masks." Sakura said congenially, her fingers tracing the eye slits of her masks. "Silly, silly, boy." She lilted a dazzling smile on her face.

"You seriously thought you would get away with taking our child from us?"

The temperature of the room plummeted, the lilting question making those listening break out in fearful sweat, Maharani's eyes darted from one to the other, unsure which was the more dangerous of the two before him. Ibiki cleared his throat drawing the sweating, trembling man's attention to him.

"As for your men, well we brought some friends."

"Hmm, a few ANBU. But more importantly my team, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi." She named only three, three names that dropped like stones in the silence. Names well known throughout the shinobi countries.

"My hellcat is just as bad as me you see." Ibiki conversed with the bastard in front of them. "And she dragged her poor team mates along you see. Leaving you all to us."

"No interference." Sakura added sitting back and leaning against her husband.

"Morino Sakura or Haruno as my hellcat was known, and Morino Ibiki. Congratulations Maharnai, you signed you death the day you decided to try and hurt us. "They stood up, masks in hand, everyone in the bar taking a sharp breath and shuffling back a bit. Ibiki looked down from his impressive height an arm going around his pink haired hellcat. "But when you decided to hurt our unborn child, the devil himself could do nothing to save you."

"We'll be seeing you soon . . . enjoy your last moments. "

Maharani listened to the dooming words coming from the pinkette as they walked away feeling sick, his whole body shaking as an aura of pain and death radiated from them. Fearfully he looked up when the she stopped, Ibiki looking back with a gleeful smirk as she smiled and said with delightful anticipation.

"We're going to enjoy filling them with your screams."

No one moved or even breathed as the couple walked out of the bar, the tension and wariness of the shinobi in the bar palatable as they watched two of the most dangerous shinobi leave, the scent of urine coming from the table they had just left.

-x

Sitting on the roof across from the popular shinobi bar Sai spoke. "A group of about fifteen just entered."

Coming to rest next to him Newt started to put her green hair up into a ponytail, her shrewd eyes taking in everything. "Maharani's hired help."

"He's panicking." Ox said his deep voice void of any emotion.

"Perfect." The dark tones of Ibiki had Ox, Newt, Sai and Kakashi turning to see Ibiki and Sakura standing side by side. Walking towards the end of the flat roof Sakura crouched down beside Sai, licking her lips, her emerald eyes focused on the entrance of the bar. "If he's panicking, he'll make mistakes."

"Everyone's set?" Ibiki asked his tone implying that they better be in place.

Kakashi, beloved orange book safely in his pouch answered. "Naruto and Sasuke have the back covered, Wren and Squirrel have the alleyways and Yamato is inside."

With a nod he settled down to wait, idly taking out a kunai and cleaning under his nails, humming the dunuh-dunuh-dun-Uh theme from that hilarious shark film that he had watched on his mission a few months ago. He raised his leg as Sakura leant against him, her arm wrapping around his leg, she listened to him humming the tune that earned a sideways glance from their team before she said. "How far are the swamps from here?"

"There not really swamps, more like glades." Sakura waved off Kakashi's explanation.

"How far?"

"About half an hour run with no chakra." Ox answered her, knowing that the thoughtful look that was slowly morphing into smugness was not a good idea.

"Hellcat?"

She turned to look back at Ibiki, smirking as she met his amused eyes. "It was a good film . . . and would be very painful."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow before his lips twitched in recognition, his dark orbs lighting up in eagerness. "I like . . ."

"They are moving." Kakashi interrupted, relaying Yamato's information just as Sai reported the mass exodus of Maharani's hired help – obvious from their appearance and lack of real shinobi training, rogues or drop outs that had chakra but were mediocre at best when compared to real shinobi, especially compared to the leaf nin.

"Distract them, keep them away. Maharani's ours." Ibiki commanded, waiting for them to carry out their purpose before he turned to his pink haired hellcat. "You ready hellcat."

With a smile worthy of a cat that caught the canary she replied. "Let's catch our little rabbit."

-x

His chest was heaving as he ran through the reeds and rushes, not seeing the bank he dropped with a splash, he spluttered and gasped as he surfaced from the watery canal frantically looking behind as he dragged himself out of the water and onto the opposite bank.

He wiped the blood and sweat from his forehead, the cut from the kunai that he had dodged in time only grazing him instead of taking his eyes, stung. Gasping he dragged himself to his feet and started to run again.

The telltale whizzing of kunai made him hunch over, he jumped when one landed to his right, inches from his foot making him muffle a squeak as he veered left, barely missing the following kunai that buried into the damp soil.

He didn't know how long he had been running, covered in muck, sweat and blood from numerous nicks and cuts, he was soaking wet after falling into the water, his chest was painfully tight and every now and again he would hear a dark chuckle or twinkling laugh drift into the air.

His eyes were darting all over the place, staggering into trees as he clutched his ribs; the last drop into the water had jarred them against a large submerged branch. Pushing off the tree he jogged as quickly as he could, an unsuspecting root catching him and sending him tumbling to the ground with a loud. "Ooomph."

He laid on the ground, the damp soil, twigs and grass staining his clothes and leaving muddy sludge on his face and hands. Exhausted and in pain he pulled himself to his feet, spinning around when he heard the snapping of twigs. Nothing.

Behind him there was a snap. Twirling he was confronted with empty air. Wheezing he closed his eyes praying for help. His breath was loud in the silence, his heart hammering in his ears. The wind suddenly howled through the trees making him shiver. Opening his eyes he screamed.

Sakura slipped her mask onto the top of her head, the smile on her face out of place in the hard set of her face and the coldness that emanated from her eyes.

"You look a little worse for wear."

Maharani scrambled back, falling over his legs and frantically trying to stand, facing her he backed backed, trying to put a tree behind him – be safe from an attack from behind. His back hitting something big and solid he swallowed, shaking and whimpering when he heard the dark sinister chuckle behind him.

"Look a little hunted."

Total, absolute horror was etched on his face as he fearfully looked behind, the solid he had backed into –Ibiki, who slid his white skeleton onto his head, the scars on his face twisting sinisterly as he smirked at the petrified man edging away from him. Sakura circled him like a wolf watching her prey, Ibiki the one poised ready to attack.

"What do you want from me?" Maharani demanded the whites of his eyes visible with terror.

"Revenge, payback, blood, - take your pick." Sakura spoke softly, her words cold and cruel as she looked him up and down without a care.

"Then why don't you just kill me!" he shouted to their chuckles.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Ibiki asked stepping toward him, his eyes glittering, his body as loose and coiled as only a predator's could be. Paralysed in place Maharani did nothing when Ibiki traced the burn on his face, sneering down at him he traced the ones on his own face before promising. "We're going to show you what true pain feels like."

"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Here comes the farmer with the gun, gun, gun."

He wildly looked form one to the other, the sing song filling him with despair, as they disappeared from sight Sakura's words hung in the air.

"They're fucking crazy." He mumbled as he decided which way to go, his body aching and sweating, not to mention bleeding and covered in muck.

"Too slow!"

The shout made him jump; the barrage of kunai that accompanied it sent him running through the trees. He dashed and jumped as fast as he could, breaking through the trees, hitting water, paddling through the water, dragging himself onto banks.

"Run faster rabbit."

The high pitched lilting goad had his nerves on end, fear truly taking over as he ran, they were everywhere. Every turn he took, kunai met his path, every few seconds one of them spoke, goaded him, and reminded him that he was being hunted, that he was the prey and they were the predator.

He ran head first into the clearing and straight into the pool of water. Surfacing he coughed and spitted out as much water as he could.

"End of the line."

Threading water he looked up to see Ibiki and Sakura standing on top of the water looking down, their eyes gleaming and feral smiles on their faces.

Reaching down Sakura yanked him up, her fingers digging into the ball and socket joint of his shoulder, adding pressure as she pulled him, the scream that came as she dislocated his shoulder making her smile wider. "Poor rabbit, did that hurt?"

He tried to spit in her face but he couldn't gather the saliva, his mouth was dry with fear. A concerned look came on her face, scaring Maharani even more, he started to thrash and hit out with his other arm only to have Ibiki grab his wrist and with a quick snap and shout from him, break it.

"Now, now Maharani. We can't have that." Ibiki said nodding to Sakura as he sent a pulse of his Chakra out. Sakura dragged Maharani and threw him to the bottom of a tree, whimpering as his broken wrist and dislocated shoulder meet the ground roughly. Pushing himself up in a sitting position he was confronted with Ibiki crouching down in front of him, Sakura to the side rummaging in a bag.

"Now to make matters clear, we were always going to kill you, and make it extremely painful." Ibiki said, his matter of fact tone chilling. "But now we've decided an example is in order. Can't very well have any shinobi thinking he or she can attack us now can we."

Ibiki smiled and reaching out grabbed Maharani's jaw moving it up and down in a show of agreement. "I knew you'd agree."

His feral smile turning into a grin Ibiki's hand trailed from his jaw to his ear and wrenched it off. Maharnai's scream filled the air, startling some birds that took to the air.

Ibiki leaned in and sharing a secret said. "Have to give them the scent . . . and a taste."

Maharani's eyes followed his detached ear as Ibiki threw it over his shoulder, hitting the water with a splash, a sudden crash of water, snarling and snapping had him vomit over his shirt, Ibiki leaning back to miss the mess. Looking over his shoulder Ibiki saw the alligators that had Maharani's undivided, whimpering attention. "Seems there hungry."

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY." Maharani sobbed, tears running down his face as he choked on his own vomit, spit and tears.

The tugging on his legs got his attention, watery eyes opening to watch Sakura attach small explosive tags to his shin bones.

"What are you doing, what are you doing." His voice rose with panic, his body thrashing in an attempt to stop them. Her face grim, Sakura put a chakra filled hand on his knee cap and bore down, the crack lifting into the air as Ibiki covering Maharani's mouth, muffled his screams.

Taking out two long thin spikes out from his jacket Ibiki systematically, ignoring Maharani's protests and begging pinned his hands to the ground, the spike piercing his palms and driving the spikes into the soil. The blood permeated the air, the alligators kept at bay for the moment due to Ibiki's Chakra barrier thrashed and splashed the water as it reached them.

Restocking her bag and strapping it closed Sakura felt absolutely no sympathy for the man pinned to the ground. "One last thing."

Ibiki stood and allowed his hellcat to take his place, he watched as she took out a syringe and uncapping it stuck it straight into Maharani's neck, removing it she broke the needle, wrapped it thoroughly and put it in a pouch. Looking into his eyes she told him with false comfort. "Just a little something to make sure you don't pass out from the pain, wouldn't want you to miss a thing."

Patting his face she stood up, Ibiki putting an arm around her shoulder as he told him. "You have about 4 minutes before the barrier falls. Enjoy."

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Hey!"

"MORINO!"

The further away they walked the louder the screams and pleas came.

The snapping of a twig stopped Ibiki and Sakura as Ao and three Water ANBU appeared before them, unsurprised by their arrival they simply looked at them waiting.

Two small bangs went off, ten seconds between them startling the water shinobi who stayed in place when neither Ibiki or Sakura moved.

"Right or left first?"

"Left, then right." Sakura answered Ibiki, explaining further to the puzzlement of the water shinobi. "The broken flesh will make it easier to tear, not as much bone to chew."

"Morino – san, Mizukage-sama . . . . ." Just as Ao asked his question, blood curling screams and snaps filled the air interrupting him.

Ao turned his head towards the sound, one of the ANBU disappearing off to investigate this time.

"I hope he has a strong stomach." Sakura commented, unfazed by Ao's hard glance at her, her head tilted listening to the screams as if she was simply listening to music. Attempting to walk around the water shinobi they were stopped by Ao and the other two ANBU who circled them.

"Mizukage –sama would like a full report." Ao informed them. Silence suddenly falling.

"Your ANBU can give one." Ibiki said flatly staring the man down. "We got what we came for."

"The Mizukage . . ." Ao protested angrily, only to have Ibiki grab him by the front of his vest and pull him towards him. The ANBU about to interfere were struck unconscious by Sakura who now stood behind her husband, moving so fast Ao hardly caught her. "We don't answer to the Mizukage." Ibiki growled at Ao, dropping him to his feet and in a poof of smoke disappearing.

"Ao-sama!" the investigating ANBU returned just as he was standing up the look on his face, the absence of the leaf nin and what he had just seen enough for him to say without question. "The gators . . ."

"They fed him to them?" Ao questioned as he tried to rouse the other two ANBU.

"They pinned him to the ground . . . got the gators in a frenzy . . .he didn't pass out, they tore him to pieces . . . he died when they crushed his head, snapped it in two."

Ao felt himself pale at the grizzly image, bile rising in his throat as he swallowed. Resigned he picked up the shorter of the ANBU and motioned for his investigator to pick up the other. Turning he ordered. "Let's go tell Mizukage-sama."

-x

-x

O0oo

_Dia Duit,_

_Well hopes that satisfies the blood thirsty. I think it's possible that I had too much fun writing this chapter. There's a lot there, so a lot to comment on._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	40. Chapter 40

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0

-x

Ibiki and Sakura had simply walked back to the town ignoring the questioning glances from the water shinobi, walking into their hotel they were met by Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto who quickly informed them that Wren, Squirrel, Newt and Ox were out walking around.

"Sakura-chan are . . . "

Ibiki halted Naruto's question by pulling an exhausted looking Sakura to him and answering.

"Everything's taken care of."

Kakashi pulled back a concerned Naruto, shushing him as Ibiki and Sakura went past them and up the stairs to their room, Sasuke sighing pushed himself off the wall and with a concerned look towards his pink haired teammate joined the rest of the team.

"We better go find out what happened." Yamato said his brown eyes curious; Sai sitting on the ground carefully rolled up his scroll and put away his ink. Kakashi nodding agreed. "I could use a drink."

"C'mon dobe." Sasuke stood at the doorway looking back at Naruto as the others made their way to one of the popular shinobi bars. Following his eyes Sasuke snorted softly. "He'll look after her."

Blue eyes sparkling Naruto, gave his 'go lucky' smile, quickly following Sasuke out the door saying. "Oi teme, can you explain how you and Anko got together." His laughter following as the raven haired man grumbled.

-x

Up in their room the moment the door closed Sakura felt completely and utterly exhausted, her whole body heavy, leaning against the closed door she didn't think she had the energy to move, Ibiki's comforting hands resting on her shoulder opened her eyes, smiling as they shared a satisfied but exhausted look. Without a word they stripped, dropping clothes and weapons to the floor, Ibiki going into the bathroom putting on the shower, there was no sensual touches or loving caresses as they helped wash the sweat and grime from the glades off each other. Getting out they quickly dried themselves, Sakura roughly running a towel over her hair in a bid to remove as much water as possible. Pulling down the sheets they collapsed naked and damp into the bad, shuffling around until Sakura was safely cocooned in Ibiki's arms, the sheets a barrier from the real world.

"Ibiki . . ." Sakura stopped her tentative question, biting her lip as she sighed deeply, sadly, her hands feeling the strength of Ibiki's biceps. "I . . ."

"I got you hellcat." Ibiki tightened his arms around her and kissed her damp pink hair. "Sleep, I won't let go. First thing in the morning we will head back to Konoha."

His reassurance calmed her, her soft breaths evening out as she fell asleep, safe in her husband's arms.

The next morning bright and early, Ibiki left Sakura as she finished packing her med kits, meeting a lazing and orange reading Kakashi in the lobby of the hotel.

"Gators?"

Ibiki grunted at his inquiry, walking past him to pay the receptionist.

"Interesting stories going around, you two may have gained nightmare status." Kakashi added with a signature eye crinkle.

Ibiki looked over at him and sneered, making Kakashi shake his head in defeat. "Good."

With a roll of his eyes Kakashi went to greet the rest of his team as they came down the stairs, all casting wary but unsurprised glances at Ibiki – considering all he and Sakura had threatened, they knew the bastard's end would not be pretty . Soon after Sakura joined them, looking refreshed and burden free, the haunted look that had been in her eyes since the baby shower gone.

Leaving the town the curious glances had morphed into wary and fearful ones from the Water shinobi in the streets – the stories were well and truly spread. Ibiki grinned menacingly with glee as they reached the port, the same Shinobi on duty as when they arrived. Their backs were turned to them apart from the youngest, who paled when he saw Ibiki and Sakura at the front, Ibiki could hear their conversation drifting towards them.

"Hunted him through the glades . . .. . . . . .I heard they pulled his intestines out and strangled him with them . . . . . . . . . . . . No; they put explosive tags on him . . . . . . . . . some kind of serum, kept him conscious . . . she's a medic ,could have done . . . . . . the alligator's tore him apart . . . . . crushed his head and took it off."

"It was those Morino's; you know the ones here the other day."

One shaven head shinobi said nodding to the appalled older shinobi who had dealt with them. The stuttering above them had them all looking up at the young brown haired shinobi who pale faced and trembling was stuttering, turning around to follow his gaze, they jumped apart at the group of Leaf nin coming their way. Standing open mouthed they looked in disbelief as the pink haired woman, looking so so innocent yawned cutely as she leaned against the taller scared man who was sadistically grinning as his eyes roamed over the quartet on duty. They watched as he mumbled something with a frustrated look, the comment getting eye rolls and subtle inching away from the others apart from his pink haired wife who laughed and reaching down the front of her top pulled out a kunai, lifting the chain it was on from around her neck she handed it to him.

Seeing the six foot six, intimidating, dangerous and plain fucking scary Konoha shinobi near them as he played and started to juggle with a kunai, the Water shinobi did the only thing they could – they ran, jumped off the dock and into the water, ignoring the chuckles that followed. The further away from those two the better.

"Naruto! Sakura!"

Naruto smiled and ran back hugging Inari, who had come to say good bye to the group. Joining them Inari gave Team Kakashi his grandfather's and mother's best wishes, being briefly introduced to Yamato, Sai, and the ANBU who simply nodded as they boarded the ship. Inari came to Sakura and giving her a hug said. "Okaa-san said to wish you the best and she wants to hear what happens."

The sad smile Sakura gave at the words reminded everyone of the purpose of this mission, the reason behind the whole thing.

"She said to give you this as well." Inari took out a small package out from under his vest and handed it to her, scratching his head as he sheepishly said. "You're to open it in private."

The comment made her giggle at his discomfort, obviously fearful that it was a private female item – a sentiment that seemed to be echoed by Team Kakashi. Ibiki rolled his eyes and taking the package from his hellcat tucked it into a pocket within his leather trench coat.

Moving forward Ibiki held out his hand, stunning every one, especially Inari who tentatively took it.

"Thanks." Sakura had a small smile on her face as she rubbed Ibiki's back – as if she was proud of his adult display, Inari nodded his head, wincing slightly at the strength of Ibiki's grip.

The blaring of the ships siren finished the goodbyes, the Konoha shinobi following Wren, Newt, Squirrel and Ox by boarding the ship. Making their way to the deck Sakura leant over the railing, resting her arms against it, Ibiki joining her as they watched Naruto wave wildly at Inari. Standing tall, strong and protective next to Sakura, Ibiki watched the horizon of Water country getting smaller and smaller the further away the ship took them. Hearing his hellcat sigh he placed his hand on the small of her back in reassurance, a weight falling off him as the land disappeared, the mission truly carried out, Konoha their destination and then only one thing left to do.

Their return home was quick but more relaxed, Ibiki spending his time on the ship to write a report for Tsunade, he hadn't bothered to tell her he was taking the team when he did, so a report would keep her quiet, the gory and bloody details would prevent her from asking too many questions, and he didn't plan on listening to her rant.

When they finally reached the gates of Konoha, Wren, Newt, Squirrel and Ox disappeared at Ibiki's wave off, turning to Kakashi Ibiki threw him his mission report amidst Yamato's protests.

"We need to pay a visit." Sakura said, the protests instantly dying away as Sasuke nodded. "Hnn."

"We'll tell Baa-chan Sakura-chan." Naruto said, as Sai agreed. "Later Ugly." Leaving Yamato and Kakashi to hang their heads in defeat, having a better idea of what would happen as they watched Ibiki and Sakura walk off.

And they were right.

-x

"Where are Ibiki and Sakura?" Tsunade demanded, furious at the audacity of her Head of Torture and Interrogation.

"They are visiting the grave Baa-chan." Naruto said, oblivious to the reason for her fury, but knowing that the twitching of her eyebrow and the drumming of her sharp nails was not a good sign.

"Mission report Hokage-sama." Yamato offered the file to her, quickly steeping back once she snatched it from his hand.

"How can it be a mission, when I didn't even know you were gone." She bit out making Team Kakashi cringe.

Calling for Shizune she barked at her black haired assistant."Bring me Sakura and Ibiki!"

As Shizune scurried off Tsunade opened up the file and started to read. Her eyebrows rose, her lips pinched, her eyes narrowed, her face paled and then her skin started to take on a green tinge.

-x

The breeze was making her hair dance as she looked down on the tiny grave, Ibiki's comforting presence behind her, their shadows casting on the grave.

"It's been a month Ibiki. I can't wait any longer."

Ibiki rubbed her arms as he held her. "We only just got back."

"Our gear is packed."

"Hellcat." Ibiki sighed, lost in her huge emerald eyes as she pleaded with him.

"Please Ibiki. I can't . . . I have to . . " Sakura trailed of, tears welling up in her eyes as she cursed herself for crying so easily, her hands quickly wiping them away.

"Okay hellcat." He conceded, anything to stop her crying, to make her happy. She flung herself at him as she hugged him in thanks.

"Come on hellcat, before the Hokage comes looking for us." Ibiki smirked as he led her away from the tiny grave with a backward glance.

-x

Shizune was panting heavily after running around Konoha. Flinging open the doors she quickly gained Tsunade's attention and Team Kakashi's worry when she frantically exclaimed.

"They're gone!"

-x

-x

O0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry this is a bit short, one of those dratted fillers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am delighted so many of you enjoyed the last one – which might just be my favourite._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	41. Chapter 41

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Please pay attention to the italics – very important._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

-x

"What do you mean they are gone?" the icy tone of Tsunade's voice heralded a warning, Team Kakashi wisely stepping back from her desk despite their own shock, allowing Shizune to talk.

"They weren't at the graveyard and the house was empty."

Honey eyes narrowed in anger, her fists clenched as she attempted to not break her new desk.

"The door was unlocked and many of their clothes plus their packs were gone." Shizune finished, carefully edging towards the door and wincing when Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at the wall.

Pointing at Sakura's team mates Tsunade ordered angrily, leaving no room for argument as the diamond on her forehead nearly disappeared between her furrowed brows.

"Find them."

Bowing Kakashi and Yamato lead them out of the Hokage's office and out of the tower, exchanging puzzled glances.

"Where would Sakura-chan have gone?" Naruto asked sadly, disappointed that his sister would have gone without him.

"Where would Morino –san have gone with Ugly." Sai said more accurately.

"Hnn."

Kakashi and Yamato looked around in the same confusion as their younger teammates, shrugging Kakashi offered. "No other choice."

In lightning speed Kakashi ran through a series of hand signs and with a shout and bloom of smoke his pack of Nin dogs were before the group.

"Yo." Pakkun saluted, shaking his body and trotting over to Kakashi for his orders.

Crouching down Kakashi smiled as he rubbed his head. "Hey Pakkun, I need you to find Sakura and Morino Ibiki."

"You pink haired student and the tall guy." Pakkun confirmed. "What are they doing together?"

"Married." Sasuke offered to the dog's wide eyed amazement.

"Okay so." Pakkun let out a series of barks and he and the pack ran off leaving Team Kakashi to follow.

-x

-x

Two weeks later Tsunade sat with her hands clasped under her chin as she looked out of the window from her desk in thought.

"What are you going to do?"

Turning to her white haired team mate she sighed deeply her eyes worried. "I don't know. To declare Morino Ibiki and Morino Sakura – of all people, missing nin would be catastrophic."

Jiraiya nodded his head in silent agreement. "No sign of them in Suna?"

"No sign of them anywhere." She corrected him.

The knock on the door announced the arrival of Team Kakashi as well as the other Konoha 12 and their sensei's, all there to discuss the disappearance of Ibiki and Sakura. They filed into the room, circling and bowing to the Hokage who waved a hand at them and spoke.

"It's been two weeks, and without something soon, I will have to declare Morino Ibiki and Morino Sakura missing-nin."

"You can't do that!" while Ino started it the protests quickly filled the air.

"Be quiet." Tsunade's roar quickly shut them up as she angrily explained. "I will have no choice, so unless you can give me some ideas or places to look to send you, we are out of choices."

Her words subdued them, quietened them.

Until Anko came barrelling in the door, nearly falling over in her haste, her face shocked and eyes slightly wild. "Hokage ... Hokage."

"Breathe, what is it?" Tsunade ordered annoyed at the interruption.

"Ibiki . . . Sakura, they're back." Anko's words tumbled out, everyone looking at her in disbelief.

"They're back?" Yamato repeated, looking from his team to Anko who was nodding vigorously, Sasuke standing beside her, a hand on her back.

"Sorry it took us so long." Sakura spoke gently as she and Ibiki entered Tsunade's office as if they had only gone for a stroll, everyone's eyes opening and jaws dropping at the sight of them. Asuma didn't even miss the loss of his cigar as it fell to the ground in his shock, Kakashi's book following as Tsunade knocked over her sake.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto nearly stuttered as he said his sister's name, his blue eyes wide in disbelief, Sasuke and Sai following with their respective.

"Hnn?"

"Ugly?"

Sakura smiled lovingly at them, her whole demeanour happy, glowing and beautiful. Opening her mouth she was interrupted by the cries and whimpering from the ting bundle in her arms, adjusting her arms she rocked her arms smiling sweetly down.

"Sakura-chan who . . ?"

"Forehead?"

Naruto stopped helplessly, Ino finishing off for him as everyone's eyes were captured by the tiny squawking baby in Sakura's arm, Ibiki standing next to her, ready to pounce if any one got too close. Smiling sheepishly, but her eyes sparkling Sakura turned her arms to show the beautiful baby she was holding.

"I'd like to introduce Morino Kaida, our daughter."

Silence followed her statement, making her giggle as Ibiki smirked and chuckled at everyone's shell shocked state.

"Ah . . . what . . ."

" Wh. . . Troublesome."

"Bu . . . "

Little Kaida's whimpers increased despite Sakura's rocking and Ibiki looked indulgently down at the beautiful baby in his hellcats arms.

"Give her here hellcat." He said smiling as he dropped the pack from his back and gently took the baby for Sakura's hands as he said. "Come to daddy, my little angel."

Rocking her against his strong chest Ibiki hummed softly to her, a little mewl emitting from the tiny pink lips as Kaida curled her fists and listening to her daddy's strong heart beat drifted off to sleep. Sakura sighed happily at the beautiful sight, her eyes meeting Ibiki's as she lightly laughed. "Daddy's little girl."

"Sakura." The stern voice of Tsunade cut across the room, interrupting Ibiki and Sakura who looked at Tsunade and everyone else in the room as if they had forgotten they were there.

"Explain."

Smiling at her Shishou, Sakura deliberately ignored the frustrated expression; nothing could ruin her good mood. Smiling widely she happily pointed a finger at Ibiki and said.

"It was all his idea."

-x

"A hint of poison, a common poison, slow acting, it won't harm me or the baby." Sakura said, everything in her hiding her panic, it wouldn't do too much harm if treated in time.

"And with the lemonade it was. . . "

"Tasteless and odourless" Sakura finished, horror taking over her face, sweat starting to bead her brow. _As she felt the poison quickly making its way through her body – to her womb._

"Not even the famed Apprentice of the Godaime Hokage caught it." Kenabi or more accurately Maharani laughed.

_Her body would be able to flush it out, but her baby, it was a risk, one she and Ibiki had talked about, but she could keep her baby from harm, cut off the blood flow, induce labour – a cramp ran through her body, her body was already at work she had no choice, she would go into labour anyway._

_-x_

"Ibiki!"

Sakura was screaming in pain as Ibiki clutched her hand in his, the tears from her face, the agonising look of pain, the blood that filled his nostrils. It was just like the genjutsu Naoma had put him under, but this was real, this was worse.

"You can do this hellcat. You can do this." He coaxed his free arm rubbing her back.

"Push SAKURA. You have to push!" Tsunade barked in earnest, her brow worried as Shizune bit her lip beside her.

"No Ibiki. I can't. I can't. It's too early, it's too soon." She dissolved in tears, spasm of pain after spasm of pain racking through her body making her scream. Ibiki grabbed her face in his hands and leant his forehead against hers, his voice harsh and his eyes boring into hers.

"You can hellcat. You have no choice. You have to do this."

"I can't. I can't." Sakura cried tears and snot running down her face as she pleaded with him, begging for this to be a nightmare.

_She couldn't lose her baby, she didn't want to give her away, her baby would be safe with her._

"You can. You must." He said forcefully. "You can do this. You can do this."

_You have to do this hellcat, to protect our baby, I know it hurts and it's scary but you have to, I'm here with you. Ibiki meet her eyes, willing for her to understand._

"Nooo, I. AAAAaaaaaaghhhhhhhh!"

The scream rent through the air, Sakura panting heavily.

"Sakura if you don't start to push I will slap you until you do!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"You can do this hellcat." Ibiki's words finally getting through to her made her nod and as another spasm of pain hit she began to push and push and push. Blood hit the floor in a splash, sweat covered her entire body, Ibiki held on to her with force, not letting go, whispering all the time. "You can do this hellcat, you have to."

_And as he spoke he felt her hand make the necessary hand sign hidden in his palm. She cast the genjutsu and he prayed it would hold._

Finally with a final scream it was over. But there were no cries.

Sakura having closed her eyes opened them and sharing a pain filled glance with Ibiki looked at Tsunade.

_Had it worked, would it hold? Did they really have to do this? Yes._

"Shishou?" her voice was quiet, tired, pained, as she watched her walk around the bed, Shizune rushing forward to work on Sakura.

"It's a boy." Tsunades voice quivered as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her honey eyes rose holding such a look of sadness and regret that Sakura gasped, ignoring the work Shizune was carrying out on her, the call for blood and need for stitches.

"Hokage."

Looking at Ibiki Tsunade gave a quiet sob. "I am so so sorry." She handed the blue bundle to Sakura backing away to allow the couple to bond. She watched as Sakura opened the blanket and dainty hands traced the features of the beautiful, perfect, still born baby in her arms. Ibiki held her, one hand coming to rest on the tiny head. Neither cried.

Shizune finished her administrations and pulling a blanket over Sakura's lower body quietly said. "I'm sorry." The nurses quietly cleaned the room.

Ibiki looked down on the tiny bundle in his hellcats arms. His chest heaving, so perfect and peaceful looking he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Ibiki."

_Get them out of the room, please get them out, I can't wait any longer._

The pained plea from her was the last straw.

"Get out."

The low growl startled everyone. "What?" Tsunade questioned.

"Get out." This time the venom in his voice had the nurses scurrying, Shizune walking over to the door.

"Ibiki . . ."

"Get out!" the roar rattled the window, Shizune running out the door as fast as she could. Getting angry at his order, even taking into account the circumstances Tsunade narrowed her eyes and was about to tell him to shut up and comfort his wife, when Ibiki stood to his towering height and in two steps caught her bruisingly by the arm and hauled her on to her tiptoes. Getting to the door he slammed it opened and flung her out of the room.

"Ibiki . . ." he looked up and let the tears flow as he saw the lost look in his hellcat's emerald eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks and how small she looked in the bed. The room was filled with blood, stained cloths littering the corner, trays of bloody instruments at the wall. Breathing deeply he took a step forward and closed his eyes. Finally opening them he went and sat on the bed, taking his hellcat into his arms he looked down on the still baby in her arms and let her cry.

_As she removed the genjutsu he put up a Chakra barrier, ensuring no one would hear what they didn't want them to hear. Sakura opened the blanket and looked at the beautiful sight of her daughter, tiny, pink and looking slightly squished – she was perfect._

"_She's so . . . tiny." Ibiki whispered enthralled. His large finger oh so carefully caressing her cheek, trailing down to touch her tiny fingers, letting out a tiny gasp as she clasped his finger in her small hand._

"_Ten fingers, ten toes." Sakura sighed, tears running down her face. "She's perfect." _

_Ibiki leaned over and kissed his hellcat on the head his own eyes glossy as he felt her pain, looked at the beautiful bundle in her arms and knew what they had to do._

"_Daddy should hold her." Sakura whispered holding out the tiny bundle for Ibiki to take, carefully arranging his arms she gave him the precious bundle, tears flowing feely as she watched._

_Looking down at the tiny baby – his tiny baby, Ibiki took in the wisps of dark pink hair on her head, the tiny nose, soft skin and strong grip, she had on his finger. Placing a gentle kiss on her head he said._

"_You're like a little angel, so tiny and beautiful . . . . my little angel. No one is ever going to hurt you, or make you cry. You'll have me and your mommy and all your aunts and uncles to protect you – even if half of them are idiots. I 'm going to teach you so much, me and your mommy are going to give you everything, show you everything. My little angel . . . you are so perfect."_

_Sakura gave a little sob at how natural Ibiki was holding their daughter, which turned into a sad laughed as she mewled fiercely and tried to bury her head into Ibiki's chest._

"_She's hungry."_

_Ibiki smiled sadly, ignoring his own tears as he handed her back to Sakura. "That's mommy's job."_

_He watched in fascination as Sakura pulled off the top of her gown and with some manovering and coaxing had his little Angel latched onto her nipple and feeding. It was an amazing sight._

"_She's strong."_

_Sakura nodded her agreement. "Fierce little cry when she wanted her food."_

"_She'll be a fierce little thing." He agreed, gently touching the wisps of hair as she feed. "Kaida."_

"_Little Dragon"_

"_She had us for parents and look at who are her aunts and uncles." He said._

"_Morino Kaida . . . it's perfect." Sakura smiled sadly._

"_But you'll always be my little angel." Ibiki promised as he settled down on the bed with Sakura, effectively taking the two women in his life into his arms._

-x

"We picked these up from the house." An ANBU walked forward carrying two bags, one for Sakura and the other a baby bag. The sight stunned them all, the colourful teddy bear bag shocking them into silence as they all looked awkwardly at it. It had been a gift from Shizune for them to use specifically for this purpose, for when they went to hospital to deliver the baby, she had given it to Sakura and Ibiki at her check up two months ago. Now white faced and trembling she stepped forward saying. "I'll . . . take it."

Rizzo patted the woman on the shoulder taking it before she could reach it. "I got it girl, you sit down."

Ko nodded at her. "If I know Ibiki he'll give us a job to do, we can take it away with us."

"Lets' get this over with." The two looked at the group and with a gentle knock on the door quietly entered the room, shutting the room firmly after them, just allowing them the sight of Rizzo hiding the baby bag behind a table.

_The door shutting they waited for Ibiki to motion them over, Rizzo picking up the baby bag again and bringing it over to the bad. Setting it down at the foot of the bed she looked at the tiny sleeping babe in Sakura's arms. Ko looking over her shoulder gave her arm a squeeze before turning and congratulating Ibiki._

"_You'll take care of her . . . right?"_

_Rizzo felt her heart lurch as Sakura's pleading emerald eyes demanded an answer._

"_I promise, we'll treat her like a princess." Rizzo said quietly, nearly jumping as Ibiki diverted her attention away from a crying Sakura. "Her name is Kaida . . . my little angel."_

"_A good strong name." Ko clapped the younger man on the back._

"_It's lovely." Rizzo agreed, moving to get the bag and pulling out a couple of baby onesies offered them to Sakura, who giving a snort of amusement picked the one with pink baby dragons and proceeded to dress the baby, quickly wiping her bum and putting on a nappy._

"_There should be enough in the bag for two days, Ibiki dropped off another bag to the hotel yesterday so you have that as well. There's formula, nappies, creams, sudders, a few toys, her balnket and everything else I could think of in the bag."_

"_We can buy anything we need for her Sakura." Rizzo calmly and soothingly said, trying to calm her as she grew edgy and desperate – desperate to delay the inevitable._

_Watching the women and watching his sleeping little angel Ibiki growled in frustration and banged his fist against the wall._

"_We're not taking the chance of this ever happening again." Ibiki admitted his voice hard and pained making Ko shiver, instantly knowing that Maharani's end would be as painful as possible. They wanted everyone to think twice – hah think a hundred times, before daring to threaten their daughter._

"_Get rid of the fucker and come for your daughter." Ko said with a fierce understanding look at Sakura and the babe._

"_You'll send out you contacts?"_

"_Any and all information I get I'll send your way. I have some favours to call in . .delay that bastard if he shows his head."_

_Ibiki grunted, his shoulders suddenly slumping. "You'll . . ."_

"_We'll take good care of her; we won't let anyone touch her."_

_Ibiki closed his eyes and shook the tears from his eyes, walking over to the bed he quietly said. "Hellcat . . . it's time."_

_It was indescribable how saddened he felt as he watched her clutch their beautiful girl to her arms, her head shaking minutely as Rizzo moved away from the bed, leaving him to sit down._

"_Hellcat."_

_Teary emerald eyes met his as he bowed his head, leaning it against her forehead as he sat down next to her, his fingers tracing his little angel's face._

"_She'll need out be checked out by a healer when you get there."_

_Ko simply nodded, Sakura kissing the tiny head and handing Kaida to Ibiki with a sob. Holding out the baby bag Rizzo carefully arranged the contents, Ibiki kissing his little angel goodbye before he gently laid her inside the bag, carefully arranging everything around her. With a hard sigh, he clenched his jaw and laid the flap over the opening without tying it._

_Stepping closer to Sakura, Rizzo held out the precious bundle watching in awe as with a series of hand sign, a kiss on her fingers Sakura touched the bag, momentarily coating it in her minty green Chakra._

"_She'll be fine, I promise." Rizzo looked at Sakura, hoping she could see the sincerity in her eyes. Not wishing to make it any harder Ko took Rizzo by the elbow and said their goodbyes, their own eyes stinging as Ibiki wrapped Sakura in his arms on the hospital bed, tears flowing down her pale and grief stricken face, while they left._

-x

Ko walked over to Team Kakashi and shook their hands, nodding to the rest of the group and ANBU that were left – at Monkey's signal half had left to gather as much information as they could and be prepared for Ibiki tomorrow. "We'll head, camp tonight and we'll make time."

Rizzo nodded her agreement, sighing as she said. "Watch him, his temper will either be foul or . . . . . make sure everything is sorted. Sakura will need her friends; just don't expect her to be herself for a long time. It took my aunt months to recover and she said the pain never goes." A hand rubbed over the soft material of the baby bag, a sad look directed at the door.

_Checking on their precious cargo, the genjutsu would hold for a couple of hours but she still felt on edge, they needed to get to the hotel and leave as quickly as possible. What she said was true, Ibiki would be in a bad mood, who knew how long it would be until they saw their daughter again._

-x

"NO! No." Sakura straightened and ordered them, her breathing heavy and her eyes a little wild as she looked at the tiny coffin in front of her. Stepping forward she whispered sorrowfully. "I'll . . . I'll take him." Ibiki wrapped his arms her from behind and hugged her tightly, his eyes sweeping the room, Sakura's doing the same, her voice wavering as she vaguely asked. "Where are Ko and Rizzo?"

"They left last night."

_They were gone, gone with her baby; her little Kaida was half way to Tea by now. So far away from her. Her baby was gone._

Sakura left Ibiki's embrace and stood before the coffin, tears beginning to trail down her face, one dainty hand resting on the coffin as she whispered. "My baby."

Ibiki rubbed his head and clenched his fists, suddenly straightening his back he strode over to her and put his hand on hers. "Hellcat."

"I know . . . . I know." The words were weary and heavy.

_She knew it had to be done, but it didn't diminish the feeling that her heart had been wrenched out. Her baby wasn't in her arms . . she was missing apart of herself._

Sakura picked up the too small coffin in her hands, the last of her tears splashing the wood as she sniffed and tried to regain her composure. Pain filled emerald met steady dark eyes as she slowly walked out of the room, Ibiki towering over her, one hand wrapped around her as he put his other on the coffin, his face giving nothing away.

_Strengthening her, they needed to get through this together; it was their secret, their burden. It was the only way to keep her safe. Let the bastard think he had won, let him think he had killed their daughter, let him get cocky and arrogant and then they would hunt him, kill him, destroy him. No where would hide him, Ibiki would guarantee it._

_-xx_

Everyone listened in awe of their story, amazed by the truth. Unsettled and dismayed by the gentleness and natural way Ibiki was holding his little angel to his chest, how she was so happily sleeping away on top the chest of one of the most dangerous shinobi ever – her mother another.

"That's it! Enough with all these secrets, coups, genjutsu's and plans. Is anything ever simple with you two?!"

Anko said in frustration her hands raking through her hair roughly; normally she would have loved it – except when she didn't know about it, Sasuke rubbed her back with a small smile as he looked at the beautifully happy Sakura watching her daughter in the arms of her husband.

Taking the first brave step Naruto walked over and peered at Kaida's face, his face breaking out in a smile as he turned and hugged her. "She's beautiful Sakura-chan, congratulations."

The protective and deadly vibes coming off Ibiki were enough to keep everyone away from him, Naruto just nodding his congratulations to the tall, protective man.

Ino took no notice of this and bounded over to Ibiki – her common sense deserting her.

"AAAwww let me hold her!"

Ibiki quickly and effectively palmed her face and pushed her to the ground with a growl that made Sakura laugh. "Daddy's little girl."

Bending down Kakashi picked up the plushie shaped kunai and held it up."Sakura?"

"Oh Kunny."

Everyone sweat dropped as Sakura said the toys name and plucked it from Kakashi's hand, tucking it back into the blanket with Kaida, from where it had fallen when Ibiki had stopped Ino.

"You're never going to do anything expectant are you?" Yamato lamented, taking in every one's reactions when he smiled at the family.

A low rumble came from Ibiki, a sadistic smile on his face making everyone feel sick - it was fucking scary, Morino Ibiki holding a little baby wrapped in the blanket from Sasuke and Anko, and smiling like that. –as he said. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Sakura smiled and yawned, quickly apologising. Ibiki bent down and with his free hand offered her his pack, no way on earth was he letting go of his little angel, with the pack on her back Sakura fitted under Ibiki's free arm and followed him as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

Turing back to answer Tsunade's question, Sakura gave a tired but dazzling smile as she looked from Kaida to Ibiki and back to Tsunade.

"Home."

They left the group in a state of shock, exchanging glances to see if the last few moments had really happened.

With a soft and happy smile Sai spoke.

"I may be mistaken, but I believe the Kazekage has won the betting pool.

_A beautiful child. That pulls a kunai out from under the blanket._

_-x_

_-x_

_The End_

_-x_

_-x_

_-x_

_O0o_

_Dia Duit._

_Well that's the end of And the Unexpected Keeps on Coming. It took a year and four months and I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and staying with me as Sakura and Ibiki's story progressed._

_As this is the end of this story I would love to know what you thought and felt – I gave you a happy ending and one big huge surprise – so I hoped you liked it._

_Give me a week or two and I will be back at my Sakura and Hidan story – Tell Them I was still alive when you saw me. I hope to hear from some of you in regards to that story._

_Thanks so much for reading and all your kind words._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x _


End file.
